rationalityfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Istoria evreilor
Panaite Vali PARTEA I . EVREII ÎN LUME Cap. 1 Originea evreilor – Patriarhii – Exodul Evreii sunt unul dintre popoarele cele mai vechi pe pământ, care au rezistat unei istorii de 4000 de ani. Terah, tatăl lui Abraham, trăia departe de Canaan, în oraşul Ur (lângă Golful Piersic) şi se închina unor zei locali. Primii evrei se ocupau de creşterea vitelor şi de agricultură. Numele de evreu provine din „habiru“, denumire dată de localnici pentru „cei de pe celălalt mal al „fluviului“ (Eufrat). Abram, care în urma revelaţiei divine, adică a recunoaşterii lui Dumnezeu, îşi schimbă numele în Abraham („tatăl popoarelor“ apare şi în Coran sub numele de Ibrahim) conduce tribul său, care includea şi robi spre Canaan, trecând prin Babilon, Aram (actuala Sirie; arameii erau semiţi, înrudiţi cu evreii). El face o incursiune în Egipt, puterea dominantă în zonă, revenind în Canaan unde duce numeroase războaie cu localnicii. Abraham a avut doi fii: Ismael (părintele ismailiţilor, strămoşii arabilor) cu roaba Hagar şi Isaac cu soţia sa Sarah. Isaac s-a căsătorit cu Rebeca, fiica lui Nahor, unchiul său. Rebeca a avut cu Isaac doi fii: Iacob şi Esau. Există povestea biblică, în care, Esau cedează lui Iacob, pentru „un blid de linte“, dreptul primului născut. Iacob a avut două revelaţii divine: viziunea scării pe care îngerii „coborau şi urcau“ şi „lupta cu Îngerul“, care îl întruchipa pe Domnul. De atunci, Iacob s-a numit Israel (adică „cel ce s-a luptat cu Domnul“, „El“ fiind unul din numele Domnului, ca şi Elohim, Adonai, Şabaot, Yhwh (adică Iahwe). Abraham, Isaac şi Iacob sunt cei trei patriarhi biblici care au trăit aproximativ între sec. XX-XVIII î.e.a., când în Egipt existau dinastii de faraoni, în Babilon a domnit marele rege antic Hamurabi care a dat primul cod de legi. Abraham a avut revelaţia întâlnirii cu Domnul în faţa oraşului Sodoma, oraş ce a fost apoi distrus, ca şi Gomora, pentru păcatul încălcării legii ospeţiei şi pentru păcatul „sodomiei“, al necredinţei etc. Apoi a fost Legământul, prin care Domnul cerea credinţă absolută oferind totodată protecţie în faţa duşmanilor şi o patrie, Canaanul. Ca dovadă a credinţei a fost impusă circumcizia rituală (brit-mila) pentru toţi bărbaţii. Abraham şi-a dovedit fidelitatea faţă de Domnul, când a fost gata să-şi jertfească fiul, pe Isaac, iar Domnul l-a înlocuit, pe jertfelnic cu un berbec. Evreii au adus astfel două elemente noi în civilizaţia lumii: credinţa într-un singur Dumnezeu şi renunţarea la jertfa umană. Dar ei nu erau încă un popor. Patriarhul Iacob a avut 12 fii cu soţiile Lea, Rahela şi o slujnică, toţi fiii fiind egali în drepturi. Iosif a fost vândut de fraţii săi unor tâlhari ce mergeau în Egipt. După multe peripeţii, fraţii săi ajung şi ei în Egipt. Istoricii afirmă că în acea perioadă (sec. XVIII î.e.a.) Egiptul a fost cucerit de hicsoşi. Aceştia au agreat venirea evreilor în Egipt, fiindu-le mai fideli decât băştinaşii. În Egipt, evreii au devenit o populaţie numeroasă, au ajuns dregători, dar revenirea faraonilor locali i-a adus în starea de robie.Cel care i-a scos din Egipt, „Casa robiei“ a fost Dumnezeu, prin alesul său, Moise. Moise, conform Bibliei, era un copil evreu, salvat de la masacrul ordonat de faraon, de fiica acestuia. El a ajuns, dându-se drept egiptean (numele este egiptean, Moses) mare dregător la curtea faraonului, dar, văzând starea în care se aflau evreii, s-a revoltat, a ucis un slujitor care-l bătea pe un rob evreu şi a pornit o campanie de ieşire a evreilor din Egipt. El a avut revelaţia divină a misiunii sale, de a aduce poporul evreu înapoi, în Canaan. Este Exodul, care a durat 40 de ani, până când generaţia de robi s-a schimbat cu aceea de oameni liberi. Pe Muntele Sinai, Moise a primit Tablele Legii, Tora, dar evreii rămaşi fără conducător, au început să se închine „viţelului de aur“ un idol păgân. Moise a spart Tablele, dar Dumnezeu, după ce l-a îndemnat să-i pedepsească pe necredincioşi, i-a dat a doua oară Tora. În Biblie, Tora înseamnă şi Cele Cinci Cărţi ale lui Moise, dar, iniţial, Tora este echivalentă cu decalogul cunoscut în egală măsură de evrei şi de creştini. Prin Lege (cele zece porunci), Dumnezeu cerea recunoaşterea sa ca Unic, Cel ce l-a scos pe Israel din Egipt, Casa Robiei, interzicea omorul, adulterul, jurământul fals, furtul unui bun al altuia, cerea respectarea Şabatului, a părinţilor. Era forma cea mai concisă şi limpede a drepturilor şi îndatoririlor omului, din acea vreme (sec. aprox. XV-XIII î.e.a.). Pentru că a lovit o stâncă, în pustiu, spre a obţine apa pentru poporul său, Moise nu a mai ajuns în Canaan, el a murit, fără a avea după el un mormânt. Cap. 2 Judecătorii. Regatul unic. Profeţii Moise este părintele poporului evreu. El i-a dat demnitate şi a fost intermediarul care a adus Legea. Josua, un general iscusit a început cucerirea Canaanului, începând cu cetatea Ierihon. În final, a împărţit ţara între cele 12 triburi. Au urmat nesfârşite lupte, în special cu filistenii, un „popor al mării“, de origine ionică. În cele mai grele perioade era ales un judecător care conducea poporul, era şef militar, administra treburile interne, judeca pricini. Se evidenţia printre aceştia Debora, femeia-războinic care împreună cu generalul Barak au salvat poporul, în faţa năvălitorilor, Samson, căzut pradă duşmanilor din cauza pasiunii pentru Dalila şi Samuel. Samuel era şi proroc, preot. Pentru a stabiliza ţara, el l-a uns rege pe Saul. Spre sfârşitul vieţii, Saul a fost nevoit să cedeze puterea lui David, un fost păstor, cântăreţ din harpă, luptător încercat (v. lupta cu Goliath), organizator talentat. David a domnit între anii 1004-967 î.e.a., a mutat capitala de la Hebron la Ierusalim, oraş care avea o vechime de circa 1000 de ani (Salem, Urusalim), fiind în timpul lui David ocupat de iebusiţi. Muntele Sion din centrul noii capitale, ca şi Ierusalimul au devenit simboluri ale poporului evreu, iar David fondator al unui stat mare care cuprindea teritoriul de azi al Israelului, ca şi teritorii învecinate în Siria, dincolo de Iordan, în Sinai etc. Dintre numeroşii fii ai lui David, Solomon, fiul ultimei soţii a lui David, Batşeba (fosta soţie a lui Urie hititul, trimis la moarte de David) a fost moştenitorul tronului, domnind între anii 967-928 î.e.a. Solomon (Şlomo) este „regele păcii“, constructor al Primului Templu, autor presupus al „Cântării Cântărilor“, „Proverbelor“, „Ecleziastului“ (Kohelet), aşa cum David ar fi scris „Psalmii“ (deşi ele se referă la vremuri de după David, până în sec. V î.e.a.). După moartea lui Solomon, regatul s-a divizat în două regate mai mici: Israel cu capitala la Samaria şi Iudeea cu capitala la Ierusalim. Pe lângă păcatul necredinţei pe care l-au făptuit regii ca Ahab ş.a., slăbirea autorităţii a dus la dispariţia regatului Israel, cu cele 10 triburi care îl constituiau, în 721 î.e.a. şi a regatului Iudeei în 587-586 î.e.a., când a fost distrus Primul Templu şi a avut loc Prima Diasporă în tot Orientul Mijlociu. Aceste nenorociri au dus la apariţia unor „mântuitori“, profeţi care aveau autoritatea morală să critice stările de fapt şi să prevadă viitorul. Se remarcă (v. Cartea Profeţilor, „Neviim“): Isaia (Ieşaiahu) din vremea căderii regatului Israel, Ieremia (Irmiahu) din perioada distrugerii Primului Templu, Ezechiel, Daniel (din vremea ocupaţiei persane ce a urmat celei babiloniene; a profeţit venirea Mesiei) ş.a. În anul 538 î.e.a. regele persan Cyrus a permis evreilor să revină la Ierusalim. Începe reconstrucţia Templului, iar în sec. V î.e.a., preotul Ezra comentează Tora, scriind primul „midraş“ (literatură premergătoare Talmudului). În anul 330 î.e.a. Alexandru cel Mare ocupă tot Orientul Mijlociu. Cultura greacă pătrunde şi influenţează culturile locale. În sec. III î.e.a. este elaborat Ecleziastul, iar 70 de învăţaţi evrei traduc Pentateuhul (Tora) în greacă, monument cultural ce va purta numele de Septuaginta, inspiratoare a creştinismului, peste alte trei secole. În anul 165 î.e.a. Matatiahu Haşmoneul, preot la Modein declanşează răscoala împotriva lui Antioh IV, care încerca să impună politeismul şi a pângărit Templul din Ierusalim. Este răscoala Macabeilor (Macabi înseamnă „ciocan“) care a adus o nouă dinastie de regi. Între evrei apar grupări: saduceii (aristocraţi, înclinaţi spre asimilism), farisei (învăţaţi din clasa de mijloc, păstrători ai tradiţiei), zeloţi (luptători ce vor continua lupta cu romanii, când dominaţia greacă a fost anihilată) şi secta esenienilor (asceţi de la Qumran, la Marea Moartă). Dinastia haşmonaică decade, prin intrigi, lupte interne, dinastia edomită (neevrei) a Irozilor îi ia locul. Romanii domină în Orientul Apropiat. Irod cel Mare reface Templul, îi dă strălucire, acţionând ca un rege credincios religiei mozaice. În primii 33 de ani ai erei noi, trăieşte, se pare, Iosua numit şi Isus Christos, considerat de creştini, trimis al Domnului, Mesia. Creştinismul devine o religie datorită evreului Saul, numit de creştini Paul (Pavel). În primii ani ai erei noi trăiesc doi învăţaţi evrei: Hilel şi Şamai. Lui Hilel îi aparţine dictonul: „Ce ţie nu-ţi place, altuia nu-i face. Aceasta este esenţa învăţăturii, restul sunt vorbe.“ Creştinismul, ca morală, a preluat învăţătura lui Hilel, ca şi ascetismul moral al esenienilor. În anul 70 e.n. Titus, fiul Împăratului Vespasian distruge Templul şi oraşul Ierusalim, în urma răscoalei zeloţilor. După alţi 65 de ani, în 135 e. a. are loc răscoala lui Bar Kochba („Fiul stelelor“) susţinută de rabi Akiba, căruia îi datorăm dictonul: „Iubeşte-ţi aproapele, ca pe tine însuţi.“ Rabinul a fost ucis de romani, prin jupuirea pielii. Marea Diasporă a evreilor, începută în anul 70 e.n. a însemnat, cum spune cuvântul grecesc, „risipirea“ a 4-5 milioane de evrei pe întinsul Imperiului Roman (10% din populaţia Imperiului), de la Marea Caspică la Mediterana şi Oceanul Atlantic, inclusiv în nordul Africii. Cap. 3 Diaspora de două mii de ani 3.1 Coexistenţa cu creştinismul şi islamismul (sec. I-X) Creştinismul s-a născut după răstignirea lui Isus şi, anume, prin iniţiativa celui mai activ apostol pe nume Paul (era evreul Saul), fost elev al lui rabi Gamaliel, mare învăţat la Ierusalim. Se cunosc călătoriile şi scrisorile apostolului Paul (Pavel), la fel cum se ştie că apostolul Petru (evreul Simon) a ajuns la Roma, fiind considerat primul pontif al viitorului Vatican. Evreii trăiau la Roma de peste un secol, într-o comunitate care, la venirea creştinilor – evrei şi neevrei –, s-a delimitat de aceştia. Religia mozaică nu permite credinţa în Dumnezeu cu chip de om ori de altă fiinţă, nici nu admitea venirea lui Mesia, fără judecata promisă, fără un Ierusalim liber. De asemenea întruchiparea prin pictură, sculptură a lui Dumnezeu este o încălcare a poruncii din Decalog: „Să nu-ţi faci chip cioplit.“ Simplu: evreii l-au ignorat pe Isus, chiar dacă el a existat în carne şi oase. Nici Treimea nu corespundea mozaismului, pentru că Dumnezeu e Unul (în ebraică: „Ehad“). Teologic nu există o punte între credinţa evreilor şi credinţa creştină. Pe de altă parte, biserica creştină suferea de mari frământări interne, natura dublă a Divinităţii, Trinitatea (Tatăl, Fiul, Sfântul Duh) fiind mereu puse în discuţie. Cele patru Evanghelii (a lui Matei, Marcu, Luca, Ioan) acuzau pe evrei de trădare a Mântuitorului, deşi evangheliştii nu au fost martori direcţi ale celor relatate. De aici s-a născut acuzaţia gravă de „deicid“, ca şi de trădare, întruchipată de apostolul evreu Iuda („cei treizeci de arginţi“). Antievreismul devenit în secolul XIX antisemitism, avea o „bază teologică“. Iudaismul a evoluat în acest timp. În anul 215 e.n. rabi Iehuda Hanasi întocmeşte „Mişna“ („repetiţie“), prima parte din comentariul Torei (Pentateuhul) numit în sec. VI, Talmud (învăţătură). A doua parte, Ghemara („studiu“) a fost elaborată în paralel de şcoala învăţătorilor din Babilon şi din Ierusalim. Astfel, în sec. VI e.n. exista Talmudul babilonian şi Talmudul ierusalimitean. În Talmud există două componente paralele: Agada (povestiri, pilde) şi Halaha (reguli pentru rit, sărbători, agricultură, relaţii de familie, sociale, alimentaţie etc.). Unul dintre părinţii bisericii creştine, Origene a tradus Biblia ebraică în greacă, numind-o „Hexapla“ („şase coloane“), spre deosebire de Septuaginta amintită într-un subcapitol anterior. Împăratul Constantinus, fiul lui Constantin şi al Elenei, recunoaşte biserica creştină, iar pe evrei îi numeşte „o sectă periculoasă“ pentru imperiul romano-bizantin. În jurul anului 400 apare Sefer ha-yetsirah („Cartea Creaţiei“) o scriere ebraică, gnostică, care introduce noţiunea de „sefirot“ – „cifre“, de fapt sfere concentrice faţă de Divinitate. Această scriere va sta la baza Cabalei, ca şi profeţiile lui Ezechiel. În anul 415, evreii sunt expulzaţi din Alexandria creştină (Egipt) după o existenţă de un mileniu în acest oraş. Împăraţii Teodosie I şi II îi persecută pe evrei, cerându-le să se creştineze, deşi Evanghelia nu prevede creştinarea în forţă. În anul 624 e.a., profetul Mohamed îi izgoneşte pe evrei din Peninsula Arabia, impunând cu sabia panislamismul. Se naşte o nouă religie având la bază Coranul, care preia părţi din Biblia ebraică, din Evanghelii şi, desigur, elemente specifice tradiţiei arabe. Califii şi emirii, ca şi, mai târziu, sultanii otomani au dus, în general, o politică favorabilă evreilor, atrăgându-i în funcţii de stat, în comerţ, finanţe. În anul 638 e. a., când musulmanii cuceresc Ierusalimul, evreii revin în oraşul ridicat cândva de regele David (în Coran el este numit „Daud“). În anul 740, kaganul (regele) Khazar Bulan adoptă, împreună cu supuşii săi, numeroşi locuitori ai Khazariei (imperiu între Marea Caspică şi Nistru), religia mozaică. După trei secole de lupte cu Bizanţul şi cu cnejii ruşi, imperiul dispare, iar khazarii se risipesc în Europa. Se pare că „Uriaşii“, „Jidovii“, „Omul roşu“ din mitologia românească sunt tocmai aceşti khazari. În anul 765 se formează secta caraimilor, a evreilor care nu acceptă Talmudul, ci numai Tora. Ei s-au retras în Egipt, apoi în Rusia, în Palestina, astăzi fiind puţin numeroşi. În sec. IX-X, evreii trăiau în toate zonele Europei, iar cei din Germania, Francia (Franţa nu exista încă, fiind un conglomerat celto-german de limbă latină) au început să vorbească treptat un dialect german, cu elemente ebraice şi influenţe slave, latine, limba numindu-se idiş. Va fi limba askenazimilor (evreii din Europa centrală şi de Est). 3.2 Cristalizarea culturii iudaice Deşi nu erau numeroşi în Orient, în Europa, în Africa de Nord, evreii şi-au pus în valoare cultura şi aportul la cultura şi civilizaţia altor popoare. În 1070, Raşi (Rabinul Şlomo ben Isac, Raşi) înfiinţează o „academie iudaică“ la Troyes, în Champagne, unde se făceau şi traduceri în limba franceză timpurie. În anul 1099 cruciaţii mobilizaţi de Papa de la Roma cuceresc Ierusalimul; Godefroy de Bouillon devine rege; evreii sunt masacraţi. În sec. XII, evreii ajung în Anglia, sub regele Henry I, care îi protejează. Evreii erau buni meşteşugari, neguţători ş.a. Împăratul Heinrich IV al Germaniei încurajează imigraţia evreilor. În sec. XII, în Rusia kievleană se formează comunităţi evreieşti. În Spania maură, se nasc mari personalităţi precum Maimonide (Rambam), Iehuda Halevi (poet, autor al tratatului-dialog „Kuzari“, despre Khazarii mozaici). În Anglia, după moartea lui Henry I, încep persecuţii, violenţe împotriva evreilor. La fel în Franţa. Principala acuzaţie împotriva evreilor este cea de „omor ritual“, adică evreii ar folosi sânge de creştin (mai des, de copil) pentru a-şi pregăti matzat. La procesul nefericitului Beilis, din Kiev, în 1913, această acuzaţie absurdă a traversat secole şi ţări fără putinţa de a-i opri pe acuzatori, deşi Vaticanul a intervenit în mai multe rânduri, în favoarea evreilor. O altă acuză a fost de „deicid“ (am scris în subcapitolul anterior), de trădare, iar maranii (evreii convertiţi care practicau pe ascuns religia mozaică, numiţi „porci“, în spaniolă „marani“) erau permanent hărţuiţi, adeseori arşi de vii, pe rug. În sec. XII Benjamin de Tudela face o călătorie de zece ani în sudul Europei, în Orient. În 1182, regele Franţei Filip Augustus îi alungă pe evrei. În 1190, Saladin recucereşte Ierusalimul şi permite revenirea evreilor. În 1200 este scris Zoharul („Cartea splendorii“), primul tratat cabalistic, pornind de la Sefer ha-Yetsirah. În sec. XIII-XIV, dominicanii, franciscanii îi urmăresc şi îi persecută pe evrei, pornind de la prevederile antievreieşti stabilite la al patrulea Conciliu Lateran convocat de Papa Inocenţiu III. Praga devine un centru al culturii evreieşti. Papa Grigore IX ordonă arderea Talmudului. În sec. XIII, Germania cunoaşte mari persecuţii antievreieşti, pogromuri. În Italia, Thomas d’Aquino (Sf. Toma) îndeamnă pe seniori să confişte averile evreilor. În 1290, regele Edward I dă un edict de expulzare totală a evreilor din Anglia. Din 44 de milioane de locuitori în Europa, evreii reprezintă circa 1%. Cazimir, regele Poloniei încurajează venirea evreilor în ţară. Concomitent, evreii sunt izgoniţi din Ungaria (1344). În timpul epidemiei de ciumă, care a ucis milioane de oameni, evreii sunt acuzaţi că ei au adus această molimă. În sec. XIV-XVI apar ghetouri (cartiere izolate, cuvântul fiind de origine italiană) în Germania (Nürnberg), Italia (Veneţia), Portugalia ş.a. Până în sec. XIX vor fi ghetouri în Europa, în special în Galiţia, Polonia, iar în sec. XX va exista ghetoul din Varşovia ocupată de nazişti. În 1355 are loc un masacru al evreilor din Toledo. Tot în Toledo, Samuel Abulafia (o familie de mari cărturari şi oameni politici) finanţează construcţia sinagogii El Transito, monument de arhitectură maură, azi muzeu. În diverse oraşe au loc masacre, expulzări, cu un scop precis: jefuirea evreilor bogaţi. Mahomed II ocupă Constantinopolul (1453) şi acordă avantaje evreilor, spre deosebire de bizantini ori cruciaţi. Matei Corvin, regele Ungariei încurajează venirea evreilor în regat. Papii de la Roma solicită înfiinţarea ghetourilor pentru „protecţia reciprocă“ a evreilor şi creştinilor. În timpul Renaşterii italiene (sec. XIV-XV) ia avânt şi învăţământul iudaic (ieşive, numite şi academii, pentru rabini). Între sec. XIII-XVIII, Inchiziţia terorizează pe „ereticii“ creştini, pe evrei, inclusiv „conversos“ („marani“). În 1488 se naşte Iosef Kara, autor al cărţii Şulhan Aruh, cea mai importantă după Călăuza rătăciţilor de Maimonide. Anul 1492 este anul expulzării evreilor din Spania şi al descoperirii Americii de maranul Cristofor Columb. Evreii sefarzi („sefard“ înseamnă „spaniol“) se dispersează în Italia, Imperiul Otoman, Franţa, Ţările de Jos. Ei vorbesc ladino, un dialect ebreo-castilian. În 1496 sunt expulzaţi şi evreii din Portugalia. Abia în sec. XX vor reveni, parţial, în Peninsula Iberică, unde au locuit încă în sec. III î.e.a. Pico della Mirandola comentează Cabala, propunând-o creştinilor. Cabala („tradiţie“) este un corp de cărţi mistice, în care literele, cifrele, anumite forme geometrice capătă semnificaţii oculte, iar scopul propus este cunoaşterea, prin interpretarea acestora şi a unor texte ermetice, a existenţei Divinităţii, a Infinitului. Şi astăzi, Cabala stă la baza multor „şcoli ezoterice“. În sec. XVI, XVII, XVIII apar „falşii Mesia“: Aşer Lemlein în Germania, Şlomo Molcho Sabetay Zvi în estul Europei şi în Imperiul Otoman, Jakob Frank în Polonia şi Germania. Mişcarea hasidică iniţiată de Baal Şem Tov în Polonia, în sec. XVIII, preia tradiţia mesianismului şi a Cabalei, într-o formă accesibilă, populară, punând accentul pe extaz şi pe bucuria revelaţiei. Unul dintre moştenitorii hasidismului este Habad – Liubavici, curent născut în Rusia ţaristă (în zona Poloniei ocupate) şi activ, azi, în S.U.A. şi în lume. În sec. XVI apar tipografii ale evreilor, sunt tipărite Biblia ebraică, alte cărţi, în Germania, Polonia. Isac Luria Askenazy prelucrează şi publică texte cabalistice. La Ierusalim, sultanul Soliman Magnificul dă ordin de refacere a zidurilor înconjurătoare. Luteranii, calviniştii, în Europa, nu se arată mai toleranţi cu evreii, decât catolicii. În Austria, finanţele sunt conduse, prin ordinul lui Rudolf II, de un evreu. În sec. XVII trăieşte marele filosof Baruch Spinoza, excomunicat de evreii din Amsterdam. În estul Europei, Bogdan Hmielniţki produce pogromuri devastatoare, antievreieşti (Ucraina, Galiţia, Polonia). În sec. XVIII evreii Diasporei erau în număr de peste 2 milioane. Începe Haskala (iluminismul) iniţiată de Moses Mendelssohn, mişcare ce va permite emanciparea evreilor. Ghetoul este privit ca principala oprelişte în calea integrării normale a evreilor în viaţa socială, economică politică a ţărilor unde locuiesc. Iluminismul european, Revoluţia franceză de la 1789 deschid porţile emancipării, în ciuda unor reacţii contrare, din partea burgheziei în curs de afirmare. În Germania, Lessing, în Austria, împăratul Josef II îşi exprimă atitudinea pozitivă faţă de emanciparea evreilor. Legenda „evreului rătăcitor“ Ahasveros păleşte, se dovedeşte o ficţiune nocivă(din Evul Mediu), în schimb apare acuza de „complot mondial evreiesc“, care în 1904 se „certifică sub forma falselor „Protocoale ale Înţelepţilor Sionului“. Emanciparea devine o realitate în Olanda, Germania, Franţa, Austria, S.U.A., dar în estul Europei, în Rusia ea întârzie. În Anglia, în sec. XIX, Disraeli, evreu convertit devine unul dintre constructorii Imperiului Britanic. În Franţa, încă sub Napoleon, evreii au fost chemaţi să participe la treburile obşteşti. Populaţia evreiască în lume se ridică la peste 3 milioane. Leopold Zunz fondează „ştiinţa iudaismului“. Heinrich Heine, evreu convertit se face cunoscut ca poet de primă importanţă în literatura germană, Karl Marx, tot evreu convertit, lansează ideea revoluţiei proletare. În 1840 are loc „afacerea Damasc“, adică un pogrom provocat de acuza de „omor ritual“. În 1843 se înfiinţează în S.U.A. Ordinul Independent B’nai B’rith, pentru ajutorarea evreilor săraci. Ulterior apar secţii în circa 100 de ţări. 3.3 Timpurile moderne (sec. XIX-XXI) Ideea revenirii în Ereţ Israel (Ereţ – ţară) prinde rădăcini şi începe mişcarea de Alia („urcare“, simbolic, Muntele Sion). Moses Montefiore, familia Rotschild se preocupă de sprijinirea emigranţilor şi cumpărarea, pentru ei, de pământuri de la potentaţii otomani şi arabi. Heinrich Graetz scrie prima istorie completă, laică a poporului evreu. La Breslau (Wroclaw) se înfiinţează cel mai important seminar rabinic din estul Europei. În 1860 se înfiinţează, în Franţa, Alianţa Israelită Universală, prima organizaţie europeană, a evreilor care va funcţiona aproape o sută de ani, în scopul susţinerii emancipării conaţionalilor în diverse ţări, inclusiv în România, prin educaţie, acţiuni politice. În 1867 evreii din imperiul habsburgic primesc drepturi cetăţeneşti, ca şi celelalte minorităţi naţionale (inclusiv, în Transilvania şi Banat). Urmează emanciparea din Italia. În 1877 îşi începe activitatea Avram Goldfaden, autorul teatrului de limbă idiş. Wilhelm Marr lansează, în 1879, termenul de „antisemit“, afişându-se ca atare. Din 1881 începe emigraţia masivă a evreilor din Europa în S.U.A. şi Palestina – Ereţ Israel. Mişcarea sionistă începe să se facă simţită în Europa, inclusiv România, în S.U.A., apar organizaţiile BILU, Haveve Zion, Hibat Zion. Sionismul va deveni o ideologie şi o mişcare organizată la Congresul de la Basel, din 1897. Theodor (Benjamin) Herzl, jurnalist vienez, prezent la procesul căpitanului Dreyfus (acuzat de spionaj, condamnat şi ulterior reabilitat) din Franţa, devine conducătorul de facto al sioniştilor, până la moartea sa, în 1904. Sionismul capătă diverse orientări: culturală, politică, socialistă, religioasă, dar toate recunosc Ereţ Israel ca patrie a evreilor. Antisemiţii apar în multe ţări europene, în Rusia, din 1904 şi până astăzi circulă falsele Protocoale ale Înţelepţilor Sionului, acuzaţiile de „complot mondial“, fie iudeo-masonic, fie iudeo-bolşevic, fie iudeo-masono-bolşevic, toate absurde şi nocive. În Rusia trăiau în 1900, peste 5 milioane evrei, iar în lume peste 12 milioane. În mai 1903 are loc Pogromul de la Chişinău cu ecouri în întreaga lume. Este o cotitură în atitudinea faţă de violenţele antisemite. În 1905, Albert Einstein elaborează „teoria relativităţii“. Savanţii, ca şi scriitorii evrei se vor face cunoscuţi de-a lungul secolului XX, obţinând şi numeroase premii Nobel, distincţii academice etc. Amintim aici doar pe Sigmund Freud, părintele psihanalizei. În 1910, Ben Yehuda începe elaborarea limbii ebraice moderne pentru uzul constructorilor viitorului Stat evreu. Până atunci ebraica a fost limba textelor sacre şi a unei literaturi fără largă circulaţie. În timpul primului război mondial, evreii participă la lupte, în cadrul armatelor ţărilor beligerante, numeroşi fiind eroii distinşi cu ordine militare. În 1925 trăiau în lume peste 15 milioane evrei, din care 4 milioane în S.U.A. În domeniul iudaismului se remarcă filosofii Hermann Cohen, Martin Buber, Franz Rosenzweig. În 1921 începe activitatea organizaţiei de ajutorare, Joint Distribution Committee (J.D.C. sau Joint). La Ierusalim este inaugurată Universitatea Ebraică. Cinematografia americană atrage tot mai mulţi artişti şi producători evrei. 3.4 Din istoria Bibliei Peste zece secole stau mărturie la alcătuirea Tanah-ului (Biblia ebraică, iar pentru creştini – Vechiul Testament). Ordinea cărţilor nu corespunde cronologiei alcătuirii lor, dar există o anumită unitate determinată de monoteismul consecvent al celor care le-au scris. „Abaterile“ unor regi, conducători, grupuri umane de la monoteism sunt expuse fără „menajamente“, iar Cartea Profeţilor este partea cea mai convingătoare din Tanah (Tora, Neviim, Khetuvim). Forma definitivă a Tanah-ului este datată în sec. II î.e.a. În sec. XIII-XII î.e.a. au circulat primele „povestiri“ orale, apoi, în anul 1000 î.e.a. (aprox.) s-a trecut la textele scrise. Cercetătorii Bibliei consideră că, după toate probabilităţile, Cântecul Deborei este cel mai vechi text, preluat după un cântec oral din sec. XIII î.e.a. În sec. IX-VIII numele Domnului IHWH capătă echivalentul de Eloh-Elohim, de la un nume local. O perioadă au existat două cărţi: Iahvistul şi Elohistul, pe care un „scrib“ (termen impropriu) le-a unit într-o singură carte, după distrugerea în anul 722 î.e.a. a Statului Israel şi dispariţia celor zece triburi. În sec. VIII î.e.a. a fost scris Leviticul, care conţine norme de drept şi morale. Deuteronomul a fost întocmit în anul 621 î.e.a., conform datelor oferite de cercetători. Cărţile lui Amos, Ozeea, Mika, Iesaiahu (Isaia), Nahum, Abacum au fost alcătuite în sec. VIII-V î.e.a. Dacă profetul Ieremia (Irmiahu) vorbeşte despre distrugerea Templului (587 î.e.a.), profeţii Zaharia, Ezdra, Nehemia se referă la reconstruirea Templului şi refacerea rânduielilor în Ierusalim. În sec. IV î.e.a., au fost scrise Cartea Judecătorilor, a Regilor, Cronicile. În sec. III î.e.a. au fost scrise Ecleziastul (Kohelet) Cartea lui Daniel, Psalmii atribuiţi regelui David (evident, metaforic), cele mai frumoase texte din literatura biblică, alături de Cântarea Cântărilor. Psalmii cuprind o întreagă istorie a evreilor de la existenţa statală la exil. În anul 100 î.e.a., evreii şi-au îndeplinit misiunea de a da lumii Biblia. Esenienii şi apoi, creştinii, evrei la începuturi au adus Noul Testament, nerecunoscut de iudaism, acesta evoluând permanent prin Talmud, Cabala, hasidism. În Biblie primul om se numeşte Adam. În mitologia mesopotamică el era Adapa, căruia i se interzisese să guste fructele celor doi pomi din Rai: „al îmbrăcămintei“ şi „al vieţii“. Un alt personaj, Noe are un corespondent mesopotamic în preotul Ut-Napiştim care înfruntă apele de după potop cu o corabie. Vechimea legendei este cu circa 1500 ani mai mare ca povestea lui Noe, deci prin mileniul III î.e.a., când, în realitate, Tigrul şi Eufratul au ieşit din maluri şi au inundat malurile pe mari suprafeţe. Povestea lui Moise, care, copil fiind a fost salvat într-un coş din nuiele ce plutea pe ape are similitudini cu legenda regelui asirian Sargon I (2400 î.e.a.): Numele Moise se regăseşte în onomastica egipteană şi feniciană. Decalogul primit de Moise de la Dumnezeu are similitudini cu legile date de regele babilonian Hamurabi în sec. XVIII î.e.a. În Proverbele lui Solomon se regăsesc „sentinţe“ date de faraonul Amenhotep care a domnit cu circa trei secole înainte de Solomon, în Egipt. Toate aceste similitudini şi multe altele dovedesc că Biblia a cuprins într-un tot armonios diverse tradiţii cu care evreii au avut contact. Ne înclinăm încă o dată în faţa acestei preţioase moşteniri. 3.5 Templul din Ierusalim Templul din Ierusalim a fost simbolul existenţei evreilor în antichitate. Era cunoscut de vecini, ca şi de cei care veneau de departe să-l vadă. A fost distrus de două ori, dar al Doilea Templu a fost refăcut în miniatură, împreună cu modelul Vechiului Ierusalim, la scara 1/50, în apropiere de Holyland Hotel. S-au folosit informaţiile din tratatul Midoth al Mişnei, ca şi din descrierile lui Josephus Flavius. De realizarea proiectului s-a ocupat o comisie condusă de arhitectul Michael Avi-Ionah. Primul studiu modern despre Templul din Ierusalim a fost întocmit de doi cercetători francezi, la începutul sec. X, Perrot şi Chipiez. În Talmud se descrie modul cum a fost construit Primul Templu. „Pământul şi cerul răsunau de vuietul lucrărilor... Păsările cerului soseau în zbor, cercetand dacă lipseşte vreun obiect... Norii veneau să aducă lucrătorilor răcoare... Îngerii din cer soseau şi plecau necontenit...“ Construcţia a durat şapte ani şi, după cum spune Talmudul, nici un lucrător nu s-a îmbolnăvit, nu s-a accidentat. Era în vremea regelui Solomon, Templul era pe Muntele Moria (unde Avraham a crezut că urmează să-l sacrifice pe Isaac), iar construcţia era în formă de amfiteatru (o influenţă a arhitecturii egiptene). Existau încăperi speciale pentru gărzi, pentru jertfele animale etc. numai preoţii şi oficialităţile intrau în Templu. Când regele Ieroboam a mai construit temple la Bethel şi Dan, faima construcţiei lui Solomon a început să scadă, apoi urmaşii l-au pângărit cu idoli păgâni. În anul 586, Nabucodonosor, regele babilonienilor a distrus Templul, jefuind podoabele spre a le duce în capitala sa. S-a spus că era o pedeapsă a lui Dumnezeu pentru necredinţă. Profetul Irmiahu (Ieremia) s-a ocupat de salvarea câtorva obiecte sfinte şi de tabernacolul din vremea lui Moise, ascunzându-le într-o grotă, la Marea Moartă. Ele nu au putut fi găsite de atunci. Plângerea lui Ieremia este dedicată acestui dureros moment. În anul 515 î.e.a. Zerubabel a reconstruit Templul după modelul original. În anii 175-164 î.e.a., regele Siriei elinizate, Antiochus Epiphanes a prădat şi a pângărit Templul, consacrându-l zeilor greci. Macabeii l-au refăcut, dar, mai târziu, trupele lui Pompei, Crassus şi regelui Irod l-au jefuit în repetate rânduri. Regele Irod s-a gândit, totuşi, să-l refacă începând din anul 18 î.e.a., pe acelaşi loc ca şi Templul lui Solomon, însă de proporţii mai mari şi în altă concepţie, cu un turn central, dominant, ornamentaţia fiind împrumutată de la greci (stil corintian). Existau în construcţie „galeriile Torei“, subterane, ca şi porţi spre oraş, spre Palatul Haşmoneilor etc. Josephus Flavius scrie: „Întregul Templu, cu exteriorul lui aurit, era de o strălucire orbitoare. De departe, Templul scăldat în lumină părea un munte acoperit de zăpadă.“ Soldaţii lui Titus au distrus acest Templu la numai câţiva ani de la terminarea lucrărilor. Strălucirea marmurei şi aurului a trecut în scrierile înţelepţilor. 3.6 Perioada de aur a evreilor din Spania Perioada ce a urmat cuceririi Sudului Spaniei de către mahomedani a coincis cu o epocă fastă, numită „de aur“ pentru evrei. Prin convieţuirea paşnică a arabilor şi evreilor în Spania, au înflorit economia şi cultura, s-au recuperat valori antice ale şcolilor greceşti. Aristotel era la mare cinste în gândirea filosofilor arabi şi învăţaţilor evrei. Ştiinţele naturii, medicina, astronomia, matematica au fost aduse în Europa pe filiera spaniolo-evreo-arabă. Dinastia Omeiazilor, instaurată în anul 950 e.a. a stăpânit peste un veac o parte a Spaniei, făcându-şi simţită prezenţa în Occidentul european. Andalusia, nume arab dat unei provincii spaniole este legată de fondatorul califatului din Cordoba, Abdurahman cel Mare (912-961). Sevilla, Granada, Lucerna Toledo, Valencia, ş.a. au devenit centre urbanistice şi de cultură, unde găseai vechi băştinaşi, ca şi arabi, evrei, etc. În 915 se naşte, la Cordoba, unul din marii învăţaţi evrei, Chasdai ben Isak ibn Shaprut. A studiat cărţile sfinte, iudaice, scrierile arabe, latine, ca şi medicina. A devenit medicul şi sfetnicul califului Abdurahman, apoi ministru a finanţelor, comerţului, externelor. În faţa pericolului fatimizilor din Africa, Chasdai ibn Shaprut a mijlocit o înţelegere cu imperiul bizantin, condus de Constantin VII. Cu această ocazie învăţaţi şi medici greci au împărtăşit din tezaurul lor de cunoştinţe, textele fiind traduse în arabă şi latină. Chasdai a reuşit să rezolve şi conflictul califului cu împăratul german Otto I, ca şi cu regina din Navarra. Tot el trimetea daruri academiilor iudaice din Sura şi Pumbedita, din Orient, reprezentantul său fiind fiul Gaonului Saadia, o personalitate a iudaismului. A fost în corespondenţă cu regele hazar, care trecuse la iudaism. El credea că a găsit cele zece triburi pierdute ale Israelului. Regele hazar Josef i-a răspuns explicând modul cum au ales hazarii iudaismul. În 966, cneazul Kievului Sviatoslav a distrus regatul hazar. Chasdai a contribuit la îmbogăţirea literaturii ebraice şi arabe. Evreii aveau, în timpul omeiazilor, o organizare proprie, justiţie proprie (Beit-Din), viaţă comunitară. S-a creat şi un folclor evreo-arab, format din eposuri, legende. Au fost califi care şi-au luat soţii evreice. Urmaşii lui Abdurahman, Hakim II ş.a. au încurajat cultura şi interculturalitatea, Menahem ben Saruk i-a urmat lui Chasdai în pleiada de învăţaţi, apoi Moses ben Henoh. În aprilie 1013, liderul berber Suleiman a distrus, cu triburile sale, califatul din Cordoba. S-au format emirate la Sevilla, Granada, Almeria, Saragossa. Apar noi personalităţi, în rândul evreilor precum Samuel Hanaghid (993 – 1063) ş.a. Una din soţiile emirului din Granada a fost impresionată citind scrieri ale lui Hanaghid, care în scurt timp a ajuns vizir al emirului. Cunoştea deopotrivă Talmudul şi Coranul, a scris în ebraică şi arabă. Hanaghid a fost timp de 28 de ani vizir în cel mai important emirat al Spaniei maure, Granada. Totodată a fost Şef Rabin, a condus Academia iudaică din Granada, a scris comentarii la Talmud. A purtat corespondenţă cu Gaonul Hai din Babilon şi cu Nissim din Kairuan (Africa de Nord). Hanaghid a mai scris şi poezie ebraică. Fiul său, Josef Hanaghid i-a urmat cu cinste în aceleaşi funcţii. Invidia unor demnitari arabi a condus la provocarea unui progrom antievreiesc în care au pierit însuşi Josef Hanaghid şi circa 1500 de familii. Evreii supravieţuitori s-au refugiat în mare parte în Emiratul Sevillei. În Emiratul Saragossei era cunoscut poetul Chasdai Abu-Fadl. Şef Rabin era vestitul învăţat Bachia ibn Pakuda. În Saragossa a trăit filosoful şi poetul Salomon ben Iuda ibn Gabirol (1020-1058) care a lăsat o operă: imnuri religioase, rugăciuni, cântece pentru diverse ocazii şi sărbători. Izvorul vieţii este cartea sa de filosofie, care a influenţat şi gândirea Evului Mediu creştin. Creştinii o numeau „Fous vitae“ de Avicebron (numele dat lui ibn Gabirol). Tomas d’Aquino, Albertus Magnus, Duus Scottus, Giordano Bruno au „sorbit“ din acest Izvor al vieţii. Regatul creştin al Castiliei începe în sec. XI Reconquista, lupta de recucerire a Spaniei, prin impunerea unui tribut emiratelor de Saragossa, Toledo şi Sevilla. Relaţiile Castiliei cu emirii arabi erau mijlocite de evrei în funcţii administrative ori diplomatice. Regele Alfons VI al Castiliei a intrat în conflict cu papa Grigore VII care voia să interzică evreilor ocuparea unor funcţii în statele creştine. Evreii erau protejaţi atât de emirii arabi cât şi de regele creştin al Castiliei. Toledo a fost cucerit de creştini în 1085. Almoravizii au fost chemaţi din Nordul Africii în ajutorul emiratelor arabe, în primul rând al Andalusiei. Evreii erau atât în tabăra regelui creştin, cât şi în rândul musulmanilor. Victoria a fost de partea Semilunei, iar Almoravizii i-au înlocuit pe emirii omeiazi. Evreii au fost în continuare protejaţi; a fost perioada cea mai înfloritoare pentru cultura şi viaţa comunitară a evreilor. În Europa cruciaţii ucideau şi prădau comunităţi evreieşti, în timp ce în Spania părea că vremurile erau altele. La Lucerna trăia învăţatul talmudist Alfasi, la Granada, Iehuda Halevi îşi începea studiile. El a devenit cel mai important poet în literatura ebraică veche. Poate fi considerat un „proto-sionist“, pentru că el repeta versul: „Mă aflu la Apus, iar inima mea este la Răsărit“. Versurile sale amintesc de plângerea lui Ieremia sau de Psalmul 137. A scris tratatul „Kuzari“, un dialog virtual cu regele hazar pentru a demonstra superioritatea credinţei mozaice. Halevi spunea că filosofia greacă dă flori, dar nu rodeşte. El se referea la miezul moral al iudaismului. În 1140, Halevi s-a îndreptat spre Ţara Sfântă. La Alexandria a fost primit cu bucurie de rabinul Aaron ibn Alamani, în Cairo, de rabinul Samuel ibn Mansur. În drumul spre Damasc (ori Ierusalim) urmele lui Halevi au dispărut. Se bănuieşte că a fost ucis de un cruciat ori de un luptător musulman. Se spune că ultimele sale cuvinte au fost: „Sion, mai întrebi tu de păcătoşii pe care i-ai pierdut?“ La comemorarea de Tişa Be Av (9 Av) se repetă versuri din Halevi, pe lângă evocarea distrugerii celor două Temple (în 586 î.e.a. şi 70 e.a.). Contemporani cu Halevi au fost poeţii Moses ibn Esra din Granada (1070-1138) şi Abraham ibn Esra din Toledo (1092-1167), care era şi filosof, astronom, călător în diverse ţări (Anglia, Suedia, Turcia). În timp ce în Europa începea a doua Cruciadă, Almohazii din Nordul Africii, berberi fanatizaţi de un islamism belicos, anticultural au năvălit în Spania, distrugându-i pe Almoravizi. Ura lor s-a îndreptat şi împotriva evreilor, prin masacre, distrugerea sinagogilor, jafuri. Între anii 1146-1148 ei au cucerit Spania maură, iar imperiul lor se întindea din Egipt până la Oceanul Atlantic, fără a aduce nici o contribuţie la civilizaţie, ci numai distrugeri. O parte din evrei au trecut la islamism, desigur formal. Poetul Abraham ibn Esra spunea că „nenorocirea vine din Magreb“. La Calatrava, rabinul Jehuda ibn Esra a apărat zidurile cetăţii conducând trupele regelui castilian Alfons VII. Evreii s-au refugiat în Leon, Aragon, Portugalia, Navarra. Celebra sinagoga „Transito“ din Toledo a scăpat de dezastru. Din nou diplomaţia era în sarcina evreilor ce ţineau legătura cu aliaţii din Africa şi cu principii creştini din nord contra năvălitorilor Almohazi. Printre evrei erau şi conducători de oşti. Cei care dispuneau de bani suţineau apărarea statelor necucerite de Almohazii invadatori. Regele Alfons al VIII-lea care lupta cu aceştia, a rămas în istorie şi pentru dragostea sa pentru „evreica din Toledo“, numită „La Formosa“ (Frumoasa), ceea ce a dus la un pogrom în oraş şi la uciderea nefericitei femei. Feuchtwanger a scris un roman inspirat din acest eveniment. Din oraşul Tudela a plecat celebrul călător Beniamin care a descris numeroasele ţări pe care le-a vizitat între anii 1160-1173, inclusiv zona Dunării de Jos. Cea mai importantă personalitate a „epocii de aur“ a fost Moses ben Maimon, numit şi Maimonide, născut în 1135 la Cordoba. A studiat la şcoala lui Alfasi. Năvălirea Almohazilor l-a împiedicat să locuiască în Cordoba, el s-a refugiat în diverse oraşe, dar nu şi-a întrerupt studiile. În 1160 s-a mutat cu familia în Nordul Africii, la Fez, de unde pe un vas a ajuns la Akko, în Palestina. A trecut prin Hebron, Jerusalim, dar situaţia era cu totul instabilă şi s-a oprit în Egipt, la Cairo. Aici a devenit medicul personal al vizirului lui Saladin, sfetnic al acestuia şi a găsit tihna necesară studiului, scrierii, contemplaţiei. Aici a scris în 1190 Călăuza rătăciţilor („More Nevuhim“), a comentat Talmudul, redactând Mişne-Tora. Maimonide a reactualizat şi a pus „ordine“ în diversele scrieri ale predecesorilor săi, fiind numit „al doilea Moise“. S-a ocupat de medicină, igiena oraşului Cairo, a curţii sultanului Saladin, educaţia populaţiei, a condus comunitatea evreiască din Egipt. Călăuza rătăciţilor este citită şi azi cu interes de iubitorii culturii religioase, indiferent de confesiune. Aristotel, Maimonide şi învăţatul arab Averroes sunt consideraţii stâlpi ai gândirii Evului Mediu timpuriu până la modernitate, iluminism, etc. Cu secolul XII se încheie „era de aur“ a evreilor spanioli. 3.7 Hasidismul – rolul său istoric În sec. IV-I î.e.a., hasideii sau hasizii erau constituiţi într-o mişcare tradiţionalistă ce se opunea tendinţelor asimilaţioniste (mesopotamice, elenistice ş.a.) Hasid, etimologic, înseamnă om credincios, religios. De pildă, fariseii se numeau şi hasizi. Ulterior, în Evul Mediu, hasizi erau cei care se ocupau cu mistica, precum, în Germania, Iuda he-Hasid, apoi Luria, Isaac, fondatori ai mişcării lurianice. În sec. XVII, cabalistul Samson Ostropoler, care se considera hasid, şi-a găsit moartea ca martir în timpul pogromurilor lui Hmelniţki. Sabetai Zvi, falsul profet, a apelat la sprijinul hasizilor. Dar hasidismul ca manifestare independentă şi bine conturată s-a născut odată cu Israel Baal Şem Tov (prescurtat Beşt), în sec. XVIII. Acest personaj de legendă a dus o viaţă de rătăcitor în Polonia, Galiţia, Moldova (prin zona Neamţului), spunându-şi rugăciunile în mijlocul naturii, negând autoritatea rabinilor, câştigând aderenţi care au format un nou curent în iudalism, bazat pe extaz religios şi, în cazul celor învăţaţi, pe cunoaşterea Cabalei. „Lui Dumnezeu trebuie să i te adresezi cu bucurie“, spunea Baal Şem Tov. Îndrumătorul hasidic se numea ţadic, adică om drept. Mai târziu ţadicul a devenit rabin. Mişcarea hasidică fiind recunoscută în lumea evreiască, centrul acesteia a devenit o nouă mişcare, „Habad Liubavici“, după locul naşterii fondatorului noii mişcări, Schneersohn, în Polonia ocupată de regimul ţarist. După 1917, adepţii mişcării s-au refugiat în S.U.A. În dezvoltarea hasidismului un rol primordial l-a avut urmaşul lui Baal Şem, marele Maghid (predicator) rabi Bar din Meserici, care a călătorit în Lituania şi Bielorusia. La Vilna (Vilnius) l-a întâlnit pe gaonul (învăţat) rabi Elia (1720-1797) care a încercat să combată, fără succes, noua învăţătură de pe poziţii talmudice, tradiţionale. Din această dispută hasidismul a câştigat în experienţă şi ca fundament religios. Hascala a redus influenţa hasidismului, care a rămas totuşi o mişcare bine definită în cadrul ortodoxismului iudaic. În cadrul său s-au format elite, dinastii de ţadikim-rabini, ce aveau o „curte“, judecau anumite pricini de ordin moral şi religios, ţineau predici, iar unii încercau să prevadă viitorul. Hasidismul a salvat la un moment dat iudaismul est-european de la o lentă decădere spirituală, dar a adus şi riscul unui derapaj spre fanatism, în special în cazul „nebunilor Domnului“. Astăzi, hasidismul are puţini aderenţi în lume, dar este o sursă inepuizabilă de inspiraţie literară, artistică. Nu trebuie ignorată nici baza morală, pornind de la învăţăturile lui Baal Şem, care nu a scris, ci doar şi-a rostit crezul: „În lupta împotriva răului, numai credinţa contează“, „Toate cele cereşti şi toate cele pământeşti sunt Una“, „Dacă vrei să-l ajuţi pe aproapele Tău, fă-o cu dragoste“, „Când omul e plin de sine, nu mai e loc nici pentru Dumnezeu“ etc. Un important cercetător al hasidismului, azi, este Moshe Idel, profesor la Universitatea Ebraică din Ierusalim. El îşi recunoaşte doi maeştri, numindu-i „giganţi“: Martin Buber şi Gershom Scholem. Unul dintre cei mai mari prozatori pe care i-a dat tradiţia idişului, Isaac Bashevis-Singer, laureat al Premiului Nobel a fost, ca şi înaintaşii săi, Sforim, Peretz, Şalom Alehem, Anski, puternic influenţat de hasidism, pe care l-a cunoscut în locurile natale (Radzymin, Polonia). Hasidismul a impulsionat folclorul, muzica, dansurile evreieşti, le-a imprimat o trăsătură caracteristică, îmbinând evlavia cu bucuria vieţii. Un culegător de povestiri hasidice, publicate şi la noi a fost Chaim Bloch. Eroul principal este neuitatul Baal Şem Tov. Înaintea acestei antologii, I. L. Peretz a alcătuit un nou volum cu acelaşi titlu, aducând contribuţia propriei sale fantezii. Prozatorul Ludovic Bruckstein s-a inspirat de asemenea din tradiţia hasidică. Şlomo Leiboci-Laiş a publicat în Israel o antologie cu legende hasidice. Elie Wiesel a alcătuit Celebrare hasidică. Despre hasidismul în România a scris şi Andrei Oişteanu (Imaginea evreului în cultura română). În pictură, Marc Chagall nu poate fi desprins de hasidism. 3.8 Literatura evreiască de la Mendelssohn la Bialik Moşe Mendelssohn din Dessau a fost primul scriitor evreu modern, traducător al Bibliei în germană, creator al Haskalei. Suntem în anul 1783. Urmaşii spirituali ai acestuia, Iţhak Enchel, Naftali Wiesel ş.a. au scos, la Königsberg, revista „Hameasef“ (Culegătorul) în ebraică. Naftali Wiesel este şi poet. În 1796, Iehuda Ben Zeev publică dicţionare etimologice ebraic-german şi german-ebraic. Solomon Maimon scrie un comentariu la Călăuza rătăciţilor a lui Maimonide la şase secole distanţă, iar Isaac Sabanov comentează Kuzari a lui Halevi. În sec. XVII s-a afirmat Moşe Luzzato (1707-1747) prin dramaturgie, comentarii şi o rescriere a Zoharului, esenţa Cabalei). În 1851, în Rusia, Nahman Crohmal rescrie Călăuza rătăciţilor, iar Leopold Zunz (1794-1886), în Germania, S. I. Rapaport (1790-1867) în Galiţia, Samuel Luzzato (1800-1865) în Italia regândesc iudaismul ca pe o ştiinţă. În Rusia, un popularizator al culturii ebraice a fost Isac Lebensohn (Levinzon), ca şi N. A. Ghinzburg (1795-1846); ei sunt premergători ai sionismului cultural de mai târziu, al lui Ahad Haam. Un literat şi om de ştiinţă a fost Haim Slonimski (1810-1904), scriitor şi matematician. Mendelă Moher Sforim, prozator de talent, scrie şi o Istorie a ştiinţelor naturale (1872). Solomon Rubin (1823-1910) traduce în ebraică Etica lui Spinoza, originalul fiind în latină. Fabius Mizes îi comentează pe Kant şi Hegel într-o carte publicată în 1887. S. P. Rabinovici traduce din germană în ebraică Istoria evreilor a lui H. Graetz. Poezia ebraică renaşte cu Abraham Lebensohn, Micha Lebensohn şi în special cu Iehuda Leib Gordon (1830-1892). În proză, ca romancier de limbă ebraică apare Avram Mapu (1808-1867), urmându-l Sforim cu Părinţii şi copii (1868), Pereţ Smolenski (1844-1885), un real talent, dispărut prea devreme. Un propagator al literaturii evreieşti a fost Nahum Sokolov (1860-1937), care publică antologii, comentarii, foiletoane, studii. Primul cotidian ebraic apare la Petersburg, în 1886, sub redacţia lui L. Kantor, cu titlul „Haiom“ (Ziua). Un rol de primă importanţă în modernizarea ebraicii l-a avut Eliezer Ben Iehuda (Perlman), care a trăit între 1858-1922. Apar noi poeţi: Dolitski, C. Şapira, M. Mane, care trăiesc în a doua jumătate a sec. XIX, apoi Naftali Imber, autorul textului „Hatikvei“, iar cel mai de seamă poet modern este Haim Nahman Bialik (1873-1934), urmat de Saul Cernihovski (1875-1944). Mai trebuie amintiţi Z. Şneior, David Frişman, Iacob Cohen. În proză, după Sforim, se afirmă clasicii I. L. Pereţ şi Şalom Alehem, apoi M. Feierberg, Ben Avigdor, I. L. Katznelsohn, Iehuda Steinberg din Basarabia ş.a. S. I. Agnon s-a născut în 1888 în Galiţia, dar a devenit mai cunoscut în Ereţ Israel, primind şi Premiul Nobel odata cu Nelly Sachs în 1966. Un rol de mare însemnătate l-a jucat Aşer Ginzburg (Ahad Haam). Dacă Isaac Bashevis-Singer a plecat din Polonia în S.U.A., majoritatea scriitorilor de limbă idiş şi ebraică s-au îndreptat spre Ereţ Israel, unde a avut loc marele reviriment al literaturii ivrit. Poezia, proza, dramaturgia au intrat pe făgaşul modernităţii, păstrând nealterat „idişe neşume“, sufletul evreiesc. 3.9 Iudaismul în sec. XVIII-XX Printre ultimele mari personalităţi ale iudasimului, în perioada de trecere la modernitate, se numără, la loc de cinste, Salomon Maimon. Este cel care a încercat să evite ruptura dintre filosofie şi religie. Kant, Leibnitz au ajuns să creadă mai mult în puterile filosofiei, deşi o criticau. Pornind de la Călăuza rătăciţilor („More nevuhim“) a lui Maimonide, S. Maimon a publicat în 1790 o Încercare asupra filosofiei transcendentale. Au urmat: Istoria progresului metafizic din epoca lui Leibnitz şi Wolf, Tratat asupra alegoriilor lui Aristotel, Teoria gândirii şi Autobiografia. Maimon afirmă că religia este factorul suprem în gândirea omenească. La baza oricărui experiment, la baza oricărui raţionament stă esenţa experienţei primare. Mergând de la efect la cauză şi iar la efect, se ajunge la o cauză primară care nu se mai supune logicii. La întrebarea: „Cine l-a creat pe Dumnezeu?“ nu mai există un răspuns logic, cauzal, leibnitzean. Dumnezeu este Bereşit, la început. El se autocrează, este esenţa esenţelor. Dumnezeu a creat, el nu poate fi creat. Maimon a realizat în plan filosofic, ceea ce hasidismul a exprimat în plan religios. Omul, o mică particulă a Divinităţii însufleţeşte Universul. Fără Om, Universul e mort. Este şi o consecinţă a filosofiei lui Spinoza care spunea să nu căutăm natura Divinităţii, ci Divinitatea în natură. Einstein, fără a studia, probabil, lucrările lui Maimon, era un adept al lui Spinoza. Precursor al spiritualismului modern, Maimon a salvat religia din „mâinile“ logicienilor, mecaniciştilor, materialiştilor. Aici nu este vorba de creşterea ori descreşterea numărului de oameni credincioşi, nici de o „luptă“ împotriva ateismului, este doar încercarea de a regăsi locul Divinităţii într-o lume în continuu progres. Salomon Maimon a fost studiat cu atenţie şi de teologii creştini. După epoca profeţilor antici, a marilor cărturari din Evul Mediu, Maimon a deschis o poartă filosofiei iudaice. Un om care a încercat, fără succes, să readucă iudaismul în matca tradiţională, în ţările româneşti, a fost Malbim. Dar el nu a înţeles că Haskala are nevoie de alt tip de propovăduitor al iudaismului. Malbim a rămas la învăţăturile lui Maimonide, din sec. XII-XIII. Un om extrem de dotat, un mare iubitor al iudaismului, Malbim a trăit tragedia propriei moşteniri. Cei care au ştiut să culeagă roadele evoluţiei iudaismului în România, au fost dr. I. J. Niemirower, dr. M. A. Halevy şi dr. Al. Şafran. Aceştia au scris lucrări creative despre iudaism, Şafran fiind şi un bun cunoscător al Cabalei. Dr. Moses Rosen a comentat şi a pledat cauza iudaismului, evident, cu mult talent. Un gânditor original a fost dr. David Şafran. El îl citează pe Leibnitz: „Toate filosofiile sunt adevărate prin ceea ce neagă şi false, prin ceea ce afirmă.“ Nec plus ultra. 3.10 Evreul rătăcitor între legendă şi realitate Vom porni în acest demers de la realitate. În ce măsură folclorul reflectă istoria, în aceeaşi măsură evreul Ahasverus (nume, evident, împrumutat prin ignoranţă din Meghilat Ester, în care Ahasverus era rege persan, nicidecum evreu) care i-ar fi refuzat lui Isus un pahar de apă de băut şi l-a insultat, a existat ori nu a existat. La fel ca Iuda „trădătorul lui Isus“, Ahasverus a devenit un nume odios pentru imagologia şi teologia creştină. Realitatea este că, de la distrugerea Primului Templu (586 î.e.a.) şi al Celui de al Doilea Templu (70 e.a.) evreii s-au aflat în Diaspora până azi, dar în 1948, Statul Israel, a redevenit Patria, căminul evreiesc. Evreul rătăcitor s-a întors acasă. Este meritul sionismului de a-l fi oprit pe aşa-numitul Ahasverus să mai rătăcească, deşi, de-a lungul secolelor, în Spania maură, în Imperiul Otoman, Ţările de Jos, S.U.A. ei au găsit condiţii prielnice de convieţuire şi afirmare. Despre legenda evreului (sau „jidovului“) rătăcitor au scris numeroşi autori moderni. La noi, au apărut studii, printre acestea amintim cartea lui Andrei Băleanu (Rotenberg) apărută la Ed. Hasefer, capitolul din cartea Imaginea evreului în cultura română de Andrei Oişteanu, ş.a. Kirkegaard considera această legendă drept una din cele trei mituri fundamentale ale istoriei ultimelor secole, alături de legenda lui Faust şi cea a lui Don Juan. Diferenţa constă în faptul că Faust şi Don Juan, ca şi Don Quijote, de altfel, sunt mituri relativ benigne, în timp ce Ahasveros a fost demonizat, ca „evreul-imagine“. El are un precursor în Cain, pedepsit de Dumnezeu să rătăcească pe pământ. Cain era fratricid, Ahasverus – deicid. Acuza de deicid era mai gravă, deşi Isus nu a fost ucis de acesta şi nici de conaţionali, ci de soldaţi romani, precum se ştie. Dar antievreismul Evului Mediu avea nevoie de un prototip „iudaic“. Germanii îl numeau „der ewige Jude“ (eternul evreu), pentru că „Wanderer“ (călător) are o conotaţie pozitivă, populară în basme, anecdote. Ecoul legendei a ajuns până şi în limbajul propagandei naziste. Prima „atestare“ scrisă a legendei a apărut tot în Germania, în 1602, într-o broşură despre Ahasuerus care ar fi strigat Crucificaţi-l pe Christos şi a fost pedepsit să trăiască veşnic, ajungând în anii când apărea broşura, la Hamburg. Răspândită şi tradusă în ţările nordice, povestea s-a bucurat de succes ca un basm popular, deşi avea un autor, astăzi necunoscut. Antisemitismul era deja „impulsionat“ din 1543, când Martin Luther publicase Despre evrei şi minciunile lor. Expulzările succesive ale evreilor, începând cu 1290, din Anglia, în sec. XIV-XV din Franţa, Cehia, Austria, Spania, Portugalia, Germania au alimentat mitul, de altfel, real al „evreului rătăcitor“ fiind vorba de evrei în totalitate şi nu de „cizmarul din Ierusalim, Ahasverus“. Un rol în acest proces de mistificare l-au jucat artele plastice şi literatura. Hieronimus Bosch avea viziuni proprii asupra iadului, raiului, vagabonzilor, pornind de la folclor şi din teologia cristică. În sec. XIX, mai precis, în 1844, Eugene Sue publică în Franţa Le Juif errant roman tradus în maghiară de Sandor Petöfi şi în română de Timotei Cipariu, sub titlul Ovreiul neadormit (influenţat de sintagma germană „eternul evreu“ - „der ewige Jude“). Acest roman nu are o tendinţă antisemită, ci prelucrează datele mitologiei populare. Mai mult, cărturarii ardeleni se identificau, ca români supuşi opresiunii habsburgice şi maghiare, cu „evreul rătăcitor“, adică apatrid. În Ţiganiada lui Budai-Deleanu se regăsesc aceste trimiteri, ca şi alţi autori (George Bariţiu, Andrei Mureşan). Enciclopedistul Holbach scria, în sec. XVIII, că „fiecare popor îl are pe Moise al său“, aserţiune preluată şi de cărturarii Şcolii Ardelene. În Evul Mediu, ereticii, protestanţii se considerau „evrei“ persecutaţi, iar în sec. XX, Marina Ţvetaeva spunea că poeţii sunt „evrei“, prin destinul lor vitreg. Ţiganii nomazi erau şi ei comparaţi adesea cu „evreul rătăcitor“. Moses Gaster a găsit în arhive un manuscris de la începutul sec. XIX al unui călugăr, intitulat Evreul călător, Aşabec. Regulamentul Organic elaborat sub dominaţia rusă în Principate prevedea izgonirea evreilor „vagabonzi“. Ironia sorţii a făcut ca tocmai din Rusia şi zonele cuprinse de Imperiul Rus să vină în Principate numeroşi evrei, din cauza regimului ţarist. Ion Heliade Rădulescu pomeneşte de „evreul rătăcitor“, iar C. G. Filipescu îl numeşte, prin influenţă germană Aschaber“. Fundoianu se considera şi el drept unul dintre urmaşii acestei nefericite plăsmuiri ale unei seculare istorii de obscurantism (v. poemul „Ulysse“ publicat în 1933 la Bruxelles). Şi totuşi extremiştii de azi ar dori ca evreul să fie din nou un rătăcitor. 3.11 „Aliatul uitat“ Jurnalistul american de origine olandeză, Pierre van Paassen ne-a dăruit, nouă, contemporanilor o carte ce reflectă uluitor de exact trecutul apropiat al evreilor în secolul XX. Protestant, de religie, el era învăţat în Olanda în spiritul coexistenţei conştiente cu evreii, poporul care L-a recunoscut întâia oară pe Dumnezeu. Un pastor hughenot îi spunea de crimele săvârşite în numele lui Isus Cristos, de biserica Evului Mediu, împotriva evreilor. După Primul Război Mondial constată, într-o discuţie cu un rabin, că limba ebraică reînvia în Ţara Sfântă, ca limbă vorbită. Cum? Se inventau cuvinte, spunea rabinul, cum fac copiii când nu cunosc un termen. De pildă, cuplajul dintre vagoanele de tren se numea „căsătorie“. Ernest Renan, care cunoscuse Ţara Sfântă şi limba ebraică în urmă cu câteva decenii nu credea în reînvierea ebraicii. Fiind corespondent de presă, Van Paassen vizitează Polonia interbelică. Evreii trăiau în condiţii mizere, în ghetouri (anii ’20). Independenţa ţării nu adusese evreilor bunăstare, ci dimpotrivă, ei erau marginalizaţi, izgoniţi, polonezii îşi alcătuiau propria clasă mijlocie. Speranţa era Sionul ori America. În România, jurnalistul îl cunoaşte pe dr. Fildermann, dar şi pe unul din membrii guvernului care se exprima într-un mod deschis, antisemit: evreii trebuie să plece. Van Paassen l-a cunoscut, în Germania, pe Hitler care i-a reproşat că un olandez, cu „sânge de teuton“ poate simpatiza pe evrei. Era în 1931. Autorul a prevăzut în acel an ceea ce avea să se petreacă după numai o scurtă perioadă. Dar lumea nu era pregătită, nici evreii din America nu bănuiau nimic, poate nici cei din Europa. Van Paassen acuză o întreagă istorie a indiferenţei, a egoismului, din veacurile trecute, de faptul că biserica nu a urmat întotdeauna îndemnul iubirii de aproapele, nu a urmat calea cristică. „Nimeni nu are dreptul să fie neutru în chestiuni morale“, îi scria Alfred Loisy, catolic fiind, papei Benedict XV în anii Primului Război Mondial. Van Passeu consideră, că lui Hitler i s-a „deschis calea către crimele pe care le-a comis contra evreilor“. Nimeni nu a ameninţat Germania nazistă pentru politica genocidară contra evreilor. Dacă naziştii şi-ar fi propus exterminarea francezilor, englezilor, ar fi reacţionat cineva? Evident. Deci există o „chestiune evreiască“. Apoi autorul derulează datele istorice de la Declaraţia Balfour (1917) spre anii celui de al doilea război (cartea a apărut în 1943). Pătrunderea britanicilor în Orient a fost rezultatul unor serii de maşinaţiuni, intrigi, iar dispariţia a două imperii, otoman şi cel ţarist (care visa cucerirea Constantinopolului) a uşurat acest drum. Prezenţa britanicilor în Orientul Apropiat a fost comentată în America drept o cauză a conflictului evreo-arab ce avea să se prelungească decenii. În realitate, Anglia, prin lordul Balfour, ministru de externe a promis Palestina evreilor, iar pe arabi i-a stimulat să-şi formeze state proprii, după secole de dominaţie otomană. Lucrurile au luat o turnură nedorită prin confruntarea poziţiei sioniste cu extremismul şi intoleranţa liderilor arabi din Palestina. Deşi nu aveau state proprii, liderii arabi din Orientul Apropiat nu acceptau, din principiu, existenţa unui stat evreu. Evident, Anglia a făcut de voie, de nevoie, un joc dublu pentru a-şi păstra dominaţia. Palestina nu a fost disputată în primii ani de după primul război mondial. Van Passeu critică, în cartea sa, pasivitatea evreimii din lume faţă de cauza sionistă. Critica este exagerată, dar are şi un sâmbure de adevăr. Statul Israel putea fi creat şi înainte de Holocaust, dar ideea nu a fost susţinută de marile puteri, iar naţionaliştii arabi şi-au înteţit atacurile împotriva evreilor ce trăiau în Palestina. Orientul Apropiat a fost într-o fierbere continuă. Arabii, druzii, kurzii, evreii îşi căutau forme proprii de administrare. Franţa şi Anglia asistau la ciocniri pe care uneori le şi provocau din diverse raţiuni. Visul lui Herzl părea tot mai îndepărtat, deşi Jabotinsky vedea o soluţie imediată: lupta armată. Weizmann şi Ben Gurion au respins această cale. La izbucnirea celui de al doilea război mondial Anglia a trădat propriile „bune intenţii“, interzicând imigrarea evreilor în Palestina. Holocaustul a răpit şase milioane de vieţi, din care cel puţin jumătate se puteau salva dacă erau lăsaţi să ajungă în Ţara Sfântă. Van Passeu s-a oprit la anul 1942. Ce a urmat se ştie. Împotriva lui Hitler au luptat sute de mii de militari evrei pe toate fronturile. 3.12 Germania şi evreii ei Albert Eistein, Adolf Krebs, Bruno Walter, Kurt Weill, Arnold Schönberg, Max Liebermann, ş.a. au fost germani? Naziştii le-au negat apartenenţa la poporul german. Ca şi (postum) lui Heinrich Heine. Puţine naţiuni s-au bucurat de un aport atât de masiv al evreilor în cultura şi civilizaţia lor, cum au fost germanii şi austriecii. Şi acest fapt naşte o întrebare suplimentară: de ce tocmai germanii şi-au izgonit evreii, cetăţeni ai acestei ţări cu o mare tradiţie culturală? În 1929, Kurt Tucholsky, publicist cunoscut, semnala ieşirile patriotarde, şi extremiste ale unor grupări politice, fără a le numi. Din vremurile imperiului roman, evreii s-au aşezat pe malurile Rinului, Moselei, Main-ului, Dunării, au întemeiat aşezări. În anul 321 e.a. împăratul Constantin mulţumea evreilor din Colonia (Köln) pentru anumite servicii. În anul 1074, împăratul romano-german Heinrich IV a încheiat un contract cu evreii din Worms, mulţumindu-le totodată pentru apărarea oraşului în faţa unor asediatori. Este interesant faptul că evreii au contribuit la extinderea alfabetului latin, în locul semnelor runice, în documentele oficiale. Iar „Cântecul lui Gudrun“ din folclorul vechi german, a fost găsit, transcris într-un vechi document, la Universitatea din Cambridge, cu fonetica preluată dintr-un text intermediar, ebraic. O carte populară germană Bovo s-a păstrat în folclorul idiş din Germania. În anul 1250 a trăit un menestrel în Franconia, pe nume Susskind din Trimberg, care era de origine evreu. În anul 1401, nobili din Köln iau apărarea unor evrei în faţa atacului unor cetăţeni din oraş. Între secolele XV-XIX puterea bisericii şi a seniorilor feudali domină viaţa socială, populaţia este pauperă, superstiţiile, nemulţumirile se concretizează în persecuţii antievreieşti. În paralel, sectele religioase, scindarea bisericii în protestanţi şi catolici nu duc la atenuarea antievreismului, ci dimpotrivă, intoleranţa se manifestă în orice conflict religios. Evreii migrează spre Polonia, unde regii şi nobilii îi primesc bucuroşi, ca promotori ai comerţului, circulaţiei banilor, meseriilor de tot felul. În Germania, o parte dintre evrei se convertesc la creştinism, dar sunt şi cazuri „scandaloase“, când creştini trec la iudaism. Încă în vremea lui Ludovic Piosul şi Heinrich II, înalţi prelaţi, confesori regali s-au convertit la iudaism. Se pune problema cine este semit, evreu? Cine vorbeşte idiş, ebraică? Nu toţi o cunosc. Cine se duce la sinagogă? Nu toţi merg. Originea? Evreii din Germania, de pildă, aveau din vechime părinţi – gali, germani, la fel ca în Rusia – ruşi, în Polonia – polonezi ş.a.m.d. Moses Mendelssohn şi-a pus aceste întrebări. Se pare că viaţa comunitară a păstrat şi evreitatea în Diaspora. Descendenţii lui Moses Mendelssohn s-au separat de comunitate, unii s-au convertit. Totuşi, noi, azi, îl considerăm pe Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy, nepotul filosofului, ca fiind un mare compozitor evreu. Dar el aparţine culturii germane şi universale. Naziştii au stabilit o regulă: nici un bunic să nu fie evreu, altfel nu eşti arian. Nimeni, în istorie nu a mers atât de departe cu definirea evreului. În Germania, Ungaria evreii erau în bună parte asimilaţi. Feldmareşalul Joseph Conte de Ligue (1735-1814) a afirmat, cunoscând comunităţile evreieşti din Germania, Ungaria, Cehia, Polonia, Austria, că în Europa trăiau în vremea sa 10 milioane de evrei. Cifra era total inexactă, fiind excluşi evreii din România, Balcani, din Rusia, Franţa, ş.a. Dar avea o bază: criteriul era viaţa comunitară. În istorie au fost situaţii comice: un anume Ardres Jude (evreul) a scris un manual Lupta cu sabia. Împăratul Rudolf II a interzis, citind cartea, duelul dintre un evreu şi un creştin, iar, apoi, chiar portul sabiei la evrei. La Olimpiadele din sec. XX, la disciplinele cu sabia, mulţi evrei din Germania au obţinut medalii (la bărbaţi, la femei). Împăratul Rudolf II ar fi fost, credem, nemulţumit. Prejudecăţile, antisemitismul au adus mari prejudicii Germaniei, în ştiinţă, economie, începând cu anul fatal 1933, când Hitler a devenit cancelar şi apoi preşedinte, într-un cuvânt Führer. Scriitori de renume, nu numai evrei (Thomas Mann era căsătorit cu o evreică), savanţi ca Einstein, industriaşi cu mari merite au părăsit treptat Germania, care a avut numai de pierdut, ca Spania în 1492. Revenind la sec. XVIII-XIX, menţionăm că evreii nu s-au remarcat doar în economie, cultură. Astfel evreul convertit Walter von Mossner a ajuns general de cavalerie în armata Prusiei, fiind totodată considerat un as în echitaţie. În armata austro-ungară au fost o serie generali – locotenenţi la diferite arme, desigur, condiţia fiind convertirea. Contele de Ligue, menţionat mai înainte, afirma că „problema evreiască este pur economică şi socială“, nicidecum rasială ori teologică. Baronesele Sophia Grotthus, Marianna von Eybenberg au ajuns în înalta societate la curtea regală din Berlin. Ambele erau de origine evreiască, surori, cu numele de Meyer, una dintre ele fiind iubită de Goethe. La fel, Rahel Levin s-a căsătorit cu nobilul prusac Varnhagen şi avea un salon unde i-a cunoscut pe Humboldt, Schlegel, Fichte, Chamisso, Kleist, Goethe, Henriette Herz, Fanny Arnstein, Dorothea Mendelssohn (fiica fondatorului Haskalei, Moses Mendelssohn) ş.a. Aceste personalităţi au jucat un rol în viaţa artistică şi politică din Berlin, Viena. În domeniul liricii, după Heine, pe care, în sec. XX, naziştii au încercat să-l „elimine“, s-a impus un alt poet evreu: Berthold Auerbach (1812-1870). Bismarck, „cancelarul de fier“ al Germaniei, a intenţionat să-i ridice lui Heine, o statuie în Düsseldorf, dar „bunii cetăţeni“ au respins ideea, astfel că Heine, adică statuia sa a ajuns la New York, iar o altă statuie a fost ridicată în insula Corfu, la cererea împărătesei Elisabeta („Sissi“) a Austro-Ungariei. Împăratul Wilhelm II al Germaniei a dorit îndepărtarea statuii, ceea ce i-a atras multe ironii şi caricaturi din partea umoriştilor vremii. Curios, Wilhelm II avea importanţi consilieri evrei Albert Ballin, directorul Băncii Hamburg – American Line, Walther Rathenau, director al filialei Companiei Edison, viitor ministru de externe (ucis în 1923 de un fanatic antisemit). Antisemitismul nu avea legătură, aparent, cu ascensiunea evreilor în domeniul politic, administrativ, economic, social. Moştenirea mentalităţilor feudale, cu conotaţii teologice şi rasiste erau greu de dezrădăcinat. Iar Germania, Austro-Ungaria unde evreii erau emancipaţi în cel mai înalt grad, aveau şi cele mai grele moşteniri în ce priveşte prejudecăţile. Erau folosiţi, dar nu li se accepta importanţa. Un complex iudeofob ţinea în loc gândirea multor oameni indiferent de treapta socială. În 1888 trăiau în Germania 560.000 de evrei (israeliţi) declaraţi, în 1910 era 615.000, dar rata natalităţii scădea, numărul căsătoriilor mixte era în creştere. În 1933, trăiau în Germania circa 500.000 de evrei, în Austria circa 300.000. Calea indicată de Hitler în Mein Kampf a fost urmată prin venirea acestuia la putere de numai o seamă de personalităţi culturale, ştiinţifice, manageri, oameni de afaceri etc. Fizicieni de înaltă calificare au plecat în S.U.A. Realizarea bombei atomice este legată de numele unor oameni de ştiinţă, evrei plecaţi din Germania. Medicina în S.U.A. a beneficiat de aportul evreilor fugiţi din Germania. Hitler şi-a creat un inamic invincibil: inteligenţa umană. Desigur, Germania şi-a dezvoltat potenţialul economic şi militar fără evrei, dar în ce scop? Shimon Haber, laureat al Premiului Nobel pentru chimie a refuzat premiul şi a demisionat din funcţiile sale de conducător ştiinţific ca protest faţă de venirea naziştilor la putere. Dr. Shimon Haber era evreu şi citise Mein Kampf, unul dintre cele mai abjecte manifeste ale antisemitismului în istorie. Einstein, Thomas Mann (acesta nu era evreu, dar soţia era) au părăsit Germania în aceeaşi perioadă. În S.U.A., Leo Szilard, Niels Bohr au participat în anii războiului la realizarea bombei atomice, dar Germania n-a apucat să vadă efectele unui dezastru atomic. În schimb, încăpăţânarea lui Hitler de a nu ceda în faţa catastrofei militare, a dus la bombardamente de tip „clasic“ la fel de distrugătoare. Ultimul „călău mai de seamă“ al regimului nazist, Adolf Eichmann a fost executat în 1961, în Israel, în urma emiterii unei legi speciale (pedeapsa cu moartea fusese abrogată) şi al unui proces cu mii de pagini de consemnări, mărturii, filme documentare. Germania a plătit după război (mai exact, R.F.G.) sume importante pentru „compensarea“ suferinţelor provocate evreilor. Dar nici o moarte nu poate fi „compensată“. 3.13 Momente tragice, premergătoare Holocaustului Holocaustul nu a fost numai „opera“ regimului nazist din Germania, el a fost premers de o lungă istorie de nelegiuiri, calomnii, prigoană în întreaga Europă. Din nefericire, antisemitismul nu a avut şi nici astăzi nu are frontiere, nici geografice şi nici morale. Trei mari procese au cutremurat opinia publică în anii 1898-1915; trei nume de evrei au devenit celebre fără voia lor, în urma unor acuzaţii abjecte şi apoi, dovedite ca fiind absolut false Dreyfus, Beilis şi Frank. Acesta este şi subiectul principal al cărţii profesorului de istorie de la Universitatea californiană din Santa Barbara, Albert S. Lindermann, Evreul acuzat, apărută în traducerea românească a Irinei Horea, la editura Hasefer, după originalul apărut în 1991, la Cambridge University Press. Cartea are meritul de a aduce în lumină, pe lângă fapte deja bine cunoscute, aspecte ale istoriei europene din ultimele două secole, implicaţiile socio-politice, psihologia socială şi mecanismul mereu deficitar al justiţiei din imediata noastră istorie. Emanciparea evreilor în secolul XIX a trezit noi reacţii în societatea din unele ţări europene aflate pe trepte diferite de evoluţie democratică şi capitalistă. S-a născut un antisemitism „modern“ şi s-a pus în practică o politică antisemită cu efecte asupra unor mase de oameni frustraţi de anumite drepturi elementare. Purtători ai germenului antisemit s-au regăsit adeseori în mica burghezie marginalizată de puternicul avânt economico-financiar. Diferenţe specifice au existat între situaţia evreilor din estul şi din vestul Europei şi U.S.A. Dar a existat şi un factor comun – facilitatea învinuirii, pentru orice rău social, a evreilor, fie ei naturalizaţi într-o ţară, fie imigranţi. Nazismul a avut astfel surse „sigure“ de a-şi alimenta maşina de propagandă antisemită pusă în mişcare înainte şi după preluarea puterii în Germania, în 1933. Acuzaţii fanteziste În 1840 a avut loc celebra „afacere de la Damasc“, rezolvată favorabil pentru evreii de acolo numai prin intervenţia unor personalităţi precum politicianul şi filantropul Moses Montefiore. În spatele acestei „afaceri“ au stat şi interese politico-economice ale Franţei. În anul 1882, un alt caz, o învinuire de „omor ritual“ are loc la Tiszaeszlar, în Ungaria, unde evreii căpătaseră în 1867 drepturi cetăţeneşti, neacordate încă în ţările învecinate. În Franţa, „afacerea Dreyfus“ (1898-1900) a fost „pregătită“ de mari fenomene turbionare de naţionalism, provocate de politicieni de tipul lui Boulanger, de adepţii Ordinului Adormirea Maicii Domnului, de propovăduitori ai antisemitismului „deschis“ ca Toussenel, Barres, Drumont. Alfred Dreyfus a fost acuzat de spionaj şi „trădare de patrie“, deşi era un ofiţer de o onoare ireproşabilă, cum s-a dovedit ulterior. În legătură cu acest moment care a anunţat în mod tragic începutul unui nou secol, se poate vorbi de o „revoluţie dreyfusistă“ care şi astăzi mai are ecou în viaţa politică franceză. În Rusia, antisemitismul era practicat ca politică de stat începând cu ţarul Nicolae I şi până la ultimul ţar răsturnat de revoluţia din februarie, Nicolae II. Există o linie de demarcaţie între teritoriul unde numai anumiţi evrei (de obicei bogaţi) aveau dreptul să locuiască şi restul teritoriului (Ucraina de vest, Galiţia, Bucovina, Basarabia) unde era masată populaţia săracă şi relativ săracă evreiască. „Sutanele negre“, numeroase pogromuri, o propagandă deşănţată care s-a concretizat şi cu „Protocoalele Înţelepţilor Sionului“, o inepţie care a dat roade târzii chiar şi în Germania nazistă, aceasta era atmosfera declanşării unuia dintre cele mai ruşinoase procese de „omor ritual“ din istoria modernă, proces pornit împotriva unui biet funcţionar evreu, Mendel Beilis, din Kiev, în anul 1911 şi încheiat cu achitarea completă a acestuia în 1913, în urma unor acţiuni viguroase a numeroşi intelectuali şi chiar politicieni ruşi, de orientare modernă, umanistă. Antisemiţii Americii Un caz curios, dar nu cu totul neaşteptat s-a petrecut în Statele Unite, patria a milioane de imigranţi de cele mai diverse etnii. Dar, ca orice ţară, America are şi antisemiţii ei, unul dintre ideologii care au „deschis“ drumul acestui nociv curent fiind politicianul Ignatius Donnelly (1831-1901). De altfel, rasismul mai este şi astăzi la el acasă în unele zone, în mintea unor retrograzi, el fiind îndreptat atât împotriva oamenilor de culoare, cât şi a semiţilor, în speţă a evreilor, sub pretextul apărării religiei Mântuitorului. Si lipsa de solidaritate dintre evreii „vechi“ sosiţi în U.S.A. şi cei noi veniţi nu a favorizat învingerea unor prejudecăţi care au creat stări conflictuale generând acte de violenţă. Preşedinte al organizaţiei Bnei Brith din Atlanta, la vârsta de treizeci de ani, Leo Frank a fost acuzat în 1913 de agresiune sexuală urmată de omor şi a murit, linşat în stare de arest, de o mulţime dezlănţuită şi fără discernământ în 1914. Ulterior s-a dovedit, prea târziu, că ucigaşul era un anume Jim Conley, dar presa, jocul intereselor de afaceri, au abătut, prin diminuarea oricăror efecte morale ale unei judecăţi pertinente, drumul normal al justiţiei. În mod ciudat, unul din „avocaţii diavolului“ a numit acest val de antisemitism „un Frankenstein“ care ar ameninţa pe evreii bogaţi din America. Este cuvântul unui dogmatic, trecut prin „şcoala marxistă“ a „luptei de clasă“ care avea să-şi găsească prozeliţi în Rusia şi în alte ţări. Poate că şi aceste procese, ca şi Holocaustul, au grăbit, în mod paradoxal, dar, în fond, explicabil, împlinirea idealului sionist: crearea Statului. 3.14 Prologul şi epilogul Holocaustului În sec. IV e.a. împăratul Constantin a adus Biserica la nivelul puterii de stat, recunoscându-i dreptul de a inspira şi, ulterior, a dicta unele decizii, în primul rând faţă de „necredincioşi“. Această afirmaţie nu implică vreo acuză în sensul explicării Holocaustului din sec. XX prin actul lui Constantin. Dar evreii, prin dogma „în sensul strict“ erau priviti ca deicizi, ceea ce era o acuzaţie extrem de gravă. Biserica oferea „o şansă“ evreilor de a scăpa de persecuţie: convertirea. Dar efectul a fost minim. Dacă romanii i-au privit pe evrei ca pe adversari politici, Biserica i-a considerat indezirabili pentru că „nu-l recunoşteau pe Isus“. Primele măsuri ale Bisericii devenită „de stat“ au inclus arderea Talmudului (ale cărţilor, pentru că Talmudul a existat din sec. V şi până azi). Trebuie remarcat că Părinţii Bisericii (unii papi, Sf. Augustin, Sf. Toma) nu au încurajat convertirile forţate, iar Sf. Augustin chiar afirma că evreii trebuie lăsaţi în viaţă spre a fi martori ai revenirii lui Isus-Mesia pe Pământ. Martin Luther şi-a exprimat nedumerirea în faţa opoziţiei evreilor de a-l recunoaşte pe Dumnezeu-Fiul. Dar evreii respectau Decalogul, în care Dumnezeu este Unicul. Între sec. XIII-XVI evreii au fost izgoniţi dintr-o serie de ţări ale Europei Occidentale, sub acest pretext. Motivul real era eliminarea unui „element“ insubordonat, în parte prosper economic. Desigur, au fost regi, principi care, tot din motive economice, au încurajat venirea evreilor (Polonia, Moldova, Germania, Austria, ca să amintim de Spania maură). De la convertire forţată la expulzare era un pas, următorul fiind făcut în sec. XX de nazişti: exterminarea. Dar nu din motive religioase, dimpotrivă. Naziştii nu erau apărători ai creştinismului, ei doreau „puritatea etnică“ şi „supremaţia rasei ariene“. Evreii, care nu sunt o rasă, după două mii de ani, au fost priviţi ca o rasă de nazişti. De ce? Aici apare unicitatea Holocaustului. Un popor, fără a fi o rasă, dar care poartă o tradiţie bimilenară, culturală, religioasă, remarcabile, prin realizări în domenii variate (ştiinţific, tehnic, literar, artistic) este condamnat la dispariţia „în întregime“. La Conferinţa de la Wansee, din ianuarie 1942, când politica de exterminare era în curs de realizare, după un recensământ aproximativ, capii nazişti din eşalonul secund al puterii au decis uciderea a 11,5 milioane de evrei din diverse ţări. Hotărârea a venit după abandonarea „soluţiei teritoriale“ (deportarea în America de Sud, în Madagascarul francez). Raul Hilberg a comparat legislaţia catolică din Evul Mediu şi legislaţia nazistă şi a găsit similitudini în bună parte: păstrarea „purităţii sângelui“, adică interzicerea căsătoriilor mixte, excluderea evreilor din localuri publice, din servicii publice, interzicerea angajării unor creştini, unor neevrei de către evrei, interdicţia liberei circulaţii, arderea unor cărţi „periculoase“, interdicţia acordării asistenţei medicale de evrei pentru neevrei, obstrucţii în domeniul cauzelor civile şi penale, al moştenirilor, purtarea semnului distinctiv (banderolă, stea galbenă), înfiinţarea ghetourilor, interzicerea convertirilor (în ultimele secole), obstrucţii în domeniul învăţământului universitar, controlul identităţii, numărului evreilor într-o anume localitate. Între Luther, care a fondat protestantismul german şi nazişti, diferenţe prea mari, în privinţa „regulilor“ impuse evreilor nu erau. Protestanţii i-au întrecut, în acest sens, pe catolici, deşi Luther însuşi a tradus Vechiul şi Noul Testament în germană şi avea noţiuni de ebraică, fiind cleric. La sfârşitul secolului XIX, după ce Haskala, propovăduită de Moses Mendelssohn în sec. XVIII a permis evreilor accesul liber, fără complexe, în viaţa publică, socială, culturală, antisemitismul a luat forme noi „intelectuale“. În Franţa era Gustave La Bon, apoi Leon Daudet, Mauras, ş.a., în Germania Wilhelm Marr, H. S. Chamberlain (ginerele lui Richard Wagner), ca şi deputaţi din aceste ţări au început o campanie de calomniere şi de incitare la expulzare a evreilor. În 1904-1905, în Rusia se fac publice „Protocoalele Înţelepţilor Sionului“, care după 100 de ani mai au audienţă, deşi erau fabricate de Ohrana ţaristă pe baza unui pamflet antibonapartist din Franţa. Teoria conspiraţionistă „iudeo-masonică“, apoi „iudeo-bolşevică“, „iudeo-plutocratică“ devin arme ale propagandei extremiste din Germania, dar şi din alte ţări. După prăbuşirea Reich-ului lui Wilhelm II, el însuşi un antisemit notoriu, a imperiului ţarist cunoscut prin pogromuri antievreieşti timp de trei secole, antisemitismul capătă argumente „solide“: evreii au plănuit totul. În 1922 este împuşcat ministrul de externe evreu-german, Walter Rathenau. În Ungaria, revoluţia sovietică este condusă de evreul Bela Kuhn, în 1919, Lenin era acuzat că era evreu (avea un bunic evreu), Trotzki, Sverdlov erau evrei. În Germania, micul partid muncitoresc DAP devine naţional-socialist, NSDAP şi are un şef nou, pe Adolf Hitler, un om obsedat de rolul său mesianic de a salva Germania şi a „curăţa“ lumea de evrei. Dar Hitler n-a fost singur. Alături de el apar militari frustraţi de pierderea războiului ca Luddendorf, ş.a., jurişti cu concepţii rasiste, publicişti fără jurnale, etc. Şomerilor li se promite o redresare economică, noi locuri de muncă, după ce „evreii vor fi scoşi din Germania“. Timp de un mileniu (al doilea) comunităţile evreieşti din Europa Centrală, bântuită de cruciaţi, în primele secole, războaie, persecuţii religioase, au trecut de la rezistenţă activă la supunere ori evadare (în America, Palestina, etc.). Falşii Mesia (Sabetay Zvi, Frank), hasidismul, au fost rezultate ale unor căutări disperate de a ieşi din coşmar. Partidul nazist (NSDAP) a introdus pentru prima oară noţiunea de „Volksgenosse“, adică mot-á-mot „naţional-tovarăş“, frate de rasă, evreul nefiind nicicum acceptat şi nici alt minoritar. Doar acest „frate de rasă“ poate fi cetăţean al Germaniei, restul „raus“ (afară). „Judenrein“ devine un termen obişnuit, populaţia germană îl acceptă cu mult înaintea venirii naziştilor la putere. Era în 1920. O istorie a „pregătirii“ Germaniei pentru Holocaust există şi se cunoaşte. Ne oprim la legile din Nürnberg din 1935, care evidenţiau „puritatea rasei“ şi la „Noaptea de Cristal“ (9-10 noiembrie 1938), când în toată Germania a avut loc un pogrom „popular“ fiind sparte vitrinele magazinelor deţinute de evrei, au fost profanate şi distruse sinagogi. În afara organizaţilor evreieşti şi a unor voci de intelectuali, lumea a tăcut. Politicienii erau preocupaţi cu revendicările teritoriale ale Germaniei: Austria, Cehia (1938), apoi pactul Ribbentrop-Molotov (august 1939), Transilvania de Nord trece la Ungaria în 1940, Basarabia, Herţa şi Bucovina de Nord la URSS, Cadrilaterul la Bulgaria.România se alătură Axei Berlin-Roma-Tokio. Propaganda lui Goebbels era antievreiască, antioccidentală şi, o perioadă, antisovietică. Etapele exterminării evreilor au fost: marginalizare – expropiere – concentrare – operaţiuni mobile de ucidere în masă şi deportări în lagăre de exterminare. Am putea spune că Holocaustul a început în 1933 şi s-a încheiat în 1945 prin eliberarea lagărelor de concentrare şi capitularea Germaniei naziste. Această schemă a fost prezentată şi la Primul Proces de la Nürnberg din 1945. Marginalizarea, exproprierea s-au realizat prin legi, ordonanţe, directive, ele fiind emise în perioada 1933-1939. Execuţiile, exterminarea au fost rezultate ale unor ordine, începând cu directivele orale ale lui Hitler, apoi prin ordinele lui Himmler, ale şefilor Gestapo, SS, RHSA („Siguranţa Reichului“) şi ale armatei care a participat la masacre. Birocraţia statală era bine stabilită, deşi existau unele fricţiuni între departamente, între SS şi armată. Marile firme Krupp, I. G. Farben, Bayer, altele mai mici au participat sub aspect tehnic şi au profitat de pe urma jefuirii evreilor şi supunerii lor la muncă forţată. Trebuie menţionat că nu numai evreii au fost supuşi politicii de exterminare, dar şi romii, prizonierii sovietici, partizanii polonezi, handicapaţii fizic, mintal. Condamnaţii de drept comun, unii pe viaţă, erau utilizaţi ca forţă de constrângere în interiorul lagărelor, ca şi unii evrei, numiţi „Kappo“, aceştia fiind ulterior executaţi, ca şi deţinuţii evrei. Holocaustul a cuprins la început Polonia, prima ţară ocupată prin forţă de Germania nazistă. Au apărut ghetourile, noile lagăre, în Germania şi Austria fiind deja înfiinţate. Apoi lagărele s-au extins în Cehia, Iugoslavia, Bielorusia, Ucraina, iar România a preluat Transnistria. Era considerat evreu oricare cetăţean german ori din teritoriile ocupate care avea cel puţin un bunic evreu. În atenţia Reichului nazist au intrat evreii din Ungaria (abia în 1944), Italia (în 1943), Slovacia (în 1940), Serbia, Franţa (inclusiv colaborarea cu guvernul trădător de la Vichy), Belgia, Danemarca, Olanda, Norvegia (cu colaborarea lui Quisling). În testamentul pe care Hitler l-a dictat în preziua sinuciderii (29 aprilie 1945), dictatorul învinuia pe evrei pentru declanşarea celui de al doilea război mondial, profetizând o răzbunare în viitor. Despre Holocaust nu sufla o vorbă. „Evreii au avut mulţi vecini. În timpul catastrofei, aceşti martori au fost, în general, neutri şi pasivi“, scrie Raul Hilberg. Desigur, la Yad Vashem se păstrează numele a câtorva mii de Drepţi ai Popoarelor, dintre care numai din Polonia, trei mii, alte sute şi zeci din ţări europene, printre care şi regele Danemarcei (care şi-a pus steaua galbenă), regina-mamă Elena a României, ş.a. Dar unde au fost milioanele de martori tăcuţi, miile de colaboraţionişti? Ca să nu mai vorbim de miile de călăi-executanţi fugiţi în cele două Americi, în alte ţări, pe care i-a urmărit Simon Wiesenthal şi nu numai el. Dintre capii regimului nazist, Hitler, Goering, Goebbels, Himmler, Heydrich, numai Heydrich a murit de mâna răzbunătoare a cehilor, ceilalţi s-au sinucis. Bormann a dispărut din 1945, doctorul exterminator Josef Mengele a murit, se pare, de moarte bună în 1979 în Brazilia. Călăul Croaţiei, Ante Pavelici a murit liniştit la Madrid. Statistica dată de Raul Hilberg menţionează 5.100.000 evrei ucişi în Holocaust. Că nu sunt şase milioane, principial, nu are relevanţă, pentru că Holocaust sau Shoah a fost. Epilogul Holocaustului are faţetele sale multiple. Este evident că urgentarea formării şi declarării Independenţei Statului Israel, sunt urmări ale Holocaustului. Emigraţia supravieţuitorilor după 1945, în ciuda opoziţiei Marii Bitanii şi a unor lideri arabi s-a accelerat. Marile Puteri învingătoare au acceptat unanim necesitatea actului de Independenţă. Lumea islamică, încurajată şi de fosta URSS s-a opus continuu existenţei Statului Israel, deşi URSS a semnat rezoluţia ONU şi a recunoscut în 1948 Statul Israel. După Holocaust, antisemitismul nu numai că nu s-a atenuat, el şi-a adăugat o nouă trăsătură: negaţionismul. „Morţii au fost ucişi încă o dată.“ Teoriile conspiraţioniste s-au extins. Deşi au pierdut 50% din populaţia europeană şi 33% din totalul evreilor în lume, Israel ca popor este activ atât în propria ţară cât şi în Diaspora. Dar vorbitorii de limbă idiş au rămas puţini, unii în New York alţii în Rusia. În Israel cresc alte generaţii. Preşedintele Ahmadinedjad al Iranului doreşte dispariţia Statului Israel, adică un nou Holocaust. Hitler a murit, dar urmaşii lui nu au învăţat lecţia. 3.15 Holocaust Nu vom da definiţii, nici nu vom face analize etimologice, le-au făcut alţii. Francis Fukuyama a spus că istoria s-a sfârşit cu prăbuşirea comunismului. Dar ea nu s-a sfârşit, cum nu s-a sfârşit nici în 1945 la prăbuşirea Germaniei naziste. Istoria suportă orice. Adorno spunea că după Auschwitz şi Hiroshima, ideea de „condiţie umană“ a suferit o transformare. Georg Lukacs vorbea de o „eclipsă a raţiunii“. Un cercetător, Mihai Milca a făcut o analiză a fenomenului „Holocaust“ într-o carte apărută în 2004, la Editura AGER. El vorbeşte despre „Genocid – ca fenomen recurent“. Deci există o boală în istorie. Termenul a fost propus de Raphael Lemkin, în 1944, referindu-se la crimele naziştilor, care deveneau treptat cunoscute. La 11 decembrie 1946, ONU adopta un document referitor la genocid. Subiectul a fost reluat la 20 noiembrie 1947. Documentul a fost redactat de Lemkin, Donnedieu şi juristul român Vespasian V. Pella. Acesta din urmă considera că însuşi războiul de agresiune este o crimă care poate fi judecată de un tribunal internaţional. Pe tema genocidului au mai scris lucrări Yves Teruon, Irving Horowitz. În toate aceste studii, genocidul este considerat o „practică de stat“ (evident, totalitar). El este organizat, planificat şi are ca obiective: distrugerea unui grup uman, unei populaţii, din diverse motive (religioase, rasiale, de „pedepsire“, etc.) ca şi scop psihologic, de ameninţare a întregii societăţi. Genocidul, deşi executat uneori în condiţii de „confidenţialitate“, creează teamă în orice individ, indiferent din ce grup uman face parte. Spre deosebire de pogromurile din Rusia, extrem de sângeroase, dar stihinice, genocidul este însoţit de aşa-zise „legi“, de un „sistem legislativ“ (desigur, antiuman), de un aparat executiv de vârf, este subordonată acestei politici genocidare. A nu se crede, în mod greşit, că genocidul este produsul acţiunii, unui nebun ori al unui grup de alienaţi. Există o ierarhie, iar Max Weber vorbeşte despre o „raţionalitate amorală“, „o neutralitate afectivă“. Fără executanţi docili, fără martori pasivi, fără izolarea potenţialelor victime genocidul şi, implicit, Holocaustul nu ar fi fost posibile. Despre această „banalitate a Răului“ a scris şi Hanna Arendt. Iar Magdalena Boiangiu a găsit o sintagmă potrivită: Ferestre închise. Martorii se ascund în spatele ferestrelor închise. Ei ştiu că masacrul va avea loc, dar „nu vor să se amestece“. Desigur, fără fanatici precum Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot, ş.a., ca şi „junii turci“ în genocidul antiarmean din 1915, masacrele n-ar fi avut loc. Dar ei nu erau nebuni în sensul obişnuit al cuvântului, nici „banali“. Hanna Arendt s-a gândit la executantul Eichmann, multiplicat de o mie de ori oriunde şi oricând. Aceşti „banali“ execută genocidul. Cuvântul „Holocaust“ a început să fie folosit în anii ’70, după apariţia unei pelicule cinematografice realizate după o carte a lui Gerald Goeen, Holocaust. Raul Hilberg spune Exterminarea evreilor. Cuvântul Holocaust este, evident, convenţional. Dar era necesară o denumire evocatoare a catastrofei (Shoah, în ebraică), în urma căreia au murit şase ori circa şase milioane de evrei. Revenim la „genocid“. Holocaustul a fost un genocid pentru că se urmărea distrugerea unei populaţii care nu forma o armată, un grup armat. Erau oameni, ca mine, ca tine, „un chip de om“ cum spunea Fundoianu ajuns în camerele de gazare de la Auschwitz. Nici astăzi fenomenul nu poate fi nici înţeles, nici comparat cu un alt masacru. În inima Europei civilizate s-a produs un vid, istoria a făcut un salt, dar nu înapoi, căci nu a existat Holocaust înainte, saltul era în gol. Elie Wiesel spunea că „la Auschwitz nu numai omul a murit, ci însăşi ideea de om“, dar tot el a spus că „la Auschwitz nu trebuia căutat Dumnezeu, ci omul“. Important este ca Holocaustul să fie conştientizat, să nu fie nici banalizat, nici trecut în domeniul „viselor urâte“ de care nu e bine să ne amintim. Oricând, oriunde se pot repeta masacre la nivel de genocid, poate mai grave cum ar fi catastrofa unui război atomic. Aşa cum este necesară o analiză a rădăcinilor stalinismului, la fel şi lecţia emergenţei naziste, a dezvoltării unei dictaturi fasciste în inima Europei trebuie bine înţeleasă. Revizionismul, negaţionismul se bucură de atenţia celor care fie nu cunosc istoria, fie trăiesc cu admiraţie faţă de o ideologie defunctă. Hitler este înfăţişat în fel şi chip, preamărit, caricaturizat, minimalizat, elogiat. „Soluţia finală“ este considerată o măsură tehnico-administrativă, fie negată pur şi simplu. „Mein Kampf“ care nu a fost luată în serios la apariţie, este privită de unii ca o operă „literară“. Hitler şi-a propus cu zece ani înainte de a veni la putere să distrugă populaţia evreiască din Europa şi să înrobească „rasele inferioare celei ariene“, adică pe slavi şi pe latini (adică italieni, francezi, români, ş.a.). În 1944, a invadat Ungaria de teamă că evreii de acolo nu vor ajunge în lagărele de exterminare. Era obsedat de iudeocid, de iudeofobie, vecină într-adevăr cu paranoia, dar „bine“ controlată. Simţind că pierde războiul cu URSS şi cu ceilalţi aliaţi (S.U.A., Anglia), Hitler era preocupat de exterminarea evreilor. A mărturisit această obsesie apropiaţilor săi, lui Himmler, în primul rând. Unii istorici consideră că al doilea război mondial a fost „războiul civil al Europei“, dintre bolşevism şi nazism, ceea ce este greşit. La această idee s-a asociat Ernst Nolte. Ca şi primul război mondial, el a fost un război între marile puteri. Bolşevicii s-ar fi dorit aliaţi ai Germaniei, S.U.A. şi Anglia nu susţineau bolşevismul, dar, realmente URSS a câştigat un prestigiu (şi o mare sferă de influenţă) în urma victoriei. „Noutatea“ în al doilea război mondial l-a constituit Holocaustul. Hrănit cu o tradiţie antisemită, Hitler şi, prin el, regimul nazist, au creat un obiectiv precis: eliminarea „rasei evreieşti“. Dar o rasă evreiască nu există. Hitler nu s-a referit la religia evreilor, nu-l interesa. El a dus un „război rasial“, preconizat de el încă din 1919, când Reichul lui Wilhelm II era distrus. Ura împotriva social-democraţiei era subordonată urii faţă de evrei. El era convins ori se autosugestiona că „evreii conduc lumea“, că Germania e în pericol de a fi condusă de evrei. „Protocoalele înţelepţilor Sionului“, propaganda antisemită din publicaţiile vieneze, din anii 1910-1914, orice maculatură care se referea negativ la evrei erau devorate de tânărul Hitler. El îi considera pe evreii din Germania, Austria, drept ostatici viitori, într-un conflict cu „evreimea mondială“. se credea un predestinat, un Mesia antievreu“. În ciuda unei origini obscure şi foarte modeste, Hitler visa propria sa dictatură şi a realizat-o. El nu a fost o marionetă în mâna altor antisemiţi. Hitler ne învaţă cât de periculos este antisemitismul de orice fel, de la cel „particular“ la cel de stat. Admira rasa ariană, oameni blonzi, înalţi, atletici, iar el era oarecum opusul acestui „ideal“. Ca să nu-l amintim pe micul Goebbels. Broşura lui Wilhelm Marr, Victoria evreimii asupra germanităţii (1873), apoi manifestările antisemite ale unui partid muncitoresc social-creştin, din anii următori, apoi lecţiile de antisemitism ale lui Heinrich Treitschke de la Universitatea din Berlin, au creat o atmosferă ostilă evreilor. În 1890, în Reichstag (Parlamentul german) exista Partidul Popular Antisemit, condus de deputatul Otto Böckel. În 1919, Republica din Bavaria avea în fruntea ei şi evrei precum: Levin, Eisner, Mühsam, Toller, Landauer, Axelrod, dar, cu timpul aceştia au fost înlăturaţi. Martin Borman, aghiotant de partid al lui Hitler, declara în 1944 că ei, naţional-socialiştii sunt „antievrei, anticomunişti, anticreştini“. „Totuşi unii prelaţi creştini au susţinut nazismul, alţii l-au combătut şi au ajuns în lagăre, alături de evrei. În primii ani, după căderea Republicii din Bavaria (1919), apar scrieri precum: Bolşevismul de la Moise la Lenin, ş.a. Naţional-socialismul îşi contura profilul prin ura faţă de evrei şi comunişti, inventând formule ca „iudeo-bolşevici“, „iudeo-masoni“, etc. Până la încheierea pactului Ribbentrop-Molotov, atât URSS, cât şi S.U.A. erau considerate ţări inamice, conduse de evrei. Hitler, susţinut după 1929, constant, de industriaşii şi bancherii germani se declara inamic al „plutocraţiei“, adică al celor bogaţi. Acesta era naţional-socialismul. O motivaţie, desigur, rasistă a nazismului în „luptă cu evreimea“, era şi emanciparea reală, accesul evreilor la diverse funcţii în stat, în presă după 1918, când imperiul, cu toate tarele lui, inclusiv xenofobia, s-a prăbuşit lamentabil. Republica de la Weimar, care a urmat celei „sovietice din Bavaria“, era considerată de antisemiţi, a fi „jidănită“. Înainte de venirea lui Hitler, sub presiunea xenofobilor aşa-zişi democraţi, în politică nu mai erau evrei, iar Walter Rathenau, ministrul de Externe fusese asasinat de un fanatic, probabil manipulat, în 1922. Ernst Thälmann, şeful P.C. din Germania nu se baza pe evreii din această ţară, ci pe sprijinul Moscovei, unde Stalin începuse deja curăţenia „cu liderii bolşevici“ de origine evreiască. Între anii 1933-1938, circa 170.000 de evrei au părăsit Germania lăsându-şi averile în mâinile lacome ale potentaţilor nazişti. În 6 iulie 1938 s-a emis un decret de lichidare a societăţilor comerciale deţinute de evrei. În acelaşi an, la Buchenwald, Dachau, Sachsenhausen au fost internaţi evrei, alături de deţinuţi politici şi de drept comun. În noaptea dintre 9-10 noiembrie 1938 are loc „pogromul“ (era un atac comandat şi nu era stihinic) numit „Kristallnacht“. Ocuparea Austriei a implicat maltratarea şi izgonirea a zeci de mii de evrei. În 1939, se înfiinţează „Reichszentralle”, organ evreiesc din consultanţă cu regimul, prin care se transmiteau ordine de expulzare, de internare, după voia satrapilor nazişti. În lagăre erau internaţi liberali, marxişti, evrei, prelaţi, hoţi, ucigaşi, prostituate, homosexuali, etc. Războiul mondial a început la 1 septembrie 1939, prin atacarea Poloniei, ţara cu cea mai numeroasă populaţie evreiască după S.U.A. Se deschideau căile spre Holocaust. Numai la Varşovia locuiau 400.000 de evrei, mai mulţi decât cei rămaşi în Germania, iar în toată ţara erau 3 milioane. În cursul războiului „Einsatzagruppen S.S.“ şi-au făcut din plin „datoria“, deportând, sub directa coordonare a lui Eichmann, subalternul lui Himmler, mii şi mii de evrei în lagăre noi construite. Firmele germane Krupp, I. G. Farbenindustrie, Bayer, ş.a. au folosit forţa de muncă evreiască fără nici o reţinere. Au apărut ghetouri în Varşovia, Cracovia, alte oraşe, după modelul celor din Evul Mediu. Europa era îngenuncheată în faţa teutonului nazificat. Desigur pe lângă Aliaţi, mulţi s-au opus cu arma în mână acestei barbarii născute în Germania lui Luther, Goethe, Heine, Wagner (antisemit din motive personale), Nietzsche, Herman Cohen, Heidegger (atras temporar de nazism) ş.a. Mai greu de înţeles sunt entuziasmul, colaboraţionismul, obtuzitatea unor personalităţi din Franţa, Italia (Mussolini se considera încă „tatăl“ fascismului), Slovacia, Croaţia, România (legionarii, Antonescu). Knut Hamsun, Drieu La Rochelle, Céline, Ezra Pound, Eliade, Cioran sunt doar câteva nume de scriitori. Nepoata lui Wagner îl considera pe Hitler un zeu din panoplia legendelor germane. Din 1941, asasinarea evreilor este tehnicizată, în locul execuţiilor, a gazelor de eşapament, apare Zyklon B., adică „acidul prusic“, acidul cianhidric. Camera de gazare, cuptorul devin „uneltele“ Holocaustului. Dar şi lagărele, ghetourile din Transnistria, de pe tot teritoriul ocupat de germani şi aliaţii lor (Croaţia, Slovacia, România, Ungaria) au înregistrat sute de mii de victime din rândul evreilor. Spre cinstea lui Franco, acesta nu a internat evrei, dimpotrivă, a facilitat trecerea prin Spania a multor refugiaţi evrei. Nici Mussolini nu s-a grăbit să extermine pe „evreii săi“. Numai Republica Fascistă de la Verona s-a aliniat rasismului nazist, ca şi Szálásy, în Ungaria. Răscoala ghetoului din Varşovia, în mai 1943 nu a fost susţinută de rezistenţa comuniştilor polonezi, nici de Armata Sovietică. Stalin nu s-a grăbit să elibereze Auschwitz-ul. Nici Aliaţii nu s-au interesat să bombardeze la timp căile de acces spre lagărele de exterminare. Soarta evreilor a fost în mâna „banalilor“ Himmler, Eichmann. Primul s-a sinucis în iunie 1945, al doilea a fost pus în ştreang în 1961, după procesul de la Ierusalim. Doar morţii nu au putut fi reînviaţi, ca toţi morţii. La începutul războiului, în multe comunităţi evreieşti exista iluzia că „marea naţiune germană“ va proteja pe evrei, aceştia vorbind idişul, un dialect germano-hebreo-slav. Filderman, lider al evreilor din România se adresa dictatorului Antonescu, aliat cu Hitler, pentru ca evreii să fie primiţi în armată. Ştia Filderman de soarta evreilor din Germania şi din teritoriile ocupate? Confunda el Primul Război Mondial cu Al Doilea? Nu ştim. Înţelegem raţiunea politică, dar naivitatea o depăşeşte. Este meritul istoricilor evrei din S.U.A., Israel, de a fi pus „pe tapet“, de a fi clarificat fenomenul „Holocaust“, în special după 1967, când Israelul câştigase un război de supravieţuire în faţa unui inamic de 200 de ori mai numeros, lumea islamică – David în faţa lui Goliat. Dintre autorii marcanţi care s-au aplecat asupra genocidului antievreiesc numit Holocaust ori Shoah, numim pe Th. Adorno, Ryszard Kapucinski, Georg Lukacs, Raphael Lemkin, Irwin Horowitz, Hanna Arendt, Leon Poliakov, Raul Hilberg, Alain Finkielkrant (autor controversat), Götz Aby (istoric german), Saul Friedländer, Alan Rosenberg (omonim cu ideologul nazist Alfred Rosenberg, criminal de război; putem determina după nume cine e evreu, cine nu este?), Elie Wiesel, Lucy S. Dawidowicy, Joseph Tennenbaum, Paul Johnson (autor englez, neevreu), Jean Ancel, Oliver Lustig, Lya Benjamin ş.a. Nu ne ocupăm de statistica morţilor, dar câteva cifre merită amintite. Raul Hilberg se pronunţă asupra 5.100.000 de evrei ucişi în Holocaust, iar Lucy Dawidowicz ş.a. la 5.978.000 (aproape 6 milioane, cifră declarată în Procesul de la Nürnberg). Pentru rude contează orice victimă, dar statisticienii pot greşi. Fenomenul rămâne ceea ce se cunoaşte, un genocid gigantic. În lagărele de exterminare au murit 3 milioane, din care peste 1 milion la Auschwitz. În ghetouri, deportări (Transnistria, ş.a.) au murit peste 1.300.000 de evrei, restul au fost executaţi, ucişi „în mers“ (o expresie ce ne oripilează, ca şi realitatea ei). Estimările pierderilor de vieţi omeneşti, în diferite ţări europene, ca urmare a Holocaustului, sunt redate în cele ce urmează, după Lucy S. Dawidowicz împotriva evreilor 1933 – 1945”, Editura Hasefer, 1999: Polonia a pierdut 3 milioane de evrei, adică 90% din populaţia evreiască, ţările baltice 228.000 (90%), protectoratul Boemiei 80.000 (89%), Ungaria 450.000 (70%), R.S.S. Bielorusia 245.000 (65%), R.S.S. Ucraineană 900.000 (60%) ş.a. Antonescu este responsabil pentru uciderea a peste 280.000 de evrei aflaţi sub administraţia guvernului român din acea perioadă. Cea mai mare parte a evreilor din Vechiul Regat şi Transilvania de Sud nu au mai fost deportaţi, fiind supuşi legislaţiei de tip rasial, muncii obligatorii, strămutărilor dar supravieţuind acestei tragedii. Este Antonescu un salvator? Cum spunea Volovici, la fel cum un tâlhar intră într-o casă şi ucide jumătate dintr-o familie, pe ceilalţi lăsându-i în viaţă. Ca şi Hitler, Antonescu declara că luptă cu Satana, cu evreii adică. În prezent, în Europa trăiesc 1.627.000 de evrei, dar în 1946 erau 3.898.000 evrei, pe când în 1937 trăiau 9.248.100. Cifre. Fiecare reprezintă vieţi, oameni simpli, străluciţi, genii ş.a. 3.16 Evreii s-au opus Holocaustului Există părerea, chiar printre evrei, că politica de exterminare pe care Hitler şi regimul nazist au preconizat-o şi au pus-o în aplicare, în special împotriva evreilor, nu a întâmpinat decât sporadice reacţii, răscoala din ghetoul Varşoviei fiind un exemplu la care se recurge adesea. Dar pericolul nazist ca şi transformarea lui într-un iad terestru au fost sesizate în multe cazuri, unele foarte puţin cunoscute. De pildă, în anul 1936, în sala de conferinţe a Societăţii Naţiunilor din Geneva, jurnalistul evreu din Praga, Stefan Fux, după ce a încercat zadarnic să protesteze faţă de impasibilitatea delegaţilor faţă de avertismentele care se refereau la antisemitismul de stat din Germania, s-a sinucis împuşcându-se în prezenţa participanţilor. A fost un şoc, dar urmările nu s-au prea văzut. Moartea sa a fost zadarnică. Deşi sinuciderea nu este acceptată nici de iudaism, nici de creştinism, iar efectul ei nu este niciodată cel scontat, pentru martori, un gest identic l-a făcut liderul evreu al organizaţiei „Bund“, originar din Polonia, refugiat la Londra, Samuel Zygelbojm, care în ziua de 12 mai 1943, la aflarea veştii despre reprimarea răscoalei din ghetoul varşovian s-a sinucis în plină stradă, ca protest pentru faptul că aliaţii nu au încercat să sprijine această revoltă armată a unor oameni disperaţi. Un alt exemplu de rezistenţă în faţa forţelor Germaniei naziste şi a aliaţilor ei a fost participarea a numeroşi combatanţi evrei nu numai în cadrul armatelor aliate (sovietică, americană, engleză), ci şi a unor grupări înarmate formate din evrei, în Orientul Apropiat, în nordul Africii, în lupta cu trupele guvernului de la Vichy, ca şi cu cele italiene şi germane. Astfel, în ziua de 8 noiembrie 1942, la Alger a avut loc o insurecţie armată organizată şi executată cu eroism de militari evrei. Iar în Palestina, Liban, Siria, au acţionat grupări, unul dintre cei mai cunoscuţi participanţi fiind viitorul general şi ilustru comandant, Moshe Dayan. De asemenea în Mişcarea franceză de Rezistenţă (Maquis) erau numeroşi evrei, atât în reţelele clandestine din oraşe, ca şi în detaşamentele ce acţionau în afara lor. Una dintre acţiunile cele mai eficiente a fost atacarea unui tren cu 1700 de deportaţi evrei în aprilie 1943, de către partizani, în urma căruia o parte au fost eliberaţi, dar mulţi au căzut răpuşi de mitralierele militarilor germani. Iniţiativa acestei acţiuni a aparţinut Comitetului de Apărare a Evreilor din Franţa, organizaţie ilegală, dar nemilitarizată. La 15 februarie 1944 a fost executat la Bruxelles evreul Georg Livschits (născut în 1917 la Kiev, plecat în Vest după Revoluţia din Octombrie) care conducea o organizaţie armată de rezistenţă împotriva naziştilor. În Italia, după ocuparea ţării de către trupele germane, în septembrie 1943, au acţionat detaşamente de partizani, unele conduse de evrei, aceştia reuşind să salveze conaţionali de la deportare. În lagărele de concentrare naziste, în special acolo unde se aflau şi prizonieri de război ori foşti participanţi la mişcarea comunistă, existau comitete de întrajutorare şi chiar de organizare a unor acţiuni de evadare, din care făceau parte evrei. De asemenea o serie de reţele conspirative antinaziste, cu sarcina de a obţine informaţii cu caracter secret din Germania şi din Armata germană numărau în rândurile lor evrei, în special datorită cunoaşterii a mai multor limbi străine. Agenţiile devenite celebre abia după război, prin cărţile care s-au scris pe această temă, „Orchestra roşie“, „Dora“, cu sedii în diverse oraşe europene, erau conduse de evrei – Gurevici, venit din Rusia (trimis de NKVD), conducea „Orchestra roşie“ care a intoxicat ani de zile serviciile de contrainformaţii germane, iar evreul ungur Rado Sandor (conducea organizaţia „Dora“) a reuşit să infiltreze agenţi la Statul Major General al armatei germane. Astfel, data atacului iminent asupra URSS a fost cunoscut cu mai multe luni înainte (Stalin nu a luat în considerare informaţia), mişcările trupelor germane de asemenea, ca şi experienţele fizicienilor germani în domeniul nuclear şi al aplicaţiilor militare cu caracter ultrasecret (rachete, aliaje rezistente, etc.). Atât Gurevici, cât şi Rado au fost arestaţi după război chiar de cei care îi instruiseră, organele NKVD (mai apoi KGB) şi trimişi în GULAG. În lagărul nazist de cel mai tragic renume, Auschwitz au avut loc două tentative de revoltă pornite chiar din interiorul Sonderkommando-ului (echipe de deţinuţi care efectuau cele mai cumplite însărcinări, precum adunarea şi arderea cadavrelor, sortarea hainelor şi altor bunuri ale celor ucişi, etc.) în lunile septembrie şi octombrie 1944. Pagini de eroism au scris prin faptele lor şi partizanii evrei din Iugoslavia (în armata lui Tito şi în grupuri independente), din fosta Cehoslovacie şi, desigur, în mare număr, în teritoriile URSS ocupate de Germania nazistă. Din Palestina aflată sub mandat britanic au ajuns în Europa, fiind paraşutaţi în spatele frontului german, o serie de luptători evrei, printre ei aflându-se şi eroina Hanna Szenesz, executată în Ungaria, ţara unde se născuse în 1921. Despre răscoala ghetoului varşovian s-a scris şi se va mai scrie, amploarea ei depăşind, prin durată şi număr de participanţi oricare altă acţiune a unor civili, în timpul celui de al doilea război mondial. Dar despre sutele de mii de evrei care s-au opus şi şi-au sacrificat viaţa pentru a distruge sistemul exterminator nazist se ştie şi se va şti prea puţin. Ei au dovedit că Holocaustul nu a fost urmarea unei pasivităţi a victimelor, ci rezultatul celui mai pervers şi inuman plan de genocid din istoria cunoscută a omenirii. 3.17 Diaspora evreiască (în cifre) Prima Diaspora, primul exil al evreilor a avut loc în anul 722 î.e.a. în urma distrugerii Regatului Israel de către asirieni.In anul 586 î.e.a. au urmat calea exilului şi evreii din Regatul Iudeei, ca urmare a victoriei babilonienilor care au distrus şi Templul din Ierusalim. Până în Evul Mediu evreii din teritoriul fostului imperiu babilonean (aproximativ, actualul Irak) au constituit o comunitate cu intensă viaţă culturală şi civica. După distrugerea celui de-al doilea Templu, în timpul războiului iudeo-roman (70-71e.a.), Diaspora evreiască a căpătat dimensiuni continentale. Cărţile sibilinice din secolul II e.a., geograful Strabo, filosoful Philo au consemnat acest fenomen unic la acea vreme. Din Spania până în stepele ruseşti, în Asia, până în China, în Africa, s-au „risipit“ (Diaspora înseamnă „risipire“) 4-5 milioane de evrei, iar în imperiul roman aproape 10% din populaţie se considera a fi evreiască (erau şi populaţii „barbare“ fără o evidenţă minimă). În secolele cuceririlor islamo-arabe (sec. VIII-XIII) un însemnat număr de evrei au fost antrenaţi spre noi zone ale Asiei şi Africii. La fel s-a întâmpinat în perioada cuceririlor normande în Franţa şi Anglia. „Episodul chazar“, adică trecerea la mozaism a Kaganului şi supuşilor săi a însemnat, fără îndoială, o creştere a numărului mozaicilor în Europa. Pe la anul 1500 începe o concentrare a evreilor în zona estică a Europei (Polonia, Galiţia, Lituania, Rusia) datorita stramtorarilor si izgonirilor succesive din vestul Europei, după ce în sec. XIV epidemia de ciumă făcuse ravagii, în special în oraşe, evreii fiind acuzaţi de răspândirea bolii. Din 1,5 milioane evrei, circa 1 milion locuiau încă în Orient şi în Africa. Edictul regilor spanioli, Ferdinand şi Isabela, din 1492, a obligat pe evreii sefarzi să se refugieze în provinciile imperiului otoman şi în America (abia descoperită). Atunci au ajuns aceştia şi în ţările române. În 1638, rabinul Simon Luzatto a publicat o lucrare exhaustivă despre Diaspora evreiască. Ierusalimul era menţionat drept centrul spiritual, ceea ce şi era prin dinamica învăţământului religios şi nu numai. În sec. XVIII populaţia evreiască în lume se ridica la 2 milioane (cel puţin), iar la 1825 ea număra 3.281.000 de suflete. În 1925 trăiau aproape 15 milioane, din care 10 milioane în Europa, în America peste 4 milioane. În 1935 s-a apreciat o cifră de 16.140.000, astfel că într-un secol populaţia a crescut de circa 5 ori, apropiindu-se de 1% din populaţia lumii (mai exact 0,8%). În domeniul economic (industrie, comerţ, finanţe) erau cuprinşi circa 75% din evrei, în servicii publice şi profesii libere 6%, în agricultură 4%, în ocupaţii casnice şi în condiţii grele 3%, şomeri 12%. Holocaustul a schimbat în cel mai tragic mod demografia evreilor, astfel nici astăzi, la 60 de ani de la terminarea războiului nu s-a ajuns la nivelul populaţiei evreieşti dinainte de 1939. Statul Israel „a absorbit“ peste 5 milioane de evrei, iar peste 6 milione trăiesc în S.U.A. În Franţa este a doua comunitate din Diaspora, ca număr de evrei, cu peste 600.000 de suflete. Din fosta URSS au plecat peste 2,5 milioane. Mulţi evrei au părăsit ţările islamice. Dintre fostele ţări socialiste Ungaria cunoaşte prezenţa unei populaţii stabile de circa 100.000 de evrei. Scăderi drastice au avut loc în Polonia (azi 2.000-3.000 de evrei, de la 3,5 milioane), România (circa 7000, de la 800.000 în 1939). 3.18 Există antisemitism teologic? Cu ocazia unei sesiuni ştiinţifice, Andrei Cornea a lansat ori a relansat ideea de „antisemitism teologic“. Scos din contextul istoric, antisemitismul teologic nu ar putea exista. Holocaustul, de pildă, nu are legătură cu fanatismul religios, naziştii nu erau apărătorii cauzei cristice. Nazismul a dezvoltat teoria rasială până la ultimele ei consecinţe. Atunci s-a spus că „Dumnezeu a murit la Auschwitz“. Este adevărat că antisemitismul ca fenomen istoric are, printre alte componente, şi cea teologică. Dar accentul pus pe „esenţa“ antisemită a creştinismului este exagerată. Altfel cum s-au găsit, de-a lungul istoriei apărători creştini ai evreilor, inclusiv Drepţi ai Popoarelor din vremea Holocaustului? Regretabil este faptul că evrei renegaţi, convertiţi la creştinism au fost, uneori, mai nemiloşi decât inchizitorii, clericii creştini născuţi din creştini. Este adevărat că Sf. Pavel a acuzat pe evrei, el însuşi fiind evreu, că au refuzat revelaţia divină, recunoaşterea Mântuitorului. Această acuză a fost un punct de plecare pentru ulterioare persecuţii antievreieşti. Dacă urmăm părerile celor care spun că nu există un creştinism antiiudaic, ci dimpotrivă un iudeo-creştinism, cum gândea, de pildă, Nietzsche, noţiunea de antisemitism teologic îşi pierde sensul. Nici islamicii nu pot fi consideraţi antisemiţi, ci opunându-se atât iudaismului, cât şi creştinismului fără a refuza o bună parte din Vechiul Testament, pe care l-au inclus în Coran. Fundamentalismul, după spusele islamiştilor moderaţi, este o abatere de la Coran. Andrei Cornea observă cu obiectivitate că antisemitismul nu poate fi „mai mare“, „mai mic“ el fiind un rău esenţial! Şi totuşi, există antisemitismul teologic? Este un non-sens, dar există. Nu-l poţi lua pe Dumnezeu „aliat“ la „jihad“ ori la antisemitismul european. Evenimentele petrecute în sec. I e.a., sunt strâns legate de istoria poporului evreu: Regalitatea tot mai mult subordonată puterii romane, visul mesianic, creator de personalităţi precum Isus din Nazareth, războiul pustiitor iudeo-roman care a dus la distrugerea Templului. Este evident că învăţătura lui Isus nu oferea soluţii, el se adresa umanităţii de peste secole. Biserica a preluat şi a perpetuat acuza de deicid, care, e falsă din două motive: Isus ca evreu nu putea crede că-L reprezintă pe Dumnezeu, care nu şi-a arătat chipul niciodată, nici lui Moise. În al doilea rând, ucigaşii lui Isus au fost soldaţi romani. Dar biserica nu i-a condamnat pe romanii idolatrii, ci pe evreii monoteişti. Un fals dublu care nu are nimic comun cu creştinismul primelor secole. Albert Schweitzer, în sec. XX a tranşat corect această chestiune, de pe poziţia creştinului lipsit de prejudecăţi. Antisemitismul teologic este o prejudecată inoculată timp de secole ca şi rasismul. Andrei Cornea enumeră pe antisemiţii moderni, care nu erau teologi: Gobineau, Drumont, Wagner, H. G. Chamberlain (ginere al lui Wagner), iar în România A. C. Cuza, Nae Ionescu, Nichifor Crainic. Ce se întâmplă astăzi? Antisemitismul s-a diversificat pe direcţii total contradictorii: islamismul extremist care nu cuprinde doar o parte a lumii arabe (de origine semită) a devenit un duşman perseverent nu numai al Statului Israel, dar şi al evreilor din S.U.A., din alte ţări, înlocuind prin amploare rasismul naziştilor. Stânga radicală şi extrema dreaptă de orientare fascistă îşi dau mâna în Europa, în ceea ce îi priveşte pe evrei. Negaţionismul este doar un pas în drumul spre un Holocaust „cu acte în regulă“ cum se exprima un delirant universitar din Bucureşti. Israelul şi Diaspora evreiască devin astfel un tot supus aceluiaşi tir. 3.19 Când va dispare antisemitismul? Unii spun că antisemitismul s-a născut şi va muri cu evreii ori cu toată omenirea. Concluzie gravă, riscată. Antisemitismul nu s-a născut cu evreii, ci cu Abel şi Cain. Dacă ura dintre ei va dispărea, atunci... În anul 1768, Voltaire scria în „Dicţionarul filozofic“ că „evreii sunt stăpânii şi duşmanii noştri... sunt cel mai abominabil popor de pe pământ“. Voltaire a fost ateu până în ultima clipă a vieţii, nu-i acuza pe evrei de deicid, pentru că nu credea. Ateismul l-a făcut oare antisemit? „Totuşi evreii nu trebuie arşi“, zise cu milă Voltaire. Schopenhauer afirma că iudaismul nu este la originea creştinismului, ci budhismul. Cine ştie? Poate budhismul a luat ceva din iudaism ori invers? „Patria evreilor sunt ceilalţi evrei“, spunea filozoful şi aici avea dreptate. „În ceea ce priveşte pe evrei, am luat măsura ca să-i scot definitiv şi total din aceste regiuni... Mai am (sic!) în Basarabia aproximativ 40.000 de evrei, care în câteva zile vor fi trecuţi peste Nistru iar, dacă circumstanţele o vor permite, vor fi trecuţi dincolo de Urali“, spunea mareşalul Antonescu în faţa Consiliului de Aprovizionare, organ al guvernului, la 6 octombrie 1941. El „avea“ evrei! Antonescu gândea ca un stăpân de sclavi. Ce ar fi spus Voltaire să-l fi auzit? Regii carolingieni ţineau la prezenţa evreilor, aveau nevoie de supuşi alfabetizaţi, cu aritmetica ştiută. Papa Urban al II-lea a pornit cruciadele care au fost urmate de masacre antievreieşti. Cei mai „orbi“ au fost regii Spaniei la 1492, când ei au ascultat cererea Inchiziţiei şi i-au izgonit pe evrei. Secolul XIX a adus evrei de un tip nou: revoluţionarul Karl Marx, imperialistul Disraeli, poetul „naţional“ german Heine. Atunci a început antisemitismul să devină o ideologie: Protocoalele Înţelepţilor Sionului (din Franţa în Rusia şi retur), „afacerea Dreyfus“. Poliakov a scris patru volume de Istorie a antisemitismului. O mie de volume nu ar ajunge să explice unui antisemit convins de ce este absurd acest „sentiment-reflex-impuls“. Astăzi, antisemitismul este focalizat pe Israel şi pe U.S.A. O fi istoria indirecţională? Fanatismul religios islamic, ca şi cel creştin-extremist nu se poate lipsi de evrei. Fără evrei n-ar exista fanatism? Este o întrebare fără răspuns. 3.20 Aliaua a construit Israelul În 1887, Th. Herzl spunea la Congresul sionist că „Basel a întemeiat Statul Evreu“. Primul guvern israelian în 1948 a proclamat: „Kibuţ Galuiot“ („Unirea Diasporei“) care se sprijinea pe „Legea reîntoarcerii“. De la 15 mai 1948, când numărul evreilor era de 650.000 şi până la finalul anului 1995 au venit în Israel 2.520.000 de olimi din 104 ţări şi care vorbeau 72 de limbi diferite. Desigur limba rusă, poloneză, română erau pe primele locuri. La creşterea populaţiei a contribuit, desigur şi sporul natural. Din România evreii au putut pleca în anii 1945-1949, 1959-1961, iar din 1969 emigraţia a fost acceptată de regimul Ceauşescu, în schimbul unor avantaje economice şi politice. Din URSS, aliaua a început în 1971. În 1984 are loc „Acţiunea Moşé“ care aduce 8000 de olimi din Etiopia. Din URSS au plecat circa 2 milioane de evrei, astăzi, în ţările fostei URSS numărul evreilor fiind de circa 500.000 sau chiar mai puţin (nu s-au mai făcut recensăminte în această ţară). Istoria alialei începe în 1882, când în Ereţ Israel trăiau 25.000 de evrei, urmaşi ai celor din antichitate ca şi ai sefarzilor veniţi după 1492, din Spania. În antichitate, după distrugerea primului Templu, a avut loc şi prima alia, din Babilon între anii 537-515 î.e.a., sub conducerea lui Zerubabel, apoi, în secolul următor, a lui Ezra şi Nehemia. Ereţ Israel a existat permanent în inimile evreilor, oriunde s-au aflat ei. Istoricii moderni au clasificat imigraţia evreilor din 1882 până azi în mai multe perioade: - 1882-1903 – Prima alia (din Rusia pogromurilor); - 1904-1914 – a doua alia (după pogromul din Chişinău, în special); - 1919-1923, a treia alia (după declaraţia Balfour). Fiecare din aceste „valuri“ cuprindea circa 30-40.000 de olimi. A patra alia (1923-1932) a adus 80.000 olimi, a cincea alia (1933-1938) după venirea lui Hitler la putere, în special, circa 217.000 olimi, iar a şasea alia (1938-1948) în ciuda interdicţiei impuse de Anglia: circa 150.000 olimi. După 1948 au urmat imigrări din toată lumea. În martie 1881 a fost asasinat de organizaţia „Narodnaia Volia“, ţarul Alexandru al II-lea, ţar reformator, care avea popularitate. În peste 225 de localităţi au avut loc pogromuri, evreii fiind acuzaţi de asasinat, deşi aceşti localnici nu aveau nici o legătură cu asasinii. Au apărut mişcări sioniste: „Hibat Sion“, „Hovevei Sion“, a început să fie organizată prima alia. În 1883, Edmund de Rotschild începe să sprijine material pe olimi, în organizarea agriculturii. Pionieri ai primei aliate, numiţi „biluimi“ au deschis drumul ce avea să ducă la întemeierea Noului Stat. O parte erau din Moineşti (România). Kibuţurile au fost primele structuri agricole, au urmat apoi „moşavurile“ şi fermele. Cu prima alia a venit şi Eliezer Ben Iehuda, creatorul ebraicii moderne. În a doua alia a venit şi scriitorul Şmuel Agnon, viitor laureat al Premiului Nobel (1987). Olimii din Germania au dorit să introducă, la Tehnionul din Haifa limba germană, ca limbă de predare, dar majoritatea venită din alte ţări s-a opus. Limba ebraică s-a îmbogăţit de la 8000 la 80.000 de cuvinte, prin asimilarea neologismelor din limbile europene. De a doua alia sunt legate numele lui Ben Gurion, Itzhak Ben Zvi, al doilea preşedinte al Israelului după Haim Weitzman, dr. Arthur Rupin, ş.a. A treia alia s-a compus din tineri muncitori, militanţi sionişti, printre ei aflându-se Iosef Trumpeldor. A patra alia era cu preponderenţă formată din evrei săraci şi cu stare medie din Polonia, unde guvernul aplica măsuri antievreieşti. Oraşele Tel Aviv şi Haifa au crescut în populaţie şi a început dezvoltarea industriei. Până atunci agricultura şi construcţia şoselelor erau preponderente. Aliaua a cincea şi a şasea au adus cel mai mare aport de populaţie. La 17 mai 1939, ministrul britanic de externe, McDonald a publicat Cartea Albă care anula Declaraţia Balfour, din 1917. Se prevede crearea unui stat multinaţional, dependent de Marea Britanie. Aliaua era restricţionată, cumpărarea de pământ era interzisă. Anglia spera să câştige simpatia lumii arabe, care oricum nu i-a rămas fidelă, aliindu-se, parţial, Germaniei naziste. David Ben Gurion a numit Cartea Albă – „o carte a înşelăciunii“. Şi totuşi evreii au format în 1943 o brigadă, „Brigada evreiască“, o parte componentă a armatei britanice, care în 1944 şi 1945 a participat la lupte pe frontul de Vest. Anii 1939-1947 au însemnat anii imigraţiei clandestine. Numeroase vase au pornit, sub diverse pavilioane, spre Ereţ Israel. Din România, vasul „Struma“, a fost scufundat în 1942, cu 768 de oameni la bord, pentru că Anglia nu a intervenit pentru acordarea liberei treceri. La fel, în 1944, vasul „Mefkure“ (torpilat, se pare, de germani). În 1947, vasul „Exodus“, plecat cu 4500 de emigranţi, dintr-un port francez, a fost blocat la Haifa, întors în Franţa, apoi dus în Germania la Hamburg, după care a pornit din nou spre Ţara Sfântă. Leon Uris a scris romanul Exodul pe marginea acestei odisei ruşinoase pentru guvernul englez, iar americanii au realizat un film, cu Paul Newman, în rolul principal. În insula Cipru, britanicii au organizat lagăre în care trăiau şi supravieţuitori ai lagărelor naziste. Anglia a făcut tot ce s-a putut pentru a se împotrivi obţinerii independenţei Statului Israel. Nimeni nu le-a mulţumit, nici aşa-zişii aliaţi arabi. Este meritul Statelor Unite şi URSS (Stalin dorea un Israel sovietizat) că Statul Israel a primit sprijin diplomatic în momentul naşterii sale, la 14 mai 1948, după ce rezoluţia ONU din octombrie 1947 a devenit inoperabilă prin opoziţia ţărilor arabe. 3.21 Israel văzut din afară I În anul 1792, Adunarea Naţională a Franţei a pus în discuţie şi a votat dreptul evreilor la emancipare. Deputatul Clermont-Tonnerre, aflat în aceeaşi grupare politică în care era şi Mirabeau a declarat: „Pentru evrei ca indivizi, totul. Pentru evrei ca naţiune, nimic“. Acesta era punctul de vedere „cel mai progresist“ la acea vreme. În secolul XX, filosoful evreu Franz Rosenzweig spunea că după două milenii, evreul nu mai poate fi nicăieri acasă, nici în Ţara Promisă. Statul Israel şi-a cucerit dreptul la existenţă la două decenii după această declaraţie. După Holocaust, Martin Buber a spus că Dumnezeu nu a murit la Auschwitz, „el a fost în eclipsă“. Deşi biserica şi, în speţă, Vaticanul a făcut prea puţin pentru a diminua efectele politicii genocidare a naziştilor, în a doua jumătate de secol XX s-a vorbit despre iudeo-creştinism, apropierea evreilor de biserica creştină. Acuza de deicid nu mai este recunoscută nici de biserică, dar secole de persecuţie inchizitorială, pogromurile au creat o prăpastie greu de trecut. Şi totuşi există bunăvoinţă de ambele părţi: evrei şi creştini. Poate că recrudescenţa naţionalist-extremistă a unor cercuri islamice va apropia mai mult pe evrei de creştini. Islamiştii extremişti neagă din principiu dreptul evreilor de a avea un stat în fosta Palestină, cu capitala la Ierusalim. Creştinii recunosc acest drept ori îl acceptă de facto. Julian Marias, autor al unei monumentale „Istorii a filosofiei“, discipol al lui Ortega y Gasset scria: „Eu cred că forţa poporului evreu constă în capacitatea lui de neîmpăcare... faptul că nu s-a împăcat niciodată cu gândul risipirii şi năruirii Templului“. Astăzi nu există publicaţie de circulaţie să nu pomenească Israelul, dacă nu zilnic, săptămânal. Israelul este în atenţia lumii. De ce? Pentru că Israelul refuză să se lase cotropit, desfiinţat aşa cum şi-ar dori cercurile, grupările extremiste islamice. Preşedintele Iranului, stat care nici nu este vecin cu Israelul, îl pomeneşte în fiecare discurs. François Furet a scris în 1982 un studiu: „Israel, sionismul şi diaspora“ (Ed. Flammarion – PARIS). El afirmă: „Pasionant în istoria sionismului este că aceasta dezvăluie mai bine ca oricare alta improbabilitatea radicală a istoriei europene a secolului XX“. De la evreul asimilat Theodor Herzl la transformarea sa în „profet al Noului Stat“, în urma afacerii Dreyfus“, de la acesta la o mişcare europeană, cu ecouri în America, Rusia şi apoi la crearea Statului Israel, după tragedia holocaustică este, realmente, o „improbabilitate“ devenită confirmare. II Despre antichitatea evreilor a scris cu competenţă Mircea Eliade în Istoria credinţelor religioase ca şi în Dicţionarul religiilor (co-autor I. P. Culianu). Ei se referă şi la Cabala, care este una din cele mai vaste domenii ale misticii din cultura universală. Falşii Mesia, hasidismul şi-au găsit locul în dicţionar. Moshe Idel a pus în lumină adeseori contribuţia celor doi savanţi români la cunoaşterea misticii ebraice. La rândul său I. P. Culianu, ucis de o persoană neidentificată, la începutul anilor ’90, a elogiat erudiţia lui Moshe Idel. Despre Cabala au mai scris cu înţelegere şi admiraţie Jorge Borges, Fr. Furet, iar cel mai bun cunoscător în domeniu a fost Gershom Scholem. Este interesant un interviu publicat în revista „Secolul 20“ din 1992, acordat de călugărul dominican Marcel Jacques Dubois, decan al facultăţii de filosofie antică şi medievală a Universităţii Ebraice din Jerusalim lui Leon Volovici, cercetător la aceeaşi Universitate. „Am avut întotdeauna o atracţie pentru poporul Bibliei şi al lui Isus. Nu am întâlnit evrei decât în timpul războiului, când am ajutat şi eu la adăpostirea unor evrei... Creştin la Ierusalim eu nu pot să nu recunosc în acest oraş înaltul loc al lui David şi al Templului lui Dumnezeu.“ Dominicanul Dubois consideră că Ierusalimul poate fi locul reconcilierii bisericilor creştine între ele: „Veniţi să urcăm pe muntele Domnului“ este îndemnul său. Trebuie reţinut că „Psalmii“ sunt la mare cinste în iudaism, catolicism, ortodoxism creştin, protestantism. III Scriitori israelieni de talia lui S. I. Agnon, A. Yehoshua, Amos Oz au fost recunoscuţi, prin traduceri, în diverse ţări ale lumii. Israelul este, astfel, cunoscut şi prin literatura sa. La festivitatea de acordare a Premiului Nobel, S. I. Agnon a spus: „Am fost influenţat de fiecare bărbat şi fiecare femeie şi fiece copil pe care i-am întâlnit în drumul meu, fie ei evrei, fie neevrei... Am învăţat de la natură, de la păsări, precum Iov“. Agnon s-a născut în 1888, în Galiţia, A. B.Yehoshua cu mult mai tânăr, s-a născut la Ierusalim, în 1936. Un poet care şi-a dedicat versurile noului Stat Israel este Yehuda Dmihai, în timp ce Amos Oz este prozatorul cel mai apropiat, dintre marii scriitori, de realităţile israeliene. Despre Israel au scris cu sentimente prieteneşti Friedrich Dürrenmatt, Graham Green, Jorge Luis Borges (a fost onorat cu Premiul Ierusalimului), Günter Grass, Octavio Paz, Kundera, Vaclav Havel (a făcut o paralelă între destinul cehilor şi evreilor, în timpurile moderne), Eugen Ionescu, ş.a. Dintre scriitorii români sunt notabile scrierile lui D. Bolintineanu (a vizitat Palestina), Galaction, Sadoveanu, Cella Delavrancea, scriitori români din ultimele decenii, oameni de artă, etc. 3.22 Israel – Ţara Sfântă Biblia este vie în Israel. Ea se regăseşte în locurile considerate sfinte, pe drumurile ei cunoscute de mii de ani. Nicăieri nu se găsesc, concentrate într-o zonă restrânsă atâtea locuri semnificative pentru tradiţia celor trei religii monoteiste: iudaism, creştinism, islamism. Israelul a fost o punte între Egiptul antic, Siria, Mesopotamia. Împăraţii romani, califii, Bizanţul, otomanii şi-au dorit stăpânirea acestei ţări mereu disputate. Prin Ţara Sfântă au trecut Abraham, Isaac, Iacob, care îşi află acolo mormântul, Moise a dorit să ajungă acolo, Isus şi Mohamed, conform tradiţiei religioase pe care au iniţiat-o au cunoscut Israelul. Betlehem, Galileea, Iordanul, Masada – nume geografice de rezonanţă. Theodor Herzl, profetul sionist este înmormântat acolo. Limba ebraică s-a născut şi a renăscut în Israel. Străbătut sute de ani de beduini, astăzi Israelul exportă produse agricole şi tehnologii moderne. Marea Moartă care a cunoscut catastrofa Sodomei şi Gomorei, este „marea“ cu cel mai scăzut nivel (395 m. sub nivelul convenţional al oceanelor) iar apa ei conţine 26% săruri minerale utile pentru chimia industrială (îngrăşăminte, cosmetice, etc.). Nu departe este Ierihonul, cel mai vechi sau printre cele mai vechi oraşe ale lumii (9000 de ani î.e.a.). Turişti din toată lumea vin să vadă Mormântul Sfânt al lui Isus din Ierusalim. Nu există pasaj din Biblie, din Vechiul Testament (Biblia evreilor) şi din Noul Testamernt (creştin) care să nu amintească de Ţara Sfântă. Arheologi din toată lumea vin să verifice istoricitatea acestor episoade biblice. În Siria s-au găsit scrieri în cuneiforme care grăiesc de Abaramu (Abraham), Esaum (Esau, fratele lui Iacob), Ismailu (fratele lui Isaac), Israilu (numele lui Iacob). Pe Muntele Moria (în actualul Ierusalim) Isaac urma să fie sacrificat de Abraham, dar Domnul l-a înlocuit cu un berbec. Pe Muntele Templului, se află Domul Stâncii, cunoscută ca Moscheea lui Omar, construită de musulmani în anul 691 e.a. De pe muntele Moriah, se spune, Mohamed s-a ridicat la ceruri (precum Moise şi Profetul Ilie, desigur ca şi Isus, luând în considerare credinţa creştină, dacă vom compara modul de a părăsi viaţa pământescă a acestora). La Hebron, o veche moschee a fost ridicată deasupra grotei Machpela, loc sfânt pentru evrei, acolo fiind înmormântaţi Abraham, Isaac, Iacob şi soţiile acestora, respectiv Sarah, Rebecca şi Lea. În anul 1099, cruciaţii au transformat Moscheea Omar în Templum Domini, iar moscheea vecină, Al-Aqsa a fost dăruită Ordinului Templierilor. După 1244, când cruciaţii au fost izgoniţi, musulmanii au refăcut moscheele. De la cruciaţi a rămas Biserica Sfântului Mormânt, refăcută de împăratul bizantin Constantin Monomahul. Pentru evreii credincioşi a rămas Zidul Plângerii, care, se zice, ar fi unul din zidurile Templului distrus în anul 70 e.a. de romani. În Peninsula Sinai, aflată azi în stăpânirea Egiptului, se află Muntele lui Moise, unde acesta a primit Tablele Legii şi unde, în sec. VI s-a ridicat mânăstirea Sf. Ecaterina. Localitatea turistică Eilath, la Marea Roşie, este pomenită şi în Biblie ca loc de popas al evreilor în drumul din Egipt spre Canaan. Menţionăm aici că de cercetarea arheologică au fost preocupaţi şi doi politicieni de marcă, israelieni Yigael Yadin şi Moshe Daian. Astfel, Yadin a găsit ruinele cetăţii Hazor, distruse în urma incendierii acesteia, aşa cum scrie în Biblie, datarea acestui eveniment fiind în jurul anului 1250 î.e.a. La fel a fost descoperită, la Betlehem „fântâna lui David“. Poate că nu întâmplător locul de naştere al lui Isus, considerat un descendent al regelui David, a fost Betlehem. La Capernaum, unde s-a oprit Isus, se află ruinele unei sinagogi probabil mai vechi, dinaintea acestei ere. Capermaum este de fapt un nume compus din: Kfar (sat) Nahum (nume propriu). În jurul Mării Galileii se găsesc numeroase vestigii antice. Marea sau, de fapt, lacul mai poartă denumirea de Genisaret, Kinereth, Tiberia (după numele împăratului Tiberiu). Safed sau Tsfad este oraşul sfânt al cabaliştilor Isaac Luria şi Haim Vital (sec. VI e.a.). În Samaria, arheologii au descoperit obiecte provenind din civilizaţia feniciană, anterioară venirii evreilor în Canaan. Pentru turişti un punct de atracţie este şi Biserica Naşterii Domnului din Betlehem, deteriorată la cutremurul din 1834 şi refăcută ulterior. Ruinele de la Meggido care, se spune, erau grajdurile lui Solomon (de fapt, ale lui Ahab, care a domnit după 500 de ani) sunt vizitate de asemenea. „Armaghedon“ care a intrat în legendă şi în literatura cristică drept simbol al Apocalipsei şi Judecăţii de Apoi, provine etimologic de la cuvintele „har“ – munte şi Meggido, pentru că aici au avut loc sângeroase bătălii. Unul dintre cele mai vechi porturi din lume, folosit şi de egipteni este Jaffa, alături de care s-a ridicat în sec. XX oraşul Tel Aviv (în traducere: Colina Primăverii). Maria Magdalena (din Evanghelii) provine din vechea aşezare Magdala, de pe malul lacului Kinereth. Tot pe malul acestui lac se afla şi Kfar Cana (Satul Cana) unde Isus a săvârşit prima sa minune. În 1799, Napoleon a vizitat Nazaretul, centrul Galileii, unde, se spune ar fi locuit familia lui Isus. Mânăstirea Latrun, celebră şi pentru depozitele sale de vin, este construită pe locul, unde, se spune, ar fi fost crucificat Isus. Cetatea Masada din apropierea Mării Moarte a fost ridicată în vremea Marelui Preot Ionathan, iar în anul 73 e.a. a fost ultima fortăreaţă cucerită de romani după distrugerea celui de al Doilea Templu. În nordul ţării, Accra, port lângă Haifa, a fost capitala cruciaţilor în sec. XII, fiind vizitată în 1799 de Napoleon, care intenţiona să o transforme într-o bază a armatei sale. În Haifa se află centrul şi sanctuarul mişcării religioase Bahai, desprinsă de islamism în sec. XIX. Pentru creştini locurile sfinte din Israel sunt: Biserica Bunei Vestiri din Nazaret, Biserica din Ein Karem, la sud de Jerusalim, legată de Sf. Maria, Betlehem, locul naşterii lui Isus şi a regelui David, considerat străbunul, ca şi predecesoarea sa, Ruth; Cana Galileii unde Isus a prefăcut apa în vin, la nunta unui localnic, Muntele Tabor pe care a urcat Isus cu discipolii (de acolo vine numele husiţilor din Cehia, de „taboriţi“). În Biserica Transfigurării de pe muntele Tabor, Isus este înfăţişat, pe boltă, cu Moise în dreapta sa, semn că Legea este comună evreilor şi creştinilor. Caesarea Philippi, din nordul Israelului (a nu se confunda cu Caesarea de pe malul Mediteranei, la nord de Tel Aviv) este locul unde Sf. Petru l-a numit pe Isus fiul Domnului. În Israel trăiesc şi samariteni, în număr restrâns (sub 1000 de suflete), urmaşi ai tribului Efraim şi al lui Manase, care păstrează credinţa în Tora, dar portul îl au ca şi musulmanii (fesuri, turbane). Au un preot care cunoaşte vechea limbă a samaritenilor. La Betania este Biserica lui Lazăr cel înviat din morţi, fratele Martei şi Mariei Magdalena. Biserica este frumos pictată în interior, cu scene evanghelice. În Ierusalim sunt Biserica Adormirii Maicii Domnului, Biserica „Pater Noster“ de pe Muntele Măslinilor, vizavi de Muntele Sion, Cetatea lui David din Vechiul Oraş, Valea Kidron (sau a lui Josafat) cu Biserica Tuturor Naţiunilor, Biserica Rusă, ş.a. Tot în Ierusalim este Biserica Română, care a funcţionat continuu de când a fost construită, la începutul sec. XX. În ciuda conflictului israeliano-arab, exacerbat de extremiştii islamici, Israelul rămâne una din ţările cele mai vizitate de turişti din întreaga lume şi de toate credinţele. Cap. 4 Personalităţi exemplare 4.1 Moşe Rabeinu în trecut şi în prezent Moşe Rabeinu, Moise pentru creştini, Musa pentru musulmani este o personalitate dominantă în cele trei religii monoteiste, dar pentru evrei el este principalul „martor“ al revelaţiei divine. Deşi el impune ca prezenţă în Biblie, este considerat „cel mai modest om de pe suprafaţa pământului“. În morala iudaică, la fel ca şi în cea creştină, islamică, modestia este primul semn al nobleţei şi înţelepciunii. Trufia este un păcat, omenesc, dar păcat. Literatura, artele plastice, muzica, de-a lungul secolelor s-au inspirat din această irepetabilă personalitate. Deşi Michelangelo l-a reprezentat, eronat, cu coarne (cuvântul „raze“ şi „coarne“, în limba ebraică, se aseamănă), lucrarea face parte din patrimoniul universal. Teologul creştin, William Fox Albright cercetător al Bibliei a stabilit chiar şi anul Exodului, când Moise a ieşit, urmat de poporul evreu, din Egipt: 1290 î.e.a. Au fost descoperite oraşele construite de evrei în Egipt: Pitom, Ramses. Faraonul Ramses II a domnit între anii 1292-1234 î.e.a. Numele oraşului Ramses este legat de acesta. Între domnia lui Ramses II şi venirea lui Iosef sunt patru secole. Iosef fusese deja uitat. Soarta evreilor se schimbă. Faraonul crede că evreii pot deveni aliaţi potenţiali ai unor inamici ai Egiptului. Bănuiala se baza pe faptul că evreii au venit pe vremea stăpânirii hicsoşilor, popor semit înrudit cu evreii. Hicsoşii au fost izgoniţi. Evreii au devenit sclavi. Se pare că anul 1290 î.e.a. nu este anul real al ieşirii din Egipt. Totul s-a petrecut mai târziu cu circa un secol. Există azi părerea că trecerea prin Marea Roşie a avut loc în sec. XV, pentru că explicaţia dată de vulcanologi care consideră că o erupţie puternică în Marea Mediterană ar fi provocat un flux şi un reflux extraordinar tocmai în zona Goshen (Egipt) a avut loc în anii 1400 î.e.a. Deci anul Exodului este dificil de stabilit: între 1450-1250 î.e.a., cu mare aproximaţie. Cert este că Moşe Rabeinu a fost fondatorul religiei mozaice (de unde şi numele), iar Decalogul este Legea primită de el şi transmisă evreilor, ca şi întregii lumi civilizate (inclusiv mahomedanii, care au inclus Legea în Coran). În rest, este o povestire biblică. Tatăl lui Moise era Amram, mama Ioheved (numele au semnificaţii, în limbile vechi), sora era Miriam (de unde şi creştinescul Maria) şi un frate Aaron, primul preot din istoria evreilor, care avea darul oratoriei (Moise nu avea dicţie). S-a născut, se spune, în 1370 î.e.a. şi a trăit, conform tradiţiei, 120 de ani. Moaşele evreice Şifra şi Pua au primit ordin să ucidă noii născuţi evrei, dar ele au refuzat. „Uciderea pruncilor“ din povestea evanghelică este împrumutată din povestea lui Moise. Fiica faraonului, pe nume Bathia (nume răspândit, apoi, la evreice) a zărit coşul în care plutea, pe apele Nilului, pruncul Moise. Ea l-a salvat, redându-l mamei sale, dar la curtea faraonică. „Moşe“ în vechea egipteană însemna „scos din apă“. Alţi cercetători consideră că Moses este un nume tipic egiptean, inclus în numele unor faraoni: Tutmoses, Ramoses etc. Moise a crescut ca un prinţ egiptean, dar Miriam l-a îndemnat să-şi salveze conaţionalii din sclavia egipteană. La o inspecţie, Moise îl ucide pe unul din vătafii egipteni, Aharnes, pentru că l-a ucis pe evreul Fineas, urmărind să-i ia soţia, Şalmut (nume comun cu Sulamit). Trădat de doi evrei, Datan şi Abiram, Moise fuge de la curtea faraonului. De acest episod s-a ocupat asiduu André Neher, iudaist de marcă din sec. XX. B. Fondane a descris în versuri (Exodul) aceste momente. Refugiat la Midian, zonă învecinată cu Egiptul, Moise îl cunoaşte pe preotul Ietro, care avea un fiu, Hobab şi două fiice, dintre care Tzipora (înseamnă „pasăre“) îi va deveni soţie. Devenit păstor, el a zărit pe muntele Horeb un tufiş arzând. A fost primul semn dat de Dumnezeu că el, Moise va fi martorul şi primul său slujitor. Moise a primit porunca divină de a-i scoate pe evrei din Egipt. Talmudul a dat o serie de explicaţii pentru simbolul „Tufişului arzând“: umilinţa plantei, focul ce arde şi nu mistuie, vocea ce se aude şi nu porneşte din trup. Acţiunea se petrece în Sinai (sina, însemna duşmănie), pe muntele Horeb (herev, însemna „spadă“). Exodul nu a fost un episod paşnic. Se presupune că el a avut loc după moartea lui Ramses II, sub faraonul Merneptah. Moise şi Aaron s-au dus la faraon să-i ceară eliberarea evreilor, dar în urma refuzului acestuia, Domnul trimite „zece plăgi“ asupra Egiptului. Faraonul avea nevoie de sclavii evrei. Plăgile erau: apa prefăcută în sânge, invaziile de broaşte, păduchi, muşte, ciuma vacilor, vărsatul negru (variola), grindina, invazia lăcustelor, eclipsa de soare, moartea nou-născuţilor (răzbunare pentru vechiul ordin dat de Ramses II). Exodul este sărbătorit sub numele de Pesah de la verbul „a sări peste“. Faraonul a permis plecarea tuturor evreilor, care au luat cu ei pâine nedopsită ce se cocea la razele soarelui (matzot). Robia egipteană a durat 430 de ani se spune. Anul 1290 î.e.a. pare totuşi mai plauzibil, în ordinea cronologică a evenimentelor (Abraham vine din Ur, urmează Isaac, Iaacov, Iosif, adică patru generaţii, însumând circa 200-250 de ani, plus 430 de ani, înseamnă că de la Abraham la Moise au trecut circa 700 de ani, iar anul 2000 î.e.a. este considerat anul plecării din Ur al tatălui lui Abraham (cu familiile lor). Anul 1000 î.e.a. este anul existenţei regatului Israel. A fost necesar un mileniu pentru ca evreii să-şi întemeieze un stat şi o naţiune. Fără Moise, evreii ar fi dispărut din istorie ca multe popoare de păstori nomazi. Ziua de 15 Nissan este ziua sărbătorii Eliberării din robie (Pesah). Momentul eliberării a fost marcat de trecerea „peste Marea Roşie“, de fapt apele s-au retras din calea lor, iar oastea faraonului care îi urmărea a fost înecată de valul uriaş care a urmat. Evreii au luat cu ei osemintele lui Iosif spre a fi îngropate în Ţara Promisă, ca şi patriarhii. În timp ce Moise primea Tablele Legii pe Muntele Sinai, evreii rămaşi în tabără au făcut un Viţel de Aur şi l-au numit zeul lor. Influenţa tradiţiilor vecinilor era încă puternică. Moşe a spart Tablele Legii. Domnul i-a dat a doua oară aceste Legi (Decalogul) după ce viţelul de aur a fost distrus, iar o parte dintre necredincioşi (împreună cu evreii erau şi alte neamuri) au fost ucişi. Astfel porunca „Să nu ucizi“ nu a fost respectată şi totuşi ea stă la baza oricărei morale. Domnul a trimis evreilor „mana cerească“, oamenii de ştiinţă considerând că este vorba de seminţe purtate de vântul deşertului. Pentru a procura apă, Moise a lovit o stâncă folosind toiagul său de conducător. Domnul l-a pedepsit, interzicându-i să ajungă vreodată în Eretz Israel. Stânca trebuia să fie „rugată“. În realitate, rocile poroase din deşert păstrează umezeala, care prin lovirea suprafeţei este eliberată. Primii inamici ai evreilor au fost amaleciţii. De atunci orice duşman al evreilor este numit „Amalek“, cel fără credinţă. Cel care i-a urmat lui Moise la conducerea poporului evreu nu a fost fiul ori altă rudă, ci Iehoşua din tribul lui Beniamin, cel mai mic fiu al lui Iaacov. Este semnificativ faptul că Moise nu avea veleităţi de rege dinastic, el era Eliberatorul şi Legiuitorul. Urmaşii lui Aaron au fost Cohanimii – preoţii (de unde numele derivate Cohn, Kohn, Kahane, Kogan, Katz – Kahane Tzadic, preot drept, etc.). Cei din tribul lui Levi, au devenit paznici ai obiectelor sfinte, ajutori ai preoţilor, funcţiile păstrându-se şi în Diaspora (de la Levi, vin Levy, Levin, Levinas, etc.). Poporul evreu a străbătut pustiul sub conducerea, deloc blândă a lui Moise, timp de 40 de ani. Această perioadă, în realitate corespunde, aproximativ, formării unei noi generaţii eliberate de mentalitatea robiei, a idolatriei, etc. În drumul lor, Domnul a vegheat ca evreii să nu se abată din calea credinţei, Korah cu doi răzvrătiţi fiind înghiţiţi de un cutremur provocat de Cel Atotputernic. A murit şi Balaam care a încercat să-i pornească pe midianiţi împotriva evreilor. Profetul Moise a murit pe Muntele Nebo, îngerul Gabriel i-a ridicat sufletul la Domnul, deasupra tuturor patriarhilor. Muntele Nebo se află între Ierusalim şi Marea Moartă. De acolo se vedea tot Canaanul. El a murit fericit. A dovedit curaj şi înţelepciune, cele mai de preţ calităţi ale unui conducător. 4.2 Ben Zakai – salvator al învăţăturii iudaice Momentul distrugerii celui de-al Doilea Templu, la Ierusalim, în anul 70 e.a., de către romani a pus în cea mai grea cumpănă existenţa spirituală şi, implicit, etnicitatea evreilor. Iohanan ben Zakai a devenit un personaj legendar, deşi el a existat în acele vremuri. Se spune că ar fi trăit 120 de ani, vârsta tradiţională a lui Moise, Hilel şi Akiva (după Zakai), adică el ar fi muncit o treime din viaţă (40 de ani, ca şi „drumul în pustiu“), a studiat următorii 40 de ani şi a predat învăţătura în ultimii 40 de ani. A studiat la Ierusalim, fiind elevul lui Hilel. S-a retras la Arav, în Galileea, unde a stat 18 ani, fiind consultat în acest răstimp doar de două ori în chestiuni religioase. Revine la Ierusalim, devenind liderul religios al fariseilor (păstrători ai tradiţiei, separaţi de preoţi, saducei şi zeloţi, denumirea fiind azi, pe nedrept, peiorativă). Ben Zakai a abolit unele obiceiuri învechite, a cerut impozitarea câştigurilor preoţilor-judecători, era consultat zilnic de numeroşi pelerini veniţi special pentru el, care era numit RABAN („învăţătorul nostru“). Se spune că în timpul asediului roman a cerut discipolilor săi Eliezer ben Hircanos şi Ioşua ben Hanania să fie pus într-un sicriu, scos din oraş şi dus în tabăra lui Vespasian. L-a anunţat pe acesta că va deveni împărat şi că va distruge Templul. Profeţia sa nefericită s-a împlinit. Vespasian i-a împlinit, drept mulţumire, dorinţa de a înfiinţa o şcoală la Iavne (Iabne). Deşi este, se pare, o legendă, momentul a fost în cel mai înalt grad, important pentru iudaism, şcoala de la Iavne a existat, păstrând tradiţia religioasă care îşi pierduse centrul din Ierusalim. Zakai a devenit un simbol al rezistenţei morale şi spirituale: „Dumnezeu a spus: „Eu vreau pietate, nu vreau jertfe“, cita el din Osea (6,6). Împreună cu Zakai s-a stabilit şi Sanhedrinul, singura instituţie juridico-religioasă după distrugerea Templului. Importanţa lui Iohanan ben Zakai constă în poziţia sa morală, preceptele emise, care au îmbogăţit literatura talmudică, dar şi în iniţierea sa în mistică, fiind un precursor al esoterismului iudaic, în cabalistică. Se pare că ben Zakai a murit la câţiva ani după distrugerea Templului, prin moartea sa „stingându-se lumina înţelepciunii“ (Mişna, parte a Talmudului ierusalemitean). Indiferent de interpretări, un fapt este sigur: iudaismul a supravieţuit distrugerii Templului prin strădania unor oameni ca Iohanan ben Zakai. 4.3 Philon din Alexandria Philon din Alexandria (Philon, Filon în diverse transcripţii) a trăit, conform informaţiilor enciclopedice, aproximativ între anii 25 î.e.a. şi 50 e.a. este considerat un deschizător de drum nu numai în filosofia evreilor, ci şi în cultura vremurilor în care a trăit. Meritul său constă, înainte de toate că a ştiut să îmbine armonios învăţămintele iudaice acumulate de conaţionalii săi din Diaspora (Alexandria era cel mai important centru al vieţii spirituale şi economice a evreilor din această Diasporă) cu cele ale şcolilor filosofice greceşti, simbioză care, până la el, părea puţin probabilă. Familia lui Philon (fraţi, nepoţi) au jucat roluri de seamă în administraţia romană, fără a abandona propria credinţă. Se ştie că însuşi filosoful s-a prezentat în faţa împăratului Caligula, la Roma, pentru a apăra dreptul evreilor de a nu se închina idolilor, inclusiv statuii împăratului, respectând astfel unul dintre comandamentele Decalogului. Arieratul împărat a refuzat cererea, dar urmaşul la tron, Claudiu a înţeles mai bine doleanţa legitimă a evreilor. În domeniul gândirii filosofice, Philon a căutat să demonstreze compatibilitatea revelaţiei mozaice cu filozofia „păgână“ a marilor gânditori greci, căutând esenţa mitico-religioasă a culturii eline ca punct de plecare pentru înţelegerea unicităţii divine. Totodată el nu a scăpat din vedere caracterul etic care înrudea cele două credinţe aparent opuse. Cunoscător de mare orizont al textului biblic, ca şi al tradiţiei greceşti, Philon a fost printre primii gânditori care au impus Logosul ca noţiune corelativă între Dumnezeu şi Om, fiind un premergător al filosofiei şi teologiei creştine, rol recunoscut de părinţii de mai târziu ai creştinismului. Pe multe edificii laice şi în multe biblioteci ale aşezămintelor religioase creştine, numele lui Philon din Alexandria (inclusiv în ţara noastră) este la loc de cinste. Dispreţul pentru puterea şi plăcerile lumeşti, ascetismul său dictat de un înalt respect pentru puritatea spiritului au influenţat comportamentul şi gândirea urmaşilor de diverse credinţe, până în zilele noastre. Ignorat de cercurile rabinice până prin mijlocul Evului Mediu, Philon şi-a recăpătat locul meritat în rândul învăţaţilor evrei, aşa cum merita datorită spiritului realist, a iubirii de ceea ce se numeşte „sofie“, adică înţelepciune. Editura Hasefer ne oferă, în traducerea unui cunoscător de seamă al culturii antice şi moderne, Ion Acsan, o carte strălucită a alexandrinului, intitulată Viaţa lui Moise, după alte apariţii pe aceeaşi temă, cărţi şi capitole din diverse cărţi, inclusiv cea de la Ed. Hasefer, Moise şi vocaţia iudaică a lui André Neher, în traducerea lui Ţicu Goldstein (2002). Cartea pe care o propunem spre lectură cititorului se bucură de o prefaţă a profesorului doctor în istorie, decan al facultăţii de profil din cadrul Universităţii Bucureşti, Alexandru Barnea. Autorul prefeţei nu este numai un cunoscător, din scripte, al trecutului biblic, ci şi un participant direct la unele descoperiri arheologice din Ţara Sfântă. Traducătorul şi îngrijitorul ediţiei, Ion Acsan menţionează importanţa lui Philon ca precursor al neoplatonicismului, face o paralelă a biografiilor acestuia şi a lui Josephus Flavius, marele istoric, fiu al aceluiaşi secol de mari revoluţii spirituale şi politice, ca şi atitudinea demnă şi activă faţă de calomniile antievreieşti vehiculate de diverşi autori greci care îşi vedeau diminuat rolul de mentori ai culturii şi civilizaţiei orientale greco-romane, colportând acuze care mai târziu au „fundamentat“ antisemitismul teologic şi politic din cele două milenii de diasporă a evreilor în ţările europene. Viaţa lui Moise este privită ca un roman în care Philon îşi regăseşte unele asemănări cu propriul destin, patria sa fiind acelaşi Egipt, cu o cultură diferită de cea pe care avea să o nască iudaismul izvorât din Legea adusă de Moise prin revelaţie divină. Biografia unuia dintre cei mai importanţi profeţi din toate timpurile, recunoscut de cele trei religii monoteiste (mozaică, creştină şi mahomedană) constituie obiectul primei părţi, în timp ce în a doua parte ni se dezvăluie rolul de legiuitor şi de conducător al poporului evreu, pe care Moise l-a îndeplinit în condiţiile unei permanente rezistente inerţiale a conaţionalilor cărora le lipsea încă o convingere stabilă despre propria menire de purtători ai monoteismului în istoria antică, monoteism care a devenit un bun al istoriei lumii. Un stil alert, strălucitor şi limpede totodată, de o modernitate (poate şi prin meritul traducătorului) ni-l aduce pe Philon în preajma gustului cititorului modern. Există cărţi în care Moise este prezentat drept urmaş al faraonilor ori chiar faraon reformator, ceea ce nu se confirmă prin nici o scriere mai veche, fiind vorba de speculaţii de ultimă oră, interesul pentru marele reformator a existat în toate timpurile, astfel că editarea cărţii lui Philon interesează, indiscutabil, pe cititorii din zilele noastre. 4.4 Spinoza – primul evreu secularizat (1632-1677) Astfel l-a numit pe celebrul filosof un cercetător canadian: Benett Muraskin. Acesta relatează că, la scurt timp după înfiinţarea Statului Israel, Ben Gurion a cerut Rabinatului din Ierusalim să ridice excomunicarea (herem) lui Spinoza, dar cererea a fost refuzată. Născut într-o familie de marani, la Amsterdam, în 1632. A fost educat în spirit iudaic, cunoştea ebraica, portugheza, spaniola, olandeza, latina. De la Gersonide (Levi Ben Gerson), iudaist din sec. XIV (m. 1344) a preluat teza priorităţii raţiunii faţă de revelaţie, iar Descartes (1596-1650) l-a iniţiat, prin scrierile sale, în raţionalismul filosofic. La 27 iulie 1656, Spinoza a fost excomunicat din comunitatea evreilor din Amsterdam, printr-o procedură, conform cutumei, total umilitoare. Împreună cu un prieten, conaţional, excomunicat şi el, Juan de Prado, Spinoza îşi continuă studiile, scrie, iar numele de Baruch şi-l preschimbă în Benedict. Deşi i se propune să se convertească, refuză. Nevoit să lucreze ca şlefuitor de lentile, Spinoza se îmbolnăveşte de plămâni şi moare în 1677. Baza filosofiei lui Spinoza este panteismul, care contravine doctrinei iudaice. Dar, sub aspect etic, el nu a renunţat niciodată la normele iudaice, general valabile pentru oricare om. Einstein spunea că Dumnezeul său este cel al lui Spinoza. Formula spinoziană „Deus sive natura“ (Dumnezeu ori natura) a devenit un lait-motiv pentru Novalis, Goethe, Schelling, Hegel. Fiind în corespondenţă cu diferiţi filosofi, teologi, oameni de ştiinţă (ex. Christian Huygens, cercetător în domeniul opticii), Spinoza a scris Principiile filosofiei carteziene, Etica, Scurt tratat despre Dumnezeu, om şi fericirea lui, Tratatul politic, Tratatul despre îndreptarea intelectului. A fost negociator de pace între olandezi şi coaliţia anglo-franceză, la Utrecht, a refuzat o catedră la Heidelberg, în ciuda insistenţelor lui Leibnitz. La universitatea Ebraică din Ierusalim, cu prilejul tricentenarului comemorativ, în 1967, s-a cerut anularea excomunicării acestui mare olandez evreu. I. Brucăr a scris despre el că „a fost cel mai sfânt dintre oameni, după Christ“ (Ed. Hasefer, 1998, Spinoza, prefaţă Ion Ianoşi) Spinoza nu a negat „cauza tuturor cauzelor“, ci s-a opus imaginii primitive a unui Dumnezeu care „face totul“. Dr. I. Glicsman, în interbelic a scris cu înţelegere despre „ereticul“ Spinoza, cel care a apropiat religia de ştiinţă; „Firea întreagă este însufleţită, viaţa şi materia sunt atribuite ei“, afirmă Spinoza. Goethe şi Heine au găsit un nesecat izvor de inspiraţie în gândirea sa. Textul excomunicării este, citit astăzi o mostră de bigotism ridicol. („Nimeni să nu stea mai aproape de el, de patru coţi“, etc.). Între Uriel Acosta şi Spinoza există o comunitate de destin, dar Spinoza era filosof. I-a precedat pe iluminiştii francezi, pe savantul Lavoisier, „Viaţa, cugetarea nu sunt produse, ele sunt eterne, materia este finită în timp şi spaţiu“. Aristotel, Maimonide, Descartes au fost maeştri săi, aşa cum Biblia şi Talmudul i-au format primele imagini despre lume. 4.5 Baal Şem Tov – părintele hasidismului Despre Baal Şem Tov s-a scris, probabil, tot atât de mult ca despre profeţii antici ai evreilor, deşi el nu a fost, propriu-zis, nici profet, nici cărturar. Cabaliştii, Gershom Scholem, Moshe Idel (în timpurile noastre), filosoful Martin Buber, mulţi alţii s-au oprit la această puternică personalitate a istoriei evreilor. Israel ben Elieser, supranumit Baal Şem Tov (numele bun al Domnului) s-a născut aproximativ în anul 1700, în satul Okup, la graniţa dintre Bucovina şi Podolia ucraineană, iar în al 60-lea an de viaţă s-a stins la Miedzyboz, în Polonia. Despre viaţa sa vorbesc legendele, el nu a lăsat manuscrise, nici nu a avut un biograf lângă el. Din copilărie prefera să hoinărească în pădurile de fagi şi brazi ale zonei natale, decât să studieze la heder. Prin intermediul unui prieten al tatălui său a căpătat manuscrise cu caracter ezoteric, aşa se spune. La vârsta de 20 de ani s-a căsătorit, dar a fost izgonit din casa socrului, locuind până la 36 de ani cu soţia în diverse aşezări. Se spune că a ajuns şi în zona Bistriţa-Neamţ, în Moldova, practicând diverse meserii. Se considera un inspirat şi se retrăgea adesea în munţi, în păduri, venind doar de şabat acasă. Treptat câştiga adepţi, adevăraţi adoratori. A avut înţelepciunea să nu se autoproclame „Mesia“, deşi în jurul lui erau destui oameni simpli, creduli. Înţelepciunea sa i-a atras şi respectul unor învăţaţi: Dov Beer din Meserici, care i-a fost urmaş, Jacob Josef din Polonoje, Pincas din Korez, Menahem Mendel din Vitebsk, Nahum din Cernobâl. Miedzyboz, unde s-a stabilit a devenit centrul hasidismului. A dorit să ajungă în Palestina, dar pe drum a fost împiedicat de condiţiile climaterice nefavorabile. Nu a scris, a propovăduit doar verbal iubirea de Dumnezeu, fiind un om cu o mare putere de convingere şi foarte imaginativ. Pildele sale au intrat în circuitul folcloric evreiesc. Bucuria era, după Baal Şem Tov, singura cale spre Cel Unic. În urma acestui „iluminat“ au rămas cărţi scrise de discipoli: omagiale, biografice (cu pilde), un „Testament“, din care s-a format tezaurul hasidic. Ţadicii („cei drepţi“) au devenit purtătorii hasidismului, fiind apoi recunoscuţi ca rabini. Mişcarea Chabad-Liubavici a preluat în ultimele două secole o bună parte din moştenirea spirituală a hasidismului, fiind prezentă în S.U.A., Israel, România, în alte ţări europene. Baal Şem Tov a predicat modestia, iubirea de aproapele, de semeni, lupta spirituală contra răului, nedreptăţii, hasidismul fiind cu totul nepragmatic. Accentul se pune pe moralitate şi mai puţin pe răsplată, nici aici, nici în viaţa de apoi. Tora, Israel şi Dumnezeu sunt cele trei principii ale credinciosului. H. Bloch a fost un bun autor de antologie a povestirilor hasidice. El a publicat un volum, în Austria, între cele două războaie, traduse şi editate la noi după 1988 la „Cartea Românească“, cu o prefaţă de Ov. S. Crohălniceanu şi la Ed. Hasefer (2002), cu o prefaţă a autorului (Viena, 1929). Baal Şem Tov „ocupă“ 30 de pagini, ceilalţi, de la Levi Iţhak din Berdicev până la Iacob Samson din Kosov (în ordine cronologică) sunt circa 30 de rabini, fiecare cu „istoriile“ sale. Marc Chagall spunea că nu există un singur tablou, un poem de valoare fără mistică. Moshe Idel în Cabală şi Eros se bazează şi pe misticismul hasidic. Şlomo Leibovi-Laiş a publicat, în 1995, în Israel, „Între legendă şi realitate – lumea hasidică”, carte ce merită editată în România. În 1922, Martin Buber a publicat, la Frankfurt a. M. Die legende des Baal-Schem. Minunată este şi cartea lui Elie Wiesel, Celebrare hasidică. 4.6 Fondatorul ştiinţei despre iudeitate – Leopold Zunz (1794-1886) Leopold Zunz s-a născut în 1794 la Detmold, în Germania şi a murit la 17 martie 1886, la Berlin, unde şi-a trăit cea mai mare parte a vieţii sale dedicate studiului iudeismului. Orfan de mic copil, este primit într-o şcoală înfiinţată de doi filantropi bogaţi (Samsonschule din Wolfenbüttel), şcoală de unde au ieşit numeroşi învăţaţi. Zunz se remarcă prin inteligenţă, memorie, hărnicie, fiind considerat un elev genial. În 1811 absolvă liceul din Wolfenbüttel, iar în 1821 este doctor în filosofie la Universitatea din Halle. Disertaţia sa se referă la literatura rabinică care va fi şi nucleul întregii sale opere de sistematizare şi explicitare a bogatei moşteniri iudaice. În 1819, Zunz a fost unul dintre fondatorii „Societăţii pentru cultură şi ştiinţă a evreilor“, care din 1823 a avut şi o publicaţie. Prima lucrare ştiinţifică în domeniul abordat de Zunz este o biografie a lui Raşi, la rândul său un mare spirit al iudaismului, care a introdus o sistematizare a scrierilor din vechime. Zunz era un om exigent cu sine şi cu ceilalţi, a trăit modest, din munca de pedagog (director de şcoală, de seminar), studiul fiind principala preocupare. A pus bazele demografiei statistice pentru evrei, a structurat metodologia de predare a iudaismului în şcolile evreieşti, a aprofundat înţelesul principiilor iudaismului. A scris despre istoria literaturii ebraice, a făcut studii comparatiste în teologie etc. După ce a studiat în biblioteci din Italia, Franţa şi Anglia, a scris o lucrare despre poezia sinagogală care a rămas antologică (peste 6000 de texte). La aniversările de 70, 80 şi 90 de ani numeroase instituţii de învăţământ iudaic dar şi foruri academice neiudaice l-au felicitat şi au organizat simpozioane. Zunz a fost şi un publicist pe tărâm politic, a afirmat, conform tradiţiei iudaice, necesitatea respectării „dreptului şi nu ale drepturilor, a libertăţii şi nu ale libertăţilor“, astfel că în revoluţiile care au avut loc în Europa anului 1848, acest slogan a fost preluat de unii revoluţionari. Heinrich Heine care nu era un apologet al instituţiei rabinice, a admirat ce a scris Leopold Zunz. Moartea soţiei, în 1874, l-a afectat mult pe savant. A mai scris articole în apărarea purităţii limbii germane pe care o stăpânea la perfecţie. Spre sfârşitul vieţii a renunţat la reformism, revenind la tradiţionalism. 4.7 Gloria lui Disraeli (1804-1881) Lăudabil ori mai puţin lăudabil, este un fapt incontestabil – Benjamin Disraeli este unul dintre constructorii imperiului britanic, reprezentant de frunte al „veacului de aur“ al reginei Victoria. După o prigoană de secole, un strălucit om de stat de origine evreiască a ajuns prin contribuţia sa personală la cele mai înalte trepte ale ierarhiei social-politice. Bunicul, pe numele său tot Benjamin, a venit în Anglia în anul 1748, din Veneţia, unde familia se refugiase din Spania, după edictul din 1492; devenind bogat prin comerţ şi tranzacţii financiare, acest bunic i-a asigurat fiului, Isaac, condiţii excelente de studii, astfel că el s-a făcut cunoscut ca istoric de prestigiu al Angliei, autor a şapte volume în domeniu. Fiul, Benjamin, a fost botezat în religia anglicană din cauza prejudecăţilor timpului. A studiat dreptul, a scris primul roman, Vivian Gray, a fost admirat, dar şi respins ca scriitor (în roman apăreau personaje suspuse într-o lumină nefavorabilă), astfel că autorul a fost nevoit să plece într-o călătorie lungă prin sudul Europei şi în Orient. În anii ’30 începe să se afirme ca politician, fără prea mari succese, scriind în paralel şi două romane, în 1832 şi 1836, devine un susţinător al conservatorilor (tory), renunţă la liberalism şi elogiază monarhia britanică. În 1837 devine parlamentar, dar discursul său în favoarea Irlandei trezeşte reacţii negative. Scrie în continuare romane, dar îl preocupă mai mult cariera politică, devenind liderul grupului „Tânăra Anglie“, din cadrul partidului conservatorilor. Discursul lui Disraeli este îndreptat împotriva represiunilor din Irlanda şi a stăvilirii cu forţa a mişcărilor muncitoreşti. Prin divizarea partidului conservator şi dispariţia unor lideri mai vârstnici, Disraeli devine o figură centrală, în ciuda originii sale „burgheze“ şi alogene. În 1852 este numit ministru al finanţelor, una dintre primele măsuri propuse fiind încurajarea agricultorilor prin diminuarea impozitelor. Aflat la concurenţă cu un politician liberal de anvergură, William Gladstone, Disraeli reuşeşte să câştige pas cu pas propria sa popularitate, iar ideea subordonării Indiei direct coroanei britanice, fără intermediul unei companii, îi aduce sprijinul Casei Regale. De asemenea, el propune deschis accesul evreilor cu stare şi experienţă în Parlamentul englez, sfidând o tradiţie discriminatorie şi antisemită. Un alt adversar politic, lord Palmerstone cedează treptat iniţiativa în faţa impetuosului conservator, care, în fond, era un adevărat reformist. Este adevărat că el este susţinut de cercurile financiare engleze, inclusiv de familia Rothschild. În 1868, Disraeli devine liderul partidului conservator şi prim-ministru, intervine în Abisinia, dar fără succes, încearcă să pacifice pe irlandezi, iar în politica internă introduce măsuri favorabile sindicatelor, deşi era lider conservator – egalizarea drepturilor indiferent de ramura de activitate, gratuitatea şi obligativitatea învăţământului primar, interzicerea forţei pentru oprirea grevelor şi acţiunilor de stradă, sindicale. Pe lângă aristocraţi şi-a apropiat cercurile industriaşilor şi bancherilor pragmatici. A încurajat măsurile de protecţie a muncii adulţilor şi copiilor (încă acceptaţi în industrie). Este unul dintre „părinţii“ partidelor „popular-conservatoare“ de astăzi dar şi promonarhice, contribuind la creşterea prestigiului reginei Victoria, care preluase şi titlul de „împărăteasă a Indiei“, era invitată la diverse acţiuni culturale şi de binefacere. La vârsta de 72 de ani a devenit pair şi membru al Camerei Lorzilor, fiind şi un foarte apreciat orator. Influenţa britanică în Balcani şi în Orient a crescut simţitor, a contribuit împreună cu Rothschild la construcţia Canalului de Suez, a preluat insula Cipru de la otomani, ca răsplată pentru politica sa antirusă, destrămând visul vechi al ţarilor de a ajunge în Bosfor şi în Marea Mediterană. În Africa de Sud a încercat o lărgire masivă a prezenţei britanice. În ultimul an de viaţă a scris romanul Endimion, iar la 19 aprilie 1881 a părăsit această lume, ziua morţii sale fiind numită „ziua ghiocelului“, deoarece era un mare iubitor al acestei firave flori. Deşi s-a dedicat în cea mai mare parte politicii britanice, nu a uitat, de câte ori a avut prilejul, să-şi ajute conaţionalii, pe evreii săraci, ca şi pe sărăcimea unui imperiu ce se năştea din sudoare şi sânge. 4.8 Recitind Statul iudeu, de Th. Herzl (1895) Puţini sunt cei care au reluat lectura lucrării fundamentale a sionismului, Statul iudeu, de Th. Herzl, iar unii nici nu au citit-o. Vom puncta aici numai unele afirmaţii ale vizionarului – părinte spiritual al Statului Israel de astăzi. „Ideea întemeierii unui stat evreu nu-i nouă. Numai că multă vreme a fost dată uitării – spre a fi reluată azi, la răcnetele antisemite de care răsună omenirea“, scrie Herzl în Cuvânt înainte. „Mai întâi, trebuie să-mi apăr proiectul împotriva învinuirii de utopie“, continuă autorul, adăugând: „evreii care vor voi, vor avea statul lor. Şi-l vor merita“. În Introducere, Herzl combate pasivitatea şi falsa încredere a celor ignoranţi în aşa-zisa toleranţă, pentru că toleranţa nu este expresia unui raport de egalitate, ci a relaţiei „gazdă-oaspete“. El argumentează cu o excepţie: Lessing, dar oameni ca autorul lui Nathan Înţeleptul nu sunt mulţi, iar „chestiunea evreiască“ nu se rezolvă cu un număr de oameni de bună credinţă şi lipsiţi total de prejudecăţi. Herzl priveşte antisemitismul fără nici un complex, el îl defineşte exact, în etape – de la gluma grosolană, la invidia vulgară, prin prejudecata moştenită, un aşa-zis efect al „legitimei apărări“. „Noi suntem un popor – unul“, declară acest profet al timpurilor moderne. El dezvăluie mecanismul realei intoleranţe faţă de evrei, indiferent dacă ei se manifestă ca patrioţi, singurul criteriu fiind faptul că evreii păstrează credinţa părinţilor. „Totuşi, prin presiune şi persecuţie nu vom putea fi exterminaţi“, scria Herzl şi istoria i-a dat dreptate. Holocaustul nu a dus la dispariţia evreilor, deşi prin „soluţia finală“ asta se urmărea. Ce spune Herzl? Dacă Bismarck a încercat asimilarea evreilor, prin metode politice, antisemitismul german avea rădăcini populare, aşa cum obiceiurile rele sunt moştenite de copii de la părinţi. Reeducarea cere mult timp, iar formele violente ale antisemitismului nu se lasă aşteptate. Ceea ce s-a şi întâmplat – venirea lui Hitler la putere pe baza unui program cu puternice accente xenofobe şi antisemite. Herzl pune prea mult preţ pe „personalitatea poporului evreu“. Pornind de la situaţia din secolul XIX, el afirmă în primul capitol, Chestiunea evreiască: „Oricât de puţin numeroşi ar fi evreii, ei sunt persecutaţi oriunde s-ar afla“. Se face referire la orice formă de persecuţie socială, economică, politică. Cu multă perspicacitate Herzl arată starea evreului în societate – în păturile de jos el tinde spre revoluţie, în sferele înalte el devine un potentat, un „finansist“ ce poate impune condiţii. „Împilatorii fac din noi, fără voinţa noastră, un popor“. Evreii nu au avut dreptul de a deţine pământ, afirmă Herzl. Abia în Palestina acest drept a putut fi recâştigat. Autorul propune înfiinţarea unei „Jewish Company“ care să încurajeze în primii ani imigrarea celor săraci. Aceştia aveau să desţelenească pământul, să construiască drumuri. Herzl îşi mai punea problema alegerii între Palestina şi Argentina, cea de-a doua variantă fiind mai uşor de înfăptuit. Dar el revine la Palestina, considerând că finanţele Turciei ar avea de câştigat prin prosperitatea adusă de evrei în Palestina. În continuare el se referă la administraţie, la ziua de lucru de şapte ore, la calificarea forţei de muncă, cel mai important aspect fiind construcţia de locuinţe. Pe lângă donaţii, investiţii, Herzl a propagat ideea emigraţiei pe comunităţi, în frunte cu rabinii din comunităţile diasporei, (dar se ştie că Alia a fost organizată de laici) şi anume de sioniştii de sfat lărgit, un „Parlament“ popular imposibil de organizat. Dar de Constituţie, Herzl considera că era nevoie, tradiţia iudaică nu era suficientă pentru o bază juridică a vieţii Statului iudeu. În privinţa limbii el nu face nici o alegere, preferă un consens. Se ştie că Herzl a avut în tinereţe o educaţie asimilistă, este posibil ca limba ebraică să nici nu fi fost familiară pentru el, dar nu a propus nici idişul. Oricum, Herzl nu a acceptat ideea unui stat teocratic. În privinţa armatei s-a gândit la profesionişti, probabil plătiţi. Nici nu şi-a închipuit ce luptă se va naşte în clipa declarării independenţei statului. Drapelul propus era unul alb, în mijloc având o stea aurie cu şapte colţuri (şapte fiind zilele săptămânii). Prima calitate a imigranţilor pe care el punea preţ era cinstea. Desigur, nu există popor format numai din oameni cinstiţi. Dar el era un optimist. Referindu-se la viitoarele realizări spunea: „Nu există ceva imposibil din punct de vedere tehnic“. „Macabeii vor reînvia“, scria profetic Herzl. 4.9 Ben Yehuda (Renaşterea prin cuvânt) Cultura europeană a renăscut în evul mediu prin artă şi literatură, cu implicaţii politice care s-au făcut simţite mai târziu, în perioada revoluţiilor burgheze. Statul Israel a devenit ceea ce este astăzi prin strădania sioniştilor, printre care cărturarul Eliezer Ben-Yehuda şi-a înscris un nume nepieritor. Una dintre principalele artere ale Tel-Avivului poartă acest nume, iar generaţiile de „sabri“ (evrei născuţi în Ereţ Israel) îl cunosc din şcoală şi îl cântă în melodii care au intrat în folclor. Ben-Yehuda (pe numele de origine, Perelman) a înţeles un lucru fundamental: nu poate fi vorba de o identitate naţională fără o limbă şi o cultură proprie, ceea ce ne duce cu gândul, în istoria culturală a României, la cronicari, la Şcoala Ardeleană, la paşoptişti. Ceea ce nu se ştia foarte bine în Europa era faptul că limba ebraică nu a fost numai limba textelor canonice, cum era latina pentru catolici şi slavona pentru ortodocşii creştini, ci era o limbă vie, vorbită de evreii din comunităţile asiatice şi din Africa, de 2000 de ani. Spre deosebire de aşkenazi, a căror pronunţie în ebraică a fost influenţată de idişul vorbit curent în cel de-al doilea mileniu, în Europa, evreii sefarzi, răspândiţi în fostele teritorii ale imperiului otoman (inclusiv Palestina) au păstrat, se pare, pronunţia vechii limbi ebraice, determinându-l pe Ben-Yehuda (născut în lumea aşkenazimilor, în 1858, la Lujki, în Polonia) să adopte pronunţia preluată de la sefarzi. Această orientare el şi-a însuşit-o în timpul şederii la Paris, unde a început studii de medicină. Printre susţinătorii şi prietenii săi s-au numărat sionişti de seamă, Smolenski, Naphtali Imber (autorul textului viitorului imn al Statului Israel, Hatikva – Speranţa) ş.a. Sionismul nu preconiza revenirea tuturor evreilor în Ereţ Israel, ci crearea unui centru naţional, care să contrabalanseze efectele asimilaţionismului, manifestat de evreii din vestul şi centrul Europei. Ulterior, mişcarea sionistă a fost îmbrăţişată de evreii din răsăritul Europei, datorită prigoanei antisemite practicate de unele regimuri, ca şi de unii clerici. Să nu uităm istoria pogromurilor din Rusia, Ucraina, Galiţia, ca şi inconsecvenţa clasei politice româneşti faţă de acordarea unor drepturi cetăţeneşti evreilor, în perioada 1866-1923. În anul 1881, Ben-Yehuda se stabileşte în Palestina, împreună cu soţia, impunând în familie ca limbă vorbită ivritul (ebraica modernă). Din acest moment prinde contur proiectul său de a contribui, prin edificarea acestei limbi, la realizarea idealului sionist. Respins de evreii ultrareligioşi, care îl consideră „un eretic“ (ei doreau ca ebraica să rămână doar limba rituală) şi îl denunţă chiar autorităţilor otomane, ceea ce îi atrage chiar şi o scurtă detenţie, Ben-Yehuda nu renunţă la proiectul său, editează publicaţii în limba ebraică (mai cunoscută e revista Ha-or – Lumina), predă ebraica în şcoli şi combate tendinţa unor evrei proveniţi din Germania şi Austro-Ungaria de a introduce limba germană ca limbă de predare în şcoli, ceea ce i-ar fi îndepărtat pe copii de izvoarele tradiţiei iudaice. În anul 1919, prin intervenţiile sale şi ale altor fruntaşi sionişti, autorităţile britanice admit limba ebraică drept a treia limbă oficială pe teritoriul palestinian, alături de arabă şi engleză. După îndelungate studii şi călătorii în ţări europene şi în S.U.A., unde consultă biografii întinse, aflate în celebre biblioteci, Ben-Yehuda purcede în 1910 să elaboreze primul Complete Dictionary of Ancient and Modern Hebrew, lucrare ce va fi încheiată abia în 1959, după publicarea a 17 volume, la 37 de ani de la stingerea din viaţă a părintelui ebraicei moderne. El a predat ştafeta acestei nobile întreprinderi soţiei şi fiului său, Ehud. Pe lângă un potenţial economic în curs de desfăşurare, o capacitate de apărare demnă de invidiat, societatea israeliană avea un instrument de nelipsit, limba proprie, adaptată limbajului modern. Acesta este monumentul ridicat de Ben Yehuda, cu preţul unei munci titanice. 4.10 Hermann Cohen – un strălucit iudaist Prea puţin se vorbeşte astăzi despre şcoala filosofică de la Marburg, despre fondatorul ei, Hermann Cohen, despre Ernst Cassirer ş.a. Neokantianismul nu mai este nici el „la modă“. Hermann Cohen este autorul, printre altele, a unei lucrări de referinţă: Religia raţiunii extrasă din izvoarele iudaismului (1918). Printre studenţii acestuia s-a numărat, o perioadă, poetul rus Boris Pasternak. Când a murit, în anul încheierii primului război mondial, Cohen nici nu bănuia divergenţa dintre viziunile sale mesianice (armonia iudeo-germanică pe un fundament antic, grecesc) şi realitatea politică. Soţia sa, Martha Cohen avea să se stingă în 1942, în lagărul nazist de la Theresienstadt (Cehia). Prestigiul lui Hermann Cohen, în timpul vieţii, a fost enorm. Era considerat de filosofi, colegi, studenţi, ş.a. un profet: „Patosul moral al profeţilor trăia în el cu intensitate“, scria Julius Guttman, iar printre admiratorii săi au fost Leo Strauss, Franz Rosenzweig ş.a. Alături de Max Weber a susţinut „neutralitatea ştiinţei“ în faţa oricăror altor considerente (politice, în primul rând, apoi teologice, etc.). Este vorba de libertatea omului de ştiinţă de a-şi stabili metodele şi obiectul de studiu. În 1919, se înfiinţează la Berlin Academia de Ştiinţă a Iudaismului, fapt inedit în evoluţia acestuia. Este încercarea filosofilor de a reinterpreta trecutul şi a scoate din scleroză vechile dogme, vechile interpretări. Rolul Academiei a fost continuat de Universitatea Ebraică din Ierusalim, începând cu 1925. Cohen căuta izvoarele iudaismului în Ţara strămoşilor, respingând panteismul adus de modernitate, început cu Spinoza. Urmaşii săi au fost Rosenzweig şi Gershom Scholem. Născut în 1845, la Cowig, lângă Anhalt, în familia unui hazan (slujitor religios), el a primit numele ebraic de Ezechiel, a urmat Seminarul rabinic de la Breslau (printre profesori: istoricul H. Graetz, erudiţii Zacharias Fränkel, Jakov Bernays, ş.a.). Obţine doctoratul în filosofie la Halle, iar din 1876 predă filosofia la Marburg, fiind primul evreu acceptat în această calitate. Preocupările sale, concretizate în studii publicate: Kant, logica, estetica. În 1912 este chemat la Berlin, fiind recunoscut drept cel mai prestigios filosof german în viaţă. În 1880 îl combătuse pe Heinrich von Treitschke care declarase că „evreii sunt nenorocirea noastră“, iar peste câţiva ani fusese invitat de Tribunalul din Marburg spre a explica pasaje din Talmud aflate în discuţie pentru un proces de calomnie, obişnuit la vremea aceea. Hermann Cohen avea în faţă doi maeştri: Maimonide şi Kant. Iar societatea germană îi propunea două soluţii: fie renunţarea la patriotismul german (după atâtea atacuri antisemite pornind de la Luther, apoi Fichte, apoi Treitschke) fie asimilarea propusă de istoricul liberal Th. Mommsen. Cohen se apropie de un asimilism „moderat“, ceea ce i-a atras criticile lui Dubnov, Buber şi, ulterior, Scholem. În alt timp, în altă ţară, Emmanuel Lévinas se va regăsi în faţa aceleiaşi dileme. Dar nici unul nu a renunţat la iudaism. Ei au fost şi mari filosofi şi autentici evrei, în ciuda oricăror prejudecăţi ale contemporanilor. 4.11 Henri Bergson – un filosof al libertăţii „Apariţia lui Bergson a însemnat stânca în care puteau să-şi azvârle ancora speranţele metafizicii“, spunea în 1939, cu admiraţie şi recunoştinştinţă, Tudor Vianu. „El avea să marcheze istoria raporturilor dintre ştiinţă şi filosofie“, recunoştea, la peste cinci decenii de la moartea marelui filosof, Ilya Prigogine. De ce este şi va rămâne actual Bergson? Una din cărţile sale de căpătâi, Evoluţia creatoare, publicată prima oară în Franţa, în anul 1907, a fost lansată, în versiune românească, de Institutul European, în 1998 (au apărut, desigur, şi alte variante, anterior). „Conştiinţa este liberă prin esenţa ei; ea este însăşi libertatea“, scria pentru toate generaţiile Henri Bergson. Poziţionată, în diapazonul conceptual, între materialism şi idealism, filosofia bergsoniană a fost criticată de ambele „tabere“, dar în special de evoluţionişti şi de marxişti. „Rolul vieţii este de a introduce nedeterminarea în materie... Nedeterminate, imprevizibile sunt formele pe care viaţa le-a creat în pas cu evoluţia sa... Tot mai nedeterminate, tot mai libere“, acesta este crezul căruia Bergson i-a rămas fidel. La rândul său, filosoful a fost un critic declarat al lui Herbert Spencer şi al discipolilor săi. Biologia, sociologia, estetica au fost domeniile în care vectorul bergsonian şi-a trasat propriile sale itinerarii, întemeindu-se pe renunţarea la orice reducţionism, mecanicism pornit din logica formală şi din metodele matematice, modele abstracte divergente cu o realitate în permanentă modificare. Creator al noţiunii de „realitate virtuală“, Bergson a fost un precursor şi un însoţitor de vază al marilor „revoluţii“ în arte, literatură, cinema. Gilles Deleuze, unul din pasionaţii „bergsonieni“ actuali, îl pune alături, pe maestrul său, de Spinoza şi de Nietzsche, comun fiindu-le refuzul gândirii convenţionale, tradiţionaliste. Născut în 1859, la Paris, în familia unui pianist evreu imigrat din Polonia, Henri Bergson a obţinut licenţa în filosofie cu un „Eseu asupra datelor nemijlocite ale conştiinţei“, lucrare de răsunet în lumea ştiinţifică. A devenit profesor la Collège de France, apoi membru al Academiei, în 1914, iar în 1928 i s-a decernat premiul Nobel. În timpul primului război, Aristide Briand i-a încredinţat misiunea de a-l convinge pe preşedintele Woodrow Wilson să implice S.U.A. în războiul european, ceea ce s-a realizat în 1917. După război, el a înfiinţat Centrul Internaţional de cooperare intelectuală, pe lângă Societatea Naţiunilor, colaborând cu Einstein, Marie Curie, ş.a., acest centru fiind revitalizat în 1946, prin înfiinţarea UNESCO, dar filosoful nu mai era în viaţă. Bergson a murit ca un martir, deşi nu a participat la luptă împotriva nazismului pe care îl detesta; vârsta nu-i mai permitea asemenea acţiune. În anul 1941 a refuzat să primească ruşinoasa distincţie „Arian de onoare“, pe care guvernul de la Vichy o oficializase în locul Legiunii de Onoare. Acest refuz deschis şi curajos, a avut urmări catastrofale pentru octogenarul savant, i-au fost oprite livrările de combustibil pentru încălzirea casei, iar după ce s-a dus să stea la coadă pentru a se înregistra ca „juif“, s-a îmbolnăvit şi a murit în urma pneumoniei contractate. Cel care a demonstrat că „memoria este independentă de trup“ (în celebra lucrare Materie şi memorie – 1896), ca şi întemeierea moralităţii fie pe inteligenţă, fie pe intuiţie, a rămas ca un astru strălucitor pe firmamentul filosofiei moderne. Poate că avea dreptate când spunea: „Existenţa misticii dovedeşte că Dumnezeu are nevoie de noi“. Mulţi ar fi înclinaţi să-l creadă. 4.12 Elias Canetti şi coordonatele evreităţii În „Provincia omului“, jurnalul scris de Canetti între anii 1942-1972, acesta ne dăruia următorul aforism – „A cunoaşte fiecare ţară de parcă nu ar exista o alta – a cunoaşte însă multe ţări.“ Aparent simplă, la îndemâna oricui, această judecată are un substrat existenţial – este vorba despre condiţia evreului în Diaspora. Deşi a fost contemporan cu înfiinţarea Statului Israel şi cu cele petrecute în primele decenii de existenţă, Canetti şi-a păstrat conduita de „evreu rătăcitor“, de om care ştie multe, iubind această mare „provincie“ care este omenirea lăsată de Dumnezeu să-şi ducă existenţa zbuciumată în căutarea dreptăţii pe care numai Cel Veşnic o poate cunoaşte. Prin condiţia sa, prin educaţie, el era un om al cărţii, ceea ce nu l-a împiedicat să numească „orbire“ (acesta este şi titlul cunoscutului roman) existenţa intelectualului răpit de patima literei scrise. Tot lui Canetti îi aparţine unul dintre cele mai complexe şi profunde analize a relaţiei „maselor cu putere“ (acesta este şi titlul cărţii apărute în 1960 la Hamburg şi traduse la noi de Amelia Pavel, mai exact Masele şi puterea). „E ciudat şi neliniştitor în acelaşi timp că după trecerea a două mii de ani, problema etică de bază a rămas aceeaşi; a devenit doar mai stringentă, deşi cel ce spune „Iubiţi-vă“, ştie cât de puţin timp există pentru aşa ceva“, ne avertizează înţeleptul Canetti. Şi tot el ne avertizează – „Nu crede celui ce spune numai adevăruri.“ Este teama dintotdeauna a evreului de dogmă şi absolutizare – condiţia evreului este de a se îndoi permanent, chiar de dreptatea divină. Să nu uităm că însuşi patriarhul Iacob s-a luptat cu Îngerul pentru a-i simţi tăria, pentru a putea crede în El. O altă coordonată este legătura netrădată şi netăgăduită cu tradiţia, fără de care evreul poate deveni orice, dar el şi-ar pierde matca şi modul de a exista, nu ar urma îndemnul exprimat atât de plastic de mult controversatul şi prea puţin cunoscutul Elias Canetti – „O idee nouă trebuie din când în când să caute tovărăşia ideilor vechi de-un soi cu ea, altfel va muri de sete.“ S-a născut în anul 1905, la Rusciuc, în Bulgaria, într-o familie de sefarzi venită în urmă cu secole din Spania, prin Imperiul Otoman, pe malurile Dunării, unde a cunoscut şi limba română prin intermediul doicii care îi cânta şi-i povestea basme şi balade romaneşti. În 1911 se află cu familia în Anglia, în 1913 moare tatăl său, despre care a scris cu multă duioşie în trilogia sa autobiografică. Până în 1929 locuieşte succesiv la Zürich, Frankfurt pe Main (unde absolvă liceul), Viena (unde îşi ia licenţa în chimie şi doctoratul în filosofie). Deşi a fost un poliglot, cunoscând din copilărie ladino (limba evreilor sefarzi), bulgara, engleza, germana şi franceza, Elias Canetti a devenit scriitor de limbă germană, limbă în care s-a impus ca un mare maestru al condeiului, ceea ce i-a adus în 1981 Premiul Nobel. Celebritatea sa a fost iniţiată de apariţia romanului Orbirea, în 1931 (tipărit integral în 1935 şi tradus la noi în 1975, dar mulţi cititori l-au iubit şi îl iubesc şi astăzi pentru trilogia extrem de colorată în imagini şi reflecţii – Limba salvată, Jocul privirilor, Facla în ureche, care cuprinde primele trei decenii de viaţă ale autorului. A scris mult teatru, dar piesele sale au fost şi sunt foarte puţin jucate, probabil, din cauza încărcăturii filosofice mai puţin „digerabile“ pentru publicul venit la teatru să vadă un spectacol. Teatrului Naţional „Vasile Alecsandri“ din Iaşi îi revine cinstea de a-i fi pus în scenă piesa „Scadenţa“ în „anul de graţie“ 1989, în traducerea regretatului Mihail Emanuel (E. Mihalovici, fost secretar literar la Teatrul Evreiesc de Stat din Bucureşti). Alte titluri din dramaturgia sa sunt „Nunta“, „Comedia vanităţii“ (Canetti a fost un adversar neîmpăcat al acestui viciu.), „Oameni cu soroc“. Printre numeroasele premii (în Franţa, Germania, Austria) remarcăm Premiul Franz Kafka şi anume pentru faptul că Elias Canetti face parte din aceeaşi familie de „absurzi“ din cultura de limbă germană – Kafka, Musil, Broch ş.a. Ceea ce îi uneşte este un dureros scepticism, un simţ tragic al derizoriului pe care omul de cultură îl trăieşte cu o intensitate aproape insuportabilă. Elias Canetti a trăit aproape toate evenimentele importante ale secolului XX, într-o viaţă de 89 de ani (1905-1994), tot ce a scris poartă amprenta unor „întâmplări“ cruciale, de la modificarea hărţii Europei după primul război mondial, la instabilitatea vieţii politice interbelice (de pildă incendierea Palatului de Justiţie din Viena, din anul 1927, incendiere care a premers un alt act cu grave consecinţe, cel al incendierii clădirii Reichstag-ului în 1933, în Berlin, ecoul acestora regăsindu-se în romanul Orbirea al lui Canetti, unde se descrie arderea bibliotecii sinologului Peter Kien), apoi la instaurarea fascismului în Germania, Holocaustul (care nu se regăseşte în surse directe de inspiraţie, dar care motivează exerciţiul eseistic din Masă şi putere) şi, desigur, perioada de redecantare de după cel de al doilea război mondial. Ultimul refugiu al scriitorului a fost oraşul Zürich, care îi trezea nostalgii din prima sa tinereţe, Canetti fiind un om nesociabil care a evitat impactul cu presa, publicitatea de orice fel, relaţiile cu scriitori de aceeaşi vârstă ori mai tineri. Se spune că avea o părere foarte bună despre opera sa, ceea ce se poate justifica, fără îndoială, dar explicaţia „izolaţionismului“ său a fost mai degrabă condiţionată de o sensibilitate ieşită din comun, de care orice cititor îşi poate da seama parcurgând trilogia amintită mai înainte. Cel care i-a dat primul un gir de necontestat lui Elias Canetti a fost Thomas Mann, pentru romanul Orbirea. Ceea ce l-a impresionat pe deja consacratul romancier german a fost nu numai construcţia solidă a cărţii, dar şi mesajul umanist, înţelegerea profundă a tragediei omului de cultură într-o lume „dezlănţuită“ de patimi gregare, lăcomie, intoleranţă şi prejudecăţi. Nu exagerăm dacă spunem că pentru Canetti intoleranţa şi prejudecăţile puteau fi mai bine cunoscute printr-o moştenire de sute de ani de persecuţii sub cele mai diverse forme pe care evreii din Diaspora, în mare parte oameni ai cărţii, permanent „puşi la zid“, discriminaţi pentru o credinţă care nu avea nimic agresiv în esenţa ei, au transmis-o urmaşilor până în zilele noastre. Omul pe care s-a bizuit Canetti la începutul vieţii sale de scriitor a fost soţia sa, Veza Tauber-Calderon, pe care a cunoscut-o la Viena în 1924 şi care l-a părăsit, murind, în 1963. Căsătorit a doua oară, în 1971, la vârsta de 66 de ani, cu Mera Buscher, el a avut o fiică, Johanna Canetti, despre care nu avem date suficiente în prezent. În lunga sa carieră, Canetti a cunoscut şi a avut relaţii cordiale cu Bertolt Brecht (căruia nu i-a împărtăşit vederile de stânga, procomuniste), Isaak Babel (scriitorul executat de regimul sovietic), pictorul George Grosz, romancierul Upton Sinclair, din proza căruia face traduceri, compozitorul Alban Berg, care îl admira din toată inima, romancierul Robert Musil, ş.a. Opera lui Canetti a fost tradusă în limbile de mare circulaţie, engleză, franceză, rusă, spaniolă şi, desigur, în română. Singurul său roman, Orbirea a fost intitulat la început, de către autor Kant în flăcări (eroul Kien fiind numit iniţial Kant), în varianta engleză titlul era Auto-da-fé (explicabil pentru finalul cărţii, incendierea bibliotecii), variantă publicată la Londra în 1946, apoi, în 1947, în S.U.A., titlul a devenit Turnul Babel, ca şi în varianta franceză, apărută în 1949. Şi acest titlu reflectă o latură importantă a concepţiei romanului, anume, imposibilitatea comunicării într-o lume ce vorbeşte multe limbi, fără ca indivizii să dialogheze. Tradus în 1973, în limba română, romanul Orbirea a fost slab receptat de marele public, cheile fiind ascunse în textul aparent monoton. Sunt necesare recitiri, la care lectorul obişnuit nu este dispus. Este vorba despre drama însingurării cărturarului, în paralel cu o continuă degradare a relaţiilor interumane. Canetti nu a fost un optimist, era foarte bine informat asupra celor ce se petrecuseră în primele trei decenii ale secolului XX, în vremea elaborării cărţii. Stilul aminteşte pe alocuri de Kafka, frazele sunt scurte, conţin date lapidare, gesturile sunt surprinse în intervalul dintre două judecăţi de valoare. Am putea vorbi de o „aciditate“ chiar excesivă a autorului, fără a-l putea caracteriza drept un mizantrop. Din „mantaua“ lui Kafka şi Canetti, credem, a ieşit şi Orwell, cu al său celebru roman alegoric 1984, căci predecesorii amintiţi sunt, cu voie ori fără, alegorici. Nici un personaj nu pare real, vedem, parcă, nişte fantome care vorbesc, mănâncă, umblă, dar se metamorfozează continuu. Aici se naşte tensiunea epică, în ciuda impresiei de static, personajele cresc şi descresc, ca într-o „ţară a minunilor lui Alice“. Nimeni nu poate spune cu precizie cum arată personajele, vârsta pare incertă, hainele nu completează imaginea, cum se întâmplă de pildă la Balzac, la Dickens, proza lui Canetti, ca şi cea a lui Kafka, Musil, aparţine unui alt veac, poate nici celui de al XX-lea. Orbirea a fost considerat un protest al intelectualului Canetti faţă de „aşezarea lumii“, ceea ce ne duce cu gândul la titlul unei cărţi a voievodului-cărturar Dimitrie Cantemir, Gîlceava înţeleptului cu lumea. Eroul lui Canetti, un alter ego, pe nume Kien este în acelaşi timp un Sisif al efortului de a clădi o operă de care, aparent, nimeni nu are nevoie (sinologia se ocupă de tradiţia chineză, o tradiţie de mare valoare culturală, dar despre care puţini au habar). Moartea sa, o sinucidere spectaculoasă simultană cu „arderea cărţilor“ (să rememorăm „auto-da-fé“-urile inchizitoriale, ca şi practicile relansate de regimul nazist), îl face pe Kien un erou-martir. La circa zece ani de la elaborarea romanului Orbirea, scriitorul Stefan Zweig, refugiat în Brazilia, avea să-şi curme viaţa împreună cu soţia sa, într-un moment de disperare supremă, când toate valorile spirituale ale omenirii păreau compromise. Este demn de reţinut umorul ascuns, conţinut în ţesătura romanului Orbirea, începând cu titlurile capitolelor – “Capul fără lume“, „Lumea fără cap“, „Lumea cu cap“. Impresia de carusel al ideilor, de haos barbar, tragi-comic şi, uneori macabru, domină pe cel care pătrunde în interiorul acestei bizare construcţii romaneşti. Cartea începe cu un dialog dintre Kien şi un copil, dintre savantul ostenit deja de multiple experienţe şi inocentul căutător de „prime înţelesuri“. O figură dominantă în „acţiunea“ romanului este Teresa care urcă de la condiţia de servitoare la cea de soţie tiranică, evoluţie ce aminteşte de una din piesele dramaturgului britanic Losey. Poate că şi lectura jurnalului lui Tolstoi, despre relaţiile sale tensionate cu soţia, l-ar fi influenţat pe Canetti. Nu ştim, dar este posibil ca el să le fi cunoscut. Finalul cărţii, de un tragism comparabil cu cel al clasicilor antici greci, pare premonitoriu pentru cele ce se vor întâmpla în Germania, în 1933, anume incendierea clădirii Reichstag-ului, la care Canetti nu putea să se refere, din moment ce a scris cartea înaintea acestui eveniment major din istoria ascensiunii dictaturii lui Hitler (elaborarea romanului a început în 1927). Reichstag-ul era ultima piedică pusă de o tradiţie cât de cât democratică în calea unui autocrat cum se dorea „mesianicul“ Führer. Deşi comuniştii au fost învinuiţi de această provocare, falsul s-a dovedit cu uşurinţă, dar regimului nazist nu i-a păsat de adevărul istoric, cum nici astăzi neo-naziştilor nu prea le pasă. Pentru un scriitor „dificil“, cum pare Canetti, este oarecum ciudat a i se pune eticheta de „sentimental“ şi totuşi culegerea de însemnări, fascinantul său jurnal, „Provincia omului“ este rodul unui mod pur sentimental de a-şi contempla contemporaneitatea, într-o manieră ce aminteşte în multe pasaje de un Jean-Jacques Rousseau modern. 4.13 Un istoric, jertfă a istoriei – Simon Dubnov Dubnov nu a fost doar un istoric, un comentator al datelor istoriei, el a ştiut să creeze o concepţie proprie a istoriei, să propună concluzii pentru viitorul poporului căruia i-a studiat istoria. Dacă pentru unii această îndeletnicire pare bazată doar pe ipoteze, iar pentru alţii este o ştiinţă capabilă să răspundă la toate întrebările, în cazul lui Dubnov istoria este suportul moral al vieţii unui popor. A scris până în clipa când a fost ucis, la Riga de un nazist, fost student al său. Păstrând un echilibru interior, el a refuzat atât absolutizarea hasidismului, care, spunea el, „luminează inima, dar poate întuneca uneori mintea“, ca şi exclusivismul primilor militanţi sionişti de tipul lui Usishkin, considerând că poate fi evreu şi „cel care se află în Diaspora şi respectă istoria poporului evreu“. A fost un adept al „autonomiei culturale“, apropiindu-se de ideile lui Ahad Haam, ca şi al „păcii sociale“ în cadrul naţiei, respingând ideile stângii de inspiraţie marxistă. Adresându-se lumii şi istoriei, el afirma: „Voi, cuceritorii aţi luat în stăpânire spaţiul, noi am cucerit timpul“. Diaspora este privită nu numai ca o nenorocire a evreilor, dar şi ca o şansă pentru acumularea unei experienţe istorice (însuşi Talmudul este un rezultat al Diasporei, pe care profeţii o preconizau). Desigur, părerile lui Dubnov sunt astăzi, în parte, depăşite, el, victimă a Holocaustului, nu a prevăzut această catastrofă. Asimilarea evreilor este un fenomen ce se poate manifesta doar exterior, apreciază Dubnov, fie devine o asimilare acceptată în forul interior, astfel că „nu poţi trece prin apă, fără să nu te uzi, important este să nu te îneci, să nu dispari“. Ereţ Israel a fost în concepţia lui Dubnov un centru al iudaismului, al spiritului evreiesc, fără ca prin aceasta, Diaspora să nu fie la fel de prezentă. Paralelismul despre care vorbea Dubnov, este astăzi o realitate. În privinţa antisemitismului, Dubnov considera că el se bazează nu pe defectele evreilor, care pot fi reale, ci reprezintă o reacţie negativă faţă de calităţile lor intelectuale (fără ca Dubnov să fie un partizan al absolutizării acestor calităţi). Unii antisemiţi apreciază numai vechimea şi “darurile“ moştenite de la evrei, considerându-i o naţie „fără viitor“ (aşa zişii „iudeofili“), în timp ce alţii, începând cu istoricul roman Tacitus, cred că „evreii ar fi duşmanii întregii lumi“. Chiar şi Protocoalele Înţelepţilor Sionului, “fals argument al antisemitismului“ sunt un rezultat al „temerii faţă de capacităţile evreilor“, înainte de toate, intelectuale. Simon Dubnov s-a născut la Mstislav, lângă Moghilev, în Bielarus, a primit o educaţie iudaică sistematică datorită bunicului său, fără a frecventa şcoala tradiţională (heder, ieşiva). Între anii 1880-1906 a locuit la Sankt Petersburg (fără drept de şedere), apoi s-a mutat la Odesa (unde l-a cunoscut pe Ahad Haam), la Vilna, după care a revenit în capitala imperiului ţarist, unde a predat istoria, a publicat studii. După revoluţia bolşevică nu s-a integrat în „noua ordine“ şi a părăsit ţara în 1922, încercând să se stabilească la Kovno (a fost respins de colegi lituanieni, antisemiţi), şi a ajuns la Berlin, unde a locuit până în 1933. Venirea lui Hitler la putere l-a obligat să se refugieze la Riga, unde a locuit până în ziua morţii. Dubnov şi-a început cariera de istoric al evreilor cu studii despre „falşii Mesia“, Sabatai Zvi şi Jakob Frank, după care a urmat o istorie a hasidismului, publicată în anii 1888-1893. A tradus în limba rusă istoria evreilor scrisă de Heinrich Graetz, o lucrare în trei volume, prima încercare modernă de istorie în acest domeniu, apoi a studiat şi a tradus numeroase studii ale predecesorilor şi contemporanilor săi despre istoria evreilor din Rusia, Polonia, Germania, ş.a. Abia după acest stadiu pregătitor a trecut la redactarea monumentalei sale lucrări, în zece volume – Istoria universală a poporului evreu în limba germană şi în ebraică, în anii 1923-1938. În limba română a apărut imediat după cel de al doilea război o ediţie prescurtată, în traducerea lui Solomon Beinglas, cu o prefaţă semnată de dr. Alexandru Safran, pe acel timp Şef Rabin în România. Dubnov a fost şi cel care s-a îngrijit de ediţiile în limba engleză şi rusă a Enciclopediei Iudaice. El a editat, de asemenea, o serie de publicaţii evreieşti în limba rusă şi germană. Concepţia sa despre istoria evreilor se bazează pe succesiunea unor centre spirituale – Palestina, Babilon, apoi, în Evul Mediu, Spania, zona Rinului, iar în timpurile moderne, Polonia şi Lituania, unde populaţia evreiască devenise numeroasă. Dubnov consideră că în timp evreii au devenit un popor „european“, parte din statele multinaţionale, precum imperiul austro-ungar, rus, ş.a. El credea că limba idiş ar fi cea mai potrivită pentru existenţa culturală a evreilor în Europa. Astfel istoricul – savant a intrat în polemică deschisă cu sioniştii care l-au criticat cu vehemenţă. Pe de altă parte, Dubnov a participat la o serie de acţiuni culturale organizate de sionişti, a combătut permanent antisemitismul (memorabilă este Istoria soldatului evreu, despre suferinţele îndurate de acesta din partea ofiţerilor şi comandanţilor care aveau atitudini antisemite; să ne amintim şi de povestirea lui Rebreanu, Iţic Ştrul dezertor). După pogromul de la Chişinău, din 1903, Dubnov a fost adeptul organizării unei „auto-apărări“ a evreilor, inclusiv cu ajutorul armelor. A respins atât asimilarea, cât şi marxismul susţinut de organizaţia evreiască din Rusia, „Bund“, aliată cu bolşevicii, fiind un susţinător al participării evreilor la alegerile parlamentare, alături de partidul constituţional-democrat (reformişti de tip liberal). A fost fondator al Partidului Popular Evreiesc din Rusia, care a existat până în anul 1918. Şi-a scris biografia şi a publicat-o într-o carte, în 1930, în limba rusă, la Berlin, Kniga moei jizni. Întreaga ediţie a fost arsă de nazişti, după 1933, dar manuscrisul a fost republicat în 1957. Arhiva lui Dubnov se află, în bună parte, la Ierusalim. O stradă centrală din Tel Aviv poartă numele marelui istoric. Citind „Istoria“ scrisă de Dubnov, Mihail Sebastian nota în „Jurnalul“ său că „de-a lungul timpului au fost nenumăraţi Adolfi Hitleri“, ceea ce este cu totul adevărat. Hitler a profitat doar de mijloacele pe care i le-a oferit „civilizaţia“ secolului XX. În timpul vieţii, savantul a cunoscut numeroşi oameni de cultură evrei (Bialik, Alehem, Sforim, lideri sionişti de marcă), precum şi scriitori şi savanţi francezi, germani, ruşi, a fost influenţat în concepţiile sale de lecturile din Comte, J. S. Mill, Renan, Taine (importanţa amănuntului istoric, semnificant), Tolstoi (rolul maselor, a grupurilor sociale, înaintea personalităţilor). Spre deosebire de Graetz, care a pus accentul mai mult pe evoluţia vieţii religioase, Dubnov s-a oprit mai mult la faptele istorice, la explicarea obiectivă şi la analiza psihologică a acţiunilor intreprinse de liderii istorici. Cu toate limitele gândirii sale de om al Diasporei, care nu a putut să prevadă Holocaustul şi reînfinţarea statului naţional al evreilor, Dubnov rămâne un nume de referinţă în istoria poporului evreu, pe care a şi descris-o, până aproape de sfârşitul vieţii sale, cu un deosebit talent. 4.14 Leo Baeck – rabinul supravieţuitor Leo Baeck s-a născut la Leszno, în Polonia ocupată de Prusia, în anul 1873, şi a trăit 83 de ani într-o Germanie care a provocat două războaie mondiale, inclusiv un Holocaust, sub regimul nazist. A studiat la Seminarul Rabinic de notorietate europeană, din Breslau (Wroclaw), apoi la Berlin, unde obţine diploma rabinică, în 1897. Funcţionează ca rabin la Oppeln, în Silezia, şi la Düsseldorf. Revine la Berlin, unde predă la Seminarul liberal. În anii primului război mondial, este rabin militar (sute de mii de evrei au luptat pentru patria lor, Germania, care apoi le-a mulţumit, după cum se ştie). După război, este ales preşedinte al Asociaţiei Naţionale a Rabinilor Germani şi al Secţiei „B’nai B’rith“ din Germania (1922). Leo Baeck a combătut antisionismul unor rabini cu vederi ultrareligioase. În 1933, refuză să emigreze, deşi era chemat în S.U.A., Anglia, devenind preşedintele Comitetului Evreiesc de reprezentare în faţa guvernului nazist. Pentru acest motiv a fost calomniat în alte ţări, dar firea sa de om integru şi curajos a trecut peste orice acuzaţii gratuite. Este arestat de două ori de Gestapo, dar, la intervenţia lui Goebbels, este eliberat. Regimul mai avea nevoie de evreii din afară. În 1943, este deportat la Theresienstadt (soarta sa are similitudini cu aceea a lui W. Filderman, din România). În lagăr, organizează lecţii de istorie a iudaismului, iar la un moment dat, comandantul lagărului îl trece pe lista pentru Auschwitz. Printr-o confuzie, este salvat, astfel că anul 1945 îl găseşte în viaţă. Se stabileşte la Londra, nemaiputând suporta amintirile anilor Holocaustului. Devine preşedinte al Uniunii Mondiale a Iudaismului Progresist, înfiinţează un institut de studiere a istoriei evreilor din Europa Centrală, care-i va purta numele. Printre lucrările sale se remarcă Esenţa iudaismului, o polemică la cartea teologului Adolf von Harnack. Leo Baeck susţine că iudaismul este militant în apărarea bazelor sale şi combate pasivitatea, romantismul „pacifist“ promovat de unii teologi creştini. „Poruncile înaintea harului“ – era deviza lui Leo Baeck, care, probabil, l-a ţinut în viaţă. „Prin credinţă, omul percepe lumea; prin faptă, el dă lumii un sens“; „A crede în Dumnezeu, înseamnă a crede în omenire“; „Între faptă şi credinţă trebuie să existe unitate“ – sunt câteva aforisme ale lui Baeck, pe care le-a apreciat cu căldură şi Martin Buber. 4.15 Léon Poliakov: „Oare Israelul a devenit Evreul Naţiunilor?“ S-au împlinit peste zece ani de la încetarea din viaţă, la 8 decembrie 1997, a celui mai de seamă istoric al antisemitismului, Léon Poliakov. Ca orice „boală“, antisemitismul are şi el o istorie pe care Poliakov o împarte în patru volume (apărute în versiunea românească datorată traducătorilor Lelia Băluş, Janina Ianoşi şi Adriana Fianu, sub redactarea Paulei Litman, la Editura „Hasefer“). Astfel, vol. I: De la Hristos la evreii de curte, vol. 2: De la Mahomed la marani, vol. 3: De la Voltaire la Wagner, vol. 4: Europa sinucigaşă.. În „Avertismentul“ la vol. 3, autorul afirmă, fără nici un menajament, următoarele: „Sunt lesne de înţeles motivele pentru care erudiţia din secolul XX preferă să treacă sub tăcerea diatribele antisemite ale unui Voltaire sau Kant, ale unui Proudhon sau Marx“. Volumele 3 şi 4, apărute recent, cuprind informaţii extrem de preţioase legate de fenomenul antisemit, dar şi de istoria Diasporei evreieşti în Franţa, Rusia, Germania, Anglia, S.U.A., finalul acestei istorii fiind chiar venirea la putere a regimului nazist care ne-a adus Şoah-ul (are dreptate istoricul Carol Iancu atunci când insistă pe acest termen, în locul celui de Holocaust, care are o semnificaţie rituală antică). Participant la Mişcarea de Rezistenţă din Franţa, în cadrul „Asociaţiei Evreilor Practicanţi“, condusă de rabinul Zalman Schneersohn, împotriva ocupanţilor nazişti, Léon Poliakov a fost autorul unor lucrări cunoscute ca Breviarul urii (1851), Auschwitz (1964), De la antisionism la antisemitism (1969), De la Moscova la Beirut – eseu asupra dezinformării (1983), Imposibila alegere (1994) şi cea mai importantă, această Istorie a antisemitismului (1965-1994). Negaţioniştii şi extremiştii de toate nuanţele au în Léon Poliakov un adversar redutabil, prin tot ceea ce a scris el în cursul vieţii. Iar întrebarea pe care şi-o pune „Oare Israelul a devenit Evreul Naţiunilor?“ – trebuie să dea de gândit multor lideri politici ai lumii contemporane. 4.16 Un martir al secolului XX – Osip Mandelştam (1891-1938) Postumitatea lui Osip Mandelştam a fost tulburată timp de mai mulţi ani de diverse zvonuri că poetul ar trăi undeva, într-un lagăr de muncă, că ar fi fost văzut, deşi soţia sa, Nadejda a încercat zadarnic, până la sfârşitul vieţii ei să afle adevăratele împrejurări în care s-a stins unul dintre marii martiri ai secolului care a trecut. Abia în ultimii ani presa din Rusia a început să publice, pe baza declaraţiilor unor martori încă în viaţă, informaţii credibile despre modul cum a murit cel care a îndrăznit la începutul anilor ’30, din naivitate ori „din lipsă de nivel politic“, să scrie una dintre cele mai virulente satire în versuri despre „genialul“ (în devenire) dictator, („ghen-sec“, adică secretar general, în prescurtare în limba rusă) Iosif Stalin – „Are degete groase tiranul/ câte morţi îi ocupă azi craniul?/ El clipeşte din ochi, cine ştie/ câte capete cad, sute, o mie?/ ...împrejuru-i mişună slugi/ ce-i înalţă osanale lui şi rugi“... Arestat în 1934, salvat de la moarte prin intervenţia lui Boris Pasternak (într-o convorbire telefonică, acesta i-a scris lui Stalin, care aprecia talentul lui Pasternak, „Mandelştam este un maestru“), ca şi a lui Buharin, teoreticianul comunist neiubit de „marele“ Stalin, Mandelştam a încercat să se sinucidă, a trăit apoi trei ani în deportare, la Voronej, unde l-a vizitat şi Anna Ahmatova, o veche prietenă din perioada „akmeistă“ a poeziei ruse, iar în 1938 a crezut că şi-a „ispăşit“ vina. Rămăsese acelaşi naiv, Secretarul Uniunii Scriitorilor, un oarecare Stavski, ca şi prozatorul Pavlenko (elogiat de conducerea de partid pentru romane de genul Fericirea, ş.a.) l-au „înfundat“ pe cel prigonit, dar nu încă ucis, „turnându-l“ la N.K.V.D. că este un „element periculos“, poet netalentat, care încearcă să submineze socialismul în URSS. Buharin fusese deja judecat şi lichidat în mare grabă, după ce acesta „îşi recunoscuse toate păcatele“, că a fost „agent“, „spion“, „duşman“, rugând totodată să-i fie cruţată familia. Mandelştam nu a mai declarat nimic, a fost trimis, după o judecată sumară, într-o lungă călătorie la Vladivostok, unde a murit într-un lagăr, de tifos exantematic. Boala era tratabilă, dar de tratament beneficiau numai deţinuţii de drept comun. Pentru Puterea Sovietică şi chiar, personal, pentru tovarăşul Stalin, ei erau mai de preţ, decât „politicii“ de tipul lui Mandelştam. A murit la 26 decembrie 1938, după ce zăcuse luni de zile în patul – prici din lagăr, recitându-le seara, colegilor de suferinţă versuri din propria creaţie, ca şi din Puşkin, Lermontov (memoria lui Mandelştam fiind fenomenală, ceea ce îi impresiona şi pe prietenii săi din tinereţe). Conştient de valoarea sa, dar păstrând o bună doză de autoironie, el scria într-un scurt poem – „Ce stradă este aceasta?/ Strada Mandelştam./ Ce nume de familie este aceasta?/ Al naibii nume, cum îl suceşti, tot strâmb sună“. Fără a face caz de originea sa evreiască (poetul era un intelectual integrat, prin educaţie, în cultura rusă), el nu putea să ignore riscul de a fi „alogen“, indiferent de măiestria cu care stăpânea limba şi versul rusesc. „M-am născut în noaptea dintre doi şi trei ianuarie/ într-un an de mari speranţe, iar în juru-mi/ secolele mă încercuiau cu focul lor“. Se ştie că Evul Mediu a lăsat în urmă multe ruguri pe care au ars şi „eretici“ şi evrei, iar Holocaustul, despre care Mandelştam nu putea să ştie, avea să vină. Poezia acestui clasic al poeziei ruse din secolul XX este extrem de greu de transpus în altă limbă, ca şi în cazul altor mari maeştri din orice cultură, astfel că nici traducerile în limba română (în colecţia „Cele mai frumoase poezii“, nr. 192, traduceri de Puiu Brăileanu şi Valeriu Bucuroiu, cu totul notabile) nu pot reproduce muzicalitatea care însoţeşte sensurile profunde ale poemelor. Un poem de care traducătorii poeziei sale (în engleză, franceză, germană, italiană ş.a.) nu s-au apropiat, deşi este dintre cele mai dense şi „peste măsură“ meşteşugite se intitulează „Versuri pentru soldatul necunoscut“. Poetul se simte îngropat, precum soldatul necunoscut, într-un „ocean fără ferestre“. Este sentimentul lipsei de libertate pe care orice creator autentic îl putea mărturisi în anii de după „marea revoluţie din octombrie“. Dar tristeţea sa nu are numai o motivaţie politică, resortul existenţial, filosofic este nelipsit în structura sa interioară: „Doar aici, pe pământ, nu în ceruri/ ca-ntr-o casă inundată de melos/ să-ncercăm să păstrăm existenţa/ prea senină, să nu o rănim/ Ceea ce eu îţi vorbesc nu lua-n seamă/ dar citeşte-mă-n linişte, eu te rog“. Este aici o înrudire cu poetul român „dintre cei mai trişti“, structural, Bacovia. Mandelştam a fost şi un redutabil eseist, un mare degustător de poezie, literatură bună, filozofie, ştiinţe umaniste. La Editura Universităţii „Al.I Cuza“, Iaşi, a apărut în anul 2002, în traducerea Liviei Cotorcea, volumul Eseu despre Dante. Critica a comparat eseistica lui Mandelştam cu cea a lui Montaigne, Heine, Alexandr Blok, Andrei Belîi (modernist rus), ş.a. Cele mai importante informaţii din viaţa lui Mandelştam, ca şi numeroase aprecieri despre perioada pe care a străbătut-o şi despre oamenii pe care i-a cunoscut (mulţi l-au iubit, mulţi l-au „turnat“) se găsesc în cele trei volume de memorii publicate prima oară în Franţa, în anul 1972, apoi traduse complet ori fragmentar în multe alte limbi, „împotriva oricărei speranţe“, de Nadejda Mandelştam. Născut într-o familie de evrei înstăriţi în 1891, la Varşovia, poetul a locuit o perioadă la Paris, dar a preferat să se stabilească în Rusia, a cărei literatură a iubit-o cu pasiune. A participat la mişcarea artistică iniţiată de Gumiliov (ce avea să fie executat ca duşman al bolşevismului) şi Ahmatova (akmeistul, o „estetizare“ modernă a poeziei ruse, blamată cu furie mai târziu, de Maiakovski). A fost permanent un indezirabil pentru regim, iar pe scriitorul care s-a „înrolat“ în detaşamentul celor servili, deşi era un talent, indiscutabil, Alexei Tolstoi, l-a pălmuit în public. Soarta sa a fost pecetluită odată cu „luarea cu asalt a Palatului de Iarnă“, în 1917. Poate că, totuşi, martirajul său nu a fost zadarnic. 4.17 Cel mai original savant din istorie – Albert Einstein Arhimede, Newton, Einstein – trei nume în istoria ştiinţei care înfruntă timpul, chiar dacă ştiinţa nu stă pe loc, iar ideile lor sunt completate, contrazise, dezvoltate de alţii. Despre teoria relativităţii restrânse şi apoi, a celei generalizate, Einstein spunea că numai el şi încă doi-trei oameni puteau înţelege aplicaţiile lor. Nu a avut dreptate, cosmonautica a adus argumente în favoarea unor prezumţii ale savantului care, în modestia lui, nu a cerut nici recunoştinţă, nici răsplată pentru creaţia sa, mulţumindu-se cu Premiul Nobel pentru exprimarea fizico-matematică a fenomenului fotoelectric, astăzi aplicat în toată lumea. Cea mai mare suferinţă i-a adus-o participarea, pur teoretică, la realizarea armei nucleare, care s-a dovedit abia după al doilea război mondial o primejdie pentru pacea şi condiţiile de viaţă pe pământ. Că Einstein a fost şi este o celebritate nu încape îndoială. Până şi copiii îl recunosc din postere, emisiuni Tv., caricaturi, filme de desene animate. Alături de Chaplin, chiar şi Hitler (de-ar fi fost numai imagine), Napoleon ş.a., figura lui Einstein este emblematică şi... „comercială“. Mari intelectuali l-au iubit şi apreciat, ca de pildă, Paul Valéry care scria – „Ipoteza lui Einstein are în cel mai înalt grad meritul frumuseţii. Ea este o vastă privire de ansamblu asupra fenomenelor naturii... Este un remarcabil exemplu de progres datorită teoriei pure.“ S-ar părea că marele poet francez îl invidia ca artist pe Einstein, cel care a redat într-adevăr mitul „întoarcerii în timp“, al „devansării în timp“, fără a fi un autor de SF. Literatura a câştigat enorm de pe urma speculaţiilor pe aceste teme, fără ca Einstein să participe cumva la aceste speculaţii. A fost silit să se autoexileze din Germania natală, ca evreu, a fost „curtat“ de URSS, a preferat să se refugieze în S.U.A., era modest, nu-i trebuia decât toc şi hârtie, ca şi Vioara de care nu se despărţea. In relaţiile cu femeile era reţinut, poate timid, deşi acasă se purta ca un tiran. Dar avea umor, vorbele lui de duh erau preluate de presă şi de scriitori. Mai mult decât orice, avea personalitate, avea conştiinţă de om independent, liber în gândire. El spunea – „Să nu faci nimic împotriva propriei conştiinţe, chiar dacă Statul ţi-o cere.“ Scuza criminalilor de război invocată la Nürnberg este astfel pusă în derizoriu. S-a născut la 14 martie 1879, la Ulm, în Germania, tatăl său fiind un mic fabricant de produse electromecanice. Pentru cei care nu ştiu, vom aminti că secolul XIX a fost, sub aspect tehnico-ştiinţific, secolul electricităţii (pile voltaice, motoare, etc.), în timp ce următorul secol avea să fie cel al energiei nucleare. Nu ştim ce urmează în secolul XXI. Einstein era un copil retras în gândurile sale, nesociabil, iar la vârsta de 10 ani şi-a început „cariera“ de matematician uluindu-şi dascălii şi colegii prin perspicacitatea sa în domeniu. A avut un unchi, Jakob Hermann, vestit inginer, iar vărul său, Alfred Einstein, care a trăit aproape în aceeaşi perioadă (1880-1952) a devenit un cunoscut muzicolog. Între anii 1896-1900, Einstein a studiat, la Zürich, fizica, a luat cunoştinţă de descoperirile în acest domeniu ale lui Helmholtz, Kirchoff, Maxwell, Hertz, părinţi ai revoluţiei tehnic-ştiinţifice ce avea să marcheze tehnica din secolul XX. În 1902 era un simplu funcţionar la oficiul de brevete din Berna, dar geniul său îşi pregătea minuţios terenul de afirmare. Anul 1905 a însemnat prima ieşire în „scena ştiinţifică“ – pe o pagină şi jumătate Einstein formulase teoria relativităţii restrânse, adică dependenţa măsurării timpului de viteza de mişcare a observatorului, fiind cunoscut faptul că nici un observator nu poate avea o viteză zero (poate Dumnezeu). Pe baza măsurătorilor fizicianului Michelson (evreu american), Einstein a afirmat că viteza luminii este una singură – 300.000 km/sec. Raportul dintre viteza observatorului şi cea a luminii determină orice măsurare a timpului care din mărime absolută devenea astfel mărime relativă. Se spunea, în glumă, că Einstein poate fi în orice moment, în orice colţ al lumii şi al universului. Celebritatea tânărului fizician de 26 de ani crescuse fantastic, dar bigoţii îi întorceau spatele. În Evul Mediu ar fi ajuns, probabil, pe rug, ca eretic. Au fost şi rabini care i-au reproşat lipsa de respect pentru canoanele religiei. Menţionăm că Einstein nu s-a declarat niciodată ateu, dar era un liber-cugetător. Relativismul său se referea la posibilităţile omeneşti de măsurare a timpului şi spaţiului. A devenit subiect de anecdote – i se reproşa că la Berlin umblă în haine ponosite, el ar fi răspuns că oricum îl cunoaşte toată lumea, iar în provincie umblă la fel îmbrăcat pentru că nu-l cunoaşte nimeni. Îmbinând genial matematica şi fizica, Einstein a propus ecuaţia celebră care îi poartă numele: E = m x c2 , fiind primul în istorie care a unificat noţiunile de energie şi materie. A fost o revoluţie în fizică şi în tehnica aplicată care a condus, printre altele, la tainele construcţiei armei atomice, ca şi a centralelor nucleare, fără ca savantul să cunoască tehnica de construcţie a acestora. Încercarea de a crea o teorie a relativităţii generalizată şi a câmpului energetic unic nu a putut fi nici azi, la 50 de ani de la moartea maestrului (18 aprilie 1955) finalizată. Viitorul îşi rezervă soluţiile. În 1913 era ales membru al Academiei de Ştiinţe din Berlin, pentru ca după 20 de ani, guvernul nazist să ceară eliminarea sa din acest for, iar, dacă nu se refugia, ar fi murit, probabil într-un lagăr nazist. Când dizidentul Saharov, membru al Academiei URSS a fost în pericol de a fi eliminat din acel for, sub regimul lui Brejnev, câţiva academicieni au amintit de episodul cu Einstein, astfel că Saharov, expulzat din Moscova, a rămas, totuşi academician, până la sfârşitul vieţii. Pe planul vieţii publice, Einstein a participat la numeroase evenimente, precum înfiinţarea Universităţii ebraice, după primul război mondial, împreună cu Chaim Weizmann (care va fi primul preşedinte al Statului Israel, un chimist de renume, care i-a propus lui Einstein funcţia de şef al noului stat), în 1931 a înfiinţat fondul Einstein pentru lupta impotriva războiului, în 1939 s-a adresat preşedintelui Roosevelt pentru a sprijini crearea bombei atomice propunând şi echipa de lucru – Bohr, Fermi, Oppenheimer, dar după Hiroschima şi Nagasaki a regretat profund acest demers. În domeniul matematicii a fost „demolator“ al teoriei euclidiene, demonstrând că spaţiul este curb şi nu există paralelismul liniilor în spaţiu, confirmând astfel teoriile speculative din secolul XIX ale lui Lobacevski şi Bolyai. În articolele sale pe teme politice şi morale, Einstein cerea semenilor săi să respecte propria demnitate şi omenirea în care trăiesc, atât de fragilă şi efemeră („Mein Welt – bild“ XX – „Imaginea mea despre lume“). În timpul celui de al doilea război mondial s-a întâlnit cu membri ai Comitetului Evreiesc din URSS, printre care şi cu celebrul actor Mihoels, ce avea să fie ucis de poliţia secretă sovietică în 1948. Mihoels a lăsat în memoriile sale un frumos portret al savantului. În articolul său, „Problema evreiască“, Einstein declara că „dorinţa de a cunoaşte, iubirea de dreptate, respingerea fanatismelor, visul de independenţă ca stat, toate acestea îl fac să se simtă ataşat de poporul său“. Fără a fi un simpatizant fervent al sionismului, Einstein nu a respins ideea refacerii căminului naţional. In domeniul ştiinţific, el a fost pe poziţii opuse celor care combăteau aşa zisul empiriocritiscism, precum Lenin. Einstein a venit cu soluţia salvatoare. Mulţi fizicieni înţeleseseră că materia, spaţiul şi timpul nu pot fi privite ca „existenţe“ separate, deşi experienţa milenară nu indica vreo legătură. Newton a pus bazele mecanicii clasice în formă teoretică, aşa cum Euclid, cândva, a pus bazele geometriei clasice. Primul care a făcut o legătură între timp şi spaţiu a fost Keppler, referindu-se la mişcarea planetelor în jurul soarelui (păstratul timpului de revoluţie este proporţional cu cubul distanţei faţă de Soare). Apoi savanţii au constatat că orice mişcare poate fi pusă în parametri dependenţi de poziţia şi viteza pe care o are cel care observă această mişcare. S-a ajuns la relativitatea mişcării. În paralel, noţiunea de energie făcea progrese, diversele forme aveau „ceva“ în comun. Astronomii au observat că întregul sistem solar este în mişcare faţă de alte sisteme. De la Galilei până la sfârşitul secolului XIX, ştiinţa făcea paşi uluitori, lipseau teoreticienii. Experienţa lui Michelson a fost impulsul ultim înaintea marii revoluţii teoretice – viteza luminii, afirmă Einstein este singura valoare de referinţă, restul este relativ. Astăzi sunt experimentatori care afirmă că lumina poate avea valori de peste 300.000 km./sec. La vremea lui Einstein, constanta „c“ ca fost necesară şi suficientă. Spaţiul, timpul, energia, materia deveneau relative, numai viteza luminii era constantă, rezultat al proporţiilor dintre diverse măsurători. Einstein credea în această constantă ca în Dumnezeul Unic. La fel cum a crezut în teoria relativităţii generalizată. Ceea ce s-a adeverit fără nici o îndoială a fost posibilitatea transformării materiei în energie. Este suficient ca numele său să intre definitiv în istorie. 4.18 Trotzki şi „revoluţia permanentă” La 20 august 1940, Stalin a reuşit să-l lichideze, cu ajutorul comuniştilor din Mexic (mulţi erau agenţi ai Moscovei), pe cel mai puternic adversar al său: Lev Trotzki, după ce îl lichidase pe fiul acestuia. Trotzki a fost organizatorul puciului devenit „Marea Revoluţie din Octombrie“ şi a pus la dispoziţia bolşevicilor, în numai câteva luni, o nouă armată: „Krasnaia Armia“, care în trei ani de război civil cu forţele pro-ţariste a provocat moartea a milioane de oameni. Lev Trotzki, cândva un critic înverşunat al lui Lenin, i-a asigurat acestuia o victorie de care acesta nu era sigur până în 1920. După moartea (boală? otravă?) „marelui“ Lenin, Stalin a reuşit, între 1924-1927, „să marginalizeze pe toţi capii Revoluţiei, iar, apoi, l-a obligat pe Trotzki să se autoexileze. Acesta a creat în Vest o nouă Internaţională, a IV-a, care se baza pe principiul „revoluţiei mondiale“ (adică permanente, până la victoria „finală“), conform chemării marxiste: „Proletari din toate ţările, uniţi-vă!“ Casa în care a locuit ultimii ani Trotzki a devenit muzeu şi punct de atracţie pentru turişti, în Ciudat de Mexico. Influenţa lui Trotzki în lume a fost considerabilă: Mao Tze Dong, Che Guevara, Fidel Castro (la începutul activităţii sale), mulţi comunişti spanioli (1936-1939), francezi (cei antistalinişti), germani, revoluţionarii din Asia, Africa erau adepţii teoriilor lui Trotzki. În Gulag-ul sovietic mulţi deţinuţi erau condamnaţi pentru „trotzkism“. Trotzki nu şi-a negat evreitatea, îl chema Lev Davidovici Bronstein (s-a născut în 1879 ca şi Stalin), părinţii săi erau ţărani evrei înstăriţi. Se bucura de mare popularitate în rândul soldaţilor Armatei Roşii, care respingeau orice „aluzie“ că el ar fi fost evreu (mai precis, „jid“). În timpul războiului mondial nu s-a alăturat sioniştilor dar a susţinut ideea respectării drepturilor şi libertăţii evreilor oriunde se aflau. Lev Trotzki şi-a expus ideile în Viaţa mea şi în Istoria Revoluţiei ruse, apărute în Franţa, de unde fusese cândva expulzat (în 1916). Trotzki nu a fost un mediocru, el s-a remarcat din adolescenţă, ca elev strălucit, apoi bun cunoscător al marxismului. Numele şi l-a preluat de la un gardian al închisorii unde a stat în anii 1898-1900 (el spunea că ar proveni de la germanicul „Trotz“ – perseverenţă). Până la izbucnirea războiului şi-a împărţit viaţa între exilul siberian şi călătoriile în Vest, ideologic oscilând între menşevici şi bolşevici. După Revoluţia bolşevică i s-a propus postul de premier (Preşedinte de Consiliu al Comisarilor Poporului), dar a refuzat, sub motivul originii sale etnice, cu atât mai mult că Sverdlov, evreu, era preşedinte al noului stat – (funcţie formală, puterea fiind în mâna lui Lenin, lider politic). S-a opus păcii capitularde încheiate la Brest-Litovsk, în 1918, cu Germania. Nu se ştie care ar fi fost cursul istoriei în Rusia cu Trotzki în frunte, dar el avea o încredere neclintită în marxism. Simptomatic este faptul că din marii lideri ai bolşevicilor în primii ani de Putere Sovietică, Stalin a lichidat în anii 1930-1940 cu precădere evrei: Kamenev, Zinoviev, Trotzki, Rikov (fost premier, după Lenin), Radek (redactor-şef al „Pravdei“), păstrând, apoi, numai colaboratori servili. Trotzki îl considera pe Stalin un semidoct, neştiind că era şi antisemit („tătucul“, îi ura pe intelectuali înainte de toate). 4.19 André Neher şi Cheile identităţii iudaice Nu credem că poate cineva să definească identitatea unui individ în linii precise, cu atât mai mult, mai anevoios este să defineşti identitatea unei etnii şi... mai anevoios, pe cea iudaică, a unui popor fără patrie între 70 e. a. şi 1948. André Neher, unul dintre înţelepţii veacului XX încearcă să ne ofere nişte „chei“ de a descuia sipetul de aur al unei identităţi ades discutate. Născut în Alsacia, în 1914, el a cunoscut anii celui de al doilea război mondial, a resimţit golul creat de Holocaust, a încercat şi a reuşit să contribuie la rigoarea, în Franţa, a iudaismului, aducând discipoli din Africa de Nord, încă franceză, apoi, în 1955 devenind titularul catedrei de ebraistică al Universităţii din Strasbourg (până în 1974). A colaborat adesea cu Levinas, Jankélévitch, Algazi, în această direcţie, a fost membru al Congresului Mondial Evreiesc. Printre colaboratori, de-a lungul vieţii mai amintim pe: Edmond Fleg, Jean Starobinski, Durkheim, Lévy-Bruhl, Raymond Aron, Derrida, Marele Rabin dr. Al. Şafran, ş.a. Modelul lui Neher a fost patriarhul Iacob în luptă cu Îngerul (Domnul). Contează lupta, indiferent de rezultat, lupta cu propriul destin, pentru a te elibera spiritual, a gândi cu propria-ţi judecată. „Există o identitate iudaică?“, întreabă Neher la începutul cărţii menţionate în titlu (Ed. Hasefer – 2001, traducere, prefaţă, note de Ţicu Goldstein). Nu răspunde imediat. El ne spune că Bossuet, Pascal ignorau existenţa evreilor, deşi ei se aflau în Franţa din vremea romanilor. Adăugăm că Voltaire care nu se sfieşte să scrie în „Dicţionarul“ său despre religie, creştinism, personaje biblice din Vechiul Testament, de pe poziţiile unui „necredincios“, ignoră, ca şi înaintaşii săi pe evreii din Franţa, din Europa. Ca un pedagog experimentat, Neher ne arată treaptă cu treaptă, pas cu pas ce este iudaismul: evreii fără iudaism, iudaism şi evrei fără istorie, istorie fără angajament vital. Istoria începe cu Abraham, primul „sionist“, afirmă Neher. Cu timpul, prin Cartea sa, prin Talmud, Zohar, iudaismul devine un monolit. Sacralitatea este mereu prezentă. Evreul ca individ este legat de originea sa, pornind de la omul „abrahamit“. Prin acesta el este solidar cu creştinul şi musulmanul. următoarea coordonată este „israelitul“, pornind de la patriarhul Iacob, numit de Domnul Israel (cel ce s-a luptat cu El). De aici până la Ereţ Israel, evreul cu patria sa este un pas. În continuare, Neher spune: „Ca Ebreu, evreul este în exil, ca Israelit, el este în Regat... Această contradicţie face dintr-un om evreu un Evreu.“ De aici, se ajunge la definirea identităţii iudaice: evreul – unic şi universal, terminologia fiind preluată dintr-o carte a lui Iacob Talmon: Unicul şi Universul. Unicitatea rezultă din textul Bibliei, ca şi universalitatea. Aceste caracteristici sunt menţionate şi de Henri Bergson în Deux Sources de la morale et de la religion. Întreaga istorie a iudaismului este străbătută de dualismul unicitate/ universalitate; noi am spune un dualism dialectic. Mai există şi dualitatea „a fi cu cineva“ şi „a fi pentru sine“. Aceasta înseamnă că „iubirea de aproapele“ nu elimină normala reacţie de autoapărare-autoconservare. Iudaismul nu impune jertfa de sine. Episodul jertfei berbecului în locul lui Isaac, fiul lui Abraham este pilduitor. În capitolul „Dimensiunea iudaică a timpului“, se afirmă că „evreul s-a născut odată cu Adam“. Apoi se vorbeşte de o „memorie evreiască“ şi „o memorie neevreiască“. Este vorba de prima Diasporă, în 722 î.e.a., a doua Diasporă, în 586 î.e.a., a treia Diasporă, în 70 e.a., ca şi despre anul 1948, anul proclamării independenţei Statului Israel. Memoria neevreiască, cu precizarea că este vorba de cea creştină, reţine naşterea lui Isus, când începe era aceasta, dispersarea evreilor ca pedeapsă pentru nerecunoaşterea lui Isus ca Mesia, etc. Deci timpul istoric diferă, iar istoria evreilor ne este cunoscută din documente şi din scrierile celor care au scris istoria evreilor: Isaac Jost (1793-1860), profesor la Frankfurt, Leopold Zunz (1794-1886), Heinrich Graetz (1817-1892) autorul primei istorii monumentale, în trei volume, Simon Dubnov (1860-1941), autor al unei istorii în 12 volume, extrem de apreciată de urmaşi. Titlul lucrării este: „Istoria universală a poporului evreu“. A se reţine termenul: universală. Rosenzweig a propus pentru înţelegerea iudaismului scheme triunghiulare în care intră: Dumnezeu – Lume – Om şi, similar, Creaţie – Revelaţie – Izbăvire. Apoi a suprapus cele două triunghiuri, formând hexagonul stelat, adică steaua lui David sau scutul lui David, „Maghen David“. Una dintre cărţile fundamentale ale lui Rosenzweig se intitulează Steaua Izbăvirii. Ea a fost scrisă pe front, autorul era mobilizat, fiecare scrisoare constituia o parte din această carte. În 1922, Rosenzweig este lovit de o paralizie care devine totală. Trăieşte şapte ani, timp în care colaborează cu Martin Buber la traducerea Bibliei (Tanahul) în germană. Am spune că munca şi spiritul l-au izbăvit de apăsarea bolii şi a morţii. De aici, Neher concluzionează: evreul este mereu viu, ca şi iudaismul, care este dedicat vieţii. Un alt capitol se referă la raportul iudaismului cu filosofia, cu umanismul şi cu mistica. Sub aspect filosofic, Biblia este străină de gândirea lui Aristotel. Este vorba de fundament şi nu de metodă. Isaac Israeli (832-932), Saadia Gaon (882-942), Moise Maimonide (1135-1204), Ghersonide (1288-1344), Iosif Abo (1360-1444), Isaac Abravanel (1460-1530), iudaişti sefarzi care au luminat secolele IX-XVI, împreună cu Raşi (1040-1105) au adus critici filosofiei scolastice bazate pe Aristotel. Filosoful antic afirma preexistenţa materiei, în timp ce Platon, elevul său, afirma preexistenţa ideii. Biblia susţine Creaţia ex-nihilo, nimic nu este înainte ei. În urma rupturii cu Aristotel şi Platon s-au format concepţiile lui Avicenna, Averroes, învăţaţi islamici, ca şi ale lui Toma d’Aquino, Albert Magnus (în sec.XIII). Revelaţia, în iudaism şi, evident, în creştinism, este urmarea respectării unei etici, aceasta o afirmă şi Maimonide şi Toma d’Aquino. După secole de comentarii, dispute, iudaismul cunoaşte, prin Moses Mendelssohn, o nouă etapă cu dominantă umanistă. Neher îl numeşte „un Kant evreu“. Urmează învăţaţi moderni, printre care dialecticianul rabin Nahman Krohmal, iar în sec. XX, neo-kantianul Herman Cohen, maestrul şcolii de la Marburg, ucenicii săi, Franz Rosenzweig, Martin Buber. Ceea ce uneşte aceste nume şi pe ale altora este ideea că „iudaismul nu este o religie, ci un mod de viaţă“. Credem că mai exact ar fi să spunem: „iudaismul nu este numai o religie...“, altfel s-ar înţelege că exista o contradicţie iudaism/religie. Dar modul de viaţă include şi viaţa religioasă, cel puţin o presupune. Decalogul dă răspuns la aceste interpretări. „Reabilitarea misticii, a vastului domeniu al Cabalei, de la Zohar, străbătând luriaismul până la sabatianism şi hasidism, constituie unul din faptele remarcabile din sânul gândirii iudaice moderne“, scrie Neher. Drept exemplu este dat Iacob Gordin, care a trecut într-un interval de un deceniu, de la raţionalism la mistica Maharalului din Praga (rabinul Loewe, care a trăit între anii 1512-1609, şi despre care se spune că a creat Golemul). În iudaism, mistica este un mod de abordare străin de filosofie, de refuz al acesteia, deosebindu-se de mistica hindusă, creştină, ş.a. Saul din Tars, adică apostolul Pavel a fost unul din ucenicii lui rabi Gamaliel, el propovăduia superioritatea Ierusalimului faţă de Atena, fiind respins de filosofii atenieni. Ulterior creştinismul şi-a urmat calea, iar iudaismul s-a structurat prin scrierea Talmudului. În acelaşi mod, mistica iudaică s-a despărţit de mistica creştină, păstrând rolul miracolului, al visului, al revelaţiei prin extaz. Hasidismul din sec. XVIII era, cumva, asemănător misticismului din primele secole ale creştinătăţii. Printre misticii iudaici, Neher îi aminteşte pe Bahia ibn Pakuda Solomon ibn Gabirol, Iehuda Halevi. În sec. XIII apare Zoharul, precedat de Merkava şi Sefer Ieţira (Cartea Creaţiei) de Abrahama Bulafia (1240-1292). Mai sunt citaţi Nahmanide (1194-1270), Hasdai Crescas, şcoala de Safed cu Moise Cordovero (1522-1570), Iosif Caro (1488-1575), Isaac Luria (1534-1572). Cordovero a scris Pardes rimonim (Grădina rodiilor), Or iakar (Lumina preţioasă), ambele fiind comentarii la Zohar. Iosif Caro a alcătuit cel mai important edificiu al iudaismului, la vremea sa, Şulhan Aruh, un ansamblu al legilor iudaice, rezumat al unei mai vaste lucrări Beit Iosif (Casa lui Iosif). Isaac Luria Aşkenazi, numit şi „Ha-ari“ (Leul) era dintr-o familie aşkenazită, dar s-a născut la Ierusalim. Doctrina lurianică, a doua ca importanţă, pentru Cabala, după Zohar, a fost transmisă urmaşilor de discipolul său, Haim Vital. Hasidismul lui Ball Şem Tov din sec. XVIII a ajuns, în sec. XX, la o formă doctrinară prin Martin Buber Abraham Kook şi Abraham Ioshua Heschel. Mistica iudaică vede Geneza ca pe o serie de încercări, forma finală fiind alcătuită din rămăşiţele lumilor create anterior. „Halevai şeiamod“, spune Dumnezeu, când crează Lumea, adică. „Măcar de ar ţine.“ Omul are o existenţă tensionată, între Neantul dinaintea creaţiei şi cel de după. Nici Neantul nu este un vid, ci parte din Divin, adică „Ein-Sof“. Misticii afirmă că Pământul se sprijină pe stâlpi (12 sau 7), stâlpii pe ape, apele pe munţi, munţii pe vânt, vântul pe uragan, uraganul pe braţul Domnului. Pare metaforic tot conceptul. Rabi Eliezar ben Şama afirmă că Pământul se susţine pe un singur stâlp: Dreptul. Dar, ulterior, se spune că omul drept nu există, el este în devenire, deci el nu poate fi fundament al Lumii. Eul trebuie cunoscut, pentru a-l învinge. Aceasta este etica misticilor. Responsabilitatea şi cunoaşterea stau la baza oricărei etici. La evrei, tadicul era omul drept, ascultat de obşte fie că era ori nu era rabin. Denumirea vine de la numele unui Mare Preot din Antichitate, Ţadoc, cu acelaşi sens, de om drept. „Lumina a fost semănată pentru Drept, ea a fost semănată de asemenea pe cel ce revine la ea... Trebuie să cobori pentru a urca“, citează Neher din Franz Rosenzweig. Dar există şi pericolul pseudo-mesianismului, fiind cunoscute cazurile lui Sabetai Zvi (1626-1676) şi Jakob Frank (1726-1791), care s-au autoproclamat Mesia, fără a aduce o contribuţie reală la iudaism. Există şi azi, puţini la număr, sabatianişti şi frankişti, ca secte mistice. A coborî în tine însuţi, a cunoaşte revolta metafizică sunt îndemnuri ale hasizilor care dialoghează cu Dumnezeu, fără pretenţia de a fi Mesia. Din Biblie se cunosc dialogurile cu Dumnezeu, de la Abraham la Moise, la Ieremia, Eliahu, dar mai cu seamă la Iov. Dar hasizii erau mai categorici, Levi Isaac din Berdicev îi cerea socoteală Domnului că nu-i acordă Izbăvirea, Menahem Mendel din Koţk era şi el un rebel, ş.a. În prezent se poate spune că evreii şi-au zidit deopotrivă Timpul (Diaspora de 2000 de ani) şi Spaţiul (Ierusalim). „Ereţ Israel este pământul lui Dumnezeu“, afirmă evreul religios, „iar Dumnezeu i-a oferit lui Israel – Ereţ-ul“. Există o bază istorică pentru această afirmaţie: au fost permanent comunităţi evreieşti, de-a lungul celor două mii de ani, în Ereţ Israel. Au fost şcoli, învăţaţi, simpli agricultori. „Sionismul este un termen nou pentru o realitate veche“, spune Neher. În 1862, apare Roma şi Ierusalim de Moses Hess, o carte care va impulsiona ideile sioniste, în speţă, sionismul socialist. Hess fusese în Germania un inspirator al lui Marx, dar a ales, după 1848, Parisul ca loc stabil de existenţă. În 1875 apare cartea lui Perez Smolenskin Am olam (Poporul etern), în care ideea de cămin naţional în Palestina este declarată deschis. Leo Pinsker, Max Nordau, Misha Berdicevski, Ahad Haam crează curente care au numitor comun sionismul. Theodor Herzl va deveni liderul sionist şi profetul viitoarei acţiuni de creare a Statului Israel. Pe lângă sionismul socialist, de orientare „proletară“ (lideri: Nahman Syrkin, Ber Borochow), a apărut sionismul religios, „mesianic“ ai căror lideri au fost Aaron David Gordon şi rabinul Abraham Isaac Kook. Unii lideri sionişti vedeau Statul Israel ca produs al unui contract socio-religios. Desigur, realizatorii proiectului sionist au fost oamenii politici evrei, lideri ai sionismului politic: Chaim Weizmann, Ben Gurion, Golda Meir, Zeev Jabotinski, partizan al soluţiei radicale, în forţă, nu a apucat să vadă steagul sionist în inima noului stat. Până astăzi, în Israel, se resimt ecourile disputelor dintre laici şi religioşi, dreapta şi stânga, moderaţi şi extremişti. André Neher îşi încheie cartea cu câteva îndemnuri moral-religioase: „Lumea are nevoie de Şabat“, „Iom Kipur – sacrul său etern“, „Refuzul profetic al alienării omului“, „Respectul faţă de celălalt“, ş.a. Referindu-se la Holocaust şi la proclamarea în 1948 a Independenţei Statului Israel, autorul conchide: „De la Auschwitz la Statul Israel. Eterna interogaţie a lui Iov“. În timp ce Elie Wiesel considera că însuşi Domnul a fost asasinat la Auchwitz, Martin Buber considera că „Dumnezeu era în eclipsă“. Desigur, este vorba de metafore, dar „realitatea Răului“ este de netăgăduit. Evreul modern participă la un „pariu al speranţei“, la „pariul cu viaţa“. Cheile identităţii iudaice a fost ultima lucrare a lui André Neher, ediţia postumă fiind îngrijită de soţia sa, Renée. 4.20 Gershom Scholem – de la tradiţie la modernitate Cu ocazia inaugurării în 1923 a Universităţii Ebraice din Ierusalem, Gershom Scholem, modest bibliotecar în noua sa patrie, a fost remarcat de unul dintre fondatori, Judah Leon Magnas pe baza recomandării unor învăţaţi prezenţi la ceremonie: Martin Buber, Immanuel Löw, Julius Guttmann. A fost prima promovare, importantă, în viaţa sa dedicată studiului Cabalei. Înainte de a fi ajuns în Oraşul Sfânt, Scholem, originar din Berlin, trecuse prin Trieste, Alexandria, Jaffa. Având o solidă educaţie iudaică, specializat în cultura ebraică, Scholem nu cunoştea, totuşi, contradicţiile din ţara care abia prindea contur pentru viitorii israelieni. Tradiţia orientală, tradiţia est-europeană, occidental-europeană, modernismul adus de tineri coexistau fără a găsi încă necesare conexiuni. În plus, arheologii şi nu numai ei, găseau, mereu, noi dovezi ale vieţii spirituale din antichitate. Savantul avea condiţii propice pentru studiile sale, în paralel cu activitatea de conferenţiar şi cadru didactic (a urcat toate treptele. Contemporan cu Walter Benjamin, Franz Rosenzweig, Scholem a avut şansa să trăiască mai mult (1897-1982), să scrie cărţi fundamentale despre mistica iudaică, pe care cei doi filosofi au ocolit-o. De asemenea, Scholem a fost un sionist fervent, ceea ce l-a adus în Ereţ Israel. Prin munca sa a reuşit să adune 24.000 de volume pe care le-a donat Universităţii Ebraice din Ierusalim. A semnat 579 de studii, traduceri, antologii din domeniul filosofiei şi iudaismului, despre Cabala, gnosticism, despre mesianismul lui Sabetai Ţvi, ş.a. Lui Walter Benjamin i-a dedicat o carte („Istoria unei prietenii“). Scholem şi-a început drumul de cercetător al iudaismului din frageda tinereţe, împotriva voinţei tatălui său, care era un asimilist declarat, (fără a renunţa la confesiunea iudaică). I-a studiat pe Graetz, Momsen (istoricul german distins cu Nobel), Nachman Krochmal, Leopold Zunz, pe Kierkegaard, Nietzsche. El nu l-a acceptat pe Hermann Cohen ca model, deşi îl aprecia. Dorea o reevaluare a tradiţiei mistice pe care a ştiut s-o readucă în atenţia contemporanilor. Mircea Eliade, I. P. Culianu l-au studiat pe Scholem, iar un urmaş strălucit al acestuia este profesorul Moshe Idel, originar din România. Scholem nu a respins numai marxismul, dar şi teoriile social-democratului Karl Kautsky, care nu agrea sionismul, ca şi un moştenitor al lui Kautsky, Bruno Kreisky, fost cancelar al Austriei. A cunoscut diverse personalităţi, le-a fost prieten, era admirat de Ben Gurion, Şmuol Agnon, Zalman Rubashov, Zalman Schocken (editorul german), Bialik (i-a dedicat un studiu cu prilejul acordării premiului „H. N. Bialik“). A fost în divergenţă cu urmaşii Haskalei, care credeau într-o „Ştiinţă a iudaismului“ creată de L. Zunz. A fost preocupat de problemele limbajului, de „sufletul evreiesc“ (idişe neşume), adică de psihologia evreului după două milenii de Diasporă, urmând învăţăturile propovăduite de Maimonide, Nahmanide. A lăsat la rândul său o operă complexă, cercetată de numeroşi iudaişti. 4.21 Complexul identitar al lui Jakob Wassermann Un „caz“ oarecum similar cu cel al lui Mihail Sebastian, l-a constituit scriitorul evreu din Germania, Jakob Wassermann. Desigur, comparaţia este unilaterală, condiţiile existenţei, ca şi preocupările lor fiind mult diferite. Este vorba de dorinţa intelectualului evreu de a se simţi „acasă“ în inima culturii care l-a format ca om capabil de a crea ceva pentru semenii săi, indiferent de faptul că aceşti semeni sunt sau nu evrei. Mein Weg als Deutscher und Jude („Drumul meu ca german şi evreu“), cartea scrisă de Wassermann în 1921, nu este o simplă biografie, este o căutare nefinalizată, o întrebare căreia nu i-a găsit răspunsul. Destinul a făcut ca el să moară în noaptea dintre anii 1933 şi 1934, într-o stare de adâncă disperare, într-o Germanie care nu mai era de mult „un vis de iarnă“ (cum o vedea Heine cu un secol mai devreme), ci o ţară cuprinsă în braţele zvasticii, a urii de rasă, a isteriei de mărire şi revanşă, declanşată de regimul lui Hitler. Ar fi avut alternativa refugiului ori a exterminării, dar ţara pe care o iubise pentru cultura ei nu-l mai putea adăposti. S-a născut la 10 martie 1873 în oraşul Fürth din nordul Bavariei, într-o zonă încântătoare, cu un relief şi o climă prielnică unor ocupaţii stabile, rodnice, dar copilăria i-a fost întunecată de situaţia familială, tatăl era recăsătorit, micul Jakob nu era dorit în casă, astfel că a fost trimis la Viena la un unchi pentru a învăţa cum se fac afaceri. Nu se simte apt pentru asemenea treabă şi fuge, hoinăreşte o perioadă, este înrolat în armată, unde suferă umilinţe de tot felul, inclusiv şi de neocolit, pe aceea de a fi „Jude“ (evreu, dar în germană se foloseşte de antisemiţi un peiorativ ce nu merită a fi reprodus), apoi îşi caută de lucru, flămânzeşte, astfel că partea aceasta de biografie se aseamănă cu ceea ce ştim din biografiile unor scriitori precum Gorki, Hamsun, românul Panait Istrati ş.a. Salvarea şi-o găseşte datorită talentului de povestitor cu care îl impresionează pe redactorul unei publicaţii satirice, „Simplizimus“. Primul său roman, apărut în 1897, Evreii din Zirndorf (se referă la locurile natale) nu se bucură de mare succes, dar prozatorul nu-şi pierde curajul şi în anul 1909 publică romanul Caspar Hauser, cu o puternică amprentă morală, o chemare la înţelegerea suferinţei omeneşti provocate de conflictul dintre puritatea sufletească şi minciună, lăcomie, cruzime. Eroul este un orfan, cum s-a simţit şi Wassermann în copilărie, al cărui comportament creează impresia că ar fi un impostor, candoarea sa nefiind explicabilă pentru cei cu care vine în contact. Societatea îl condamnă şi îl execută. Faima scriitorului începe să crească la apariţia unui alt roman, în 1919, Christian Wahnschaffe, tradus în S.U.A., sub titlul The Word’s Illusions, o frescă socială având ca protagonist un evreu asimilat, baronul Christian, un suflet „dostoievskian“ care îşi face mea culpa pentru huzurul în care trăia şi se mută într-o mahala sordidă pentru a-i ajuta pe oamenii numiţi cândva de Hugo „les misérables“. În anul 1928 este publicat romanul Cazul Mauritius, probabil, cel mai cunoscut din creaţia lui Wassermann, tradus în numeroase limbi. Succesul de public e datorat şi intrigii poliţiste, dar acest pretext este minor faţă de problema gravă supusă de autor atenţiei noastre – nedreptatea pe care o poate produce însuşi sistemul juridic prin imperfecţiunile şi rigiditatea sa, uneori cu totul inumană. Este o problemă a tuturor timpurilor, perfecţionarea acestui sistem fiind condiţionată de perfecţionarea – dacă ea există – a naturii umane, a societăţii. Eroul din romanul amintit, Etzel Andergast reapare în al doilea volum care poartă chiar acest titlu, dintr-o trilogie proiectată de scriitor, al treilea volum, publicat postum avându-l ca principal personaj pe psihiatrul Joseph Kerkhoven. Deşi întreaga operă a lui Wassermann aparţine culturii germane, în primul rând, ca şi celei universale, cărţile sale nu au scăpat de rugul pe care naziştii l-au înălţat în pieţele publice pentru distrugerea „literaturii decadente“. Deşi a cunoscut antisemitismul, Wassermann nu a fost adeptul soluţiei sioniste, fiind încredinţat de necesitatea exclusivă a integrării evreilor în societatea în care trăiesc, deziderat moştenit de la tatăl său care afirma că Germania este cea mai tolerantă ţară din Europa şi din lume, aceeaşi părere emiţând-o cândva, cu naivitate, Thomas Mann. Istoria a contrazis cu extremă cruzime acest deziderat iluzoriu, dar Wassermann nu a mai apucat să afle despre Holocaust. Îndemnul său moral, pentru dreptate, la fel ca al tuturor umaniştilor, nu poate fi nicicum neglijat, iar cărţile sale circulă, după ce rugurile naziştilor s-au stins de mult. 4.22 Ben Gurion, făuritor al Statului Israel De la Theodor Herzl la Chaim Weizman şi Ben Gurion s-a ajuns la ceea ce în 1948 s-a numit Statul Israel. Amos Oz l-a numit „un rege David al zilelor noastre“. I-a impresionat pe contemporanii săi prin inteligenţă, pregătire (era un „spinozist“), voinţă, dragoste de Sion. L-au interesat Platon, budismul (făcea „yoga“). Născut la Plonsk (Polonia) în anul 1886, a fost educat în spirit sionist de tatăl său, a înfiinţat, când era adolescent, Asociaţia „Ezra“. În anii 1904-1906, a fost profesor la Varşovia participând activ la mişcarea Poalei Zion. În 1906, an decisiv pentru viitorul său, a făcut Alia. A fost muncitor în Galileea. În 1908 se înscrie la Facultatea de Drept a Universităţii din Istanbul, dar îşi întrerupe studiile, este expulzat la Alexandria, iar în 1915 ajunge în S.U.A. A participat şi condus mişcarea Ha-Haluţ, a militat pentru organizarea unei legiuni evreieşti în armata britanică, se înrolează şi revine în Palestina, cu scopul de a o elibera de sub ocupaţia otomană. Înfiinţează partidul muncitoresc unit Ahdut Ha-Avoda. În 1920 este cofondator al Federaţiei Sindicale, Histadrut, existentă şi astăzi, pe care a condus-o între anii 1921-1935, ca secretar general. În 1923 a vizitat URSS, dar nu a acceptat comunismul, păstrându-şi poziţia de social-democrat nemarxist. În 1930 fondează primul partid politic cu reală susţinere populară, Mapai. A încercat să facă un pact cu Vladimir-Zeev Jabotinsky, partizan al acţiunii militare de înfiinţare a unui Israel în graniţele biblice. Histadrut şi Mapai nu l-au susţinut. Nici liderii arabi nu erau convinşi de necesitatea unei colaborări cu sioniştii, ca şi puterea mandatară britanică, obişnuită cu compromisuri în interesul coroanei britanice. În 1935, preia conducerea la Jewish Agency, post în care va funcţiona până în 1948. Împreună cu Chain Weizmann şi Moşe Sharett conlucrează pentru înfiinţarea statului evreu. În 1939, la Londra, i se respinge propunerea de a oferi un adăpost evreilor refugiaţi din Europa cotropită parţial de nazişti. Ben Gurion s-a dovedit un clarvăzător şi un umanist, spre deosebire de unii lideri britanici şi chiar, unii evrei. Guvernul britanic emite o „Carte albă“ care interzicea imigrarea evreilor în Palestina. Aceasta nu i-a împiedicat pe unii lideri religioşi şi politici, arabi să colaboreze cu Germania lui Hitler. În timpul războiului lansează ideea unui „commonwealth“ evreiesc, iar după război vizitează lagărele de exterminare din Europa. Hotărârea sa şi a colaboratorilor săi devine un scop suprem: crearea Statului Israel împotriva voinţei britanicilor. În 1946 se ocupă de formarea unor unităţi militare, organizate, aşa cum preconizaseră înainte Jabotinsky, Arlosoroff ş.a. Astfel a luat naştere Hagana, viitoarea armată israeliană, Tsahal. La proclamarea Independenţei, Ben Gurion a fost numit prim-ministru şi ministru al apărării. Va fi la conducerea politică a statului timp de 15 ani, neîntrerupt. Socialist ca formaţie, organizează sistemul asigurărilor sociale, a serviciilor publice, bancare, de stat. Între 1953-1955 locuieşte în Neghev, o zonă deşertică, în kibuţul Zde Boker pentru a da exemplu altor cetăţeni. Personalitatea lui Ben Gurion a pus o amprentă pe relaţiile Israelului cu S.U.A., Europa de Vest (Franţa, Germania, Anglia), ca şi în politica faţă de vecinii arabi. În 1963, încercând să reformeze partidul Mapai se loveşte de criticile vechilor colaboratori şi demisionează. Creează un alt partid, Rafi care câştigă alegerile în 1965. El propune retragerea, după 1967, din teritoriile ocupate, cu excepţia Ierusalimului şi Înălţimilor Golan. A murit în 1973, fiind înmormântat, conform dorinţei sale, la Zde Boker. Amintim că, în tinereţe, Ben Gurion a cunoscut la Petah Tikva şi Zihron Yaacov olimi (imigranţi) din România, iar secretarul lui avea să fie, mai târziu, Zeev Sharef, originar din izvoarele Sucevei, ulterior ministru al Finanţelor, Construcţiilor, Comerţului (a vizitat oficial România, în 1968). Ben Gurion a avut întâlniri oficiale cu Churchill, Adenauer, De Gaulle, John Kennedy ş.a. 4.23 Un hasid al picturii – Marc Chagall Dintre toţi religioşii evrei, hasizii, ca urmaşi ai lui Baal Şem Tov sunt cei mai bucuroşi de darurile vieţii. Dumnezeu le oferă speranţa şi omniprezenţa judecăţii, ca la bigoţii încovoiaţi de păcate iluzorii. Fără a fi un practicant religios, Chagall a adus în pictura europeană a începutului de secol XX, în plin expresionism, la Paris şi în alte părţi, suflul vieţii din târgul Vitebsk (Belarus), vizitii în haine roşii, cântecul violonistului pe acoperiş, miri şi mirese zburând prin aer precum cosmonauţii eliberaţi de forţa gravitaţiei. Despre acest „gigant“ al picturii moderne, Joseph-Emile Muller scrie în Istoria ilustrată a picturii (Ed. Meridiane, 1973): „Este un narator... Vorbeşte altă limbă decât pictorul flamand şi istoriseşte alte poveşti... Cele văzute în timpul copilăriei şi le aminteşte necontenit... Îl vor pecetlui şi alte evenimente – fericirea sa familială, persecuţiile cărora le sunt victime congenerii săi, dar nimic nu va şterge imaginea plină de nostalgică duioşie pe care i-a lăsat-o patria sa. Stilul i se transformă uneori...cubismul le impune rigoarea geometrică, dar după anii ’20 îşi face loc iar un desen mlădios. Imaginea e întotdeauna superioară verosimilului, adevărul e superior pentru că aparţine pictorului... legile fizicii sunt abolite... Nu există bariere între regnuri naturale şi diferite faze ale timpului. Lucruri care sunt străine în lumea exterioară, aici se înrudesc... ceea ce în mod normal este neînsufleţit, se însufleţeşte, participă, zboară, se îmbină în mod armonios“. Adăugăm aici că şi culorile joacă la Chagall roluri diferite (mov, negru, roşu, galben) în funcţie de contextul „narativ“, aducând originalitatea poeziei în atmosfera tabloului. „M-aş fi dus în Olanda, în sudul Italiei, în Provence şi aş fi zis... Singurul lucru pe care îl vreau este să fac tablouri.... Nici Rusia imperială, nici Rusia sovietelor nu au nevoie de mine. Eu le sunt de neînţeles, străin. Sunt sigur că Rembrandt mă iubeşte“, notează Chagall în Viaţa mea (Ed. Hasefer, 2000). Şi adaugă: „Mă gândesc cu mare plăcere la părinţii mei, la Rembrandt, la mama mea, la Cézanne, la bunicul meu, la soţia mea“. Aceasta este lumea lui Chagall – amintirea copilăriei, familia, marea pictură. Numit „comisar pentru arte frumoase“ la Vitebsk, el îi invită pe Kasimir Malevich, Lissitzki ş.a., parte dintre aceştia devenind, în anii următori, corifei ai noii arte occidentale, la fel ca şi Chagall. „Muza inspiratoare“ i-a fost soţia, Bella Rosenfeld, născută tot la Vitebsk, în 1895, cu opt ani mai tânără decât Marc, căsătorită cu el în 1915. Fiica lor, Ida, a lăsat amintiri pline de tandreţe şi înţelegere pentru genialul pictor. Născut într-o familie săracă (tatăl – ajuta la vânzarea scrumbiilor, de unde şi obsesia viitoare a pictorului pentru motivul „peşte“, mama – administra o mică băcănie, bunicul era măcelar, copii, împreună cu Marc erau nouă la număr). În Vitebsk, jumătate din populaţie erau evrei, existau 50 de sinagogi şi multe „ieşivot“ (şcoli talmudice). Chagall cunoaşte pictura din Occident (Cézanne, Van Gogh, Gaugain ş.a.) datorită unei burse oferite de scenograful petersburghez Leon Bakst, colaborator al lui Diaghilev, ambii celebri în Europa. Între 1910-1915 călătoreşte la Paris, Berlin, cunoaşte pe Max Jacob, Apollinaire, Delaunay, Modigliani, iar în 1916 este prezent la Zürich, alături de Tzara şi Hans Arp, la „Cabaretul Voltaire“, unde s-a născut Mişcarea DADA. În 1923 se stabileşte definitiv la Paris, îşi alege motivele de inspiraţie cu o libertate nelimitată, Gogol, la Fontaine, O mie şi una de nopţi, dar mai ales din Biblie. În 1948 îi este acordat Marele Premiu pentru Gravură al Bienalei de la Veneţia. Este autorul vitraliilor reprezentând cele 12 triburi de la Sinagoga de lângă noul Spital Hadassa din Ierusalim, ca şi al plafonului Operei din Paris, comandat de Malraux în 1963, unde sunt reprezentaţi zece compozitori celebri (Ravel, Stravinski, Ceaikovski, Adam, Mussorgski, Mozart, Wagner, Berlioz, Rameau, Debussy) peste care planează aripi îngereşti sugerând Psalmii lui David. Chagall a trăit 98 de ani fără a uita oraşul natal. Aşa cum scria cândva Ehrenburg, „este singurul mare pictor obsedat în asemenea măsură de locurile unde a copilărit“. De aceea tablourile sale, în pofida unui stil inconfundabil şi inimitabil, par „naive“. Însuşi pictorul recunoştea că el inventează, nu pictează nimic după natură, grădinile există în închipuirea sa, logodnicii (el cu Bella) zboară peste oraş, micul negustor călătoreşte şi el prin văzduh etc. A lucrat cu diverse materiale (ceramică, textile), a făcut portrete şi artă murală (inclusiv la Metropolitan-Opera din New York), mozaicuri (v. peretele din Knesset, la Ierusalim) etc. De o hărnicie, dăruire şi o cunoaştere, puţin obişnuite, a tradiţiei evreieşti (hasidismul, în special) şi universale, Chagall s-a impus ca un fenomen „natural“ în marea istorie a artelor plastice. P.S.: Ne-am referit prea puţin la extraordinara autobiografie a lui Chagall, Viaţa mea, scrisă cu pană de autentic literat. Vom cita doar finalul, scris în 1922: „Poate, Europa o să mă iubească şi, o dată cu ea, Rusia mea.“ 4.24 „Floarea de cenuşă“ a lui Paul Celan (1920-1970) „Singur sunt, pun floarea de cenuşă/ în paharul plin cu negreţuri coapte. Gură surioară,/ tu spui un cuvânt, care trăieşte pe mai departe la ferestre,/ şi ceea ce am visat se caţără pe mine în tăcere“ (Paul Celan – „Poeme“ – traducere: Luminiţa Graur şi Ion Papuc – Ed. Crater – 1998) sunt versuri exemplare pentru creaţia unuia dintre cei mai importanţi poeţi de limbă germană din secolul XX, alături de Rilke, Trakl, ş.a. Născut la Cernăuţi, oraşul care a adăpostit numeroase personalităţi de-a lungul timpului, cosmopolit prin vrerea istoriei, astăzi cu totul sărăcit de anii dominaţiei comuniste, sovietice, dar aflat într-o renaştere vizibilă. Celan (Antschel) a studiat în tinereţe literatura şi cultura germană şi franceză, apoi, în anii războiului îi mor părinţii în lagărele transnistreene, iar el, refugiat în România (fapt pe care nu şi l-a iertat până la moartea voluntară, provocată în exilul parizian), a fost forţat să lucreze într-un detaşament de muncă pe lângă Buzău. A suferit întreaga viaţă de două mari complexe – cel al culpabilităţii faţă de părinţii pe care a fost obligat să-i abandoneze (nici nu avea cum să-i salveze) şi cel al dublei apartenenţe – la evreitate, prin origine şi la cultura germană („teutonă“, pentru că „moartea este un meşter din Germania“) pe care a slujit-o mereu, trecând cu un efort supraomenesc peste oroarea de a scrie în aceeaşi limbă pe care au folosit-o şi călăii. După război, stabilit pentru doi ani la Bucureşti, este prieten cu Alfred Margul Sperber (unul dintre cei mai buni traducători ai lui Eminescu în germană, totodată un poet şi un mentor respectat de breasla scriitoricească), Al. Philippide (un valoros „neo-clasic“, poet, critic şi istoric literar) Nina Cassian, Maria Banuş, Ov. S. Crohmălniceanu, Horia Deleanu, Petre Solomon (poet şi traducător de literatură engleză), Celan fiind şi el, pe atunci, preocupat de traduceri (din Cehov, Lermontov). Debutează în 1947, la „Contemporanul“ cu „Todesfuge“ (titlul a fost tradus în mai multe variante, „Fuga morţii“, în sensul „fugii“ muzicale, „Tangoul morţii“, „Sonata morţii“, etc.), iar la scurt timp pleacă la Paris, unde îşi va petrece tot restul vieţii, ca poet de limbă germană. Poezia lui Celan, ca orice poezie a unui maestru, mai cu seamă modern, trebuie citită şi recitită, ea nu-şi pierde niciodată prospeţimea, prin ineditul metaforic, dar la fiecare reluare îşi dezvăluie noi profunzimi. Probabil că şi tradiţia filosofiei germane, ca şi semnul tragic, sub care i-a stat destinul, au determinat o asemenea abordare vizionară, care îl detaşează de mulţi alţi poeţi de aceeaşi factură, dar cu o forţă de redare de mai puţin răsunet în intimitatea cititorului. Să ne oprim la câteva exemple – „Cu mult înaintea-nserării/ trage la tine cel ce-a schimbat salutul cu întunericul“... „Suflarea nopţii ţi-e aşternutul... te trezeşte la viaţă şi somn“... „Dintr-o suflare beau ochii celor ce văd şi ai celor ce nu văd“ (traducere Maria-Magdalena Anghelescu, din volumele „Mac şi memorie“, „Lujerele nopţii“, „Din prag în prag“), „Fără liliac îţi este părul/ dintr-un ochi într-altul norul trece întocmai Sodomei spre Babel/ precum frunzişul de piatră“... „Cu mâna plină de ore, aşa ai venit tu la mine“... „În ochiul lui îţi scufunzi sabia“... „Mâncăm merele muţilor“... „Lapte negru al zorilor bem seara“ (traducere Petre Solomon). Alăturarea unor metafore cu sensuri total opuse crează o tensiune aproape insuportabilă, din care ţâşnesc eliberate razele unor noi nestemate pe care poezia dinaintea lui Celan nu le-a cunoscut. Este insuficient a spune că el este original, am adăuga faptul că geniul său poetic deschide porţi necunoscute. Totodată, o vastă cultură îi susţine mesajul, de multe ori versurile necesită comentarii şi „descifrări“, fără a profana puritatea poetică. De pildă, „Todesfuge“, în final, cu cele două versuri „părul tău de aur, Margareta/ părul tău de cenuşă, Sulamita“: ne permitem să „explicăm“ – Margareta este, probabil, eroina lui Goethe, din „Faust“, deci personifică cultura umanistă germană, în timp ce Sulamita, cea din Biblie, care a fost iubita regelui Solomon şi inspiratoarea Cântării Cântărilor (după unele interpretări), reprezintă aici poporul evreu ce a trecut prin Holocaust. Andrei Corbea a publicat în 1998 o carte „Paul Celan şi meridianul său“, la Ed. Polirom, în 1998, în care reuşeşte să circumscrie universul poetic al acestui mare creator între „reperele vechi şi noi ale unui atlas central-european“. Întreprinderea este instructivă, înţelegem evoluţia unor concepte care au evoluat din zona Cernăuţilor, de pe malurile Prutului, în sudul balcanic, din vremea lui Eminescu şi până la Heidegger, filosoful proeminent al culturii germane, în secolul XX. La Paul Celan, cenuşa, culoarea neagră, tonul tragic sunt dominante, ca într-un concert în care aceleaşi motive se succed şi revin, de fiecare dată în altă ordine, în ritmuri modificate, este vorba de intimitate traumatizată: „ochiul tău negru, dintre ochi cel mai negru“. În „Adevărul literar şi artistic“ din 28 ianuarie 2003, într-un interesant eseu, Nedeea Burcă face o paralelă între poezia lui Fundoianu şi Celan, între „deschiderea“ celui dintâi, emul al lui Şestov şi „încifrarea“ sensurilor la cel de al doilea, deşi Celan a scris un mesaj către cititor, intitulat „Poezia-dialog“ (poezia-sticlă zvârlită în mare) încercând să găsească înţelegerea celor cărora se adresează. Cu ocazia unui seminar organizat la Cernăuţi, în iunie 1998, de Institutul Francez, Institutul Goethe şi Ambasada Austriei în Ucraina, poeta şi eseista Magda Cârneci a comparat, de asemenea, destinele celor doi poeţi originari din Bucovina, afirmând că „astăzi Celan a căpătat o glorie mondială, în timp ce Fondane rămâne încă să fie descoperit... Fondane se angajează pe orizontala exilului terestru, exilului lăuntric... Evrei, poeţi, exilaţi, victime ale unei istorii aberante... ei reprezintă doi versanţi exponenţiali ai spiritului cosmopolit european în momentul maximei sale plenitudini moderne, ilustrate de avangarda pancontinentală, dar coincizând straniu cu disoluţia sa catastrofică“. Despre Celan, Lévinas a spus că a „revelat Insomnia în patul Existenţei“. Cuvintele din poemul „Todesfuge“, „săpăm o groapă în văzduh“ au devenit un motiv preluat de mulţi scriitori din „literatura Holocaustului“- În „Adevărul literar şi artistic“ din 29 ianuarie 2002, ca şi în următoarele trei numere, Felicia Antip reia datele biografice şi ecourile operei lui Celan, pe baza unui studiu scris de John Felstiner, publicat în anul 2001, la Yale University Press, „Paul Celan, Poet, Survivor, Jew“. Născut la 23 noiembrie 1920, când oraşul natal (Cernăuţi) cuprindea un amalgam de naţionalităţi, din care circa jumătate erau evrei, Celan a văzut cum noţiunile de toleranţă, interculturalitate se destramă treptat şi ireversibil, culminând cu atrocităţile declanşate la 22 iunie 1941. „Nu dormi. Stai de veghe/ Plopii cântă, ei umblă/ alături de soldaţi. În şanţ e sângele tău/...Lumea-i o fiară în chinurile facerii/ despuiată se chirceşte sub cerul nopţii/ Dumnezeu e urletul ei“. Cu totul altă lume a întâlnit Celan la Paris, atât înainte de război, cât şi după, i-a cunoscut pe Fundoianu (care a fost în 1944 gazat la Auschwitz), pe Tzara, Voronca, pe mulţi scriitori francezi, români în emigraţie, germani. Din păcate, viaţa de familie a poetului, căsătoria cu Gisèle de Lestrange, a cărei mamă era o habotnică (s-a şi călugărit), nu a fost mai fericită decât întregul său destin. Poate că una din puţinele pagini luminoase din biografia sa a fost perioada bucureşteană (1945-1947) şi în special prietenia cu Petre Solomon, traducător perseverent din opera prietenului (în engleză, română), al cărui fiu, Alexandru Solomon, a realizat un film documentar, în anul 2001, cu un titlu inspirat dintr-un joc de silabe, făcut chiar de Celan – Pauloncel şi Petronom, de parcă ar fi vorba de două instrumente muzicale. Dar nu sunt, oare, poeţii, „harfe“ mângâiate de adierea vântului ori lovite de sălbatice furtuni? Ne amintim şi de un frumos titlu din proza lui Truman Capote, „Harfe de iarbă“... „Timpul ca o coamă de piatră/ şi o amplă izvorâre a buclelor durerii“... „În fântâna ochilor tăi/ spânzuratul îşi strangulează frânghia“, mostre din poezia lui Celan, din tinereţe. Admirator al lui Büchner, fiind şi laureat al unui premiu cu numele genialului dramaturg din secolul XIX, Celan a fost atras şi de personalitatea contemporanului său cu mult mai vârstnic şi mai longeviv, Martin Heidegger, care i-a răspuns cu afecţiune la epistole, între ei existând şi un schimb de poeme (filosoful îşi încerca uneori puterile în poezie). Este straniu, cum un fost adept al nazismului, care nu şi-a renegat niciodată rătăcirea, a reuşit să înţeleagă, cel puţin parţial, drama poetului evreu, supravieţuitor al Holocaustului. La fel s-a întâmplat şi cu Emil Cioran. Paul Celan a vizitat Ţara strămoşilor, Israelul, pe care îl considera „patria de neclintit împotriva tuturor ghimpilor de sârmă“. Ştefan Augustin Doinaş se întreba dacă poezia lui Celan se află între „hermetism“ şi „absurd“? Noi am spune că întreaga viaţă a lui Celan, cel de după al doilea război mondial, se înscrie între amintirea mamei „al cărei păr nu a albit niciodată“ şi „cenuşiul“ unei existenţe, în care urmele fumului din crematoriile Holocaustului s-au depus din abundenţă, peste indiferenţa ori meschinele interese ale unor contemporani (precum soţia poetului Yvan Goll, care l-a acuzat de plagiat pe Celan). Din acest sediment aparent amorf, ucigător, s-a născut minunata floare „Die Niemandsrose“ („Trandafirul nimănui“), adică Marea Poezie. 4.25 Iosif Brodski, un om al timpurilor noastre „Pentru trei generaţii a băgat frica în noi diavolul ciupit de vărsat“ scria premonitoriu Osip Mandelştam, referindu-se la Stalin şi la urmările probabile ale stalinismului. De la moartea în GULAG a martirului Osip (nume rusesc sinonim cu Iosif), la naşterea, în 1940 a altui Iosif, evreul Brodski, nu a trecut mai mult de un an şi ceva. Urmările stalinismului se mai văd şi astăzi, mai puţin în Rusia, mai mult în alte ţări, chiar şi dictatorul Saddam Hussein era un admirator al „generalissimului“, Fidel Castro este şi el un stalinist prin formaţie, astfel că vocea foştilor dizidenţi şi protestatarilor ruşi ar trebui să se facă auzită şi astăzi. Iosif Bordski, care a trăit numai 55 de ani, a fost una dintre aceste voci, nu atât împotriva „tătucului“ şi urmaşilor săi, cât împotriva oricărei împilări şi umiliri a demnităţii omeneşti. Lupta sa a început de la vârsta adolescenţei; la 15 ani renunţă la programul de şcolar şi începe să muncească într-o fabrică, dar nu din raţiuni inspirate de educaţia comsomolistă, ci pentru că dorea să cunoască viaţa reală, din afara tiparelor impuse. În paralel învaţă singur ori cu profesori ocazionali mai multe limbi europene, intelectul său bogat permiţându-i o asimilare rapidă. Începe să facă traduceri din italiană, poloneză, sârbă şi, în special, din engleză, editurile solicitându-i colaborarea. În 1964 este adus în faţa instanţei, judecătoarea, o caricatură de magistrat, reproşându-i şi condamnându-l pentru parazitism social. Brodski avusese curajul s-o înfrunte, spunându-i că „este poet, iar poezia vine de la Dumnezeu, nu se învaţă“. Prietenul lui Brodski, Iakov Gordin, care s-a impus, printre altele, cu cartea Voci în beznă (a se face deosebire de omonimul său, care a murit în 1909) scria că „Frica de Brodski era şi frica monstruoasei pseudoculturi faţă de cultura autentică“. Condamnat la cinci ani muncă silnică, poetul este eliberat după un an şi jumătate, la intervenţia multor intelectuali şi oameni politici, printre care Sartre, Ahmatova (una dintre cele mai importante poete ruse), Marşak, Ciukovski, analişti de la posturile „Vocea Americii“, „Svoboda“, ş.a. Refuzând să „colaboreze“ cu regimul şi cu KGB, Brodski este expulzat în 1972, astfel că următorii 23 de ani de viaţă îi petrece în S.U.A., unde este primit cu tot respectul pentru înaltul său profesionalism, ca şi pentru curajul său. Îi promite secretarului general al PCUS, Brejnev că se va întoarce, viu ori „pe hârtie“. S-a întors, din păcate, numai pe hârtie, astăzi poemele sale fiind cunoscute de iubitorii de poezie, ca şi eseurile sale extrem de percutante, referitoare la rolul scriitorului în societate, repulsia faţă de dogmatism, iubirea pentru tradiţia poeziei de valoare, în limba rusă, etc. În 1990, a făcut o vizită în oraşul natal, Sankt Petersburg, la invitaţia primarului reformist Anatoli Sobceak, care i-a oferit un apartament, doar să revină definitiv în Rusia. Brodski nu mai putea să facă pasul pe care l-a făcut Soljeniţân, ca şi alţi literaţi – dizidenţi. Starea sănătăţii, ca şi anii în care s-a adaptat la literatura de limbă engleză, l-au determinat să rămână în S.U.A., nu fără o strângere de inimă, pentru că el ştia că „limba este un element superior şi mai vechi decât statul“ (cum îi scria lui Brejnev) – „Ne risipim în lume. Doar moartea/ ne mai adună/ Înseamnă că nu există despărţiri“, scria într-un poem Brodski. „Singura religie este poezia“, afirma, iar critica literară din Rusia îl consideră tot mai mult un „al doilea Puşkin“, datorită forţei verbului său, a inventivităţii lingvistice şi metaforice. Totodată el a rămas mereu ataşat tradiţiei strămoşilor săi, iudaismului, ataşament exprimat strălucit în poemul „Cimitirul evreiesc din Leningrad“, din care cităm – „În această lume ireversibil materială/ Au învăţat Talmudul, au rămas idealişti/ Poate au văzut mai departe/ Poate că au crezut orbeşte/ Dar şi-au învăţat copiii să fie mai răbdători/ Au devenit mai dârji/ Ei n-au semănat grâul/ Ei înşişi au intrat în pământ precum bobul de grâu“. Brodski a primit premiul Nobel în 1987, după Ivan Bunin, prozator de excepţie, emigrat la Paris după primul război mondial, ca şi după Pasternak, un alt mare poet evreu de limbă rusă. Aceştia sunt scriitorii de limbă rusă care s-au bucurat de laurii supremi. Brodski are la activul său şapte volume de versuri – Poezii şi poeme (1964), Staţie în pustiu (1967), Sfârşitul unei epoci minunate (1972), Parte de vorbire (1972), Noi stanţe din august (1975), Elegiile Romei (1976), Urania (1987), ca şi un volum de dramaturgie, Marmura (1980), de eseuri Mai mic decât unitatea (1986), multe alte articole şi interviuri, schiţe, ş.a. publicate în reviste de cultură, literatură, politică. El a fost un admirator constant al lui Dostoievski, nu numai pentru profunzimea prozei acestuia, ci şi pentru puterea de stăpânire a verbului limbii ruse, tot astfel cum Dostoievski îl admira pe Puşkin pentru măiestria artistică. Spre deosebire de limba engleză, unde dominantă este alternativa „ori-ori“, limba rusă îl are pe acel „Cu toate că“, expresie a unei atitudini, după cum opiniază Brodski. Iar despre destinul său, poetul scria: „Eu am mâncat pâinea exilului, fără să las firimituri/ Le-am permis fibrelor mele oricare sunet, în afară de urlet/ apoi am şoptit/... Cu durerea mă simt solidar/ până când nu-mi va fi astupată gura cu glină/ voi rosti doar cuvinte de recunoştinţă“... „Cu fiecare nou anotimp/ mă felicit că exist“... „În general, nu încape îndoială că o carte e mai puţin finită decât un om. Chiar şi cea mai prost scrisă supravieţuieşte autorului său... Apetitul pentru dimensiunea postumă este ceea ce pune în mişcare condeiul.“ De o mare forţă dă dovadă poetul şi eseistul în registrul ironic şi satiric: „Se dezvinovăţeşte Marx degeaba/ Eu trebuie să fiu executat în grabă“... „Palatul de Iarnă a fost luat, spune povestea/ Djugaşvili stă într-o conservă de peşte“... „Viaţa e ca untul pus pe pâine/ Noi ne gândim la mesele de mâine.“ A cita din Brodski este o aventură riscantă, construcţia poemelor, de o soliditate clasică (realmente amintind de Puşkin, fără a-l „reîncarna“), fiind dificil de a fi abordată fragmentar, mai cu seamă că bogăţia lingvistică nu este la îndemâna oricărui traducător. 4.26 Saul Steinberg – caricaturistul secolului XX Înainte de a ne referi la opera „tragicomică“ a graficianului de geniu care a fost Saul Steinberg, vom trece în revistă reperele biografiei sale. S-a născut la Râmnicu Sărat, la 15 iunie 1914 şi a murit la vârsta de 84 de ani. Tatăl său a fost tipograf, apoi fabricant de carton (n.n. în engleză „cartoon“ se numesc desenele animate, iar graficienii se numesc şi „cartoonists“). În 1924 învaţă la liceul Matei Basarab din Bucureşti, iar în 1932 urmează cursurile Facultăţii de Litere şi Filosofie, părăsindu-le în 1923, când se înscrie la Milano la Facultatea de Arhitectură. Este influenţat de cubism, deşi epoca acestuia era la apus. Călătoreşte în Marea Mediterană, Grecia, Turcia. În 1936 îşi începe cariera la publicaţia „Bertoldo“ din Milano. În 1940 devine cunoscut şi în Europa, cu desene, caricaturi, obţinând şi titlul de doctor în arhitectură. În 1941 părăseşte Italia fascistă, ca urmare a înăspririi măsurilor antievreieşti, ajungând în S.U.A., Santo Domingo. Publică desene în „The New Yorker“. În 1942 se înrolează în marina militară, în anul următor fiind detaşat în China, apoi în Italia. În 1946 este reporter la Procesul de la Nürnberg, locuieşte un timp la Paris, în Mexic, la Hollywood, Palermo, călătoreşte în America de Sud, revine la Paris în 1955, străbate URSS, ajunge apoi în Alaska, urmează Atena, Bruxelles, din nou Africa, Israel, Japonia. Saul Steinberg n-a fost un simplu globe-trotter, el şi-a dedicat timpul cunoaşterii oamenilor, peisajelor, graficii, expoziţiilor numeroase, publicării în reviste, ziare, cărţi a unei creaţii de sute şi mii de desene de o excepţională originalitate. Printre artiştii care s-au inspirat, în România, din creaţia sa au fost Florin Pucă, Benedict Gănescu şi, credem, Albert Poch. Nu există desen, caricatură care să nu aibă un miez umoristic-moralizator, iar estetica este impecabilă, linia sa trăieşte ca şi cum Dumnezeu a creat lumea din linii. „Una din atracţiile obişnuite ale vizitelor noastre la New York era să luăm masa cu Saul Steinberg“, scria Saul Bellow, care compara umorul graficianului cu cel al lui Cehov, prin puterea de sugestie (în discursul comemorativ din 1999). O caricatură înfăţişează evoluţia faunei pe două scări diferite: pe o parte omul, pe cealaltă lumea zoologică, ambele scări având drept finalitate: vulturul dominator. Despre Saul Steinberg a scris colegul său de la „Matei Basarab“, criticul israelian Iosef Eugen Campus, care a corespondat cu celebrul artist. A existat şi o corespondenţă Eugen Ionescu-Saul Steinberg, spiritele celor doi creatori fiind apropiate. John Updike, Norman Manea i-au fost prieteni şi admiratori. „Eu sunt unul dintre puţinii care continuă să deseneze după încheierea copilăriei“, scria despre sine artistul, considerat de Norman Manea un „dadaist“. „Desenele sale sunt inenarabile“, scria Radu Cosaşu, iar Serghei Eisentein mărturisea că desenele lui Steinberg îl inspiră pentru regia de film. Rolland Barthes l-a întâlnit pe Steinberg în 1977 şi a fost cucerit de arta acestuia, numind-o „un nou labirint ce nu mai are nevoie de noi“. Comparat cu Picasso, Klee, Marcel Duchamp, Saul Steinberg s-a bucurat de o celebritate meritată. Deşi nu a revenit în România, el privea cu nostalgie diapozitive, fotografii, filme cu imagini din Bucureştiul interbelic, pe care nu l-a uitat. „Era un scriitor care desena“, acesta a fost genialul Saul Steinberg, originar din România, evreu, după cum se specifica în diploma de doctor în arhitectură, obţinută în Italia anului 1940. 4.27 Elie Wiesel – „flacăra speranţei“ Născut la Sighet, Elie Wiesel a fost deportat, împreună cu familia, în 1944, la Auschwitz, unde au fost ucise aproape toate rudele sale (părinţi, fraţi). A trăit, după război, câţiva ani la Paris, apoi în S.U.A., la New York. În 1949 a fost corespondent al cotidianului iisraelian „Yediot Aharonot“, apoi în 1957 colaborează la Jewish Daily Forward. După o întâlnire memorabilă cu François Mauriac, care a izbucnit în lacrimi ascultându-i relatările din lagăr, Wiesel se îndreaptă spre literatură. În 1956 scrie romanul „Un di Velt geschvingn“ (în idiş, „Şi lumea a tăcut“), tradus în 1958, în franceză, sub titlul La Nuit cu o prefaţă a lui Mauriac. În 1986, Ronald Reagen îi acordă Medalia de Aur cu prilejul aniversării a 200 de ani de la declararea Independenţei S.U.A., numele său fiind gravat pe soclul Statuii Libertăţii. Congresul American i-a acordat, de asemenea o distincţie, ca omagiu pentru modul cum a ţinut trează conştiinţa lumii faţă de ororile Holocaustului. Este Doctor Honoris Causa a peste 55 de Universităţi din lume, a fost profesor la Universitatea din Boston, a primit numeroase distincţii internaţionale; tot în 1986 a fost distins cu Premiul Nobel pentru Pace, deşi putea să primească acelaşi premiu şi pentru literatură. Elie Wiesel este şi un mare scriitor. Dintre cele 40 de cărţi publicate, amintim: Noaptea, Zorile, Accidentul, Cerşetorul din Ierusalim, Al cincilea fiu, Toate fluviile curg spre mare, Şi marea nu se umple, Testamentul, Celebrări hasidice, Celebrări biblice, Celebrări talmudice, Nebuna dorinţă de a dansa, ş.a., multe dintre ele traduse în româneşte şi comentate în presa culturală. La ultima vizită, când s-a înfiinţat sub preşedinţia sa Comisia de studiere a Holocaustului în România, Wiesel s-a exprimat ambiguu, fapt exploatat de cercurile negaţioniste, antisemite. El a dorit să sublinieze participarea regimului antonescian la Holocaust, fără a incrimina poporul român, pe care îl respectă, ca umanist recunoscut. Însuşi Wiesel a spus cândva că fanatismul poate fi un grav pericol şi atunci când porneşte din cercuri evreieşti. Întrebările puse de Wiesel-copil, de Wiesel-omul matur sunt existenţiale. „Omul se ridică, pe sine, spre Dumnezeu prin întrebările pe care le pune“... „Poate muri Dumnezeu în sufletul unui copil?“, este cea mai gravă întrebare. Wiesel s-a ridicat deasupra disperării din anii Holocaustului, a devenit un luptător, dar şi un umanist, un antiextremist. Când a primit Nobel-ul, Wiesel a declarat: „Nu am dreptul să vorbesc în numele celor morţi... Am văzut copii condamnaţi să nu îmbătrânească niciodată, bătrâni care nu mor, ei au dispărut, asta e tot... O memorie rănită... căutând să înţeleagă şi să se facă înţeleasă.“ Wiesel nu a uitat niciodată chipul tatălui său, pe care nu l-a cunoscut îndeajuns. Scriitorul avea 16 ani când aproape toată familia i-a fost ucisă. Nici Sighetul copilăriei nu mai este azi ceea ce a fost. Puţini evrei mai locuiesc în Maramureş. Holocaustul nu a ucis numai oameni, el a distrus locuri, tradiţii, a oprit, pentru unii, timpul. Wiesel şi-a căutat salvarea în scris, dar şi în tradiţia hasidică. Hasizii ştiau să danseze, să se bucure chiar şi atunci, când flăcările, marginea prăpastiei era aproape. Nu spune cântecul că „lumea e un podeţ îngust, dar nu ne este teamă“? Neuitat va fi şi momentul bar-mitzvei, când Elie a primit în dar, un ceas. Ceasul n-a mers în favoarea copilului de 13 ani, dar copilul a rămas în viaţă. Chemat ca martor la procesul călăului din Lyon, Klaus Barbie, Wiesel spunea: „Nu simt faţă de acuzat nici un fel de ură. Nu l-am întâlnit niciodată. Dar am întâlnit asasini ca şi el... Nu toate victimele lui Hitler erau evrei, dar toţi evreii erau victime... Toţi care au suferit alături de noi, creştini ori laici sunt fraţii noştri.“ Acesta este adevăratul Elie Wiesel. El consideră că numai condamnarea crimelor poate asigura supravieţuirea omenirii după Holocaust. Este greu de explicat cum, după milenii de civilizaţie, barbaria a intervenit în toată sălbăticia ei, în istoria Europei şi a omenirii. Vizitând Wannsee, locul de agrement de lângă Berlin, unde, în ianuarie 1942, capii nazişti (eşalonul secund) s-au întâlnit spre a preciza „soluţia finală“, Elie Wiesel încearcă să înţeleagă cele petrecute. „E cu putinţă să fie adevărat?“ Cinicii negaţionişti spun că nu este adevărat. Wiesel este unul dintre miile de martori, dintre supravieţuitori. Adresându-se Domnului el spune: „Dă-ne altă minte, ca să Te putem înţelege.“ Aşa spuneau şi evreii după pogromurile lui Bogdan Hmielniţki. Nu păcatele evreilor i-au pedepsit, numai fanaticii religioşi ar putea afirma o asemenea absurditate. Elie Wiesel a fost numit de contemporani „flacăra speranţei“. Preluând vorbele Ecleziastului „Toate fluviile curg spre mare şi marea nu se umple“, Elie Wiesel readuce vocea înţeleptului în miezul unui „ev nebun“, al unor vremuri însângerate. Vocea sa este necesară ca şi vocea Ecleziastului. 4.28 Actualitatea ideilor lui Martin Buber Cititorul de limbă română are la îndemână o interesantă carte scrisă de Marin Buber în 1923 (în limba germană), publicată în traducere românească de Editura Humanitas, în 1998, Eu şi Tu în colecţia de filosofie coordonată de Sorin Vieru. Introducerea la varianta românească era scrisă de regretatul poet şi om de aleasă cultură, Ştefan Augustin Doinaş. Martin Buber este considerat şi astăzi mai puţin un filosof şi mai mult un interpret al tradiţiei iudaice. Dacă judecăm cu atenţie contribuţia fiecărui filosof, putem constata că nimic nu a fost nou sub soare, fiecare filosof are un înaintaş pe care îl poate interpreta în modul său propriu. Tradiţia iudaică este o sumă de judecăţi, de „legi“, de cutume, iar existenţa ei este o parte a existenţei spiritului uman, a istoriei universale. Buber a fost un mare cunoscător al hasidismului, în 1908 el a publicat una dintre cele mai originale cărţi în acest domeniu, Legendele lui Baal-Şem, o „rescriere“ a tezaurului spiritual creat de iniţiatorul hasidismului şi de urmaşii săi, după ce în 1906 publicase Povestirile rabinului Nahman (carte tradusă în româneşte la Editura Hasefer). Vom încerca să explicăm de ce a fost original Martin Buber şi de ce ideile sale sunt actuale. Născut la Viena în 1878, el a avut o pregătire solidă din fragedă tinereţe, în domeniul iudaismului (bunicul său era un învăţat recunoscut în lumea evreiască est-europeană), iar sionismul a fost pentru Buber prima chemare ca aspirant la valorile moderne ale poporului evreu. Spre deosebire de Th. Herzl, el a evitat politizarea sionismului, punând accentul, ca şi Ahad Ha-Am, pe educaţia tinerilor şi pe cultură, în genere. Nimeni nu poate nega rolul covârşitor al lui Herzl în promovarea ideii de Stat evreu, dar era nevoie şi de un îndemn la pregătirea prin cultură a acestui pas important în istoria evreilor. Buber a găsit în hasidism o sursă de inspiraţie pentru calea aleasă – anume, desprinderea de nevoile „materiale“, de scopurile imediate şi apropierea de ideea autoperfecţionării, autoeducaţiei, sub veşnica lumină a Cuvântului, a credinţei în ceva mai presus de „pământesc“, condiţie a păstrării fiinţei umane în normalitatea morală. „Cuvintele trebuie rostite astfel, ca şi cum cerul s-ar deschide în tine. Tu nu trebuie să porţi pe limbă cuvântul, ci tu trebuie să exişti în el“, este îndemnul pe care îl rosteşte Baal Şem Tov, interpretat de Martin Buber şi credem că are perfectă dreptate. Cu trei ani înainte de a muri, în 1962, Buber a publicat la editura Schocken Books din New York o carte în care şi-a sistematizat „descoperirile“ în domeniul hasidismului – „Ten rungs“ (Zece trepte), titlu inspirat de cunoaşterea Cabalei, dar cartea având un fundament preponderent etic. În prefaţă este citat un învăţat, Yehudi, care spune că a repeta cuvântul „justiţie“ înseamnă a urma această chemare, evitând „injustiţia“. Aparent simplu, sensul afirmaţiei este profund moral – de obicei, unui act de dreptate nu-i urmează obligatoriu un alt act de dreptate, injustiţia fiind mereu prezentă, ceea ce ni se pare a fi real. Menirea învăţaţilor este de a păstra simţul dreptăţii, de a-l păzi prin cuvânt şi credinţă în această dreptate. Buber a fost un adept al ideilor socialiste, un adversar al oricăror războaie, a militat pentru pacea cu arabii, dar contribuţia sa în plan cultural a fost prioritară. Împreună cu Franz Rosenzweig a elaborat criterii de translaţie a Bibliei în limba germană, act temerar, dacă ne amintim că lui Martin Luther îi aparţine versiunea literară în limba germană a Vechiului şi Noului Testament. Buber a tradus în germană originalul ebraic, ceea ce nu a făcut Luther. Între anii 1938-1951 el a trăit şi a predat filosofia socială în Ereţ Israel, unde a publicat în ebraică o carte importantă Credinţa profetică. Ceea ce îl deosebeşte pe Buber de alţi învăţaţi ai secolului XX este tendinţa permanentă de a aduce credinţa în intimitatea omului, după exemplul hasidic. El aprofundează ideea de Dumnezeu prin personalizarea imaginii, introduce dialogul ca mijloc de cunoaştere şi autocunoaştere, înţelegerea „eternului“ prin trăirea intensă a zilei, a cotidianului, fără a părăsi o clipă principiile eticii biblice, ale eticii în genere. Max Dimond l-a numit pe Martin Buber „un existenţialist evreu“, caracterizare care nu se poate aplica altor învăţaţi contemporani cu el. Numeroşi teologi creştini au preluat şi dezvoltat ideea „dialogului“ dintre om şi Dumnezeu, de la Martin Buber. Indiferent de modul cum este apreciată filosofia sa, dacă a fost sau nu a fost filosof, Martin Buber şi-a îndeplinit menirea pe acest pământ – a făcut tot ce i-a stat în putinţă de a ne face să ne apropiem între noi şi totodată de Binele spre care tindem asimptotic de mii de ani. PARTEA II. EVREII DIN ROMÂNIA Cap. 1 Demografie, evoluţii (sec. I-XIX) Prima dovadă a existenţei evreilor pe teritoriul actual al României este o monedă din bronz, emisă de Simon Bar-Kochba în anii 133-134 e.n. Bar-Kochba a fost conducătorul ultimei răscoale a evreilor din Palestina împotriva romanilor. O altă dovadă este o diplomă militară acordată unui veteran din Caesarea, oraş construit de romani în Palestina. Mai sunt şi alte dovezi, din sec. II-IV. Din surse indirecte se presupune că primii evrei au venit în Dacia în sec. I î.e.a. (fiind comercianţi) prin Tomis, Romula (azi, Caracal), Dierna (Orşova), Pojejena. Legiunea XIII Gemina, cu combatanţi din Palestina a venit în sec. I. e.n. prin Orşova, spre Apullum (Alba Iulia), Potaissa (Turda), Porolissum (Zalău). Legiunea era însoţită de comercianţi evrei. Până în sec. XV, prezenţa evreilor în Ţările române nu este clar dovedită, dar sporadic au fost, desigur, evrei pe acest teritoriu, unii cunoscuţi ca medici, tălmaci, reprezentanţi cu diverse însărcinări. De asemenea, după distrugerea Kaganatului khazarilor în sec. XI-XII au venit pe teritoriul românesc mase de khazari iudaizaţi, aşa-numitul „cel de al treisprezecelea trib“. Prezenţa acestora este simţită în mitologia populară, prin denumirea de „Uriaşi“, „Oameni roşii“, „Jidovi“. Numeroase localităţi româneşti au ca rădăcină cuvântul „jidov“, care, până în secolul XIX nu avea nuanţă peiorativă. De asemenea apare denumirea de „Cozari“, „Coziacii“,. Până în sec. XIX evoluţia demografică nu a fost urmărită; se ştia că în Transilvania la anul 1725 erau aproape 10.000 de evrei. În Moldova populaţia evreiască a crescut în sec. XIX de la 20.000 la 200.000, iar în Valahia de la 10.000 la 70.000. Începând din sec. XVI au venit, de la sud de Dunăre, evreii sefarzi de limbă ladino. Evreii aşkenazi, de limbă idiş au venit din Polonia, Galiţia, Rusia, ţările de limbă germană. În sec. XX, în toate judeţele şi centrele judeţelor existau comunităţi evreieşti . Cap. 2 Viaţa comunitară În Bucureşti evreii au fost prezenţi încă din 1550, existând atestări documentare. În acelaşi timp ei se stabilesc şi la Iaşi. Negoţul practicat de evrei convenea domnitorilor, boierimii şi favoriza legăturile cu Poarta otomană, cu alte puteri vecine. Aşa-numita cămătărie, adică împrumutul de bani cu dobândă, care era de fapt o activitate bancară în formă primară, era încurajată de principii europeni şi se regăsea în viaţa economică a Ţărilor Române. Pogromurile lui Hmielniţki, în sec. XVII au silit refugiul în aceste locuri a unei părţi din evreimea Ucrainei, Galiţiei, Poloniei. În sec. XVII se formează comunităţi în Timişoara, Cernăuţi, Suceava. În sec. XVII-XIX viaţa comunitară evreiască se organizează, există şcoli, sinagogi, cimitire, se ţin registre de evidenţă. În Ţara Românească, Moldova, forul suprem al evreimii este „hahambaşia“, instituţie creată după model turcesc. În Banat şi în Bucovina există un staroste-jude. În Transilvania era Landes-rabinatul. În 1756, domnitorul Moldovei, Constantin Racoviţă numea un Hahambaşa, prin hrisov domnesc. În acte se scria: „breasla jidovească“, care nu era un peiorativ. Uneori apăreau acuzaţii de „omor ritual“, dar cazurile nu au fost frecvente, ca în Evul Mediu occidental. Domnitorul Mihail Racoviţă, în sec. XVIII s-a lăsat antrenat într-un proces de acest gen, spre oprobiul reprezentanţilor unor ţări europene. S-a dovedit că motivul nedeclarat erau lăcomia şi jaful. În Banat, politica antievreiască a Mariei Theresa a fost abandonată de fiul acesteia, Iosif II. Printre personalităţile evreieşti în sec. XVI-XVII amintim pe rabi Josef del Medigo (1591-1655) care a trăit la Iaşi, circa 11 ani şi a fost înmormântat la Praga, lângă celebrul rabin Loew. Tot la Iaşi a locuit rabinul Nathan Hannover, care în 1660 a condus o ieşivă. Între 1706-1711 păstoreşte obştea ieşeană rabinul Petahia ben David Lita, venit din Galiţia, un erudit iudaist. În Muntenia, eruditul Daniel de Fonseca, personalitate europeană sprijină sub aspect cultural acţiunile Principelui Nicolae Mavrocordat. Evreii s-au remarcat ca meşteşugari, chiar artişti populari (olari, iconari). Cimitirele sunt dovezi ale existenţei şi coexistenţei evreo-române, pietrele tombale, multe din ele fiind executate de meşteri români. În spaţiul transilvan a fost o efervescentă viaţă culturală, schimb de cărţi, înfiinţarea unor biblioteci, în sec. XVI-XVIII, în special de literatură religioasă (Tora, Talmud, Midraşuri). Cap. 3 Emanciparea, modernitatea (sec. XIX-XX) Revoluţiile de la 1848 au adus în ţările europene semne indubitabile de modernizare sub toate aspectele. Evreii din Ţările Române au privit cu încredere şi speranţă acest proces, personalităţi din rândul lor participând direct (Daviciou Bally, C. D. Rosenthal, Barbu Iscovescu, ş.a.). Încă din 1817, Calimachi-Vodă dăduse o pravilă (Codul Calimachi) prin care „Jidovii au voie să cumpere case şi dughene în oraşe“). Iuliu Barasch, Iuliu Popper sunt în a doua jumătate a veacului XIX personalităţi de tip modern, primul trăind în Bucureşti ca deschizător de noi căi pentru evreimea locală, celălalt, Popper ca explorator ajuns până în Ţara de Foc. În 1859, locuiau în Bucureşti circa 5000 de evrei, iar la anul 1900 erau 40.000, adică aprox. 15% din populaţia Capitalei: Evreii din Ardeal au primit drepturi cetăţeneşti, în cadrul Austro-Ungariei, în anul 1867. În Regat (Moldova şi Mutenia), mai exact în Principatele Unite ce vor deveni regat după războiul de independenţă (1877), situaţia evreilor era incertă. Constituţia din 3 iulie 1866, prin art. 7 prevedea drept de cetăţenie pentru străini de rit creştin. Era una dintre cele mai retrograde prevederi din Europa, care avea ca scop frânarea imigraţiei evreilor din ţările vecine. Evident, imigraţia nu s-a redus, iar drepturi cetăţeneşti s-au acordat abia în 1923, prin noua Constituţie. În cultura română s-au afirmat mari filologi, Moses Gaster, H. Tiktin, Lazăr Şăineanu, în economie o serie de întreprinzători au adus un impuls în industrie, comerţ, finanţe. Se acorda cetăţenia în cazuri speciale. La Războiul de Independenţă din 1877 şi la cel de Întregire a Neamului au participat mii de militari evrei. Mauriciu Brociner a fost alături de Valter Mărăcineanu în Războiul din 1877, apoi a ajuns la Curtea regală, a fost avansat la gradul de general (în rezervă). A murit în 1946. În paralel cu emanciparea evreilor a apărut şi antisemitismul doctrinar (deosebit de cel teologic) iniţiat de filosoful Vasile Conta. În 1923, când se vota Constituţia modernă a României, Corneliu Zelea Codreanu îl împuşca mortal pe prefectul Manciu, din Iaşi. „Căpitanul“ cum avea să fie numit în cadrul Mişcării Legionare pe care o iniţiase, împreună cu tatăl său, prof. Zelinski, a fost achitat din motive greu de înţeles. Pentru evrei dilema era: ghetoul spiritual ori asimilarea. Drama „Manasse“ a lui Ronetti-Roman, pusă în scenă la Teatrul Naţional în 1904, exprima această dureroasă alternativă. Mihail Sebastian, care s-a considerat un om al acestui pământ, un „om de la Dunăre“ (Brăila, locul de naştere) a întâmpinat prejudecata lui Nae Ionescu, care considera că „evreul trebuie să sufere“. Eliade, Cioran, Camil Petrescu, Ion Barbu se asociază „idealurilor“ legionare fiecare suferind, în felul său, o evoluţie. A. C. Cuza rosteşte de la tribuna Parlamentului discursuri provocator-antisemite. În decembrie 1937, formează cu Octavian Goga un guvern cu obiective rasiste, făţiş antisemite. Evreii îşi pierd drepturile câştigate prin Constituţie. Carol II impune dictatura regală în februarie 1938, încearcă o apropiere de Occident, apoi de Hitler, iar la 4 septembrie 1940 este izgonit din ţară de generalul Antonescu, venit la putere alături de Horia Sima, noul şef al Legiunii, după uciderea lui Codreanu în 1938, la ordinul lui Carol II. În iunie, 1940 României i se smulg Bucovina şi Basarabia, iar la Dorohoi are loc un pogrom provocat de un locotenent violent antisemit. Până la izbucnirea războiului, în 22 iunie 1941, când România alături de Germania nazistă, porneşte „campania în Răsărit“, evreimea a avut câţiva lideri de mare valoare: dr. Adolf Stern, Şef Rabinul dr. I. J. Niemirower, dr. Wilhelm Filderman, şi tânărul Şef Rabin din 1940, dr. Alexandru Şafran. În România Mare locuiau circa 800.000 de evrei. Sionismul era reprezentat prin numeroase organizaţii de tineret, de adulţi, de femei, de orientări diferite (stânga, dreapta, religioşi). Guvernul Antonescu a introdus măsuri severe, antievreieşti, prin legi, decrete, toate direcţionate spre degradarea economică, socială, politică a populaţiei evreieşti sub sloganul luptei contra „iudeo-bolşevismului“, noţiune absurdă pentru cine cunoaşte elementele iudaismului. Prin intrarea României în război, politica antievreiască devine Holocaustul din România. Cap.4 Holocaustul şi noua dictatură postbelică Numărul evreilor ucişi în cadrul derulării soluţiei finale nu poate fi stabilit cu precizie. Exterminarea sălbatică a unor colectivităţi întregi a foste realizată fără întocmirea de certificate de deces. Recensămintele şi analizele statistice au dus la estimarea unui număr de circa 6 milioane de evrei ucişi în Europa ca urmare a derulării „soluţiei finale”. În România, Holocaustul a început odată cu războiul. Între 28 Iunie - 1 Iulie 1941 au fost declanşate pogromul de la Iaşi şi „încărcarea” evreilor în trenurile morţii. În urma acestei acţiuni au fost ucişi circa 12 000 evrei. Au urmat asasinatele în masă comise de trupele române şi de unităţile germane de ucigaşi în uniformă (Einsatzgruppen) care înaintau în nordul Bucovinei şi în Basarabia, cărora le-au căzut victimă zeci de mii de evrei. Aceeaşi soartă au avut-o şi evreii din teritoriul situat între Nistru şi Bug, pus sub administraţie românească şi denumit Transnistria. La 9 Octombrie 1941 au început deportările din teritorii care nu au fost niciodată sub ocupaţie sovietică (Bucovina de Sud şi fostul judeţ Dorohoi). Aceeaşi soartă au avut-o evreii din Basarabia şi Bucovina de Nord care au supravieţuit execuţiilor în masă. Numărul celor ce şi-au pierdut viaţa în teriroriile aflate sub administraţia guvernului Antonescu în timpul celui de al II-lea război mondial, pentru vina de a se fi născut evrei, este estimat la peste 280 000. Neuitaţi vor fi martirii acestui masacru „tăcut”, cum a fost numit impropriu, pentru că nimeni nu ştia „nimic”. După cum nu va fi uitată Viorica Agarici şi alţi Drepţi ai Popoarelor. Oamenii politici au încercat să intervină, între ei chiar Iuliu Maniu, Gh. Brătianu, dar fără rezultate. Regina-mamă Elena, mitropolitul Ardealului Bălan au avut mai mult succes. După 1942, Antonescu a redus şi apoi a oprit deportările, din cauza dezastrului de la Stalingrad. El a încercat o pace separată, gest disperat, care nu i-a salvat viaţa. În 1946 a fost executat la Jilava după un proces în care a fost declarat criminal de război, ca aliat perseverent al lui Hitler. La terminarea războiului, în România (fără Basarabia, Bucovina de Nord, Cadrilaterul, dar cu Ardealul de Nord recuperat) trăiau 400.000 de evrei, adică 50% din populaţia antebelică, însă graniţele, cum am arătat, erau altele. Regimul instaurat în prezenţa trupelor sovietice era de tip totalitarist. În noiembrie 1946, alegerile sunt falsificate, în 1947-1948 liderii partidelor neafiliate polului PCR sunt arestaţi ori fug în Occident, la 30 decembrie 1947 regele Mihai este izgonit, în 1948 PCR şi PSDR (stânga) se unifică într-un partid unic, PMR, Gheorghiu-Dej, Vasile Luca, Ana Pauker, ş.a. devin noii conducători. Securitatea creată de ofiţeri ai NKVD şi colaboraţionişti din cadrul Siguranţei preiau controlul absolut, sub conducerea PMR, adică a unor lideri ce se mai luptă pentru putere. În 1952, Vasile Luca, Teohari Georgescu, Ana Pauker sunt excluşi din PMR, Gheorghiu-Dej devenind, practic, dictator cu o camarilă restrânsă. Industrializarea, socializarea forţată a agriculturii crează un sistem bazat pe o desfacere în ţările socialiste, în primul rând în URSS. „Războiul rece“ a durat circa 30 de ani. Evreii au primit, în parte, cu bucurie noul sistem, care prin legislaţie excludea antisemitismul, dar alţii au plecat în Israel în anii 1946-1949, apoi s-a oprit emigrarea. În 1959 s-a reluat această emigrare, cu diverse restricţii, iar, în 1968, dictatorul Ceauşescu a reuşit „performanţa“ să obţină dolari pentru fiecare evreu emigrat în Israel. Din 400.000 de evrei în 1945, astăzi sunt în jur de 10.000. România era, înainte de război, a patra ţară din lume ca număr de evrei (locuitori ai ei). Cifrele sunt grăitoare. După 1989 au început să vină unii evrei din Israel originari din România. Cap.5 Păstori spirituali ai evreilor (sec. XVI-XIX) În sec. XVI, unul dintre fruntaşii evreimii sefarde din Imperiul Otoman, don Josef Nasi a susţinut venirea la tronul Moldovei a lui Alexandru Lăpuşneanu, apoi a intervenit în favoarea fiului acestuia, Bogdan. Puţin numeroşi în nordul Dunării, evreii cunoşteau faima acestui învăţat. În Bucureşti s-au găsit pietre tombale evreieşti din sec. XVII ceea ce înseamnă că existau slujitori de cult, implicit, şi păstori spirituali. În anii domniei lui Constantin Brâncoveanu (1688-1714), secretar şi preceptor al fiilor domnului era un evreu din Florenţa, Anton del Chiaro. În scrierile sale a deplâns starea materială a unor conaţionali şi, desigur, nivelul lor cultural. Despre comunităţile din Moldova, unde populaţia evreiască a fost mai numeroasă, se ştiu mai multe. La Dorohoi există pietre tombale din sec. XVII, iar comunitatea a fost condusă de rabini. Se ştie că la anul 1824 a fost înmormântat Matatiahu Calman, fiul rabinului din Ştefăneşti. În jurul lui 1850 a fost rabin la Dorohoi Moişe Zvi (mort în 1886), apoi Haim Taubes (până în 1909), Berl Drimer (până în 1940), Refuel Gluckman. Hasidismul şi-a pus amprenta pe viaţa spirituală a tuturor comunităţilor din nordul Moldovei în sec. XVIII-XIX. Se mai cunosc nume de rabini dorohoieni, din surse indirecte: Şemaia, Menahem Mendel, Şlomo, Aşer Zelik, Israel, Iehoşua, Baruh, Iaakiv, Iehuda (sec. XVIII). În prima jumătate a sec. XIX în târgurile moldoveneşti Burdujeni, Lespezi, Frumuşica (Botoşani), Ştefăneşti funcţionau hahami ori rabini ca păstori ai obştii. Oraşul Roman are legendele lui. Astfel, în vremea lui Bogdan Chiorul, fiul lui Ştefan cel Mare a fost adusă la Roman o Toră care a fost cunoscută ca o comoară a Sinagogii din lemn, fiind mistuită de flăcări în incendiul din 1830. Se presupune că din sec. XVI erau acolo slujitori ai cultului mozaic. Înainte de 1825 a fost rabin în oraş Iancu Beres. S-au construit o serie de sinagogi de-a lungul secolului. Între personalităţile rabinice din cele trei zone româneşti, se remarcă Nathan Hannover, în Moldova din sec. XVII, Malbim în sec. XIX, în Muntenia şi Moldova reunite şi Aron Chorin în Transilvania. În relaţiile domnitorilor cu evreii, în prima jumătate a sec. XIX exista funcţia de hahambaşa, turco-ebraic, însemnând „cap religios“. Prin modernizarea vieţii sociale şi politice, apariţia presei evreieşti de limbă română, a avut loc o renaştere spirituală, a apărut sionismul, comunităţile evreieşti s-au apropiat între ele. Marile personalităţi au venit în sec. XX. Cap. 6 Atitudinea faţă de evrei în istoria literaturii române Printre momentele de caldă prietenie între un mare scriitor român şi un merituos scriitor evreu putem aminti de relaţia dintre I. L. Caragiale şi Ronetti-Roman. S-au cunoscut la Iaşi, la şedinţele „Junimii“ şi s-au împrietenit pe viaţă. Era în anul 1878, iar Maiorescu a semnalat prezenţa lor în jurnalul personal. Tot Maiorescu avea invitaţi la cină, adeseori, pe Eminescu, Caragiale, Ronetti-Roman ş.a. Deşi publicistica lui Eminescu conţinea acuze considerate astăzi antisemite, omul Eminescu a ştiut să aibă prieteni printre intelectuali evrei: Moses Gaster, Ronetti-Roman ş.a. Despre evrei s-au exprimat cu consideraţie şi apropiere sufletească Ion Heliade Rădulescu, Al. Macedonski, Mihail Sadoveanu, N. D. Cocea, Panait Istrati, ş.a. Profesorul George Voicu a studiat şi „antisemitismul literar“, printre alte forme de antisemitism. Ne vom opri la câteva exemple. La Haşdeu şi Eminescu, accentul cade pe politic, creaţiile lor nefiind afectate de această manifestare. La fel este cazul Xenopol, istoric care a publicat articole antisemite, tratând istoria evreilor şi românilor cu mai mare obiectivitate. Regretabilă a fost atitudinea faţă de Moses Gaster, H. Tiktin, Lazăr Şăineanu din partea autorităţilor şi unor intelectuali din România. Deşi erau filologi, savanţi de frunte, ei au fost nevoiţi să-şi părăsească ţara natală din cauza persecuţiei ori marginalizării. Drama „Manasse“ a lui Ronetti-Roman a fost elogiată de Pompiliu Eliade, Ilarie Chendi, Al. Davila (directorul Teatrului Naţional din Iaşi, Mihail Dragomirescu, N. D. Cocea, Tudor Arghezi. În „Semănătorul“ din martie 1905, un oarecare I. Scurtu punea succesul dramei pe seama „ocultei evreieşti“. Au urmat atacurile lui Nicolae Iorga şi A. C. Cuza, în aceeaşi direcţie. În 1913, E. Lovinescu ia apărarea lui Ronetti-Roman şi a piesei sale. În 1906, Iorga afirma că evreii nu au ce căuta în literatura română, necunoscând bine limba. Generalizarea, era păguboasă şi falsă totodată (vezi Gaster, ceilalţi filologi evrei). Iorga vorbea de un „instinct al limbii“, luând exemplul lui Eminescu. Dacă amintim aici că Puşkin şi Lermontov, mari poeţi ruşi aveau antecesori din alte etnii (străbunicul lui Puşkin era negru, bunicul lui Lermontov scoţian), iar în literatura franceză, americană au fost destui originari din alte etnii, este limpede că Iorga dezvolta o teorie rasistă. Ca să nu mai înşirăm aici toate ipotezele originii lui Eminovici-Eminescu, Alecsandri, Haşdeu, ş.a. însuşi Xenopol, curios, xenofob într-o oarecare măsură, avea nume grecesc, iar Garabet Ibrăileanu un mare critic român, era armean. Antim Ivireanul, unul din părinţii culturii române era gruzin, etc. Iorga a renunţat ulterior la o parte din teoriile sale, dar a apărut „curentul ortodoxist“ al lui Nae Ionescu, Crainic, ş.a. care considerau creştinismul ca o condiţie a apartenenţei unui scriitor la literatura română, ca şi în politică, economia, viaţa socială. A. C. Cuza, de care s-a apropiat poetul Octavian Goga a rămas exclusivist, fervent antisemit, ambii reuşind să „retrogradeze“ politica de stat în România cu aproape un secol: evreii nu erau îndreptăţiţi să fie cetăţeni români. Aceasta s-a reflectat şi în viaţa culturală, literară. Numeroşi scriitori evrei au fost marginalizaţi. Deja în anii ’20, Fundoianu, Tzara, s-au stabilit în Franţa, marele Blecher era neglijat şi din cauza bolii sale, iar Sebastian a suferit în 1934 şocul datorat cinismului lui Nae Ionescu. În critica literară, Dobrogeanu Gherea a fost adeseori pus la index, nu numai din cauza vederilor sale marxiste, dar şi a originii evreieşti. Astăzi situaţia nu este mult schimbată. Istoriile literare ale lui Marian Popa, Ion Rotaru. Chiar şi a lui Alex. Ştefănescu acordă spaţii limitate creatorilor români de origine evreiască. Dar scriitori ca Şt. A. Doinaş, Radu Cîrneci, George Bălăiţă, Mircea Cărtărescu au exprimat păreri obiective despre evrei. Regretabilă este atitudinea faţă de Norman Manea, care a vizitat România în 1997 şi 2008, a fost bine primit de mediul universitar (a primit titlul de Doctor Honoris Causa la Bucureşti şi Cluj), de unele publicaţii, dar nici Uniunea Scriitorilor, nici Academia Română nu s-au grăbit să-l invite la întâlniri prieteneşti, chiar neprotocolare, aşa cum merita, drept cel mai tradus autor român în străinătate. Ori poate din acest motiv. Cap. 7 Antisemitismul, combătut de intelectuali români Hannah Arendt numea, eronat şi exagerat, România drept „cea mai antisemită ţară din Europa“. Desigur, două secole de manifestări antisemite, ca şi Holocaustul produs de regimul antonescian, pot duce la concluzii pesimiste asupra relaţiilor evreo-române, în acest răstimp. Dar nimeni nu poate afirma că antisemitismul este o manifestare românească, un specific naţional. Această apreciere se poate susţine oricând. Oferim câteva citate ilustrative în sens pozitiv: ION HELIADE RĂDULESCU, cărturar cu orizont european, spunea în preajma anului 1848: „Ei sunt poporul cel mai dezmoştenit, cel mai implicat pretutindeni.“ ALEXANDRU MACEDONSKI: „Se poate zice că a fi antisemit înseamnă a nu fi patriot.“ I. L. CARAGIALE: „Sunt o sumă de oameni care văd în cultura antisemitismului o excelentă întreprindere.“ NICOLAE TONITZA: „Văd în elementul evreiesc un stimulent şi nu o primejdie.“ MIHAIL SADOVEANU: „În vremea guvernării Antonescu, m-am simţit umilit şi crud jignit ca român de ororile ce s-au petrecut.“ N. D. COCEA: „Cum să-i urăsc pe evrei, când neamul lor ne-a dat pe Sulamita, Cântarea Cântărilor, Răzvrătirea Profeţilor, Tânguirile lui Iov... Să ne slăbească antisemiţii, ei, care n-au dat omenirii decât hoţi, ucigaşi şi cretini.“ PANAIT ISTRATI: „În ţară ori în afară, eu am trăit cu acest popor, căruia omenirea îi datoreşte o parte din progresul ei...“ TUDOR ARGHEZI, iniţiat în teologia creştină înainte de a fi poet: „Evreii au dat creştinilor un Mântuitor. Ei au dat pe însuşi Dumnezeu Unicul.“ Istoricul LUCIAN BOIA: „Din păcate, pierzându-şi evreii, românii au pierdut, fără să-şi dea seama, nu numai un ferment economic..., dar şi o parte din sufletul românesc.“ MIRCEA CĂRTĂRESCU, component al noii generaţii de scriitori români: „Trebuie să fie cumplit de greu să fii evreu, să simţi clipă de clipă povara privirii suspicioase a celorlalţi.“ Acad. FLORIN CONSTANTINIU: „Manifestările antisemite de astăzi, într-o Românie cu o comunitate restrânsă de populaţie evreiască, sunt continuarea unui curent antisemit care s-a făcut simţit în ţara noastră încă din ultimul sfert al sec. XIX. Nu cred că trebuie pusă nici o surdină în prezentarea, condamnarea Holocaustului. Uciderea a mii de evrei nevinovaţi în România constituie o crimă ce trebuie asumată şi osândită.“ ANDREI PLEŞU: „În Vechiul Testament, evreii sunt oglinda umanităţii... Porunca noastră – a creştinilor supremă este iubirea aproapelui. Suntem datori faţă de cei în mijlocul cărora s-a rostit pentru prima oară această poruncă.“ CONSTANTIN BĂLĂCEANU-STOLNICI: „Antisemitismul nu are nimic cartezian... aceste acuzaţii hibride... se impun printr-un iraţionalism care ar fi umoristic, dacă nu ar fi servit la fundamentarea atâtor fărădelegi tragice.“ RADU BELIGAN: „Viaţa mea a stat sub semnul admiraţiei şi iubirii pentru evreii care au avut un rol considerabil în cultura românească.“ Î.P.S. NICOLAE CORNEANU, Mitropolitul Banatului: „Pentru un creştin, antisemitismul este cu totul inacceptabil.“ NICOLAE BREBAN: „Pentru mine evreii înseamnă poporul care a creat această uriaşă carte, Biblia...“ Cap. 8 Un episod sângeros al Holocaustului A scrie despre Holocaust, astăzi, pare o reluare a unor teme, episoade cunoscute. Filmul vizionat la sediul Institutului Naţional de Studiere a Holocaustului în România în ziua de 27 iunie 2008 a produs un moment inedit în recepţia noastră. Este un interviu filmat (operator – Al. Câlţea) realizat de dr. Hary Kuller cu colonelul Ovidiu Anca, în anul 2004, cu circa o lună înainte de decesul acestuia la vârsta de 94 de ani. Colonelul Anca a fost subalternul direct al generalului Trestioreanu, comandant militar în Odesa din 16 octombrie 1941, când trupele române au intrat în oraş şi în zilele masacrului, 23-27 octombrie. După cum se ştie, o parte din evreii basarabeni s-au refugiat la Odesa în perioada 22 iunie 1941 (ziua intrării României în război) până în octombrie a aceluiaşi an. În ziua de 22 octombrie 1941, fostul sediu NKVD, unde s-a stabilit comandamentul român, a fost zguduit de o explozie puternică, au murit un număr de ofiţeri români, iar, din seiful în care fusese amplasat explozibilul, au zburat în aer bancnote, ruble, dolari. Se pare că o localnică a prevenit pe militarii români de iminenţa unui atentat, dar vorbele ei nu au fost luate în seamă. În cursul nopţii 22-23 oct., de la Bucureşti, sub directa intervenţie a mareşalului Antonescu (autoproclamat în grad, în august 1941), a sosit cablograma ordinului pentru represalii: 200 de evrei ucişi pentru fiecare ofiţer român ucis, 100 pentru fiecare subofiţer, 50 pentru fiecare soldat, total 22.500 evrei „programaţi“ pentru execuţii. Deja în dimineaţa zilei de 23 oct., când generalul Macici a sosit pentru a conduce represaliile (cu trimitere la unele „prevederi ale convenţiei de la Haga din 1920“?) fuseseră spânzuraţi 120 de evrei. A urmat măcelul (casele creştinilor, spre a fi protejate au fost însemnate cu o cruce roşie), evreii basarabeni care nu aveau nici o legătură cu atentatul orgnaizat de NKVD au fost mitraliaţi, apoi cele nouă barăci de la Dalnik, lângă Odesa au fost incendiate, fiind ucişi mii de evrei. Acestea sunt faptele istorice, relatate, în parte, de un martor, colonelul Ovidiu Anca, după 53 de ani, în 2004. La procesul din 1946, mareşalul Antonescu a recunoscut, în parte, existenţa masacrului, dar s-a referit la Convenţia de la Haga, deşi nici o convenţie din lume nu poate justifica masacrarea populaţiei civile, deci necombatante, în plus, a evreilor, faţă de care politica genocidară era o componentă esenţială a concepţiei lui Antonescu, a acoliţilor săi, care se simţeau solidari cu Germania nazistă. Din film se reţine şi regretul martorului ardelean de origine, care nu se considera antisemit, nici prin educaţie, nici prin convingeri proprii. Colonelul Anca s-a adresat şi negaţioniştilor pe care îi blamează deschis: masacrul a avut loc, şi a fost îngrozitor. S-a vorbit şi de o provocare posibilă, ştiindu-se că W. Filderman s-a adresat în scris, pe 19 oct. 1941 fostului său coleg de liceu, mareşalul Antonescu, cerând oprirea deportărilor şi a represiunilor împotriva evreilor. Dintre cei care nu au susţinut politica mareşalului se numără generalul Iosif Jacobici, destituit în ianuarie 1942, primarul Odesei ocupate, Gherman Pintea ş.a. La discuţiile moderate de generalul Mihai Ionescu, directorul INSHR, au participat: dr. Al.Florian, director ştiinţific, dr. Andrei Pippidi, directorul Institutului de Istorie Recentă, regizorul Radu Gabrea, dr. Liviu Beris, preşedintele AERVH, dr. Lya Benjamin de la CSIER, Leonard Zăicescu, supravieţuitor al pogromului de la Iaşi, av. Iulian Sorin, prof. dr. George Voicu şi prof. dr. Mircea Botescu de la Universitatea Bucureşti, publicistul, politologul Mihai Dinu Gheorghiu, sosit de la Paris, Sibile Binun, din partea sectorului cultural al FCER, studenţi, masteranzi. Cap. 9 Rezistenţa liderilor evrei din România anilor 1941-1945 La 19 august 1941, ambasadorul S.U.A. la Bucureşti, Franklin Mott Gunther raporta Departamentului de Stat despre măsurile brutale, antievreieşti luate de regimul lui Antonescu odată cu declanşarea războiului. Un an mai târziu, Abraham Silberstein, reprezentantul la Berna al organizaţiei de întrajutorare, Agudath Ezra primea un raport din România, pe căi secrete, despre deportări, exterminări şi pericolul aplicării „soluţiei finale“ în România, după ce „Bukarester Tageblatt“ din 8 august 1942 anunţa cu entuziasm că România va deveni „juden rein“ (fără evrei). La 17 decembrie 1941 Federaţia Uniunilor Comunităţilor Evreieşti a fost desfiinţată şi a fost creată Centrala Evreiască, controlată de Gustav Richter din partea Reichului şi de Radu Lecca din partea română. Centrala era condusă de dr. Nandor Gingold, evreu convertit şi de Mathias Grünberg-Willman, rolul lor fiind cu totul ambiguu, dacă nu compromiţător. Şef Rabinul dr. Al. Şafran şi avocatul W. Filderman, trecuţi în „ilegalitate“, au rămas să lupte pe orice cale pentru salvarea conaţionalilor. Pe lângă rolul de susţinători ai vieţii spirituale (religie, învăţământ), le revenea sarcina de a prelua refugiaţi evrei din Polonia, Ungaria, Slovacia, ca şi de organizare a emigraţiei ilegale în Palestina. A. L. Zissu, lider al sioniştilor a participat la aceste acţiuni. De soarta evreilor din Nordul Ardealului ocupat de horthyşti aveau să se ocupe dr. Ernest Marton, fost membru al Parlamentului român, Ernest Hatsegi şi Jacob Guttfried. Rezultatul a fost salvarea a numeroşi evrei refugiaţi în România în perioada 1940-1941, dar şi în anii următori. La 10 mai 1944, Ion Antonescu a semnat un ordin prin care se prevedea împuşcarea oricărui refugiat. De ce atât de târziu? Nu se ştie. Un rol pozitiv în acţiunile de salvare l-a jucat nunţiul papal Msr. Andrea Cassulo, de la Bucureşti, un bun prieten al rabinului Al. Şafran. În iunie 1944, când evreii din toate teritoriile ocupate de fasciştii maghiari erau deportaţi în Polonia, cei trei lideri, dr. Al. Şafran, W. Filderman şi A. L. Zissu şi-au coordonat acţiunile de a interveni la diverse foruri, personalităţi, organizaţii. După 23 august 1944, au fost reluate şi intervenţiile la oficialităţile americane pentru salvarea evreilor din Nordul Ardealului şi din Ungaria. Succesele au fost, din păcate, minime. Aliaţii erau preocupaţi mai mult de operaţiuni militare, „uitând“ de soarta celor din lagărele de exterminare. Eforturile Şef Rabinului Al. Şafran au fost elogiate, după război, de liderii sionişti Th. Lavi, Itzhak Artzi ş.a. Dr. Filderman, care a fost deportat o perioadă la Moghilev, iar un fiu al său a pierit în lagărul de la Sachsenhausen, a fost amintit de asemenea, pentru aportul adus. Cei doi au reuşit să plece din România comunistă. Soarta lui A. L. Zissu a fost mai grea. A zăcut în închisori, fiind eliberat în 1956, când a plecat în Israel, unde a murit după câteva luni. Un lider despre care s-a scris mai puţin a fost Mişu Benvenisti, preşedinte al organizaţiei sioniste, arestat şi el, o perioadă, de regimul antonescian. În anii 1943-1944, Mihai Antonescu a avut frecvente contacte cu liderii evrei, fiind însărcinat, desigur, de mareşal să câştige bunăvoinţa Aliaţilor. Cap. 10 Din istoria sionismului în România Din păcate nu există o istorie completă a sionismului în România, deşi evreii din această ţară au fost în primele rânduri, de la începuturile acestei mişcări politice. Sionismul cultural, religios şi politic nu are în final decât un singur obiectiv – făurirea şi apărarea Statului Israel. S-a scris despre sioniştii români, specialişti din ţară şi din Israel au făcut adesea referiri. Amintim aici pe regretatul Itzhak Artzi (a scris cu emoţie despre paraşutiştii evrei din 1943-1944), pe Th. Lavi (Loewenstein) autor al unei „Istorii a sionismului“, ş.a. De pildă Itzhak Artzi a fost membru al organizaţiei de tineret „Hanoar Haţioni“, a colaborat în timpul războiului cu Mişu Benvenisti, A. L. Zissu, Bernard Rohrlich, sionişti de vază. Se ştie că regimul comunist a interzis mişcarea sionistă şi a arestat, interogat, persecutat sute de sionişti, mulţi murind în lagăre, închisori. În interbelic sionismul a fost activ nu numai în Vechiul Regat, ci şi în Transilvania. Astfel dr. Haim Weissburg (1892-1959) a iniţiat un curent sionist în cadrul Uniunii naţionale a evreilor din Transilvania (1918, Cluj), „Keren Kayemet“ era activ, Aliana a fost destul de intensă, organizaţia tinerilor „Haşomer“ a înfiinţat publicaţia „Uj Kelet“, era şi organizaţia religioasă „Mizrahi“, ş.a. Fără a fi un sionist activ, Şef Rabinul dr. I. I. Niemirower a scris despre sionismul cultural, în spiritul lui Ahad Haam. Nici Adolf Stern, dintr-o generaţie anterioară, nu a fost străin de sionism. În timpul celui de al doilea război mondial, mişcarea sionistă a contribuit la numeroase emigrări ilegale, a ţinut legătura cu organizaţii evreieşti din afara României. În 1942, în urma unui absurd proces, au fost executaţi trei tineri sionişti: Leon Zalman, Puiu Elias, Iancu Moscovici, pentru propagandă antiantonesciană (au scris pe bancnote un slogan antifascist). În proces a fost implicat şi confratele nostru, astăzi, dr. Al. Elias. Inculpaţii nu împliniseră nici 17 ani. România a fost unul din leagănele sionismului încă din 1881-1882 când s-a organizat prima emigraţie de colonişti. Imnul „Hatikva“ s-a născut la Iaşi în 1876 prin inspiraţia lui Naftali Imber. Despre Aliaua română în primele decenii ale sec. XX au scris Barbu Lăzăreanu, Axelrad-Luca (versuri), Ronetti-Roman, ş.a. Printre primii sionişti în România trebuie menţionaţi Samuel Pineles (1843-1928), venit din Polonia, rabinul Iosef Hacohen din Moineşti stabilit încă în 1863 în Palestina (un „presionist“), Eliezer Rokeach din Ereţ Israel (via Rusia), dr. Karpel Lippe, Naftali Popper, tatăl celebrului Iuliu Popper. Congresul de la Focşani (1882) a premers cu 15 ani primului Congres Mondial. Sionist de la Basel. Moses Gaster a fost apropiat de idealurile sioniste, prieten cu Th. Herzl (fiul său a purtat numele Theodor Herzl Gaster). În 1914 se constituie Uniunea studenţilor sionişti „Hasmonaea“, care va edita o publicaţie cu acelaşi nume, în interbelic. „Poalei Zion“, „Haşomer Haţair“ au fost organizaţii de stânga, dar sionismul avea şi militanţi de dreapta, laici (Betar) religioşi (Bnei Akiva), etc. Cel mai consecvent a fost A. L. Zissu, care după 1944 a plătit cu ani de închisoare pentru poziţia sa. A murit, extrem de bolnav după eliberarea în 1956. Cine doreşte să urmărească evoluţia sionismului în România are la dispoziţie, printre altele o lucrare de mare utilitate Istoria evreilor din România în date (2 vol. de la începuturi până în 1944) apărută la Ed. Hasefer – 2000, ediţia îngrijită de dr. Hary Kuller. Cap. 11 Antisemitism şi falsificarea istoriei Guvernul Goga-Cuza a „făcut“ istorie între 29 decembrie 1937-10 februarie 1938. La 21 ianuarie 1939 a fost publicat Decretul Lege privind revizuirea cetăţeniei române. Acest act anticonstituţional (era în contradicţie cu Constituţia din 1923) lovea în primul rând în populaţia evreiască, după ce aceasta se bucurase de dreptul elementar obţinut în 1923, la presiunea Occidentului. În plus, în România veniseră refugiaţi din Polonia, Cehia, Germania, Austria, de teama persecuţiilor naziste. A intrat în funcţiune mecanismul corupţiei birocratic-balcanice. Când Goga a fost demis împreună cu A. C. Cuza de către Carol al II-lea, poetul a exclamat: „Israel, ai învins“. Regretabilă xenofobia lui Goga, dar evreii nu au învins, calvarul lor abia începea. Sionismul nu dăduse încă roadele aşteptate, Palestina era sub mandat britanic, evreii erau împiedicaţi permanent de britanici să ajungă în Ereţ Istrael. Patriarhul-premier Miron Cristea, ca şi ministrul de interne, Armand Călinescu, au evitat excesele antisemite, iar Armand Călinescu a trecut la represiuni antilegionare, cu acordul lui Carol al II-lea, care fusese refuzat de Mişcarea legionară, în dorinţa sa de a o controla direct. La 1 septembrie 1939 începe războiul Germaniei cu Polonia şi, implicit, cel de-al doilea război mondial. La 1 septembrie 1939, Armand Călinescu este asasinat de legionari, ca şi un predecesor al lui, I. G. Duca. Legiunea practica asasinatul politic concomitent cu demagogia antiliberală şi agitaţia pogromistă, antisemită. Astăzi, noii legionari şi unii istorici „slabi“ la propriul obiect, neagă aceste realităţi indubitabile. Evreii din Polonia s-au refugiat, în parte, în România, de teama atât a naziştilor, cât şi a sovieticilor. Tot parţial, ei au reuşit să ajungă în Palestina. Regimul de la Bucureşti nu s-a opus acestei emigraţii. Ocuparea Basarabiei, Bucovinei de Nord şi ţinutului Herţa în zilele de 28 iunie-3 iulie 1940 a blocat orice emigrare. Sovieticii au procedat ca ocupanţi şi nu au admis nici o concesie. La sfârşitul anului murea şef rabinul dr. I. J. Niemirover. La înmormântare au venit oficiali români. În ianuarie 1940, Carol al II-lea a vizitat Chişinăul, fiind întâmpinat cu căldură şi de reprezentanţi ai evreimii locale. Până la ocupaţia sovietică, nu au existat fricţiuni între evreii basarabeni, bucovineni şi oficialităţile româneşti. Ostilitatea antiromânească a evreilor era o invenţie a lui Antonescu, a antisemiţilor de atunci şi de astăzi. A. C. Cuza perora în Senat, la 29 martie 1940, pentru „rezolvarea problemei jidoveşti“ după modelul nazist. A. C. Cuza nu era singur, de părerea lui erau destui oameni politici, clerici, intelectuali (obtuzi, dacă putem admite), ca şi oameni fără carte. Între antisemitismul pornit din Senat, de la Bucureşti, din Iaşi, din Chişinău şi „internaţionalismul“ sovietic, care ştergea formal orice deosebire dintre etnii, era dificil să alegi. URSS a trimis agenţi în România şi înainte de ocupaţia din iunie/iulie 1940 şi după. Etnia acestor agenţi nu conta: polonezi, ucraineni, evrei, ruşi, români, P.C. din România acţiona, cu numărul infim de membri, în afara României, pentru că în interior comuniştii erau arestaţi şi ţinuţi sub urmărirea Siguranţei. Dar şi Germania nazistă avea agenţi de diferite etnii, cu excepţia evreilor, care acţionau pe teritoriul României. Orice provocare putea fi pusă cu uşurinţă pe seama „iudeo-bolşevismului“. Pogromul din Dorohoi (iunie 1940), din Bucureşti (ianuarie 1941), Iaşi (iunie/iulie 1941) au stat sub falsa acuză de „pactizare cu inamicul“. În Bucovina, Basarabia, ca şi în Transilvania, regimul de la Bucureşti a dus o politică destul de inabilă şi ineficientă în anii 1919-1940, mulţi funcţionari venind „de la centru“ pe capul locuitorilor obişnuiţi cu alte regimuri. Acest aspect l-a subliniat şi Iuliu Maniu într-o scrisoare adresată lui Antonescu, la 18 iulie 1941, adică la aproape două luni de la începerea războiului cu URSS. Astfel se explică şi lipsa entuziasmului faţă de eliberatori, în acele zile. Când Antonescu a ordonat uciderea populaţiei evreieşti la Odesa, după explozia produsă la comandamentul român al trupelor de ocupaţie, el nu a acţionat ca un militar, ci ca un rasist. Explozia era rezultatul acţiunii unui comando sovietic, care nu avea legătură cu evreii civili din Basarabia. Dar metoda era împrumutată de la aliaţii nazişti, care pentru un militar ucis ucideau 100 de civili, în primul rând evrei. Antonescu nu s-a răzbunat pe evrei pentru aşa-zisa lor „trădare“ (a cui?), cum afirmă unii nestimaţi intelectuali cu ifose de imparţialitate, inclusiv istorici, scriitori, publicişti; Antonescu a înţeles, ca şi Hitler, că numai diabolizarea noţiunii de evreu poate menţine moralul militarilor. Rezultatul? Istoria le-a răspuns pe măsură. Dar cu ce preţ? Cap. 12 Parlamentarii evrei din România Claudia Ursuţiu, despre care nu avem datele necesare (erau utile în cuprinsul cărţii, pe coperta IV) a publicat la Editura Fundaţiei pentru Studii Europene (Cluj-Napoca, 2006) volumul: Senatori şi deputaţi evrei în Parlamentul României (1919-1931), cu subtitlul: „Între reuşită şi eşec“. Cuvântul înainte este semnat de prof. univ. dr. Ladislau Gyemant care recomandă lucrarea, aceasta fiind teza de doctorat a autoarei. În „Consideraţii preliminare“ sunt amintite studii ale lui Th. Lavi, M. Landau, apărute în publicaţia „Toladot“ din Tel Aviv ca şi Parlamentari evrei în forul legislativ al ţării (1919-1940), (Ed. Hasefer, 1998), elaborată de Centrul de Studiere a Istoriei Evreilor din România. Teza de doctorat are în vedere o expunere mai detaliată, pe o perioadă de numai 12 ani (1919-1931), a activităţii parlamentarilor evrei. În 1930, minorităţile etnice în România constituiau 30% din totalul populaţiei, acestea fiind alcătuite din unguri, germani, evrei, ruşi, ucraineni ş.a. Constituţia din 1923 a încercat să reglementeze, printre altele şi relaţiile interetnice şi situaţia încetăţenirii în condiţiile formării României Mari. Evreii nu constituiau o masă omogenă, evident, diferenţele fiind determinate de istoria zonelor, fostelor provincii dunărene, transcarpatine, evreii din Basarabia, Bucovina, Muntenia, Maramureş, Bihor, centrul Ardealului, Banat. Tradiţia, obiceiurile, limba, gradul de integrare ori asimilare erau specifice acestor zone aflate sub diverse administraţii de-a lungul secolelor: română, rusă, austriacă, maghiară (şi austro-ungară). Nici vechimea evreilor în aceste zone nu era aceeaşi. Deşi prezenţa evreilor a fost constatată din vremea dacilor şi romanilor, imigraţiile evreieşti au evoluat continuu în special în secolul XIX, din Galiţia, Ucraina, Rusia. Aceste aspecte au fost în atenţia parlamentarilor evrei ca lideri comunitari, purtători de cuvânt, reprezentanţi ai obştii evreieşti. Scena politică pentru aceşti parlamentari a fost dominată de două personalităţi: W. Filderman, un asimilist moderat şi A. L. Zissu, partizan al autonomiei culturale de tipul celui propus de Ahad Haam, părintele sionismului cultural. Filderman era dispus să unească în organizaţia pe care o conducea (U.E.R., din 1923) diverse mişcări, inclusiv sionişti. Zissu era intransigent. Deşi aveau o poziţie comună în faţa recrudescenţei antisemitismului, cei doi lideri nu au colaborat. Deputaţii U.E.R. şi cei sionişti s-au succedat în Parlament. În 1922, Adolf Stern este ales pe lista Partidul Ţărănesc al lui Mihalache, la fel Nathan Lerner, deputat de Hotin, Iacob Pistiner, socialist, Şef Rabinul din Basarabia Iehuda Ţirelson este şi el ales ş.a. Stern se îndepărtează de U.E.R., Filderman îi ia locul. În 1927, U.E.R. încheie un pact electoral cu P.N.L., datorită lui Filderman. Horia Carp, la început susţinător al acestuia, se apropie de sionismul propovăduit de Zissu. În 1931 ia fiinţă Partidul Evreiesc, care preia rolul politic de reprezentanţă a evreimii, de la U.E.R. Din păcate, unii lideri evrei au intrat în jocul Maniu-Vaida Voievod-Goga, ultimii doi fiind de orientare naţionalist-xenofobă. Printre sionişti se remarcă Mayer Ebner, lider în Bucovina, deputat în 1926-1927. Nu vom continua cu prezentarea cărţii, lăsând cititorii să parcurgă un valoros studiu. Indicele de nume conţine autori, personaje politice importante ca de exemplu: Jean Ancel, Argetoianu, Artzi, Auschnitt, Brătianu (Ion, Vintilă), Carol II, H. Carp, A. C. Cuza, M. A. Halevy, Andrei Oişteanu ş.a. De reţinut este faptul că autoarea a delimitat corect o perioadă aparent calmă, dar care conţinea sâmburii otrăviţi ai viitoarelor acte antisemite, culminând cu Holocaustul. Nu este de mirare că Ion Coja, azi, afirmă (citat în carte la pagina 319) că „evreii au atât de mult negustoria în sânge, încât au făcut până şi din antisemitism o afacere“. Atunci cum se explică asasinarea studentului evreu David Falik, în 1926, agitaţiile legionare din 1927, cu sloganuri antisemite, „Cărticica“ lui Zelea Codreanu cu promisiunea de a „rezolva problema jidovească“, legile rasiste din 1938, Transnistria din 1941-1944, Pogromurile de la Dorohoi (1940), Bucureşti (1941), Iaşi (1941)? Din păcate, deputaţii evrei din 1919 până în 1940 nu au putut opri acest „diabolic marş al urii“. Cap. 13 Un secol de modernism Spiritul inovator al evreului eliberat de prejudecăţile ghetoului, dar şi de ancestralul antievreism, atunci şi acolo unde acest sentiment era învins de cultură şi de morală, s-a manifestat din plin în literatură şi în artă, în numeroase ţări europene, inclusiv România, ale cărei legături culturale cu Occidentul datează de mai multe secole. În anul 2003, de pildă, s-a împlinit un veac de la naşterea unuia dintre corifeii avangardismului, Victor Brauner evreu româno-francez, fratele cunoscutului folclorist Harry Brauner, victimă a prigoanei comuniste. În 2005, s-au împlinit 80 de ani de la naşterea, la Botoşani a lui Jean-Isidor Goldstein, cunoscut ca poet francez sub numele de Isidore Isou, un continuator al lui Tristan Tzara, nume de mare răsunet în avangardism, cel ce a decretat în 1916 apariţia DADA-ismului, la Cabaretul Voltaire din Zürich. Tot în 2003, s-au împlinit o sută de ani de la naşterea lui Ilarie Voronca, poetul care avea să se sinucidă la Paris, în 1946, nu înainte de a scrie un Mic manual de fericire perfectă. În 1902, se năştea la Bucureşti, Alexandru Binder, poet şi antologator de poezie avangardistă, ce va semna cu numele de Saşa Pană, de profesie medic militar. Modernismul în literatură şi artă a fost un ecou al marilor revoluţii din Europa secolului XIX, continuate cu războaie şi revoluţii sângeroase în secolul XX. Numeroşi scriitori evrei de limbă română au aderat la modernism, chiar dacă nu şi-au declarat zgomotos acest demers, Felix Aderca, Camil Baltazar, Ury Benador, Ion Călugăru (înainte de 1944), Sergiu Dan, Emil Dorian, Leon Feraru (de mult plecat peste ocean), marele B. Fundoianu, ucis la Auschwitz, Enric Furtună, timidul şi puţin-trăitorul D. Iacobescu (1893-1913), B. Luca, Virgiliu Monda, Barbu Nemţeanu, Eugen Relgis, scriitor şi sociolog de orientare socialistă (stabilit în America de Sud), chiar şi A. Toma, cel de dinainte de război, mulţi alţii au scris în maniere ce se deosebesc radical de clasicismul veacului XIX, din literatura română (în Franţa ruptura s-a produs mai devreme). Desigur, numele de cea mai mare rezonanţă în acest domeniu este cel al lui Tristan Tzara (Samuel Rosenstock, unul dintre pseudonime fiind S. Samyro) născut în 1896 la Moineşti, unde este sărbătorit în fiecare an. A decedat în 1963, la Paris, fără prea multe ecouri, astăzi fiindu-i totuşi recunoscută întâietatea ca părinte al DADA-ismului. A participat şi la Rezistenţa Antifascistă Franceză, alături de Eluard, Aragon, Soupault, Queneau. Un corespondent, în plan jurnalistic, a fost Brunea-Fox (1889-1977), iar „bucovineanul“ (de fapt, din Herţa), B. Fundoianu s-a apropiat de modernism pe căile lecturii şi contactului direct cu lumea pariziană. Max Blecher artistul plurivalent (poet, prozator, grafician) şi, suferind de o boală nemiloasă, a îmbrăţişat cu toată puterea talentului resursele, poate „psihanalitice“, ale avangardismului european. În pictură, după clasicizanţii din secolul XX Iscovescu, Rosenthal, evreii au dat nume precum Iser, Jacques Harold, M. H. Maxy, Margareta Sterian, Alexandru Ziffer, Marcel Iancu, Vasile Cazar ş.a., toţi modernişti în mai mare ori în mai mică măsură. Între artiştii români şi evrei a existat o permanentă comunicare, o comuniune de aspiraţii artistice şi umane. Astfel, celebra „fabulă“ a lui Urmuz a fost tradusă în engleză de Miron Grindea, care a publicat-o în revista „Adam“ în 1967, Ion Vinea îi dedica poemul Tuzla lui Marcel Iancu, Brâncuşi le făcea portretul lui Fundoianu, Marcel Iancu, Stephan Roll (Gh. Dinu). Despre avangardă au scris cu multă atenţie şi înţelegere Ion Pop, Ov. S. Crohmălniceanu (editat postum la Ed. Hasefer), există memorii, corespondenţe scrise de Geo Bozga, Geo Dumitrescu, Gherasim Luca, Taşcu Gheorghiu, Virgil Teodorescu, M. R. Paraschivescu. Au existat legături cu artişti, oameni de cultură din alte ţări (Franţa, Germania, Rusia), mulţi emigranţi ori originari din aceste ţări (Breton, Chagal, Arp, Matisse, Picasso, Kandinsky ş.a.). Un avangardist recuperat cu întârziere de Saşa Pană a fost Ionathan X. Uranus (Mihail Avramescu), evreu convertit, autor al unui Eseu poliautobiografic ş.a. Paul Celan în poezia scrisă în română era un modernist, iar în limba germană este unul dintre cei mai studiaţi autori ai secolului trecut. A început să fie „recuperat“ H. Bonciu, la Editura Polirom fiind publicată în 2005 o proză quasi-necunoscută Bagaj – Pensiunea doamnei Pipersberg. Printre cei care au susţinut modernismul nu trebuie uitat Ionel Jianu, eseist, critic de artă refugiat după 1944 în Occident. Un studiu însoţit de o antologie a avangardismului literar românesc a publicat Nicolae Bârna la Editura Gramar, în 2003. În aceeaşi mare „mişcare“ artistică şi-au înscris numele şi artistul plastic Jules Perahim, nonagenar, trăitor în Franţa, poetul Al. Lungu din Germania, regretat avangardist, stabilit cândva în Israel, „beatnic“-ul Andrei Codrescu din S.U.A., ca şi unul dintre cei mai importanţi graficieni din secolul XX (1914-1999) Saul Steinberg, născut la Râmnicu Sărat, decedat în Manhattan, prieten cu Eugen Ionescu, Norman Manea şi mulţi alţii. Cap. 14 Cărturarul evreu-român Moses Schwarzfeld Moses, Wilhelm şi Elias Schwarzfeld, fiii lui Benjamin Schwarzfeld, au dat culturii române mai mult decât o întreagă pleiadă de scriitori, jurnalişti, savanţi, datorită energiei şi competenţei lor. Moses Schwarzfeld s-a născut la Iaşi, la 21 decembrie 1857, a absolvit liceul la Iaşi, a urmat cursurile Facultăţii de Litere şi Filosofie şi ale Facultăţii de Medicină din Bucureşti. A debutat în „Revista israelită“, condusă de fratele său Elias, în anii 1874-1875, apoi a colaborat la Analele Societăţii istorice „Iuliu Barasch“. Între anii 1877-1893, a redactat „Anuarul pentru israeliţi“, cea mai cuprinzătoare publicaţie evreiască în România. În 1881, a publicat o lucrare despre Cilibi Moise. A criticat modul cum Alecsandri prelua poezia populară. În 1890, a înfiinţat săptămânalul „Egalitatea“, care a apărut până în 1940. În 1914, publică o monografie „Iuliu Barasch“ („Cercul Libertatea“). A recurs şi la pseudonime: Ben Bril, Ploeşteanu ş.a., colaborând la presa evreiască, bogată în titluri, înainte şi după primul război mondial. „Contemporanul“ a publicat articole ale neobositului jurnalist. S-a ocupat de literatura populară evreiască şi românească. Scrierile sale au inspirat pe cercetătorii din acest domeniu, iar în ultimele decenii, Andrei Oişteanu a recurs la moştenirea lui Moses Schwarzfeld. În 1944, A. Axelrad-Luca a prefaţat o monografie „Moses Schwarzfeld“ semnată de D. Wertenstein, publicată la Bucureşti şi reeditată în 1958, la Ierusalim, sub numele ebraizat al autorului Israel Bar-Avi. Reţinem din această monografie câteva amănunte interesante. La Şcoala Trisfetite (Trei Ierarhi), Moses Schwarzfeld l-a avut profesor pe Ion Creangă, care, desigur, i-a stimulat interesul pentru folclor. Un alt dascăl, „în particular“, i-a fost Petre Ispirescu. În 1873, când avea doar 16 ani, publică o serie de aforisme în „Perdaful“, condus de Mihai Eminescu, Negruzzi. În 1877, la Bucureşti, este secretar al Societăţii „Sinai“, condusă de B. V. Vermont, apoi secretar la Spitalul „Caritas“. Moses Schwarzfeld utiliza cuvântul „israelit“, în loc de „evreu“ şi „iudeu“, care i se păreau improprii. Merită o analiză această aserţiune. În „Anuarul pentru israeliţi“ a publicat versurile primului poet de limbă română, de origine evreiască, Josef Brociner, nuvelele lui Elias Schwarzfeld, primul evreu-prozator de limbă română, studiile lui Iacob Psantir, primul istoric evreu de limbă română. Moses Schwarzfeld a făcut mari paşi, în publicistica sa, de valorificare a literaturii evreilor de limbă română. Au colaborat la „Anuar“, Gaster, L. Şăineanu (Schein), Candrea-Hecht, Marco Brociner, Ronetti-Roman, Steuerman-Rodion, B. Giordano, Karpel Lippe, Braunstein-Mebaşan ş.a. Sub influenţa lui Gaster, Moses Schwarzfeld publicase, în 1877, „Literatura poporană israelită“. Cea mai mare parte a vieţii şi-a dedicat-o săptămânalului „Egalitatea“ (1890-1940, an în care a fost interzis). Şef Rabinul dr. I. J. Niemirower a avut o mare admiraţie pentru Moses Schwarzfeld, a participat la aniversările sale, mai târziu l-a ajutat să-şi găsească un domiciliu stabil, dar, expropriat de locuinţă în 1943, savantul se stinge din viaţă, la vârsta de aproape 86 de ani. A lăsat neterminat un studiu extins despre „Scriitorii evrei în România în decursul timpului“ (inclusiv cei plecaţi din ţară). Această lucrare nu a fost continuată de nimeni, din păcate, Neterminat a rămas şi studiul „Colectivitatea evreiască sub unghiul tezaurului popular“. Moses Schwarzfel a fost activ în mişcarea sionistă, fiind, scurt timp preşedinte al „Federaţiei sioniştilor din România“. Înconjurat de prieteni precum Ioan Massof, Iacob Groper, prof. Wallenstein, D. Wertenstein ş.a., Moses Schwarzfeld a murit, bolnav fiind, la 11 octombrie 1943. A lăsat pe masa de lucru o sumedenie de manuscrise neterminate. Cap. 15 Poetul B. Fundoianu – în galeria iluştrilor literaţi Fundoianu merită să fie citit şi recitit. La deschiderea volumului Poezii (Editura pentru Literatură - 1965), volum apărut după o lungă perioadă de ocultare a operei sale în România, citim: „Tu, care ai sporit cenuşa cuptoarelor naziste“ (Virgil Teodorescu). Primul poem, „Paradă“, primul vers: „Ca un paing, urâtul se rupe dintre aţe“. „Gheara leului“, vorba latinului, se simte de la început. Poemul este de largă respiraţie, are 20 de strofe, ceea ce pentru un tânăr poet fără o mare experienţă a artei într-ale stilului înseamnă ceva. Urmează „Herţa“ (1917. când Fundoianu nu împlinise 19 ani) cu versul de neuitat: „În târg miroase a ploaie, a toamnă şi a fân“, care depăşeşte ca expresie săltăreţele versuri ale lui Minulescu, Topârceanu. Ele au o notă gravă, profundă. La începuturile sale Fundoianu era un poet bucolic, poate unul dintre cei mai înzestraţi. Se revarsă în poemele sale miresmele pădurilor bucovinene, sunetul tălăngilor, aburul câmpiei umede. Este departe versul său de cel al lui Alecsandri: „Dulce Bucovină, veselă grădină“. Scrie Fundoianu: „E ziua cea din urmă, de calm, de muşuroaie/ şi cerul cade, moale, cum ar cădea o foaie“. Poetul avea 19 ani, dar era în pas cu poezia modernă, europeană. La aceeaşi vârstă el scria „Psalmul leprosului“, preluând un motto din Levitic. Cităm un vers: „O, dac-ai fi şi Tu lepros ca mine, Doamne“. Un alt poem de largă respiraţie: „Monologul lui Baltazar“, apoi „Psalmul lui Adam“. Fundoianu avea forţă, avea resurse: lexicul, cunoaşterea Bibliei, iar mai târziu a filozofiei. În 1933, apare ciclul „Ulisse“ în limba franceză (traducere: Virgil Teodorescu, în 1965). Îl domină tristeţea: „cărarea inimii se-ndreaptă spre Père-Lachaise“. Dedică poeme lui Armand Pascal, Ilarie Voronca („Ulisse“ este şi titlul ales de acesta pentru propriul ciclu.). Un alt ciclu, „Titanic“ apare în 1937, care începe cu versurile: „Un vis spăimântător mă urmăreşte: un lucru nestatornic cu numele de Terra“ şi se încheie astfel: „Venit-a oare, vremea răscoalei neîntrerupte/ venit-a vremea nebuniei şi-a urii? Negreşit“. Poate cel mai fulminant mesaj este conţinut în „Exodul“: „Să stăm de vorbă, oameni aflaţi la antipozi“, care se încheie cu o prevestire, parcă, a morţii ce avea să-l ajungă în lagărul nazist: „Aveam şi eu... un chip/ de om la fel ca voi - şi-atât“. Despre poetul Beniamin Fundoianu au scris G. Călinescu, Gala Galaction, Eugen Lovinescu, Al. Piru, Dumitru Micu, Mircea Anghelescu, Mihail Petroveanu, Marin Bucur, Mircea Martin, Ion Pop, Ov. S. Crohmălniceanu, Leon Volovici, Carol Iancu, exegeţi francezi, ş.a. Născut în Iaşi la 14 noiembrie 1898, Beniamin Wexler a trăit primii ani ai vieţii în ţinutul Herţa, a debutat ca Eminescu, la vârsta de 16 ani, în 1923 se stabileşte la Paris, studiază filozofia şi Cabala, cunoaşte pe Şestov şi pe avangardişti, este iubit şi apreciat de lumea literaţilor. Îi fac portretul Brâncuşi, Marcel Iancu, M. H. Maxy, poetul este şi filozof şi critic literar, eseist. Alături de Tzara, Voronca, Eugen Ionescu, Cioran, Benjamin Fondane a intrat în galeria iluştrilor literaţi francezi originari din România. Cap. 16 Despre Sebastian se va mai scrie Peste numele lui Sebastian nu s-a aşternut niciodată o linişte totală, iar apariţia în 1996 şi apoi 1997 a „Jurnalului“ său a reactualizat până la incandescenţă prezenţa sa spirituală. În „Dilema veche“ nr. 4/6 februarie 2004, H. R. Patapievici scrie: „Cu ce a greşit Gabriel Liiceanu, care a fost bănuit de antisemitism pentru o declaraţie de solidaritate simbolică, făcută suferinţelor lui Mihail Sebastian la Templul Coral?“ Aproape că nu există dezbatere despre dubla identitate evreu-român, despre Holocaust şi Gulag în România, pentru ca numele lui Sebastian să nu fie pomenit. Deşi însuşi autorul nu s-a gândit, probabil, la o asemenea furtunoasă postumitate, experienţa sa de viaţă, scrisul său s-au bucurat de o atenţie specială. Chiar şi condiţiile morţii, într-un accident (probabil), au fost puse sub semnul îndoielilor, al unor aluzii la asasinat. De ce a devenit „un contencios inflamabil“ acest „caz“? Cumva „noi, românii“, la care un coleg i-a strigat: „Care noi, jidane?“ În scurta sa viaţă, de 38 de ani, Sebastian nu a cunoscut violenţa antisemită, nu a fost deportat, dar a suferit efectele legilor rasiale, la un moment dat nu a putut să-şi pună semnătura pe propria creaţie, iar după război dacă ar fi trăit mai mult, nu se ştie de nu ajungea în închisoare ori ar fi fost ostracizat pentru „atitudine mic-burgheză, duşmănoasă statului socialist“. „Dicţionarul enciclopedic român“ din 1966 îl menţionează totuşi, deşi se scrie că romanele sale (Femei, Accidentul, Oraşul cu salcâmi) sunt „psihologizante“ (nu era bine!), dar dramaturgia este lăudată („Jocul de-a vacanţa“, „Steaua fără nume“, „Ultima oră“) pentru că „relevă setea de puritate a oamenilor în cadrul societăţii burgheze“... „satirizează moravurile marii burghezii afaceriste“, etc. Sub o asemenea încărcătură, dacă nu venea anul 1989, apoi „Jurnalul“, numele lui Sebastian ar fi fost încet acoperit de praful înecăcios al propagandei „comuniste“. Despre relaţia sa cu Nae Ionescu, profesorul admirat o perioadă, de Sebastian, nu s-a vorbit mult timp. O carte comentată favorabil şi de Z. Ornea, Mitul Nae Ionescu de George Voicu, scoate în lumină caracterul legionaroid al acestui „formator de opinie“. „Jurnalul“ lui Sebastian a bulversat lumea literară românească, ca şi pe cea a istoricilor, prin francheţea, subiectivismul produs de sensibilitatea rănită a intelectualului evreu-român fiind în final o garanţie a interesului şi valabilităţii ca „document de suflet“ al acestuia. În schimbul de „focuri“ au fost implicate numele lui Cioran, Eliade, Eugen Ionescu, Camil Petrescu, ş.a. Poate, de aceea, şi declaraţia lui Liiceanu, „Sebastian, mon frére“, publicată şi în revista „22“ din 29 aprilie 1997 a trezit atâtea reacţii contradictorii. În „Jurnalul“ său, Sebastian a deschis o cutie a Pandorei, istoria politică românească a apărut în altă lumină. Însăşi noţiunea de „toleranţă“ a fost pulverizată, „puritatea scopului“, naţionalismul, extremismul au fost altfel privite. Trebuie amintit că nici unele cercuri intelectuale evreieşti nu l-au agreat pe Sebastian, care a scris „Cum am devenit huligan“, deşi firea sa era departe de violenţa, atât de verbală, cât şi fizică. Revelaţia scriitorului a avut loc în anii 1940-1944, el a văzut Holocaustul cu „ochiul minţii“, nu a avut soarta lui Fundoianu, nici a altor milioane de evrei, dar nota la 10 noiembrie 1942, în „Jurnal“ – „M-a străbătut o clipă gândul că într-o noapte ca asta am putea fi toţi măcelăriţi în casele noastre.“ Era atmosfera creată de interzicerea pentru evrei a practicării unor profesii (avocatură, educaţie şcolară, artă, literatură, publicistică, etc.), legea chiriilor, confiscarea aparatelor de radio (mai târziu în timpul „comunismului“ nu aveai voie să asculţi „Vocea Americii“ şi „Europa liberă“), munca obligatorie doar pentru evrei (cu scopul de a-i umili), interzicerea părăsirii oraşului, a ţării, „zvonurile“ (adevărate, de fapt) despre execuţii, deportări, etc. Cândva, Sebastian scrisese – „Nu suportasem niciodată nici o umbră de echivoc asupra calităţii mele de evreu“. Profesorul Nae Ionescu ştia acest lucru, poate că-l şi admira, în ciuda rasismului său „ideologic“. Pe plan cultural, ca mulţi alţi intelectuali, Nae Ionescu avea o atitudine stranie – recunoştea aportul evreilor, dar îl considera, istoric, încheiat, iar în plan politic îi considera „nocivi“. Cu zece ani înainte de a muri, când avea doar 28 de ani, Sebastian a susţinut la Institutul Francez din Bucureşti o conferinţă (în limba gazdelor) pe tema „Specificul naţional“, în care punea accentul pe aspectul psihologic al opţiunii, încercând să elimine culoarea socio-politică a acestui „specific“. Din păcate istoria nu i-a dat dreptate, alţii au politizat până la crimă, până la Holocaust, problema apartenenţei la evreitate. În disputa actuală din jurul lui Sebastian s-a implicat şi criticul literar Alexandru George, care într-o serie de articole publicate în „Adevărul literar şi artistic“, ca şi în „Luceafărul“ a pus în lumină relaţiile scriitorului „evreu de la Dunăre“ cu intelighenţia vremii sale, ca şi cadrul politic al acelei perioade. „Căci tâlharii şi jidanii/ Ne tot sug, ne sug mereu“, cântau în gura mare legionarii „simpli“ dar „antisemitismul nu era întotdeauna o ură generală şi indistinctă faţă de evrei, ci împăca acest sentiment cu amabilitatea şi prietenia faţă de exemplele evreieşti în parte“, explică Al. George, ceea ce ne face să înţelegem că există o deosebire între ceea ce a simţit Sebastian şi ceea ce a avut de suferit un intelectual precum Liiceanu în vremea comunismului. În „De două mii de ani“, Sebastian rezumă antisemitismul vulgar (altul, credem că nici nu există) în trei „acuzaţii“ – „masonerie, cămătărie, omor ritual“, iar ca „argumente“ – piatra şi revolverul. El condamnă totodată încercarea de a te renega ca evreu. Este imposibil, pentru că nu te poţi lepăda de propria umbră. Numele lui Sebastian a fost pomenit de mai multe ori şi cu ocazia unui interesant simpozion internaţional organizat la Bucureşti de Institutul Goethe în zilele de 9-11 decembrie 2002, cu tema „Identitate evreiască şi antisemitism în Europa centrală şi de sud-est“. Andrei Oişteanu, Magdalena Boiangiu s-au referit la „cazul“ Sebastian în comunicările lor. Istoricul Carol Iancu nu-l uită nici el în lucrarea Evreii din România, de la emancipare la marginalizare (Ed. Hasefer – 2000). Starea în care a fost adus scriitorul român Mihail Sebastian (Iosif Hechter) se aseamănă cu aceea descrisă de un maestru al prozei care a fost Liviu Rebreanu în povestirea „Iţic Ştrul dezertor“, numai că Sebastian nu a rămas între liniile inamice. El şi-a păstrat fără temere o patrie – cultura română, cultură care nu putea să-l trădeze pentru că ea face parte din cultura universală ca şi tot ce a creat frumos şi raţional omul pe acest pământ prea des semănat cu ură şi nedreptate. Despre Sebastian s-a scris şi se va mai scrie, el este o figură emblematică. Cap. 17 „Renumele“ lui Tristan Tzara (16.o4. 1896-24.12.1963) Despre Tristan Tzara (Sami Rosenstock) s-a scris enorm, dar renumele său depăşeşte cu mult impactul propriu-zis al operei sale în poezia lumii. Un caz asemănător s-a întâmplat cu André Breton. „Revoluţiile“ din artă şi literatură par mai importante decât actul de creaţie, în sine, ceea ce nu înseamnă că Tzara nu a fost şi un valoros poet. Când a murit, în decembrie 1963, el era un poet uitat, cum scria presa franceză, deşi opera sa fusese editată (în 4 volume), avea numeroase titluri publicate. Din 1935 el se depărtase de suprarealism, de DADA pe care o crease în 1916, la Zürich. Publicul era interesat de volumele pe care le oferea, datorită ilustraţiilor executate de Miro, Picasso. Tzara a fost un poet dificil pentru cititori, dificil pentru el însuşi, fiind un singuratic prin natura sa. Susţinător al ideilor comuniste, el nu era un fanatic precum Aragon, care devenise isteric, cu timpul. „Eu mă cunosc, eu sunt acelaşi/ eu caut încă/ parcurg pistele“, scria el, cu amărăciune, după intervenţia sovietică la Budapesta, în 1956. Avea încă forţă, ca în anii ’30, când scria „Unde beau lupii“, „Omul aproximativ“ (reluat după ani): „Mi-aţi lăsat tinereţea înfometată/ nimic n-a strivit floarea mirajului/ nimic n-a oprit suflarea visului“, scria cândva, adăugând (profetic?): „Lumea s-a oprit la linia de plecare“. În 1955 el a compus poemul „Înaltei flăcări“, ca un epitaf eroic. Critica franceză a reuşit să-l „integreze“ pe Tzara într-un peisaj mai larg decât cel al avangardismului, pornind de la Nerval, apoi Apollinaire şi, spre final, Soupault. Desigur, este amintit pe parcurs şi Jarry. Tzara a evoluat de-a lungul carierei sale, de la etapa 1912-1915 (versuri reeditate la „Cartea românească“ sub titlul „Primele poeme“), apoi DADA, apoi etapa 1935-1963, cea mai fertilă, dar mai puţin luată în seamă ori mai puţin înţeleasă. Tristan Tzara n-a fost singur la începuturile sale şi apoi, în perioada „dadaistă“. L-au premers, l-au „însoţit“ Urmuz, Adrian Maniu, Ion Vinea. La vârsta de 16 ani el publica la „Simbolul“ alături de Macedonski, Minulescu, Emil Isac. Cuvântul „DADA“ ales de Tzara din Larousse înseamnă căluţ-jucărie şi provine de la îndemnul copiilor ce urcă pe un căluţ de lemn. El a fost rostit de creatorul dadaismului la 8 februarie 1916, când acesta nu împlinise încă 20 de ani. Marcel Ianco, Hugo Ball, Emmy Hennings, Hans Arp, ş.a. s-au alăturat mişcării, fiind „co-autori“. Renumele dadaismului şi al lui Tzara a trecut Oceanul, în S.U.A., Brazilia, iar după al doilea război mondial, în Israel. În timpul vieţii, Tristan Tzara a avut şansa să fie editat, jucat pe scenă, să apară în numeroase publicaţii, în filme. Ov. S. Crohmălniceanu aminteşte şi de episoadele persecuţiei antisemite, rasiale, ale lui Tzara în Franţa, înainte de 1939, dar, în special, în timpul ocupaţiei germane, când putea fi oricând arestat şi deportat. Printre prietenii lui Tzara, de-a lungul timpului s-au numărat Man Ray, Max Ernst, Salvador Dali, Yves Tangay, alţi artişti plastici, ca şi poeţii André Breton, Paul Eluard, Louis Aragon, ş.a. Creaţia sa în limba română a fost tradusă pentru francofoni de Claude Sernet, Serge Fouchereau. În 1946, Tzara a vizitat România, la Gara de Nord din Bucureşti, întâmpinându-l Saşa Pană, Ştefan Roll cu soţia, Medi Dinu, Ion Pas, George Ivaşcu, ş.a. Poetul nu s-a repatriat, avea motive. Laurenţiu Ulici afirma în 1996, la Academie, cu prilejul centenarului naşterii: „Tristan Tzara... a fost o premoniţie a unei reintegrări europene“. Henri Béhar spunea în acelaşi an, la Sediul UNESCO din Paris: „Tzara este unul dintre marii poeţi ai secolului XX“. Béhar a publicat Ouevres complètes în şase volume la Ed. Flammarion (1912-1924/1925-1933/1934-1946/1947-1963/ reluări din 1924-1963/ Le secret de Villon). În 1971, Ion Negoiţescu scria: „Tristan Tzara al nostru“, referindu-se la scrierile în limba română ale acestuia. În Israel, la Ein Hod există un muzeu unic: „Ianco-Dada“, unde îşi găseşte locul şi Tzara, deşi el a murit la Paris. Într-o mărturisire destinată prietenilor din România el aminteşte cu nostalgie de natalul Moineşti, oraşul ce-i păstrează memoria. Înainte de a încheia, dorim să amintim pe cei care au ajutat să ni-l apropiem pe Tzara: Ov. S. Crohmălniceanu, Laurenţiu Ulici, Petre Răileanu, Radu Bogdan (despre Tzara şi Picasso), Geo Şerban, Nicolae Ţone, Alexandru şi Magdalena Boiangiu (au tradus o biografie a poetului, din limba franceză, de François Buot), Florin Manolescu (autor al Enciclopediei exilului românesc), Al. Mirodan (în „Dicţionarul neconvenţional“), Radu Cernătescu, Ion Pop (a tradus Omul aproximativ şi alte scrieri, la Ed. Univers – 1996), fără a uita Societatea Culturală „Tristan Tzara“ din Moineşti, pe unul dintre iniţiatori, inimosul prof. Vasile Robciuc, ş.a. Cap. 18 Norman Manea: Gloria ascendentă a unui exilat În ultimii ani numele prozatorului şi eseistului Norman Manea, plecat din România în 1986, este tot mai des întâlnit în presa românească, după ce cariera sa în Vest a devenit o certitudine. Motivele afirmării sale, insuficient susţinute în ţară, înainte de 1989, ca şi ale plecării sale, sunt uşor de ghicit – inaderenţa la rigorile propagandei „peceriste“ şi, probabil, originea sa etnică, fiind cunoscută orientarea naţional-comunistă din ultimul deceniu al existenţei regimului de la Bucureşti. Într-un interviu acordat traducătorului Sean Cotter, şi reprodus în „Observator cultural“ (nr. 172/10 iunie 2003), scriitorul face unele mărturisiri inedite despre experienţa sa începând cu stabilirea în patria adoptivă, S.U.A., în anul 1988. Este remarcabil faptul că Manea scrie şi astăzi în limba română, ocupându-se cu asiduitate de găsirea unor traducători „pe gustul său“ pentru versiunile în engleză, franceză, germană şi italiană. Altfel nici nu s-ar explica celebritatea pe care a cucerit-o în mediile respectivelor limbi. Într-unul din volumele publicate înaintea plecării din ţară Pe contur (1984), Norman Manea afirma că „Unitatea spirituală a unui popor este, înainte de toate, una de limbă“, ceea ce concordă cu atitudinea multor intelectuali evrei „naturalizaţi“ în limba română. Un exemplu ilustru este Z. Ornea, care afirma şi confirma prin activitatea sa acest deziderat. „Am luat cu mine Patria“, declară Manea, considerând că scriitorii se deosebesc în primul rând prin limbă şi nu prin „etnie“, religie, sex, convingeri politice sau erotice“. „Pentru cine a supravieţuit Holocaustului şi dictaturii comuniste, supravieţuirea literară ar putea să pară o chestiune frivolă“, spune el într-un interviu. Totodată el recunoaşte că supravieţuirea scriitorului, în orice condiţii, este devorantă prin consumul enorm de energie şi iluzii. Spre deosebire de Iosif Brodsky, care a adoptat limba engleză, ca şi de Milan Kundera, care a început să scrie în franceză, Manea nu a vrut să-şi „standardizeze“ stilul, preferând să-şi rescrie unele proze (de exemplu, romanul Plicul negru, ciuntit cândva la presiunea cenzurii din România) decât să scrie direct în engleză. Este de asemenea interesantă relaţia lui Norman Manea cu lumea germană, pe care a cunoscut-o, locuind o perioadă acolo şi vizitând-o în multe rânduri. „Holocaustul a înlănţuit definitiv Germania de destinul evreiesc...“. Heine credea că evreii şi germanii sunt două popoare etice ale Europei, care vor constitui o citadelă a spiritualităţii. Ironia sa mereu vie dispăruse cu totul când afirma că până şi vechea Palestină fusese o „Germanie a Orientului“, citează Manea într-un interviu publicat în revista „22“ (nr. 27/4 iulie 2000). Într-un cimitir, evreiesc din Berlin, cineva i-a spus: „Aici este întreaga istorie a Germaniei“. Manea îl citează şi pe Gershom Scholem, care afirma că „dialogul evreo-german a fost mereu într-o singură direcţie“. Şi totuşi, la 20 de ani de la Holocaust, Hannah Arendt afirma că se simte în continuare germană, prin educaţia şi cultura asimilată. Aceasta este drama identităţii duble a evreului din Diaspora. Chiar şi Norman Manea, revenit din Transnistria la Rădăuţi, după război, începe să înveţe limba germană cu un profesor particular. „Nazismul nu acoperă şi nu esenţializează întreaga istorie germană... dar nici nu este cu totul străin poporului german (cum susţineau comuniştii)“, opiniază scriitorul. Născut la 19 iulie 1936, la Burdujeni-Suceava, Norman Manea a fost deportat cu familia în decembrie 1941, în Transnistria. După război a locuit la Rădăuţi, apoi a absolvit Institutul de Construcţii din Bucureşti şi a lucrat ca inginer până în anul 1974. Debutul literar a avut loc mai devreme, în 1966, în „Povestea vorbii“ a lui Miron Radu Paraschivescu, publicând în continuare zece volume de proză şi eseuri. A fost distins cu Premiul Asociaţiei Scriitorilor din Bucureşti şi Premiul Uniunii Scriitorilor (acest premiu a fost anulat de Consiliul Culturii în 1984), reafirmându-se după stabilirea în Occident, unde a primit o serie de premii prestigioase în S.U.A., Italia etc. Heinrich Böll, laureatul Premiului Nobel, la care aspiră cu îndreptăţire acum şi Norman Manea, i-a marcat prezenţa în Germania, prin publicarea unor traduceri şi prin prietenia sa generoasă. După 1989, i-au apărut în România Plicul negru (ediţie revăzută, Editura Fundaţiei Culturale Române), Octombrie, ora 8, Despre clovni – Dictatorul şi artistul, Fericirea obligatorie (Editura Apostrof-Cluj), Casa melcului (Editura Hasefer – 1999), cea mai recentă apariţie fiind Întoarcerea huliganului (Editura Polirom – 2003). Principalele teme abordate de Manea, cum observă şi scriitorul româno-american (cu traseu asemănător) Matei Călinescu, sunt exilul, Holocaustul, dictatura comunistă, adică experienţe personale transpuse într-un epic original, care i-a adus elogii la superlativ din partea multor critici şi oameni de litere din ţări cu tradiţie culturală solidă. Norman Manea şi-a început dizidenţa încă din 1981, criticând deschis, într-un interviu publicat în revista „Familia“ din Oradea, lipsa de democraţie reală şi obedienţa unor scriitori în faţa regimului dictatorial. A fost şi este un caracter integru, exprimându-şi opiniile cu înţelegerea limpede a poziţiei sale de scriitor român de origine evreiască. În anul l998, revista „22“ publica în nr. 23 un scurt eseu „Incompatibilităţile“ în care Manea se referea la „cazul“ lui Mihail Sebastian, cu care încearcă să se identifice, desigur, în alte coordonate de timp, cu motivaţii puţin diferite (Manea a simţit efectul antisemitismului latent, practicat de regimul comunist). Citându-l pe Freud, Norman Manea susţine că într-un evreu care nu cunoaşte limba Bibliei şi nici nu este religios rămâne mult din ceea ce înseamnă identitate evreiască. Este un punct de vedere realist, aplicabil la numeroşi evrei. „Indiferent dacă îmi place sau nu, indiferent dacă place altora sau nu, rămân un scriitor român“, a declarat totodată Manea şi s-a ţinut de cuvânt. Cărţile îi stau mărturie. Cap. 19 Norman Manea – „Sertarele exilului“ – dialog cu Leon Volovici – Cităm: „Am scris o literatură apăsat personală“, despre care am aflat, chiar din recenziile favorabile, că este dificilă, cam aparte şi oarecum ermetică. În sfârşit, ca un adaos, sunt şi evreu“. „Antisemitismul derivă dintr-o atitudine globală, care se adoptă nu numai faţă de evrei, ci faţă de oameni în general, de istorie, de societate.“ „El este mai curând o pasiune decât o concepţie asupra lumii. Impermeabil la raţiune şi experienţă, nu dintr-o convingere puternică ci, mai curând întemeindu-şi forţa pe impermeabilitate. Ralea, citat de Manea, cerea cu 50 de ani în urmă, combaterea bizantismului, fanariotismului, şireteniei, pehlivăniei, scepticismului trivial, jovialităţii zeflemiste...„Revendicăm puţin sentimentul tragic.“ Ralea cerea generaţiei tinere să lupte pentru etică. „Dacă mergem la rădăcina rădăcinilor, ajungem la suferinţa de a fi om, pur şi simplu“, adaugă Manea. Apoi îl preia pe Sartre: „Evreul nu este liber de a fi evreu“... Dar există un specific evreiesc, un imperialism pasionat al raţiunii.“ Levinas spunea: „A recunoaşte pe om în om şi nu în natură.“ Manea vine cu o pildă: Rabinul din Berdicev l-a întrebat pe un ateu la ce ieşivă a studiat. Ateul nu a avut răspuns şi rabinul a întrebat atunci: cum poţi nega ceva ce nu cunoşti? În carte sunt relatate acţiuni de falsificare a istoriei în publicaţiile „Magazin istoric“ (cu ghilimele duble), „Săptămâna“, în anii ’70-’80, Norman Manea luând poziţie faţă de ele, dar nefiind sprijinit de confraţi, de conaţionali. Trebuie să recunoaştem că noi ne-am obişnuit cu un tip de antisemitism discret, oficial, non-violent, dar antisemitism, în acei ani. Saul Bellow spunea: „Asimilarea a fost un eşec, la ce te poţi asimila în această eră decadentă?“ Manea completează: „În democraţie nu e nevoie de asimilare.“ Şi adaugă: „Pentru mine, condiţia de evreu înseamnă a rămâne om, în pofida prea multor adversităţi.“ Ortego Y Gasset: „Viaţa noastră este un dialog“ (între un individ şi personajul său, în cazul scriitorului). Aflat în Israel, Norman Manea simte frustrarea de a nu fi cunoscut mai devreme ţara: „regăsire şi pierdere“, „nu curge nici lapte, nici miere“. Principalele preocupări ale statului, agricultura şi armata. În viitor, probabil, spune Manea, se va acorda mai multă atenţie vieţii spirituale. Ierusalimul în amurg: „pulsează, parcă, o oră sfântă“. Despre Israel: „Nicăieri nu mi-a apărut mai fantastică încercarea de a renaşte“. Referitor la estul Europei lipsesc scriitori ca Bellow, Malamud, Roth care să redea atmosfera, cum au făcut-o aceştia în U.S.A. Norman se simte apropiat de Bassani, Bellow, Kafka, Babel, Blecher, Schulz, Musil, acesta din urmă fiind un favorit“, deşi, cum spune Manea, nu era evreu, nu avea nimic iudaic. În România a avut prieteni pe Lucian Raicu, Virgil Duda (fratele lui Raicu), Florin Mugur, pe care-l considera un mare talent. Discuţia cu Leon Volovici se continuă cu tragedia, oportunismul, deziluziile unor participanţi la edificarea comunismului în România, la raportul marxism/iudaism (raport falsificat de unii comentatori, marxismul fiind inspirat, probabil, din creştinismul primitiv). Referindu-se la „socialismul real“, Manea scrie: „Inestimabilul tribut de sânge pe care s-a întemeiat bizara cetate militarizată, împrejmuită cu ziduri, umilită de lipsuri şi împânzită de iscoade“. Aceste „iscoade“ – turnători, au pervertit prin autopervertire o întreagă societate minată de suspiciuni, teamă. Dar „nevoia omului de vis şi de dogme rămâne. Statornice rămân şi poftele, dorinţa de bunăstare şi prestigiu“. Spre deosebire de antisemitismul din Rusia, care se manifesta violent (pogromuri), zgomotos, în România el se practica sub direcţia cercurilor politice, prin încălcarea, îngrădirea drepturilor evreilor. Este opinia lui Dobrogeanu-Gherea în corespondenţa sa cu Korolenko. Se vorbeşte apoi despre antisemitismul din România socialistă, reacţia unor scriitori neevrei la atitudinea antisemită a „Săptămânii“ lui Barbu, chiar din „Flacăra“ lui Păunescu. Articolul „Idealuri“ în „Săptămâna“ din 5 sept. 1980 este o mostră de antisemitism aprobat de ideologia PCR („patriotism gheşeftar“, „irozi străini intereselor acestei naţii“, „leneviţii profeţi şi iude“). Cine era autorul acestui infam atac se ştie. Interdicţia de a ocupa posturi în administraţie, industrie era o măsură discriminatorie, deliberată. Manea aminteşte de broşura anti-călinesciană a lui Brătescu-Voineşti, din 1941, în care acesta se exprima deschis ca antisemit, acuzându-l pe Călinescu de lipsa simţului patriotic. Antisemitismul era în ochii prozatorului echivalent cu patriotismul, în lupta împotriva dominaţiei evreieşti. Copilul de 5 ani, Norman Manea, era deportat în Transnistria, spre a-şi „exercita dominaţia“. Cartea-dialog cu Leon Volovici, deşi datată în 1982-1983 şi destinată „sertarului“, este de mare actualitate şi dezvăluie tare existente şi azi în societatea românească. Ea nu este o pledoarie „pro domo“, nici un manifest anti-xenofob, este o mărturie şi un avertisment. Iar nivelul dialogului este demn de numele a doi intelectuali aleşi, fără complexe, în afara iubirii nesfârşite de adevăr. Cap. 20 Politica mitului ori mitul politicii? Andrei Oişteanu se declară un discipol al lui Mircea Eliade şi un prieten, coleg de generaţie, cu Ioan Petru Culianu, ucis în condiţii neelucidate în U.S.A., în urmă cu 16 ani. Mircea Eliade este sărbătorit anul acesta, ca şi Mihail Sebastian la împlinirea a 100 de ani de la naşterea lor. Prieteni, i-a despărţit o prăpastie: Eliade era un admirator al Căpitanului şi oarecum al Germaniei naziste, Sebastian nu putea fi aşa ceva, din motive etnice, dar şi etice: era un democrat. Şi totuşi, Eliade l-a apărat pe Sebastian după atacul voalat (rău voalat) al lui Nae Ionescu, care şi-a „argumentat“ superioritatea, deşi nu era superior, sub aspect creativ, lui Sebastian. Nu insistăm pe acest aspect, deşi trebuie amintit că Nae Ionescu ca şi Eliade aveau aceiaşi idoli. La editura Polirom a apărut Religie, politică şi mit de Andrei Oişteanu, care şi-a adunat articolele, le-a revizuit, completat, despre Mircea Eliade (acesta i-a scris personal, apreciind aportul etnologului din România) şi despre I. P. Culianu, om de o rară nobleţe şi înaltă competenţă profesională. Scriind despre Eliade, Oişteanu explică: „Era prăbuşit psihic din cauza victoriei aliaţilor“. Abia în 1954, Eliade vine cu unele critici de genul: „Naţional-socialismul apare ciudat de stângace“. Eliade gândea în anii ’30 ca Nae Ionescu, A. C. Cuza, adică „a fi român înseamnă a fi ortodox“. Este specificul fascismului (adică legionarismului) din România. În 1937, Eliade scria despre o „revoluţie creştină“, vedea în Garda de Fier „o sectă mistică“. Corect. Andrei Oişteanu critică încercarea lui Sorin Alexandrescu de a explica eroarea istoricului religiilor Mircea Eliade. El spune că era şi un slab om politic. Mai mult, Eliade nici nu era un creştin fervent, fiind înclinat spre o neutralitate de cercetător. Atunci, de unde iubirea pentru Legiune? Autorul propune noţiunea de „păgâno-creştinism“, aminteşte de „tracomanie şi zalmoxism“ şi credem că are dreptate. Eliade se simţea exaltat de eroismul legionarilor Moţa şi Marin, căzuţi în Spania, priviţi prin prisma „legendei meşterului Manole“, a unei morţi „educative“ pentru alţii. Deci: „cultul morţii“, „jertfa creatoare“. Amintim că acesta era şi limbajul Führerului în Germania. Prea puţin se vorbeşte azi de sincronismul legionarismului şi nazismului, desigur, cu specificul fiecărei ideologii, determinate de tradiţia locală. Dar, după opinia multor cunoscători ai operei lui Eliade, ca de pildă S. Damian, I. P. Culianu, savantul istoric era un om de stânga non-marxistă, între gazetăria sa şi opera de cercetare nefiind nici o legătură. Probabil că, la fel ca la Eminescu, avem un caz de dedublare. Într-un alt articol se vorbeşte despre „eclipsa raţiunii“ la Ion Antonescu şi „miopia politică“ la Mircea Eliade, adică o analiză a cărţii lui Sorin Alexandrescu, Paradoxul român. În continuare este vorba despre corespondenţa Eliade-Oişteanu, urmărirea acesteia de către Securitate, Mircea Eliade despre mişcarea „hippie“, influenţa unor droguri asupra creaţiei literare a lui Eliade. În alt articol se vorbeşte despre „complexitatea“ chestiunii: a fost sau nu a fost Eliade pronazist, proantonescian, prolegionar, rasist, etc.? Evident, nu există un răspuns. O bună parte din carte se referă la „istoria istoriei religiilor“, la personalităţi ca I. P. Culianu, ca şi la înaintaşii Gaster, Haşdeu, Cartojan, Candrea, Blaga, Romulus Vulcănescu, etc. Este o carte extrem de interesantă, iar obiectivele ei pot fi puncte de plecare pentru alte cărţi. Resurse * Survivors-Romania.org Categorie:Iudaism